Rivers of blood
by Leserei
Summary: Can Stephanie escape from the ongoing threats that follows her around.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

SPOV

I was sat again on my own on the couch watching TV, with a bottle of beer in my hand. It was 9pm and this was becoming my routine now. I'd nibbled on tasty cakes and ice cream most of the evening, and to be honest my stomach was beginning to protest at all the crap I was consuming, I'd even changed into loose joggers because the waist band on my jeans was digging in uncomfortably. I felt sad, was that the right word? No I felt miserable, fed up with myself. I mean, don't get me wrong, there wasn't anything going wrong in my life, for once, but nothing was going right either. My job as a bounty hunter was plodding along, I still managed to get the skips Connie gave me, all right maybe not on the first, or second attempt, but I still managed to drag their sorry asses into the police station. I had a laugh with Lula, but even with her around I felt off. I was avoiding dinner at my parents, only going maybe once a week, I couldn't face her constant barrage of criticism, her constantly shoving the job ads under my nose, and after last week when she invited some poor schmuck for dinner, I'd had it with her trying to set me up with a man. This last one was older than me, bald on his head but hairy all over his arms, he looked to be at least 300lbs, don't get me wrong, I know looks aren't everything, but he slobbered and stuffed his face with anything edible on the table, and conversation? Well forget that, he worked at the market on the fish stall so all he talked about was the fish he gutted and sold. The problem was I didn't have a man in my life, my relationship with Joe, yes the detective Joe Morelli, had continued with our on and off relationship, to the point where I really didn't see why we continued. He wanted a stay at home wife, meals on the table and kids underfoot. If I thought my life lacked something now I'd go mad being stuck in that house of his, on my own. So we'd sat down and really talked, and you know what? He really pissed me off when he admitted that I was a habit, a kickback from all the times he'd done me wrong. Like molesting me at six and just about raping me when I was sixteen, it was like he was saying he only loved me because he felt he owned me. So in the end we agreed to go our separate ways, even though I could tell he wasn't keen on the idea, I still bumped into him, but he was beginning to get possessive again, suggesting watching a game at his house, and we know that was his way of saying, let's have sex. Was it the demise of that relationship that had me feeling like this? No, I had to admit I felt so stupid and, well I suppose immature, because the other man in my life seemed to be putting distance between us. The other man was Ricardo Carlos Manoso, the man I thought of as my best friend and the man I thought I was really in love with. Maybe now Joe and I were over he'd decided that he wasn't going to up the feelings between us, he didn't want to get involved or lead me on. Don't get me wrong, I still worked at Rangeman a couple of mornings a week, but he hadn't really spoken to me, not like he used to do and he was spending a lot more time out of the office, but I missed how he would look at me and he hadn't touched me in forever, I missed the feel of my hands in his hair, his lips on mine and his body pressed against me. He'd always told me he didn't do relationships, no ring but a condom would be handy, no marriage or kids to tow around. It wasn't that I wanted marriage or kids, that really was the furthest thing in my life plan, but I couldn't be someone he occasionally slept with, not without breaking my heart. But my heart truly shattered last week when I was staking out a skip. I was sat in my car in the dark area of the car park of a bar just outside of Trenton when I noticed his Porsche come in and park toward the front. He was just as I remembered him, dressed in an Armani suit, CEO Ranger, black with a black shirt and silver tie, his hair loose onto his shoulders. He got out of the car and then went round to the passenger side and helped out a woman. Not just any woman, she was dressed in what looked like expensive clothes, her long dark hair laying perfectly down her back. She was the same height as Ranger in Louis Vuitton shoes, with perfect makeup on her beautiful face, a cleavage that showed large breasts and a figure to die for. As he helped her to her feet he pushed her against the car, a leg between her thighs and kissed her with passion, she swooned into his embrace, I knew exactly how a kiss from Ranger could do that to you, and my heart broke into pieces. Ranger had always said that if my bed was empty he would be there, but he wasn't, he was with her. So now I felt empty and so lonely. They'd disappeared inside and when a tear threatened to fall I had left that car park and gone home, and now the pain was back. I got up from the couch, turned off the TV and lights and made my way to bed, I hadn't slept well recently, there were dreams of events that had happened to me in the past and always as Ranger was about to rescue me, he'd turned away in to the arms of that woman.

The next morning I was awake early, I just couldn't sleep, I was also nervous as hell because today was one of my morning sessions at Rangeman. I was dressed in plain black cargos and a long sleeved T-shirt; I couldn't work up the courage to have the Rangeman logo on me, and I certainly was not going to wear the underwear that was part of the uniform. I was early for once; I just hoped that every one was still in the morning meeting. As I parked in the underground garage I was starting to feel really nauseous, I sat breathing deeply, then started my mantra to myself, you can do this Stephanie, and you can get through this. I put on a smile and waved at the camera, entering the lift to go up to five. As the doors opened I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, quietness enveloped me, so I quickly moved toward my cubbie and settled down to work. There were five searches to do, mundane, but every one of them was important, so I focused my attention to what I was doing. If I heard the sound of footsteps as the Merry Men came and went I didn't notice. But when a hand touched my arm I jumped in surprise to see Lester crouched down in front of me.

"Hey Beautiful, you're jumpy this morning"

"Sorry, I was lost in this search"

"You okay, you look a little pale?

"Yeah I'm fine, maybe just a cold coming on"

I felt that Ranger was on the floor and heard him shout out to Lester.

"Boss wants me, catch you later Beautiful"

I turned to watch him go into Rangers office; it was so quiet that I could hear something of what they were saying.

"Santos can you cover for me tonight?"

"Sure Ranger, you meeting up with that hot chic again?"

"Close the door"

I was back to feeling queasy, so I printed the results of my last search and made a beeline for the exit, all right I used the stairs, I wasn't going to wait around for the lift to arrive. It was way past lunchtime and as I pulled out of the garage I realized I hadn't eaten anything since getting up, so I pulled into a McDonalds drive thru. I ate half my food; I wasn't as hungry as I thought I'd be. I felt numb; I couldn't cope with the fact that Ranger had a girlfriend, how stupid of me to think he could ever be attracted to me. I stuffed the remaining food back in the bag and made my way to the bonds office, they'd always finish it off. I actually managed to park in front of the office and put the bag onto Connie's desk as a way of greeting them and then making a coffee I sat on the old leather couch.

"Any files for me Connie?"

"Only one, Mooner, he got caught selling some weed by a new uniform. The rest of the police haven't half given him some stick for that"

"No Lula?"

"Nah, she was in earlier but remembered you were at Rangeman today so she took off"

"Oh well, give me that file and I'll pick him up, though it may be tomorrow"

"You okay Steph, you sound a bit off?"

"I'm fine, just got a cold starting"

"Take care, see you tomorrow"

I didn't feel like doing anything, maybe a nap would buck me up, so I drove to my apartment and settled on the bed. After an hour I gave up, I couldn't sleep, all I kept thinking about was what I'd heard at Rangeman today. I still didn't feel overly hungry but decided to mooch dinner at my patents, I mean how bad could it be? As I'd arrived literally on the strike of six I went straight into the dining room to sit down.

"Stephanie, I wasn't expecting you. You should have called to let me know"

"Well it was last minute"

"Really Stephanie, when are you going to sort out your life, Joseph would take you back if you spoke with him"  
"Not happening Mum, I've already explained we're over, finished, never having a relationship"

"Don't be silly, you're not getting any younger, I can always talk to Mrs Sandbech, her son just got home"

"Ellen will you leave her be, that lad just got back from a stint in prison, not someone who should be introduced to Stephanie"

"Well if she can't organize herself, I'll do it for her"

That was the last straw, I was still reaming from her organizing my marriage to Dickie, and look how that turned out. In fact when I thought about it I just didn't have any luck with men at all. Grandma brought me out of my thoughts.

"Steph, you gonna give me a ride to the funeral home, I said I'd meet Mavis there?"

"Sure, why not"

"Don't you let your Grandmother near the coffin, I hold you responsible"

"Oh shut it Ellen"

With bags of left overs on the back seat we drove the short distance to Stivas, I was sat quietly waiting for Grandma to get out, but she was sat there giving me a strange look.

"Baby Girl what's bothering you?"

My eyes teared up, god why was I so emotional.

"I don't know where I'm heading, I feel lost"

"Oh Steph, you're young and pretty, you've got your whole life ahead of you"

"Not how I feel Grandma, I'm in a rut and I hate it, I can't seem to move forward"

"What happened with Joseph?"

"Well I thought we'd had a good talk and agreed that we weren't going anywhere and weren't likely to, but I'm not sure he's on the same page as me"

"So what about that hot bounty hunter, he always had the hots for you?"

"He's moved on Grandma"

"So what do you want to do?"

"Maybe a fresh start somewhere, I know I can't keep doing the bounty hunting, it's been quiet recently, but if Rangers not going to be around I'm real worried I'll get hurt"

"So go for it"

"Yeah right, no money, no skills, no friends out of Trenton,"

"You'd leave Trenton and start fresh?"

"I would if I could, but I can't see a way out, Grandma look at me, I'm 32 years old, no luck with men, I live in a run down apartment that's only fit for college students, and with no reliable income; my life sucks"

When she didn't reply I turned and faced her, the look on her face was of determination, and a little smile crept from the corner of her mouth.

"I might be able to help you out there, give me the morning to put out some feelers, then I tell you what, I'll meet you at your apartment tomorrow after bingo, say 3?"

"Okay"

Grandma was on her best behavior at the viewing, I think she was trying hard for me; I left her with Mavis after we'd all eaten some cookies, and headed home. The apartment felt empty when I stepped in, I rifled through the fridge for fresh carrots and then tried to entice Rex to come out, no luck, and I was really beginning to worry. I had an awful feeling in my gut about him, so I decided to take his soup can out and empty it into the sink. Rex slid out with all his bedding and the food he'd stored there, but he didn't move, I lifted up his cold and limp body, oh god even Rex had deserted me. I found an old shoebox and carefully put him in it, along with some bedding and fresh carrots and with a large spoon went out to the side of the building where there was some soil. I dug a hole and buried the box all the time asking him to forgive me, I hadn't noticed he was ill, but I already missed him so much. By the time I returned to my apartment my face was covered in dirt where I'd tried to wipe my tears away. I sank down on the floor in the hall and sobbed, for Rex and probably for me as well.

RPOV

At last I could get caught up with some work at Rangeman today, I'm sure Tank was fed up with covering for me, I'd been asked, well coerced by the General, who I was assigned to when I was still under government contract, to work with the FBI on a serial killer case. The fact that the victims had been brutally murdered and that these had happened in such a short period of time had every one worried. Since I was based in New Jersey and that was where these murders took place the General seemed to think I would have the best skills for the job. I'd made sure Santos was my back up, but I was saddled with working closely to a female FBI agent. It wasn't that she wasn't beautiful to look at, that was about all she had going for her, she was curt and closed off and a tad superior for my liking. And to be honest I was missing my times with my Babe, talking, bantering and working together. She lit up my day with her quirky mannerisms and go get them attitude, but most of all I missed the feel of her skin under my hands, her body pressed against mine and the smell and feel of her wild curls. It was my own fault that I missed her because I'd made the decision to separate her from me while I had to work this case, I wouldn't forgive myself if something happened to her and it was my fault. Who ever the killer was, they were brutal, almost to the point of torturing their victims. No I couldn't let anyone associate her with me. I knew that her and Morelli were at an off stage, hell rumor had it that she'd totally finished it with him, maybe that's why I wasn't in the best of moods, because I'd made the decision when the time was right to develop the relationship we had, from friend, work colleague and lover to something more. I knew she was working in her cubbie, and like a stalker I'd watched her come up from the garage and start her work, she looked pale and if I had to put a name to it, I'd say she looked sad. I sighed as I realized what I needed to get done, then noticed Santos in the corridor.

"Santos"

He came ambling in, a grin on his face.

"Santos can you cover for me tonight?"

"Sure Ranger, you meeting up with that hot chic again?"

"Close the door"

He turned and closed the door, then sat in the chair opposite me.

"Santos she isn't hot, she's a pain in the ass, and yes I have to meet up with her in a bar close to where the fifth victim was found, Agent Harding reckons she may have a lead there"

"Fair enough, but I think you're really messing with Beautiful"

"What the hell do you mean by that?"

"Well you've obviously dumped her, thank god she's had a few good weeks with her job and not needed any help. Since Morelli's out of the picture, maybe you'll take the "Hands off" order off the table, there's plenty of men here who would jump at the chance to take her out"

I was livid and fucking annoyed at him.

"Santos I explained to the core team that until this case is closed there had to be a distance between us, I can't let her get involved in this, or hurt. So back off"

"Well between you and me she's miserable, looks ill, and you're losing her"

"I'd rather she be alive than dead. So back to my original order, you need to cover me tonight, be my backup outside this bar I have to go to"

I looked back at my computer, effectively dismissing him, I sighed in relief as he left the room closing the door. A look at my monitor showed that Steph had left the building, earlier than usual, maybe she'd just finished what work there was for her to do. The afternoon went quickly, I must admit I'd cleared my in box and sent everything across to Tank. I decided that Santos and I would leave tonight after this meeting with the agent and revisit some of the sites where the bodies had been found on our way to a morning meeting with the General in Washington. By eight I was stood by my black SUV in the car park of a wharf side bar in Atlantic City waiting for Agent Harding to arrive. She was already ten minutes late; my phone pinged with an incoming text. Santos? "Where is she?" I replied, "No idea, all quiet?" "Yes" Santos was out there somewhere in the shadows keeping an eye out and being my backup. At last Agent Harding's car pulled in next to mine and she got out slamming the door.

"Sorry I'm late, something came up that I needed to deal with"

"Related to this case?"

"No, you ready to go in?"

Her whole demeanor changed as she walked up to me and linked her arm through mine pulling me toward the rear entrance of the bar. It was dark and dingy inside, not somewhere that the tourists would find enjoyable. The locals consisted mainly of workers from the boats. We found two stools at the bar and immediately the barman was in front of us.

"I'll have a rum and coke please, no ice, darling what about you?"

"Beer, house brand will be fine"

Her tone grated against me and I nearly flinched when she moved closer to me and wrapped her arm round my waist under my jacket, I had to place an arm across her shoulder to keep my balance on the chair, I smiled down at her. Shit is this what a distraction felt like to Steph? Did she feel revulsion down her spine as she played up to the creeps and low lifes?

"I'm going to sweet talk the barman about the victim, she was found about 100 feet up stream from here by one of the regulars who works on a fishing trawler"

Well this would be interesting to watch. As the barman came back she lent forward, pushing her breasts out, and tried to use a conspiring voice.

"I hear a body was found near here?"

"Yeah, you heard right"

"Was it one of your regulars who found it?"

"Yeah, it was"

"That can't have been pleasant?"

"No it wasn't"

"He in here?"  
"Who?"

"The one who found it?"  
"No"

Then he walked off to the other end of the bar.

Christ, she was terrible, how the hell had she ever passed through the tests to get to be a field officer? There was no way we were going to get any information here.

"Drink up, this place isn't going to give up any secrets"

"Well it was worth a shot, you got somewhere to be tonight?"

She hadn't let go of my waist and was now smiling suggestively at me.

"Yes, meeting to attend. I'll catch up with you when we have something"

I took her arm and led her to her car, waiting until she'd driven out, then got into the SUV and flashed the lights for Santos to return. He got in and buckled up.

"Let's hit the next town, Wilmington, maybe we'll pick up something there"

"No joy in there then?"

"No, she really doesn't have a clue on how to blend in or get information from people"  
"Not like a blue eyed brunette we know then?"

"No, Steph has more skills in her little finger than that woman"

The conversation ended as we hit the road, I always preferred to concentrate on everything around me, Steph called it my zone, but if she were in the car with me she became my zone. The bars in Wilmington were extra quiet, it wasn't that the barmen were ignoring our questions, they just hadn't heard of any thing with regard to the body that was found here. We found a motel to sleep over in, and agreed to meet at 0500 to continue our journey up to Washington. After a quick shower I laid on my back and thought of Steph, I missed working with her, she had instincts that I'd never come across before and she had a way with people, she reached out to them and hell, a lot of her skips had become friends with her. I remembered Sweet as he'd raced through the streets in that dam school bus into gangland, just to save Steph, and Alex Ramos was so enchanted with her he proposed to her.

SPOV

In the morning I felt horrible, and looked horrible, my hair was a mess, I had shadows under my eyes and I looked pale. I was beginning to hope Grandma might have a plan for me. I couldn't go out feeling like this, so I spent my time cleaning, hoovering and changing sheets and then steeled myself into dismantling Rex's habitat. By the time Grandma came I looked semi reasonable, and at least the apartment smelt and looked clean. With coffee and biscuits in front of us we sat on the couch, Grandma had a big grin on her face.

"What have you done Grandma?"

"I've sorted out a place that you can go, it can be just for a change of scenery or long term if it works out"

"Go on, explain"

"Well, a dear old friend of mine, actually her husband was good friends with your Grandfather, is living with her son in law. Such a sad story, her daughter was killed in a hit and run years ago, and well, the two of them just got on so well they bought a bar and made a go of it. They own the whole building now, bar, restaurant and apartments above where they live, so she agreed that being there would an ideal place for you to find yourself"

"Where are we talking about?"

"New York city, not so far away you couldn't visit if you wanted, to but far enough away that you'd be away from here"

"So what would staying with them entail?"

"You'd help out behind the bar and then help Elsie with the books and ordering, you know, kind of like an administration post"

I sat and thought about that, did I want to go? Maybe, it would give me a chance to re invent myself.

"Okay"

"That's it?"

"Yeah, it's worth having a go at it, I'll make new friends and learn some new skills, what have I got to loose?"

"Well then, you take the weekend to decide how you want to do this, because I suggest you don't let your mother know"

"All right, how about we meet for coffee on Monday at that café next to your hairdressers, about eleven?"

"Done, I'll let Elsie know that you're interested"

After Grandma left I actually felt better, lighter, and was actually looking forward to a change, I hadn't eaten much today but I wasn't hungry, that didn't really worry me because I needed to loose all the weight I'd gained recently from eating all that comfort food. I went to bed early and thought through what I would need to do. Nearing ten my phone started to ring, but I switched it off, there was no one I really wanted to talk to. At 10.30 there was a hammering at the door, I tried to ignore it but who ever it was wouldn't go away. I pulled on my ratty robe and trudged to the door, looking through the peephole to see who was there.

"Cupcake open the door, I know you're there"

I opened the door but left the chain in place, no way was I letting him in.

"What are you playing at, let me in"

"No Joe, I was in bed, what do you want?"

"I'm not talking out here in the hallway"

"Well you're not coming in"

"Cupcake, dammit, it's not working"

"What?"

"I need to talk to you, will you please let me in"

"No, we can talk tomorrow"

He ran his hands through his hair walked across the hall and back again.

"All right meet me at Pinos at noon"

"'Kay

I closed the door and waited until I heard the lift open then close, then ran over to the window and peaked through the drapes to see him get into his shit police car and pull out. I let out a breath; I really didn't want to have a showdown with him, because I'm sure that's what would happen. I went back to bed to a fitful nights sleep.

RPOV

Although it was morning it was still dark as Santos and I drove through the streets of Wilmington, no cars on the road, and for once no conversation from him.

"We should have time for a quick stop at Baltimore, different time of day so maybe different people there"

"Worth a shot, what time's the meeting?"

"Noon, I don't know what the agenda for it is, the General didn't say"

"Well we've got zilch, so maybe there might be up dates from other agents, you know who else is included?"

"No, only Agent Harding"

Baltimore riverside was cold and barren; I'm surprised the body was found as quickly as it was.

"Who called in the body?"

"No idea Ranger, I think it went to the local PD then the FBI picked it up as a similar case a few days later, that's the problem though, by the time the FBI gets there it's cold, nothing to find"

"I suppose the PD aren't quick enough or haven't the resources to do a proper investigation either"

"Yeah, especially if they have the mentality of those in Trenton"

"Some are all right"

"I suppose some are, but I figure Beautiful has solved more of Morellis cases than he has"

I laughed at that, she never got involved with that as her intention, but inevitably she always did.

"I don't think Morelli would agree with that"

"Come on, think of all his cases she's solved"

"Okay then, Morelli charged with murder, she found the real killer"

"And bust up the drug smuggling"

"Uncle Mo's drug dealers, Uncle Sunny as the one who killed all those women"

"She uncovered Dickies partners and the arms being stolen from the army"

We spent the next hour reminiscing some of the high profile cases she'd tackled and solved, she'd even helped me to solve a few and put herself into the sights of killers, Scrogg, Cone, Orin, all of them we solved together with a lot of input from her.  
"I miss her"

That hadn't meant to come out as it did and I could see Santos smirk as he sat beside me. Dam him; he'd led me right into that by getting us started on thinking about her. That was it; I wasn't talking anymore. The drive to Washington was uneventful, the traffic became more chaotic as we neared the capital, I was glad we were meeting at the General s office where there was parking and accommodation for us. At precisely noon we were knocking on his door. I was surprised at the number of people attending this meeting, but then again I'd never received any information, I just assumed the General wanted a meeting with Santos and me. We all took our seats and began with our own introductions. There were three FBI field agents, two women, including Agent Harding, a senior analyst and a profiler from Quantico and another covert ops man, but not a ranger or anyone I'd seen before. We also had the obligatory politician, who supposedly represented the people of New Jersey.

"All right now you know who is who, let's get this show on the road. The team here represents a variety of people with a variety of skills, we've had five victims washed up, that in itself isn't unusual but the nature of their deaths is and we need to stop who ever is doing this, Mr. Jenson your analysis suggests total randomness of victims and places and Mr. Holden you can't seem to be able to pin down a profile, so what the hell do we have?"

We spent the next four hours going over the evidence that had been found, basically going round in circles. As there didn't seem to be a pattern to anything other than the absolute brutality, short time between death and being dumped in the river, and the cleanliness of the bodies, we couldn't predict whom or when it might happen next. The best we could do was to allocate teams to specific areas and hope the analyst could find the patterns. Santos and I were teamed up with the covert ops guy, Jackson Blake, and once we were allocated our task we retreated to a separate room to plan our next move.

"I'm sure I've worked with you before, Santos isn't it?"

"Err, yeah, but which mission was that?"

"I was the surveillance man, got all the photos of the men you were after and the places you needed to go"

Santos still looked confused; I sure as hell hadn't worked with him.

"Which mission man, I've done so many, they blend together sometimes?"

"It was down in Mexico, a group was trafficking children"

"Jimenes?"

"Yeah that's the one, we got him in the end"

I saw the tension in Santos and decided to move this conversation on to the job at hand; I must remember to ask Santos what that was all about.

"Gentlemen, we need to plan forward and co ordinate how we work together to get the most effective data and evidence, Santos?"

"Well. We've been asked to concentrate in New York, there have been two bodies found there and usually the first site is significant for the killer"

"Blake?"

"Agreed, I can base myself there and use my cover story to trawl the areas and some of the bars and wharf areas"

"That was easily agreed on, Santos can you find us a small apartment near the first site and make sure it has a garage and is secure. Blake I'll get Santos to get the location to you then we can meet. Everything you find goes on the common server so everyone in the group has access, questions?"

Each man shook his head as I looked at them, so I returned to the room with the General.

"You stopping here Ranger?"

"Yeah, I wasn't sure how long this meeting would take and it can be a tiring drive back to Trenton"

"Not like you Ranger, you usually can't wait to get back home"

"I know, but this case has got me re thinking priorities"

"Have dinner with me, for old times Ranger then you can fill me in. I'll expect you at eight in my quarters, and don't bring Santos"

Fortunately Santos had other ideas on how to amuse himself in the capital, in fact when I got back to our rooms he'd been and gone. I showered and changed into more comfortable and suitable clothes then as I had time to spare decided to catch up with Tank.

"Ranger, how's it going?"

"Going, just, you ever work with a guy called Jackson Blake?"

"Not that I remember, why?"

"Santos and I are teamed up with him, I get the feeling Santos isn't impressed with him"

"You know Santos, he can be a real pain on a mission"

"Yeah well, anything to report?"

"Nope, all quiet here"

"Nothing at all?"

"If you mean Little Girl, she's been real quiet"

"I'll be back around lunch time, then Santos and I are going to be based in New York for a while"

"Roger"

As expected the General didn't invite me for dinner for nothing, but we'd worked together for too long for him to get me to talk, but give him his due, he did try.

"So, Ranger you still sure about not re signing your contract?"

"Oh believe me I'm sure"

"Then explain it to me because your handler sure as hell couldn't"

"You've got younger and probably fitter men coming through, I'm getting too old for that shit"

"I doubt any of them could out maneuver or track as good as you"

"Maybe, but I've been lucky, I don't want to push my luck"

"I agree, you've had some serious injuries but nothing debilitating, so what other reason, you could move over to being a handler?"

"My business is doing really well, growing, I need to be there managing it"  
"You've got Tank"

"I also have a daughter that I want to get to know better"

"Humph, you're making excuses"

"No, there are people that rely on me"

"Like that Bounty Hunter?"

"Well she's one of the ones who does rely on me"

"I bet she does, and I bet you rely on her as well"

"I wouldn't say that"

"Maybe you wouldn't say it, but others would. So are you staying based in Trenton?"

"Not sure, depends on what happens, I may move back to Miami, my daughter is there and other family"

As long as Steph didn't get back permanently with Morelli, I'd be there for her, more if she let me, but I don't think I could live near her if she married him, it wouldn't be fair to her or me. I felt the loss of her being close, why did this dam job have to come up now? Fortunately the conversation veered toward old memories we shared and people we'd both worked with, that reminded me.

"General what do you know about Blake?"

"Not much really, his handler keeps a tight rein on him, by all accounts he's good at his job, but I don't think he's called up as much as you have been, why?"

"I don't know him, so unfortunately for him he'll need to prove his worth to me first"

"Fair enough, wouldn't expect anything less of you"

On that note I left the General with his brandy and cigar and retired to my room, Santos didn't seem to be back from his night out, as long as he was ready to leave here at 7am I wasn't worried.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

SPOV

It was Friday so I decided to swing by Mooner's and pick him up, that would be one less job to do and bring in some money to replenish my depleting account. I collected some doughnuts along the way; no doubt I'd have to sit through some re runs with him. As expected he'd forgotten his court date, so after watching a couple of episodes of Friends and eating all the doughnuts I drove him down to the police station. Connie was on her way to re bond him so I was in and out, glad that I hadn't bumped into Joe. I drove Mooner back to his house politely refusing any more episodes of Friends. My phone pinged with a new text as I got back into my car. Joe couldn't make lunch but could I make tomorrow instead? Okay, I could live with that. Back to the office was where I needed to be. Both Connie and Lula were there, so I sat down next to Lula, nabbing one of her chicken wings.

"Hey, that one there's part of my new diet, you can't just take it"

I looked at Connie, who just shrugged her shoulders.

"So what's this new diet then?"

"It's a chicken diet, don't you know?"

"Nah, never heard of it"

"Well I'm only eatin chicken, it's supposed to work like a charm"

"What about the coating and the fries you've got in there?"

"Don't count as long as I eat a certain amount of chicken"

Now I was shrugging my shoulders, Lula could make an argument look good regardless of what anyone said, so what was the point in wasting my breath. The thing is it didn't seem to matter how much she ate or didn't, she never seemed to gain or loose any weight. Her spandex tops and skirts still seemed to keep everything in, just. She finished her food and turned toward me, obviously she had an idea that involved me.

"I have a date tomorrow so need to look my best, you fancy a shopping trip, I needs to get new shoes to go with my new outfit?"

"Any files Connie?"

"Nah, Friday's never a good day, maybe by Monday there'll be some"

"Shopping trip it is then"

"I aint going in that shitty car of yours"

Fine by me, it would save me gas money, so we headed outside to Lula's firebird.

Once on our way she turned down the Metallica music, that was rattling my teeth, and with a quick glance at me took a deep breath, now what?

"White girl, don't get me wrong, but you look like shit and you're real quiet, what's up?"

"Nothing, maybe I'm coming down with a cold"  
"I don't think so, what's going on with you and that fine Officer Hottie, you back together with him?"

"No, not happening"

"He's a good catch and he has the hots for you"

"You're sounding like my mother Lula"

"Shit, Steph, sorry I didn't mean it like that"

"It's okay, but I've realized that we're no good together, we don't have a relationship to talk about, we just prop each other up, I don't want what he wants so no, it isn't going to happen"

"Wow you've really thought about it aint ye?"

"Yeah, so lets shop, and I'll buy the chicken"

I actually had a good time at the mall with Lula, we went into just about every shop, and although I tried on dresses and shoes, I resisted spending any money, other than chicken in the food hall. Lula bought her shoes; bright purple that she said would go great with her out fit, so it was a successful afternoon out. I was still full after the chicken so by eight was back to sitting on my couch, drinking a beer, watching TV; another early night for me. As I was laid on my bed I wondered what Ranger was up to, was he out again with his girlfriend, as tears came to my eyes I resolved that I had to get him out of my head.

RPOV

A text woke me the next morning from one of the other team members "Body found in Delaware, Trenton" My heart skipped a beat and my heart started to race, no it couldn't be my Babe, I'd know if something had happened to her. I responded simply with two letters. "ID?" I didn't get an immediate response, so I decided that it was just my nerves that were over reacting. I was eating pieces of fruit in the kitchen area when Santos emerged, he definitely looked worse for his night out.

"Good night I take it?"

"Not too bad, there was this little thing called Mandy who . . "

"Santos!"

I refused to listen to the way he picked up women, which was strange because I had been exactly like him until a few years ago, until I'd experienced one intoxicating night with my Babe. Santos broke me out of my thoughts.

"You get a text about another body?"

"Yeah, Trenton but no ones got back to me about an id, you know anything?"

"Nah, I'll give our new best friend a call"

With a smirk he got out his phone.

"Blake, need info on the newest body"

He listened then his face grew serious, oh shit, someone we knew? He seemed to be listening for too long, I got up and moved to the window to look out across the rooftops of the city, I'd love to bring Steph here in fact there were so many places in the world I'd love to show her, what I couldn't admit to myself was that if anything did happen to her I wouldn't know how I'd carry on without her, something I needed to close down in my head.

"Ranger, apparently the TPD have been real assholes and refused to relinquish authority to the FBI, there's a real power war going on. Our lot are in the dark at the moment, but it's no one local, so we can all breathe again"

I looked at Santos; yeah he could read me like a book when I let down my defenses.

"Guess which prick is lead?"

"You're joking?"

"Nope, Morelli himself is being the jerk we all know so well"

"Let's hit the road, I told Tank we'd be back by noon, but that we'd be leaving again in the evening for New York. You need to get a place sorted for us"

"I'm on it"

We were on the road and for once I was letting him drive, I couldn't concentrate, something was off.

"Santos, what was it with you and that guy Blake?"

"I only came across him the once, he did a decent job, but, I don't know, he wasn't sharp or focused enough for me. I just didn't feel that I would ever trust him with my back; it's just feelings, man, nothing concrete"

Maybe I needed to find out a bit more about this man Blake, but at the moment I had other things to think about, like catching this dam killer, then maybe I could get my own life on track. The journey back was uneventful, everything at Rangeman was quiet and under control, in fact it almost seemed too quiet. I had a few things to collect from my office before we left again and couldn't resist pulling up the map that showed where Stephs trackers were. They showed her car at the Bonds office and her bag at the mall, she was probably shopping with Lula, at least she wasn't going after a skip or putting herself at risk by being down on Stark Street. I sighed, yeah me sighing, I closed the computer down and made my way down to the garage to meet with Santos. There was still a stalemate with Trenton PD over jurisdiction of the murdered victim, so no news there, and the problem was that any evidence would likely be lost. An hour later we were heading out from the outskirts of New York toward an open area surrounded by trees, I just looked at Santos when we turned into a very up market, gated house.

"I had words with my handler and he offered this government safe house, said it wasn't being used, so I took it"

"Excellent place, I'm impressed Santos"

"Wait till you see the toys in the garage"

We pulled into the garage next to two big, all terrain black trucks and an off road motorbike that was currently on the back of one of the trucks.

"Well, I'm not sure what we'll need the bike for but at least we'll be prepared"

It certainly wasn't what I expected of Santos, but the house had the best of everything, cameras in every room, except bed and bathrooms, computers, and even a lock down mode for every door in the place. It was also in the middle of nowhere with no prying neighbors. After an hour in the gym I headed for a bedroom to shower and try to sleep.

SPOV

The next morning was sunny and bright, hopefully it was the start of spring and maybe my mood would improve with the weather. I showered and moisturized then looked at my hair. I didn't want Joe to get any ideas today, so I pulled it back into a ponytail and dressed in jeans and a high necked, long sleeved sweater, no way was he peeking down at my chest. I only needed mascara and a swipe of lip-gloss and I was on my way to Pinos to meet with Joe. He was already there sat at the booth we normally used. I smiled at people I knew who were there and purposely sat opposite him. By the look on his face he didn't like that.

"Joe I'm only here to talk"

"Well actually you need to listen to what I have to say"

"Really?'

I didn't like the way he'd spoken to me, he was off hand and sounded like I had to do what he said, no way was that happening.

"Sorry I had to cancel yesterday, but a big case came up"

"Oh, well can't be helped"

Yeah, I was trying to lighten the mood.

"This woman washed up in the river, we think she was killed sometime Thursday night or early Friday morning. The thing is Cupcake, I think she had something to do with Ranger, some of the guys said they'd seen him with her last week"

"I haven't seen Ranger, as far as I know he's been busy"

"Well, I have a choice for you to make"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm lead on the case, so all the evidence comes through me"

Where the hell was he going with that comment? He carried on talking, but this time he leaned forward so his face was inches from mine and then whispered.

"I might just find evidence to lead me to you or Ranger as the suspect"

"What, you can't do that"

"Oh yes I can,"

"Why would you do that?"

"Because if I can't have you, nobody else can"

"But I haven't seen Ranger in weeks, he's had nothing to do with me"

"I know, but you'd have to live with him being in prison because of you"

"Joe, are you blackmailing me?"

"Sure am Cupcake, you marry me and the evidence just disappears. If you don't then it just appears again and either you or Ranger could be arrested for murder, then no one will have you"

"But, but that's illegal"

"Nah, Cupcake, DNA doesn't lie, and I have yours and some of his"

"But no one . . . "

"Cupcake, this is going to happen and if you tell anyone then I'll find that evidence"

I couldn't think, I didn't know what to do, and I felt scared at what he'd said.

"I still work at Rangeman, I'll have to go in and see Tank"

"No you won't, send them a letter, I'm sure you can persuade them to steer clear of you"

I was now near to panicking, tears were forming in my eyes.

"If you tell a soul I'll know, I have eyes and ears everywhere. I expect you moved in to my house by Monday evening, that'll give you a couple of days to pack and tell people of our up and coming nuptials"

I got up and just about ran out of the restaurant, apologizing when I bumped into people, I needed to think. How the hell was I going to get out of this, what am I going to do? I didn't remember driving home, the next thing I knew I was sat in my hallway sobbing, big ugly loud sobs. I began to shake and felt cold, but the tears kept coming. If I didn't marry him then Ranger or I could end up in prison for something we didn't do, if I talked to Ranger or Tank then Morelli could find out and still bring in false evidence. As I thought about it, I think I would be more upset if Ranger was accused of murder, after all this was my mess not his, but he'd hate me if he thought I'd killed his girlfriend. I know he'd pushed me away recently but I couldn't let him take the fall for me, I had to find a way of getting to talk to Tank. The more I thought about it, a plan came to me, if I could talk to Tank, he'd make sure Ranger was kept in the clear, maybe Ranger would have a good alibi, but if Morelli had got hold of Rangers DNA did that mean he had an in with one of the Rangeman? Suddenly I had an idea, I wiped my face and picked up my phone, and then stopped, did Morelli have my phone or apartment bugged? Yes, I was getting paranoid. The bonds office would be shut, so no way of acting as usual, I needed to get hold of Lula, but if I went out of the building would I be followed? Then the answer came to me, Dillon had a phone, and I could call Lula from his, and then work out a way to get a message to Tank without anyone finding out, that was going to be the problem. I rinsed my face with cold water and went down the stairs to the basement to find Dillon. I was looking around every corner, but if Morelli knew I was seeing Dillon I could say I was just telling him I was moving out, Morelli would go for that.

"Steph, you okay, you look a bit pale"

"Can I come in, I have a favor to ask?"

"Sure"

"Err, can I borrow your phone for one call, mine seems to be frozen at the moment?"

"Of course you can, anything I can help with?"

"No, no, nothing, but thanks"

He handed me the phone and I went into his kitchen so I had some privacy and put in Lula's number, please answer, please answer. After more rings than my nerves could take I heard her voice.

"This better not be no cold call, I don't talk to them"

"Lula, it's me"

"White girl, why's you on a strange phone?"

"Lula I need your help"

"I'm the girl, what's up"

"I need to talk with Tank"

"Well you got his number, or Rangemans"

"Lula, I'm in a bit of a predicament, so this has to be on the lowdown"

"You in trouble, you got a stalker?"

"Not yet, but maybe, Lula will you just call him and tell him that I need to see him or talk to him, but I think some ones watching me or bugged me, and I think there might be someone at Rangeman involved, but I'm not sure of that it's just that . . "

"Girl, what you got your self into?"

"I can't tell you Lula, I promise when it's sorted out I will, okay?'

"Okay, I'll call him, but how's he supposed to talk with you?"

"Oh hell Lula, I don't know, I didn't think of that"

I felt my heart sink as I realized how stupid I'd been, then Lula was almost shouting down the phone at me.

"I got an idea, you know the grocery store down the road from you, I'll put a cheap phone behind the tampons I know you use and then you can call him yourself. I'll do that now, then you wait an hour and go get it, sound like a plan?"

"Yes, thanks Lula"

"Shit this is like that 007 spook stuff"

I finished the call, thanked Dillon and went back to my apartment, now to wait an hour and decide where to go to make the call to Tank from. An hour later I was in the store looking at tampons, I didn't think anyone was watching me, but my nerves were so shot maybe my spidey senses were being drowned out. I moved a couple of boxes and there to my relief was the phone, and god bless Lula, she'd left a charger as well. I slipped the phone into one pocket and the charger in another and took a box of tampons to the cash desk, it would look strange if I left here empty handed. I felt no better once I was home, where could I go to phone Tank? With ideas in my head I changed into joggers and hoodie and sat with a mug of coffee out on the fire escape to think. I really thought through what Grandma had suggested, maybe that was a way for me to disappear, I didn't want to go to prison but if Ranger were in the clear then what choice did I have, marrying Morelli was not something I was prepared to do, I think I would commit murder for real if I had to live with him. I felt a little better but still needed to talk with Tank tomorrow, maybe a sleep would kick start my brain.

RPOV

The morning had been pretty quiet so far, we'd spent time looking over detailed maps at the area the first body had been found, trying to figure out from the autopsy report where he might have been put in. He was just a kid really, starting out in life, surely with nothing about him to warrant being killed so brutally. I mean who inflicts wounds that would cause so much pain, one after the other and use different weapons. That poor kid must have died in agony, and had in fact died from blood loss. We'd spend this afternoon at all the places we'd indicated on the map, Blake was apparently scoping out where he had lived and gone to University at. The drive to where we needed to go was slow; even though it was a Saturday and meant no businessmen on the roads I think everyone was out and about. By the time we'd returned to the house we'd spent seven hours tracking every place highlighted on our map. Just as we were about to enter the house my phone rang, the General came up on the caller ID.

"Yo"

"Ranger, you're not going to like this, that body in Trenton was Agent Sara Harding"  
"Shit, what the hell was she doing there?"

"No one knows, she wasn't on FBI business. The thing is TPD eventually passed it to the FBI, of course the trail's gone cold now, but we're gonna be doing our own autopsy, from the results of the first one the manner of death isn't the same"

"You want me to go down there?"  
"No, stay away, you may have been seen with her, and I don't want you involved"

"I agree General"

I finished the call and turned to Santos.

"Shit"

"Ranger, what was that about?"

"Agent Sara Harding was the body in Trenton, but the General thinks that there are enough inconsistencies that she isn't one for our serial killer"

"So is she dead because she found something?"

"Apparently she wasn't there in FBI time, no one knows why she was there"

I was tired, hungry and needed a shower. Santos and I went straight to the gym and spent an hour sparring, just to get rid of the feeling of frustration. Then it was a quick meal and bed. The thing was though it wasn't frustration that was eating at me, it was a sense of dread, the feeling I got when something was about to go fubar.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

SPOV

Talk about a gift, yeah normally I would be looking for excuses, but mum had called to say that Val's baby was running a temperature and she needed to take them both to the hospital, and of course Albert wouldn't cope with the other three on his own. So I was sat with the girls at the table while they did some coloring, listening to them as they chatted away, fortunately the youngest was in her cot asleep. At a knock on the door the girls rushed out, shouting behind them.

"Playing outside with our friends"

I got the phone out and stood by the kitchen door and called Tank. Hell I seemed to be doing a lot of praying waiting for people to pick up. No answer, dam I'd try again in the morning. I switched the phone off and put it in my bag as the girls came running back in, laughing and shouting.

"Mum's back"

I left shouting to Val that I had to see someone and I got into my car and drove off, I wasn't sure where to go to, but ended up back at my apartment. Tonight I was going to visit my parents for dinner; I needed to give Morelli the impression that I was going to do as he expected of me. I showered and changed into jeans and a sweater and drove over to my parents, I noticed both Grandma and my mother were on the doorstep, my mother was smiling while my Grandmother looked concerned.

"Hi"

I said as I passed them by on the way to the kitchen.

"Mum, you need anything doing? The chicken looks ready"

So I know how to divert a conversation, I knew it wouldn't last long though. As soon as we started to eat she was talking at me.  
"Stephanie I am so pleased, Joseph phoned me this afternoon and said you and he were getting married so I could start to plan the wedding"

I couldn't say anything, my throat felt dry and my stomach was turning.

"You know we might not be able to get the hall on time, but Mrs. Morelli thinks there might be a chance of a cancellation, she thinks that Juliet and her man Gregory will elope, so she's spoken with Mrs. Gladstone for us to have first refusal. Now we'll have a lot to do, so why don't you meet me tomorrow morning to go over the choice for flowers and food and bridesmaids"

Would she take a breath please, my head was already aching and my palms were sweating.

"Where's your engagement ring, oh of course, Joseph is getting it re sized for you, he told me and he's getting a wedding band to match, how romantic"

"Ellen, take a breath will you, you've got that coffee morning tomorrow and then you said you'd babysit for Val, so Tuesday would be a good day, wouldn't it Stephanie?"

My Grandma gave me a wink, she was taking the pressure off me; I suddenly remembered our meeting for coffee in the morning.

"You still want a lift to the hairdressers tomorrow Grandma?"

"Well I'm going with Mavis, but she's only having a set so she'll leave before me, how's about you pick me up?"  
"That would be good Grandma"

"Stephanie you're playing with your food, you need your energy to plan this wedding"

I was pushing my food around the plate, the mashed potato mixed with the gravy just didn't look appetizing and I just wasn't hungry.

"Sorry, nerves"

I left with a bag full of left overs, I needed to make plans for tomorrow, because tomorrow I was going to disappear. Tonight I needed to be ready to leave. I packed up bags of clothes, shoes and any cosmetics that were old or nearly empty, they would go in the skip in the morning. I knew I couldn't walk out with a suitcase, anyone watching might think I was running, so I found clothes that I liked and folding them up tightly and put them in my large shoulder bag. It was late for me so I jumped when the phone went and automatically answered.

"Monday Cupcake, be there for six and we'll start with a Pinos take out, my treat"

He hung up, I didn't know whether to be relieved he was gone so quickly or annoyed that he had called at all. Looking around the apartment all was tidy and clean, bags stood by the door ready to take down to the skip, leftovers from my mother would do as breakfast, I felt nervous, could I pull this off? I had to talk with Tank tomorrow but now I needed to find my bed, even though I knew I'd struggle to sleep.

SPOV

I left my phone, any trackers I'd found, my Rangeman fob and all my favorite trinkets in a box in the closet, I'd give my Grandma the keys to the apartment to look after when I met with her. I took the phone I'd got from Lula and set off for the bonds office, there were no spaces out front so I pulled into the lane and parked at the back entrance, no Vinnie so loads of space.

"Morning Connie"

"Steph, how goes it, I hear you have news"

"Oh, what news?"

"You getting married to Morelli of course"

"Oh, I take it that's the latest gossip?"

"You guessed, you don't look too happy about it"

"Well, nerves you know, no Lula?"

"No her date was a success so she was seeing him last night as well, she phoned in, saying she'd be in later"

"No problem, any new files?"

"Dougie, he won't cause you any problems if you're on your own"

I got up and moved to the back of the room.

"Just need to use the bathroom"

I got the phone out and put in Tanks number, please Tank answer me.

"Hello"

"Tank it's me, Steph, don't say anything just listen, all right. Was Ranger around on Thursday night? Yes or No"

"No"

"Was he out of town?"

"Yes"

"Can he substantiate where he was?"

"Yes, St . . ."

"Was he with someone who's important?"

"Yes"

"Thank god for that, Tank I need to disappear, so please don't look for me, and Tank, please tell Ranger I didn't do it"

"You can't expect me not to know what you're up to"

"Tank there may be someone on your end that I can't trust, don't come anywhere near me, please, it will make things worse for me, goodbye Tank, and thanks for everything,"

I shut down the phone and put it at the back of the cupboard under the sink, then collected the file from Connie and headed for my meeting with Grandma.

Last night I had decided that to make this work, I needed to re invent myself, I needed a complete change, a way that I wouldn't be recognized. That meant a new name and id and how I dressed, it also meant leaving my friends behind without them really knowing why. I just hoped that Tank wouldn't try to find me and wouldn't be hurt by my actions, surely he would understand. Grandma was waiting in the café so we ordered coffee and some cake, and after the waitress left us she turned and looked at me.

"Baby Girl, I can tell something's not right, what is it?"

"Sorry Grandma, I can't tell you, but I really need to leave town now, I can't marry Morelli"

"Then why's he going around saying you are?"

"It's complicated, and I don't want you involved, if you don't know anything then it can't hurt you"

"You need to leave soon?"

"Yes, no later than this afternoon"

"Well my friend said you're welcome any time"

"I need to leave without any one seeing me"

"Well then we need to get our heads together don't we?"

"I have to take Dougie into the station, but he could maybe help, how's about you come with me?"

"Well aint that a pip. Let me phone my friend Ernie, I got an idea"

Shit I hope it was legal. But first I needed to go find Dougie. He needed to go into the station but I also needed some new clothes, a new wardrobe was essential to a new look and I was fed up with wearing battered old jeans and T-shirts. With a new determination I found Dougie at home, he was busy sorting through boxes in his upstairs rooms.

"Dougie, you up there?"

"Hi, yeah come on up"

"Hi Dougie"

"Ah shit Steph, I missed my court date didn't I, hey Edna, didn't see you there, how's it shakin?"

"Real good, you got any of them brownies?"

"No Grandma, no brownies and Dougie don't you dare give her any"

"You gonna give me a lift to the station?"

"Yes, I'll get Connie to re bond you straight away and then bring you back home"

"Fair enough, so what can I do for you?"

"Err well, I could do with a false id and I need some new clothes and I was kind of hoping you'd take my car in exchange"

"It still in one piece?"

"Yes"

"Steph you know I'd do anything for you. Let me have the name for an id and I'll need a photo of you and the style of hair you want, then I can photo shop it. Come into my boudoir and see what I've got"

Dougie was grinning from ear to ear, so he must be happy with our little deal. The room was stacked high with boxes, I must have looked worried about where to start.

"Steph tell me the look you're after and I'll find the stuff"

Grandma and I had fun looking at the clothes; she had a box full of gear in his front room. I'd decided to go smart casual, jumpers and trousers, skirts and blouses, and of course shoes and bags to match, hell he even threw in some cosmetics and sleep wear. He took a photo and said he'd get the id done now. When Dougie came down with the new id he had another box for Grandma and he was also carrying a suitcase

"Found this, I thought it looked better than a box"

"Thanks Dougie"

I folded and packed everything into the suitcase, then left it by the couch in the front room. Grandma was busy talking on the phone so I decided I needed to talk with Mary Lou, although I wouldn't give her any details, I felt she should know I was going out of town, I'd tell her I was going down to Miami for a while for work.

"Lou I'll be fine, I can't stay here"

"Steph, I'm worried about you"

"Lou I'll be fine, it's just work, I've been away before"

"I know honey, I can see you're hurting and feeling down with yourself. I actually think it's a good idea. Steph I know you don't want to marry Morelli, what's going on?"

"I need time to think things through Lou, so please keep this to your self"

"Pinky swear, girl"

"Thanks Lou"

"Just keep in touch Steph so I know you're alright"

"Will do"

We all went to the station, Grandma was loving it, all the officers talked to her, though I noticed they kept their distance, Connie arrived and Dougie was soon back in the car and we were back at his house.

"Baby Girl a minute?"

Dougie got out to open his house door and disappeared inside, I nodded to follow him, was the car bugged, no idea, but I wasn't taking any chances. We followed Dougie into the house and I took Grandma through to the kitchen.

"It's all sorted"

"What is?"

"Ernie, he's my latest stud muffin, has to go through to New York to pick up his daughter tonight from the airport, so he's going to pick you up at 5 from here"

"Wow that's amazing, but we have to get you home"

"Yeah, err Steph, if you're away for a while, would you mind if I stayed at your apartment?"

"No Grandma, you can stay, the rents paid up till the end of next month, but you'll need to pick up the other bills"

"That's a pip, I'll have my own place to entertain, oh girl I'm gonna worry about you"

"Grandma, I'll be fine, you know where I am, and I'll call you on that phone I bought for you, just please don't tell anyone where I've gone, please Grandma, whatever anyone says, don't tell them"

"Oh Baby Girl, no one will hear from me, I'm so going to miss you, I think I'm a tad jealous, just think of all the new things you'll discover, but promise you'll keep yourself safe, OK?"

"I will, thanks Grandma, and I love you"

With that I hugged her, something I only did with her, yes I'd miss her most.

Grandma put my hoodie on, it was far too big, but with the hood up maybe someone would think it was me. We'd arranged that Dougie would drive her to my apartment just before Ernie arrived, that way Dougie would have my car and Grandma would have the keys to the apartment. Did I want to let people know I was leaving? Not really, but I didn't want anyone to worry that something bad had happened to me either, I suppose though they'd have enough to talk about especially if Morelli named me as the suspect for a murder. I'd make sure I made some calls and hope that was enough to stop people thinking I was hurt, or even kidnapped, but they'd probably say I was running from being arrested for murder!

Ernie was not the best driver, half the time I shut my eyes and prayed, he had no regard for anyone else on the road and he could swear and gesticulate enough to make me blush, but we did arrive in one piece and as I lifted my case out of his car he was already walking into the airport to meet his daughter. I was getting a taxi into the city, that way it gave me one more layer in my escape plan. I relaxed a little in the taxi, I now had my new id card, with a photo of how I wanted to look and lots of cash, I'd left my bank cards and old id hidden at the apartment, I didn't want anyone to find me, this was my new me, and my new name, Melia Peri. Now to get a new hairstyle to complete the change, so I asked the taxi to take me to a mall that stayed open till late. Two hours later I had a new hairstyle, my hair was now at the level of my jaw with soft waves and highlights, brown contacts finished the make over, I felt good and I felt safe with how I now looked, time to get a taxi to my new place of employment and hopefully a room to sleep in.

The taxi stopped in front of a double fronted building, a sign over the main door read "The Papillon" I wondered what that meant, something to ask when I was settled in. I trundled my case through the front door and stood looking at the scene in front of me. To the left was the bar with patrons sat and stood at, beyond were tables packed with people all talking and laughing, two girls were twirling their trays between the tables, obviously rushed off their feet. To the right the atmosphere was more serene with candle lit tables and the rattle of plates and cutlery, quiet conversations, but again two girls serving. A large man came up to me and took me by the shoulder; he lifted my case in one hand and directed me to the back of the bar.

"Where've you been, it's gone 9 and you're late, get this apron on, pick up the pad and serve the tables"

Sheesh, well not the welcome I expected, but seeing as he was the boss and I was here because of him I'd better do as he asked. I donned the apron over my blouse and skirt and with a pen, pad and tray started to collect empty glasses and take orders for drinks. I watched as the other girls waited at the end of the bar to get their orders filled, then followed their lead. Thankfully there was a board with prices on the wall so I was able to keep up with the cost to each customer. By 1am the restaurant was closed and the bar was thinning out, again I followed what the girls were doing and started to clear and wipe down tables. Once the chairs were on the tables a mop was thrust into my hands. By the time I'd finished mopping the floor, the bar was dark, the front door was locked and there was no one in the place. I was absolutely dead on my feet, I could hardly stand up, and so I moved some cushions onto a bench seat, curled up and went to sleep.

RPOV

Santos seemed quiet this morning, probably reflecting my own mood. He invited me down to the mats in the gym, which was never a good thing, there was something bothering him. We matched each other for the first fifteen minutes and then he really lost it, coming at me like a deranged animal, it took all I had to block him until eventually I managed to turn him and landed on top of him with him in a head lock.

"What the fucks wrong with you?"

"Me, wrong with me?"

"Santos, you're out of control, get it together, now"

I slowly released my grip and quickly stood away from him, he turned still sat on the mat, his knees bent to his head.

"You are a fucking coward Ranger, this shouldn't be happening"

"Will you tell me what I'm supposed to have done?"

"Beautiful, she's marrying Morelli"

"What?"

She couldn't be, they weren't that close, it had finished between them.

"Who told you?"

"Everyone knows, the whole of fucking Trenton knows"

"I don't believe it"

"Why, because you don't want to believe it, you should have been honest with her, or let her go, she was miserable, but if she marries him it's because she feels she doesn't have anyone else to love her, and that just isn't true"

I couldn't get my head around this, why would she marry him? Was Santos right? I'd let her down, I'd let me down, and I thought of the saying "You don't know what you have until it's gone" I had never in my life felt so, what? I felt a chasm, an emptiness; yeah I think my heart was splintering inside of me. I dropped on the seat by the wall, holding my head in my hands. When the phone went I nearly threw it on the floor, it was Tank; surely he wasn't going to add to this pain.

"Yo"

"Ranger, something's going down with Little Girl, and it sounds serious"

"Explain"

"Just listen to this recording, she phoned me about twenty minutes ago"

I heard Tank answering his phone.

"Hello"

"Tank it's me, Steph, don't say anything just listen, all right. Was Ranger around on Thursday night? Yes or No"

"No"

"Was he out of town?"

"Yes"

"Can he substantiate where he was?"

"Yes, St . . ."

"Was he with someone who's important?"

"Yes"

"Thank god for that, Tank I need to disappear, so don't look for me please, and Tank, please tell Ranger I didn't do it"

"You can't expect me not to know what you're up to"

"Tank there may be someone on your end that I can't trust, don't come anywhere near me, please, it will make things worse for me, goodbye Tank, and thanks for everything,"

"Tank what does she mean?"

"I have no idea, but I don't want to put her in danger"

"Do we have a snitch?"

"No idea, but someone has told her that we do, Ranger, man, she sounds frightened"

"Where are her trackers at?"

"Well, the ones from her bag and the key fob are in her apartment, but the car put her at the Bond office this morning and then near the Clip and Curl"

"Follow the car tracker with a shadow team and get a team on her apartment, but Tank no one must see them"

"Done, I'll keep you updated"

I looked at Santos who had obviously heard my side of the conversation.

"Primo you can't chance going near her, you don't know what's going on"

"Shit, I just want to drive there and take her away from what ever it is"

"What did she say?"

"She's going to disappear, so it's obvious she's not going to marry Morelli"

"Then why is it all over town?"

"Morelli?"

"Yeah, but what could he say to make her run like that?"

"She wanted to know where I was Thursday night?"

"When that Agent was murdered? Surely she doesn't think you had anything to do with it?"

"No, the opposite, as if the fact that I had an alibi made things better, she said for Tank to tell me, she didn't do it"

I knew that Steph would never hurt anyone, hell she hated to carry her gun with her, so why was Thursday night so important? There was no point in trying to work that one out, I'd have to let Tank gather as much information as possible, then decide what to do. I didn't sleep well; I was worried for Steph, what the hell could have happened to make her run?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

SPOV

Someone shouting woke me up.

"Hey Stryker you've got a sleeping beauty out here"

That sounded close to me, where was I exactly? I didn't move trying to get my bearings, oh yeah, the bar. As I opened my eyes I focused on two sets of eyes looking at me, I sat up quickly, banging my head on the table.

"Shit, that hurt"

"Girl, why are you sleeping out here, ain't you got a home to go to?"

I looked at the man talking to me. He was maybe in his fifties with honey colored eyes, in a face that when smiling had lots of lines around his eyes and mouth. His hair was long and a dirty blond, with a fringe dropping over his eyes. He looked tall from where I was sat, and he looked to be big, not as fit as my Merry Men, too much beer probably. He raised his eyebrows and I realized he was waiting for an answer.

"Well, I'm supposed to be here, it was all arranged, I don't know who you are but Elsie sorted it out"

Oh god, please don't say I walked into the wrong bar, or Grandma got it wrong.

"You the Granddaughter of Harry and Edna?"  
"Err, yes"

"What the hell are doing sleeping here?"

"Well by the time I finished mopping the floor everywhere was locked up"

"Ah hell, I didn't realize that you were her, I thought you were a lass who phoned up asking about a job, you sure did a good job though"

"Thanks, I think"

I smiled up at him and he grinned back as he took my hand and pulled me up.

"Come on, let's get you settled in and I'll tell Elsie you're here"

He picked up my case from behind the bar and opened a door that led upstairs, and then upstairs again. At the top was a single door that opened into a beautiful loft apartment.

"This here's yours while you stay, Elsie made sure it was all set up, you know sheets and towels and some stuff for the bathroom. Freshen up and I'll see you down on the next floor in fifteen"

I looked around at where I was going to stay. The ceiling was in the roof with beams showing, white walls and soft white linen drapes, I moved them to the side to find a small balcony through a glass door and a fire escape leading down. Turning, there were two other doors, a closet bigger than in my old apartment and a bathroom. I went into the bathroom taking everything in, white tub, sink, toilet and shower set against pale blue tiles on the floor and walls. Yeah I could live here. I used the toilet and washed my hands and face then changed into a skirt and sweater. I was really hungry and as I moved down the stairs I could smell coffee and bacon, oh yes I could get used to this. Elsie was a hoot, not as blatant as Grandma but full of life, her breakfast was to die for. When we had finished she sat and looked at me.

"Edna didn't say how pretty you are, now she said you'd have a name for us?"

"Yes it's Melia Peri"

"That fits right in with the bar, I'll say you're a daughter of a cousin, not that anyone will ask. Stryker and I know that you need to keep your identity a secret but we don't need to know any details. Now as you may have discovered we're a bit short handed at the bar, you think you can help out?"

"No problem, I think I worked out the routines last night, Elsie thank you for helping me"

"You're welcome. All right then I'll write out your shifts to fit in with the other girls. If you work an early you can get a meal through the kitchen mid afternoon, a late we get fed about 7 between the rush of customers, I'm sure Tilly will take you under her wing"

"Thank you Elsie for doing this for me"

"No problem, I'll enjoy having you here"

"What time do you want me today?"  
"Go down to the bar about 5"

I helped to tidy the dishes away, Elsie was full of questions about Grandma, and then I went back upstairs to unpack. A heavenly shower washed away the grime I was feeling in my hair and when I came out there was a uniform waiting for me on the bed. Oh my, it was a skort, short but safe, in black and a bright pink short sleeved T-shirt with a butterfly embroidered on the front and back. By five I was in the bar, my hair had been brilliant to style and was now in soft curls around my head. Stryker gave me a look and nodded, seems he approved of my look and nodded to another girl wearing the same uniform.

"Tilly, look after Melia here will you"

"Sure, come on Melia, I'll show you the ropes"

Tilly was about my age with long dark hair in a ponytail, and big brown eyes, I was introduced to the men behind the bar who would prepare our orders, and the girls in the restaurant. Tilly was friendly and funny as she told me some of the antics the customers would get up to. I'd need to be careful of roaming hands, be firm and any problems get Stryker to sort them out. Tonight would be a busy night. I enjoyed myself as I moved from table to table, all right I had to smack some hands away from grabbing my ass, and soon learnt to twirl out of the way. The customers were pleasant even funny at times and the time passed really quickly, I'd taken my break to grab some food in the kitchen and found the conversation in there light and friendly, did I tell you the food was amazing? When we eventually closed and cleaned up I was so tired, but I felt so much happier. I'd had an evening of not thinking about home or the people I'd left behind, did I feel guilty about that? Maybe. A rota on the back of the bar said I was off tomorrow, so determined to catch up on sleep I made my way upstairs, showered off the smell of the bar and fell into bed. I had strange dreams that night, mainly about Ranger and the face of the girl he'd been with. This time though it was her who needed rescuing with me following her, chasing her and Ranger stood watching us, then racing to help her. I awoke with a shudder, not sure why, but as I came awake I tried to put it out of my head, it just made me miss Ranger even more.

RPOV

I'd spent the morning writing up a report from the fieldwork Santos and I had done yesterday, but I was struggling to concentrate. I was worried about Steph and was conjuring up all sorts of trouble she could have gotten herself into. I was also concerned over the death of Agent Harding, I almost felt guilty that I hadn't really liked her, but the question was what had she been up to. The phone interrupted my thoughts.

"Yo"

"Blake here, just checking in, you hear any more about that agent?"

"Only that her death isn't linked to our serial killer"

"Not good for her then"  
"Have you finished your report from yesterday?"

"Yes, it's on its way, nothing came up that seemed important, but I'm going to take a look around some of the bars in the area"

I hung up, he wasn't as sharp as I would expect, maybe he'd redeem himself in his report. The phone went again.

"Yo"

"Ranger just reporting in, all quiet here, I've not heard from Steph, trackers are at her apartment, but Dougie seems to have her car, he's saying she needed the cash. Not sure what that's about"

"Keep me up to date"

"Will do"

Well I suppose no news was good news. This house had two offices, one very high tech which is where I had based myself, there were rotating boards so I spent a lot of time setting up the boards with the crime scenes and reports that I had, adding notations of what we needed to do. The day went quickly, Santos was out and about, so a quiet day.

SPOV

A day off was something I'd never really experienced before, Tilly was going to take me round the neighborhood to get a feel of where I was, I decided that I hadn't really brought suitable clothes. Yeah I know, I thought New York City and went with more up market clothes, why I thought jeans wouldn't be suitable I have no idea, so shopping was on the list of things to do. I'd dozed until 10 then after showering went down to mooch some breakfast; something else I would need was food in the apartment. There was a microwave, no oven, so I was set to prepare some foods, without fear of burning the place down. Tilly met me outside the bar and proceeded to walk me around several blocks so I could acclimate myself to what shops were local and surprised me when she also said which streets to avoid.

"Why shouldn't I go down there?"

"Well those streets are known for some of the gangs that live there, mainly Hispanics, you'd see drugs being passed and ladies on the street corners, so just trust me when I say stay out"

I suppose every city has its own Stark Street, but what was weird was how these streets seemed to be intermingled with the safer areas. She showed me an amazing place for clothes, Dougie eat your heart out, because that little shop had anything and everything, that had fallen off the back of a lorry, of course. I enjoyed myself, and the company, finding a little diner down the road, a grocery store across the street, yeah I felt at home here, I'd need to phone Grandma and let her know that I was doing OK. I wondered if Morelli had done anything to implicate me in that murder.

The rest of the week I fell into an easy rhythm, work was hard but manageable, time off was comfortable, the regulars at the bar soon became friends and I loved the banter between Stryker and Elsie, yeah life was good, I didn't miss Trenton at all except at night when I would think of Ranger with a sadness in my heart.

RPOV

The rest of the week had gone by in a blur, news from Tank wasn't good; Steph had disappeared from Trenton. She'd spent the rest of that last day taking Dougie into the station and then the men had lost her, following her Grandmother back to the apartment instead, she planned it out well. In some respect I was proud of how she managed to do it, she'd tricked my men so easily and hadn't left any clue where she was.

I just hoped that she was safe. Tank was sure her Grandma knew something, but she wasn't going to tell anyone, she just assured him that Steph was safe and settled into a new life. She had obviously talked with her, so there was nothing else to be done, except wait for any clues to crop up.

Santos and I had spent so much time looking at evidence and files, talking to friends, family and neighbors about the people who'd been murdered, but we had nothing, even the other teams hadn't managed to find anything new, it felt that we were waiting now for another body to appear. I'd spent a few days in Washington working with the analyst and profiler but to no avail, even the death of Agent Harding was going cold.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

SPOV

Tonight would be chaotic according to Tilly, even though we had extra help at the bar, so dressed in my uniform I made my way down for the start of my shift. Tilly was at the bar chatting to three men I hadn't seen before, I guessed by the way she was stood against one of them she knew him better than the others.

"Hey Melia, this is Tony, Henri and Jake, boys meet Melia"

"Hi"

What else could I say? They were all maybe my age, casually dressed but in expensive clothes, but that didn't really mean anything here in New York. Tony was blond with longish hair and a goatee, a pale complexion, whereas Jake was darker skinned with dark hair and brown eyes, his face had a strong bone structure seen in the shape of his nose and jaw. Henri was almost in between, brown hair curling at the ends, with blue/grey eyes and a five o'clock shadow. They were all good looking guys, tall and well built, but nowhere near the hotness that Ranger exuded, not going there, I had to stop comparing every man I met to Ranger. Henri was the one that Tilly seemed closer to; I'd have to ask her about that.

"Sorry Tilly but we need to get moving, tables are filling up"

Tilly wasn't kidding when she said it would be extra busy, the crowd was noisy and there were more drunks than usual, I had to get tough with some of them. A group of college students were pushing their luck, I was fed up of them constantly trying to touch me and in the end I lost it.

"If you touch me again I swear I will knock you on your ass"

The crowd went quiet, and then there were cheers.

"You let him know Melia, I've got your back"

That came from Jake as he lifted his glass to salute me, my cheeks flamed and I quickly disappeared behind the bar. Stryker surprised me, coming up beside me.

"You did right girl, don't let them see any weakness, proud of you"

Well that almost had me in tears; Ranger was the only person to have said that to me. By the time we eventually closed and cleaned up I was done for, I literally dragged myself upstairs and collapsed on the bed and fell into an exhausted sleep.

By 11 in the morning I was back downstairs, talking to Elsie.

"Melia, Tilly left her bag last night, it's quiet so why don't you take it round for her, I'm sure she'll be going nuts if she's thought it's lost"

"No problem Elsie, I won't be long"

I knew the street where she lived, but ended up a little lost, so I brought up Google maps on my phone and followed the street map. I was so busy with where I was going and looking at the map on my phone I didn't even notice a young man stood in my way until I literally bumped into him, we both ended up on the sidewalk basically sat on our asses. A car screeched to a stop next to us, a police car.

"He bothering you Miss?"

"What? No"

"You sure, we can take him in for you"

"No he was helping me to get up after I tripped"

On queue the young man helped me to my feet and the police car drove off down the street. He let go of my hand and was simply looking at me, he made me nervous, but his next words surprised me.

"Thanks for that"

I took a good look at him, he was maybe late teens, Hispanic, wearing jeans and a hoodie, but I did see tats on his wrists and neck.

"Not a problem, you weren't going to attack me were you?"

I looked around and realized I was so not in the right place; I'd wandered in to Tilly's no-go area.

"Shit I shouldn't be here should I?"

He laughed at me and taking my elbow turned me around.

"Come on, where are you headed?"

"Err to Harward Street"

"I'll get you there"

As we were walking, I tried hard to keep my eyes looking in front of me, but I was really spooked by all the looks and stares I was getting. At the end of the street we stopped and he stood in front of me.

"Thanks for not dropping me to the cops"

"No problem, you hadn't done anything wrong"

"I might have done"

"Well you didn't, you helped me find the address I was looking for, so maybe we're even"

He smiled, he was a really cute kid, then he turned and started to walk away, I shouted after him.

"Hey what's your name?"

"Midge, short for Miguel"

"Bye Midge"

As I turned to walk toward Tilly's she was stood on the street, staring at me.

"What the hell, Melia, I told you not to go in those streets"

"Sorry, but I kinda got lost"

"You're lucky, who was that kid anyway?"

"Not sure, he helped me and walked me here"

"Is your self defense up to par, I haven't seen you practicing"

Self-defense, was she kidding me? I must have looked puzzled because as she took my arm she began at it again.

"Every girl in New York can protect themselves, you never know what might kick off on the streets"

"Err, no self defense"

"Well you'll have to come with me to learn then won't you?"

It wasn't a question, it sounded like an order, oh well, what the hell, maybe I should get myself trained. We'd reached a house with steps going up to the front door and as we approached the door Henri was just leaving.

"Catch you later darling, oh hi Melia"

As he disappeared round the corner I looked at Tilly with my eyebrows raised.

"Yeah well, he and I are kind of an item"

"Really? You known him long?"

"A few weeks, he comes into the bar"

That was as much as she was going to say, so I followed her into the lobby and then into a door on the right.

"You live on your own?"

"Yeah, my parents are down in Florida, but I didn't want to go there with them, so they helped set me up in this apartment"

It was light and airy with a large window overlooking the street, this was obviously the lounge, with big cushioned chairs, TV, bookcases and coffee table. She'd done a good job with the décor, pastel prints on the couch with matching drapes and lots of pillows and throws.

"It's nice Tilly, better than where I used to live"

"You've never talked about where you came from, you gonna tell me?"

"Maybe one day, I just need to get my head settled first"

"Bad brake up?"

"You could say that"

"Well girl I'm here when you need to talk. What you doing here anyway?"

I thrust the bag into her hand; it was just a small clutch bag so she obviously hadn't seen that I was carrying it.

"Hell, I didn't realize I'd left it, thanks for bringing it over. You hanging around?"

"Nah, Elsie sent me, I need to get back, I should be working"

"I'll see you at shift change and then when we see the shifts for the rest of the week we'll sort out going to the gym"

Shit, I thought she might have forgotten about that.

I made my way back to the bar, being sure I kept to the streets that were safe, there was a lot of commotion behind the bar so I walked up to the congregating group to see what all the fuss was about. I could just see a heading across the top of a board "Butterflies" and also the corner of what looked like a photograph. Stryker turned to me with a huge grin across his face and pulled me in front of him.

"Dam girl, you sure are beautiful"

In front of me were eight large photographs, some black and white some color but my jaw dropped when I saw the one of me. It was black and white and I was obviously sat behind the bar with one hand propping up my cheek, I wasn't looking at the camera but somewhere to one side, so it showed more of one side of my face, my hair, I could probably liken it to a style Marilyn Monroe would have worn, but it was my eyes that drew me, they looked so bright but almost as though I was deep in thought. Jake placed a finger on my chin and closed my mouth; I didn't know what to say and could feel my cheeks heat up with the embarrassment.

"Melia, you look absolutely stunning"

"Err, thanks, I think. Who took them, I can't remember seeing anyone with a camera?"

"I did"

I turned to look at Jake.

"Why?"

"I enjoy photography, and I think I'm pretty good at it, and come on with such pretty women around you all deserve to be acknowledged"

"Stryker are they staying here?"

"Sure are, but they won't go out of here, only customers will get to see them"

I looked more closely at the other faces now on the wall; Jake had really captured all the girls to emphasize how pretty they were. Oh well if the photos stayed here and didn't get out into the public arena I suppose I'd have to live with it, if I made too much of a fuss there'd be questions, and I thought it didn't look anything like Stephanie Plum. I moved away from the bar and started to serve people as they came in, Tilly came up to me at change of shift.

"Okay we're both free for the next four mornings, so meet me outside at 8am, starting in the morning"

At the end of my shift, having had a wonderful meal, courtesy of the kitchen, I showered, then in my PJs sat on the couch to make some phone calls.

"Hey Grandma, how're you doing?"

"I'm doing great, I love the old coots here in your apartment block, they're a real laugh, though they say they miss all of the excitement you brought here"

"I'm sure they prefer not to have to evacuate the building every time the alarms went off"

"Maybe, but we do sometimes get one of them hot men in the parking lot"

I hadn't thought about that happening, why were they still watching the building?

"Grandma, have you spoken to any of them?"

"Only after you first left, don't worry I didn't let on or anything. How you doing up there anyway, any nice hot men in your life?"

"I'm doing real good Grandma, and no, no hot men"

We talked for close to an hour, her telling me all the gossip of people in the Burg. I decided now was probably the time to call my parents. My mother wasn't happy with me, the conversation just went from bad to worse, the usual, "Why me, what will the neighbors think, you should be marrying Joseph" In the end I told her if she wanted me to call her then she needed to stop harassing me and be happy that I was safe, in a safe job, and living in a safe apartment, that seemed to shut her up, for the moment anyway.

I'd set my alarm early to allow me to get ready for meeting with Tilly, we walked a couple of blocks and entered a small gym, there were maybe a dozen other women, all ages and shapes and sizes. Being new I just followed along. The warm up exercises were a combination of yoga and aerobics, nothing that I couldn't do, then we moved onto the self defense training, how to get out of holds. Did I tell you the trainer was hot, yeah he'd fit in nicely with the Merry Men, but maybe his demeanor was not as forceful or commanding? I had a lot of fun and after two hours felt euphoric, maybe I should have listened to Ranger and done more, but I still knew I didn't like to run. To cool down, Jess, the trainer looked at the treadmills against the wall.

"All right ladies, start at a run then slow it down to a walk"

I just looked at him then at the treadmill.

"Come on, I know you're new here, I actually thought maybe you'd done some training elsewhere, you seemed to take to the movements really well, I'll set the machine up for you and show you how to put in a program"

"Thanks, I think"

He laughed at me then showed me what to do, after the running I really did feel hot and sweaty. A shower was definitely calling my name. The next three days went in a blur, the aching in my muscles seemed to ease as the time went on and I actually felt I had more stamina, I wasn't as dog tired after my shifts. I was still hurting inside, but as the days had passed I'd thought less of Ranger, probably because I wouldn't let myself. I knew he would be the only man I would trust and, yes, love, but I was rebuilding my heart to be without him.

I had the next two days off but didn't really know what to do, I wanted to do something, or at least get out of the neighborhood. I sought Stryker out as he was stocking up the bar.

"Stryker I would really like to get out and about today, any suggestions?"

"Well you'd have to walk for hours to get away from all the buildings, and not all of the streets are safe to walk on, especially a girl on her own. The buses are okay for inside the city"

I must have looked disappointed because he suddenly sighed then in a very serious voice he addressed me again.

"Can you drive?"

"Sure but I don't think I'd like that in the city, I probably wouldn't be able to park a dam car"

"No, a motorbike"

"Hell yeah, I've got a license, I can ride most bikes"

"All right, come with me"

He took hold of my hand and pulled me down the steps into the stock room, I swear it looked enormous, but maybe all the boxes and paraphernalia just made it seem so big. We kept going until we were stood in front of an old set of shelves.

"Melia, this is only known about by Elsie and me, so you mustn't tell anyone, okay?"

I nodded my head and watched with fascination as he tilted what seemed to be an old bottle, then as if by magic the shelves swung out toward us revealing a doorway? I looked at him with a look that I hoped was a query.

"It was used years ago, maybe as an escape route or for bringing in alcohol during the Prohibition in the twenties"

He pulled a chord attached to the ceiling and bulbs lit up a corridor, maybe twenty foot long; it was dark and dusty, and lots of cobwebs. We walked to the end of the tunnel where there were stairs going up to a door, I hadn't even seen them when we first came in. An old fashioned handle opened the door and we were now inside a garage.

"Where are we?"

"Across the lane from the back of the bar, no one knows about the tunnel but they know I own the garage"

He walked to the center of the garage and pulled a large white dustsheet, covering something, off and onto the floor, there stood two absolutely pristine Harley Davidson bikes, one a little bit smaller than the other. They were both black, XL 1200C sportsters and had been customized with a small back box behind the pillion back rest, side mirrors and new dials in the center, the chrome work was shiny as if brand new. . ?page=xInventoryDetail&id=6454096&p=1&make=harley-davidson&s=Year&d=D&family=sportster%C2%AE&year=2009&fr=xallinventory

I turned to Stryker and could tell from his eyes that he was remembering something that was painful.

"We went everywhere on these bikes, we had so much fun, hell, it was me who told her to just walk when she needed to go visit her friend. If she'd taken the bike like she wanted, she'd probably be alive today"

"I'm so sorry Stryker, but I really believe that when our time is up it will happen, and no amount of changes will stop it"

"Thanks girl, you really have a very kind soul, you sort of remind me of my Elise, and I know Elsie thinks the same"

I smiled and reached up and kissed his cheek, I didn't have any words that I thought would comfort him.

"All right girl, let's get this here bike sorted out"

"Stryker are you sure, I don't want to use something that is obviously so precious to you"

"Yes, I'm sure, Elise would like that another young woman was riding it. I've kept it serviced and cleaned, I'd drained out the fuel so we need to fill her up and check her over, otherwise she's good to go"

We spent some time checking the bike over to make sure everything worked then used a can and funnel to fill up the tank. The bike really was pristine. When we'd finished we were both a bit dirty and had oil on our faces.

"Now when you take her out you use that fob to open the electric door there, so you don't need to dismount the bike every time you come in and out, that leads you through an alley onto the street behind, here's the fob and the bike keys"

The bike keys had a silver butterfly on the ring, with blue wings, and the fob brought back a memory of one I'd used so many times in the past, Stryker brought me out of my thoughts.

"Let's go back and get some kit for you, Elsie kept those, she always said they'd be needed one day"

We went back to the door, Stryker showing me how to open it from this side, and then retraced our route back into the bar and upstairs to the apartment Elsie lived in, Elsie was at the door waiting for us.

"Well?"

"She can drive a bike, just like you thought Elsie"

"I knew it, as soon as I saw her, she's so much like Elise"

I followed Stryker into the apartment and Elsie turned and disappeared through a door, returning fairly quickly carrying leather clothes and a helmet. Stryker decided being in the company of two women was too much so he left us to it.

"These should fit, I've kept the leather oiled and clean, there's trousers, a jacket and gloves. Oh I forgot something"

She disappeared again and came back with a pair of leather boots.

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

"Elsie are you really sure about this?"

"Oh yes, I've never been so sure, I told Edna you were like a Granddaughter I never had, Elise would be tickled pink knowing you were following in her footsteps on that bike"

I pulled on the trousers, jacket and boots and then turned to look in the mirror.

"See, made for you, they're perfect"

I must admit the leathers did fit me well, the leather was soft, with zips for fastening, in fact there were zips all up both sides of the trousers, Elsie saw me trying to work them out.

"She had these especially made, if she needed to get them off quick then the zips open and the trousers just come off, if you unzip them part way they're easier to get on and off, and they fit you real well"

They really did, and the idea of the zips worked well.

"You'll need to leave them with the motorbike, then no one will see you and start to ask questions"

"Thank you Elsie so much for sharing these with me, I know how hard it is"

"Nonsense, now take those off and go explore, I'll give you directions for a longer route that you can do tomorrow, in fact I'll make up a picnic you can take"

I went up to my apartment and changed into jeans and a hoodie, yes I'd succumbed to wearing them. With everything in a back pack I went through the bar, careful to make sure no one noticed me and then I let myself into the store room and then on into the garage. I'd noticed a holder next to the dial on the bike that I hoped would hold my phone, that way I could see where I needed to go by following a map. Ready and dressed I straddled the bike and turned on the engine. The sound reverberated within the confines of the garage, sweet; I opened the door and slowly maneuvered my way out. Closing the door, I set off to explore some of the famous landmarks here in the city. The driving was easy on a bike, I could weave in and out of the traffic and found my way around using the map, I had a blast, but I made sure I was back home before it got too dark. With everything tucked back inside the garage I couldn't wait to tell Elsie how much fun I'd had, I found her inside her flat.

"You look radiant, your cheeks have color in them and your eyes are sparkling, I take it you had a good time?"

"Oh Elsie I had a brilliant time"

I then described in minute detail all the places I'd seen. When Elsie brought out a vegetable lasagne I had to hold my tongue, what no meat? But once I tasted it I moaned with absolute delight"

"It isn't the meat that gives it the flavor you know, it's the herbs and spices"

Hell was she getting to know me that well? Over a coffee Elsie showed me a map she'd printed off with a route that would take me out of the city up the Hudson River, it was a circular route with lots to see and do, she reckoned it would be about a four hour trip with stops on the way. I promised to pick up my picnic at 9am, and then went up stairs to get some well-deserved sleep.

SPOV

The morning was beautiful as I set off on the bike; I'd managed to set up my phone with the route Elsie suggested and with her picnic in the small box I was on my way. I'd dressed in jeans and a hoodie, pulling the hood over my hair but underneath the helmet, I reckoned it might get cold and needed to keep my neck warm. As I left the urban jungle of New York the road opened up and so did the scenery, it really was beautiful out here, there were wooded areas and hills with the river to my right, as I sped along I had a real feeling of flying, it was freeing and I finally felt that at last I was content with where I was and who I had become. I used the map to find my way to the shoreline of the river, a place called Jones Point, the roads had been quiet so far, probably because it was mid week. I got as close as I could then put down the rest and got my food from the box, I was leaving my bike gear on, no point in removing the leathers. I found some rocks by the water and unpacked my lunch. Elsie had put together a feast for me; small sandwiches, cheeses, fruit and two pots of blackcurrant yoghurt and don't forget the scrumptious chocolate cookies. As I drank from a bottle of water I relaxed, leaning back against a rock, the sound of the water my only companion. I decided to stretch my legs before riding again and set off scrambling over the rocks along the waters edge. It was so peaceful and quiet here, only the gurgling of the water against the rocks. Strange, there was a collection of cloth caught by the root of some plants. Rubbish was obviously collecting in the small whirlpool of water, I had to walk past it to get round to the path that would circle back to the bike, but I felt a feeling I hadn't had in a long time, it started to take me over. My spidey senses were going into overdrive. I stopped to study the rubbish more carefully, my breathing hitched, my heart rate shot up and little black dots appeared in my vision. I sat down with an umph, my head between my knees until I felt calmer, did I see properly? Surely not, it couldn't be real, maybe someone's idea of a joke, you know one of those manikins? I stood up and returned to the spot I had been standing at. The whirlpool kept moving the rubbish giving snatches of what was below. I reached out and pulled on a piece of cloth, nearly throwing up at the vision in front of me. Oh god, it was a face, a face of a woman with her hair swirling around it. Thank god her eyes were closed, I don't think I could have coped with looking at her eyes, but it was the condition of her skin that made me frown. Through the whiteness, almost opaque skin, I could see lots of cuts and bruises. She could have been pretty, but now? I didn't want to see any more, I needed to get out of here. My old habit of panic and overthinking took charge, I ran as fast as I could back to the bike, what if whoever had left her here was still around? Or they were watching? I kick started the bike and made for the road, I didn't care that I was kicking up dust and stones; I needed to get out of here. After a half hour of fast driving I slowed down as my senses came back to me, I was now crossing Bear Mountain Bridge, I should be admiring the view or taking in the scenery but to be honest I'd only just stopped shaking. I really needed to report this, but I was afraid, I couldn't get involved with the police, what if I was wanted for murder? After the bridge I found a small restaurant with a public phone just along from the car park, I'd noticed where I was, somewhere called Monteverde. I sat on the bike by the phone with my helmet and visor in place, I didn't want to give my name to the police or for anyone to be able to recognize me, all right call me paranoid, I'd had way too much experience of finding dead bodies. I dialed in the number for emergency services, making sure I kept my gloves on, asking for the police.

"There's the body of a dead woman at Jones Point opposite Monteverde"

Then I slammed the phone back down. I started the bike and slowly, so as not to draw attention and have anyone remember me, I drove back onto the road and continued on. I took a right at a roundabout, went over a bridge and found myself on the outskirts of a place called Peekskill. There were more people milling around, enjoying the sunshine, so parking away from crowds I left the bike and went to sit on the grassy bank down by the waters edge, yeah again. I still left all my gear on though, call me paranoid, but I just didn't feel safe. I could see across the river, though I couldn't remember exactly where I'd found that dead girl but the flashing of police lights soon made that evident. At least the police had taken me seriously, I wonder who she was, and what had happened to her. Maybe an accident, maybe she'd fallen into the river? I sat watching until something caught my eye, a flash? Oh shit someone with binoculars looking from across where the body would have been. I got a really strange feeling, probably nerves, so I turned my head away and slowly got up from my knees and returned to my bike, luckily it was parked out of view, so again without causing a scene I started the engine and continued on my way back toward New York. It was a lot busier as I travelled toward home, a lot more cars and pedestrians, and it didn't let up as I neared to where I wanted to be. So many traffic lights, stopping and starting, and it was at a set of lights that I noticed three bikers come to a stop next to me. Now normally that wouldn't bother me, but these were guys on really big, fancy bikes, and not only that they were sporting those old fashioned helmets and had lots of tattoos on every piece of skin in sight. They were sniggering at me and talking between themselves giving me real dirty looks. As the lights changed I didn't move, but then neither did they, OK time to see what happens. I dropped the clutch, engaged the gear and hit the accelerator, yeah you guessed, so did they. Another red light, only this time I had one on either side of me and one behind, they were wiggling their tongues out at me, then saying what they wanted to do to me. Looking at the map I made a rash decision, so sue me, I headed toward Tilly's street and her forbidden zone, lets see what happens when bikers go into a Hispanic area. They were totally unaware of where they were going, I almost laughed until I realized that I had the same biker look as them. I pulled into a small alley part way down the street and left the bike on the stand to peek around the corner, the six bikers, yeah there were pillions as well, were surrounded by a large, very annoyed group of young men, there was a lot of shouting and gesturing then all hell broke loose as fists started to fly. I let out a scream as arms came around me and lifted me off my feet, shit I'd been spotted, the guy was big and a lot older than me, and dare I say it he stank. As he lifted me up another one came in front of me readying his fist to take a punch.

"Midge, Miguel, it's me, don't hit me please"

He unclenched his fist but his arm still came toward my face, as he pushed the visor up I must have snapped my head back, right onto the fat mans nose. He fell to the floor out cold. Midge laughed and grabbed my arm pulling me down some steps and through a basement door.

"We have to hide you, get into the bathroom and lock the door. Do not open it except for me"

Then he was gone. Having found only one other door I assumed this was the bathroom so went in and locked the door behind me and looked around. This had a feel of my old apartment bathroom except the color was yellow, it was spotlessly clean though despite the cracks in the sink and some of the tiles, and there was a strong smell of bleach. I moved to the door to see if I could hear anything, it was about five minutes later I heard footsteps.

"Miguel did you bring someone here?"

"Only my Chica, I didn't want her to get hurt in all that fighting"

"Where is she?"

"She's in the bathroom"

Quickly I turned around and turned on the taps for the shower.

"Hey you in there, are you okay?"

That wasn't the voice of Miguel, it was lower and deeper, and did I recognize it, I'm not sure, but I knew I had to answer so trying to raise the pitch of my voice I replied.

"Si"

There were more murmurs but the water was drowning out the words, obviously they were heading toward the door. A minute later Midge knocked on the door.

"It's clear now, you can come out"

I cautiously opened the door and seeing only Midge I left the bathroom after turning off the water.

"Who was that?"

"Dirty cop"

"Oh"

"They came to stop the fighting, but they're not nice people. What the hell were you doing?"

"Those bikers started to follow me and they weren't saying nice things to me, so, I thought if I came down here they'd stop and turn around, I didn't mean for all the fighting to start"

"That was a hell of a fight, you look a little shell shocked, are you okay?"

"Yeah, but I need to get back home"

"What the hell is your name anyway?"

"They call me Melia"

I didn't want to lie to Midge, I don't know why, but I actually liked him.

"Well Melia let's see if we can get you and your bike out of here, by the way nice set of wheels"

I smiled as I put my hoodie up and brought it down over my face, Midge took my hand and we made our back to where I had left the bike, I was saying a mantra on the way "Please let the bike be OK"

Midge laughed at me

"It will be fine"

"Out loud?"

"Yeah"

The bike was where I had left it, Midge pushed it along the alley onto another street, and then he picked up my phone from the stand, did something to it, then told me to be careful and disappeared. He reminded me of what maybe Ranger would have been like when he was young. No, I had to stop thinking about him; he was in my past. Once back safely in the garage I cleaned the bike and very carefully, so as not to be seen I sneaked up to my apartment. I was so tired and bone weary, after a long hot shower I literally fell into bed but found the images I'd seen today flashing through my mind. I really missed not being able to talk to Ranger, he would know how I felt and be able to cajole me out of these feelings.

RPOV

I was feeling so frustrated about these murders but what bothered me most of all was that there was no inkling of where Steph was. Santos had threatened to move out I was so bad tempered with him. I'd given him a break for a couple of days by going back to Rangeman but then Tank had said the same thing. I'd spent time watching places I knew Steph would go, but I couldn't feel her close so knew I wasn't making headway. At least I was up to date with Rangeman business. There was nothing to indicate that we had a snitch, non of the men Steph knew would betray her, hell they missed her as well, I could tell from the quiet, somber mood on the floor and the looks the men gave me. We're they blaming me for her disappearance? I had only been back in the house in New York an hour when an alert went out over the radio that the body of a woman had been found down near Bear Mountain Bridge, she was a little further down stream, and it wasn't far from here. Santos and I mobilized and were in the SUV on our way there, if the local PD were left to deal with this the trail could go cold, again. The area where the body was found was off the road, a pretty spot; ideal for tourists to stop and admire the view. The police didn't like us being there, but I'd used my credentials and attitude to make sure we stayed on the scene. Santos was using his binoculars to look across the river; we'd found that often killers liked to watch a crime scene unfold from a safe distance.

"Ranger, I've got someone watching us from over there, but they're wearing full motorcycle gear"

"Where?"

I took the binoculars from him and spotted whom he meant, it was unusual because they still had their helmet on, I got a peculiar feeling in my gut.

"Come on, let's get over there, talk to the police and find out where the call came from"

We travelled across the bridge and found the public phone that had been used, Santos dusted it for prints, but to be honest there were so many it would be impossible to get any information from them. You had to have a copy of some ones prints so unless they were already in the system we wouldn't be able to identify them. And would someone be stupid enough not to wear gloves? Next was the place where we had seen the cyclist from across the river, they had gone but a few people had remembered seeing the bike.

"Beautiful bike, Harley, really good condition"

"Saw the rider leave, knew how to drive"

"I'd say a smaller bloke, you know, not that they were short or anything, more thin"

"Hell yeah, the way she mounted that bike, a real pro"

Was it a woman who had called the police? Were they involved, the profiler had said that he thought we were looking for more than one person, but how would a woman fit into a group who were murdering innocent people, a girlfriend maybe? The trail for the bike ran cold as soon as we hit the busy roads of New York, hell they could have driven anywhere and whilst the description of the bike and rider gave us some clues, they weren't enough to lead us anywhere, but we had more now than we had before. Another team was processing the scene and they were still trying to id the body of the girl, she had similar wounds to the other victims and again her body had been cleaned. Santos and Blake were scouting out the area so that left me to go through the photos from the scene and run a face recognition program against missing persons from the whole of New Jersey. I was lucky when her face came up from an NYPD file her name was Janey Morgan, living on her own in a small apartment.

"Santos I have an id for you, Janey Morgan, aged 28, missing for four weeks. I'll send the address to your phone, maybe Blake can canvass the area for any employment; the last one is a bar called Papillon"

"On it Ranger, Blake says he'll do the bar, and I'll check out the apartment"

"I'll talk to the officer in charge of her case and get hold of his files"

The NYPD were not overly cooperative and in the end I spent nearly three hours, waiting for that officer to get his act together, no wonder their crime stats were so low, they never seemed to be on top of things. Santos brought Blake back to the house later that evening, they could give me information on her life, not much more than the search I'd done. We left it that Blake would cover the bar during the evening but tomorrow we were going to be watching the area where Janeys body had been found.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

SPOV

I awoke with a start looking for what had woken me up, and then realized there was someone tapping on the door.

"Melia, you up yet, we're gonna be late"

Shit, I'd forgotten about the morning gym session.

"Sorry, be down in ten"

I only needed to get dressed so actually made a new record, hooray for me. When I got down to the bar there were a few people talking softly, they looked sad, yet angry, strange. I walked up to Tilly and realized Jake and Tony were there with Stryker.  
"She was such a quiet girl, I can't believe it"

"Believe what Tilly?"

Stryker put his arm around me, uh oh.

"Melia a young girl who used to work in here disappeared four weeks ago, well just before you arrived, they found her yesterday, she was dead"

I had visions of the face from the river swirling through my head.

"Hey sit down"

"What happened to her?"

"Jake why don't you tell her?"

"Well her body was found up stream in the Hudson, but they reckon she'd only been dead a few hours. I don't know any more"

"Oh"

"Nothing we can do now, she always was a bit of a wild one, but I need you girls to be extra vigilant when you're out"

Tilly and I nodded our heads and headed out of the bar toward the gym. I couldn't believe that the girl I found was from round here.

"Tilly, what was she called?"

"Janey. Janey Morgan"

"Why did Stryker say she was a bit of a wild one?"

"Well she worked with us at the bar for a time, but she was always late or didn't turn up, and even turned up drunk once. She had lots of boyfriends, but no one lasted very long. She lived with her mum, but the mum had a drug problem, so not a lot of support at home"

How did you respond to that? So I said nothing, no one had said how she died, an accident or murder. Both Tilly and I were quiet at the gym, so much so that Jess asked what was wrong.

"Err, a local girl was found dead yesterday, so we're kinda shocked by that"

I really hoped he thought that would be enough to make me so quiet.

"Yeah I heard, someone said she'd been murdered, and not nicely either, you girls did well today, just keep up the training and don't worry, I'm sure it'll be someone she knew, you know maybe a boyfriend"

That peeked my interest.

"Did she come here?"

"Yes, she was actually good with her self defense, then she got in with some man and stopped coming"

"Which man?"

"Don't know, she never said and to be honest I never asked, we had the police around taking statements after they realized she'd been missing for so long"

That was not good, if she was missing but only died recently she must have been hiding out or being held somewhere, this was my third week so at most she went missing about four weeks ago, hell I wish I could get onto the search engines at Rangeman and do a bit of noseying around. Maybe I could, I'd brought my laptop with me, but if I used it at the bar then someone, yeah Hector, would trace it back to the bar, I needed to think about that. I had work to get back to for now, so I made a concerted effort to push everything away, yeah denial land could be useful sometimes. The next morning I had an epiphany as to a way forward with the Internet access. I made a quick text then called Tilly to say I was meeting a friend so couldn't go to the gym, promising I'd be there the next morning. By ten, dressed in jeans and a T-shirt I walked into the little café down the block. I stood stock still as I looked into the back booth, yes it was Midge sat there, but with his Hispanic looks, dark skin and hair I had a flashback to a time long ago when I'd walked into that diner to first meet with Ranger. I was still trying to get my eyes to dry up when I sat down.

"Morning Chica, you all right?"

"Yeah, just had a bad memory when I saw you"

"Sorry"

"Not your fault"

"You want to talk about it?"

"Nah, Midge, how old are you?"

"Twenty one, I may be young but I can still see something's upset you"

"They say time heals all, so I'm healing"

"That bad?"

'Yeah. Anyway let's change the subject. Midge, are you any good with computers?"

"Are you kidding, I'm your man Chica"

The waitress came then and we each ordered a full breakfast and coffee.

"I have access into a secure server, but I don't want the people who run it to know where I am, and let me tell you the guy in charge of the computer system is a master at all things electronic"

"This legit, I mean would we be doing anything illegal?"

"No it's a legit access, as long as my log on is still active"

"So what're you gonna do once you're in?"

"I want to access information, about that girl that they found"

"I heard about that, but why?"

"I don't know, well yes I do"

I bit my lip, could I trust this person? My instincts were to trust him, and I could really use someone as a friend to unload onto.

"Midge can I trust you?"

"Com mi vida"

I smiled at that, Ranger had once said that to me then gave me the translation.

"You understood what I said?"

"Yes a very good friend said that to me once"

Breakfast arrived and we silently ate our way through the greasy heaven, at least Midge didn't have Rangers eating habits. Over coffee I decided to tell him my story, but didn't mention Ranger, Morelli or the reason why I'd left home. I started at the beginning with the bounty hunting, good captures and bad, a part time job at a firm where I wanted to get into on their computer system and finally my need to re invent myself and leave all the mayhem behind. I probably left more out than I told him, but I did say that I wouldn't give him my real name or where I had come from. Midge sat and listened laughing and grimacing at some of my stories. Eventually I told what had happened the day before.

"So that's me. Midge I found that dead girl"

Well that sure knocked the wind from him; he just sat there looking at me with his mouth open. I leaned over and pushed his jaw up.

"Christ Chica, how in the hell did that happen?"

"I was sightseeing, actually having a picnic down by the river and just, well, found her"

"I'm in, I'll help you with that computer hack, give me 24 hours to write some programs and re rout some devices, then we'll find out what happened to her"

"Midge, I don't want you to get involved, remember I said one boyfriend called me a disaster magnet"

"No price Chica"

I had to get up and go to the rest room with that last comment, when was I ever going to get past Ranger? He'd made it perfectly clear I wasn't part of his life, even as a friend, and that other woman, oh god he must be devastated now she was dead and if Morelli went ahead and named me as the killer, Ranger would hate me. I splashed my face with cold water, that took the edge off my emotions and I returned to the table, I paid the bill and Midge left a tip, as we walked out I gave him a hug.

"Midge I wish you were ten years older, thank you"

"De nada, catch you tomorrow?"

"Yes, same time, same place?"

"Yes but I'll need to eat something different, that breakfast was amazing but I'll be paying for it"

I laughed as I walked away, yes I thought, Midge was a true friend.

The bar was very busy, and was actually filled with regulars and locals, I noticed Henri and Jake were in tonight, but it was weird because not once did Henri and Tilly talk to each other. As we were lifting the chairs ready to mop up Jake came across helping me.

"Err, Melia would you go out with me for dinner some time?"

I looked at him, he sounded so embarrassed and so shy, I knew I felt nothing romantic toward him, there just wasn't any spark there, not like there had been with Ranger and to some extent Joe. Well why not, but I'd need to explain that it was just as friends, but not now, he was obviously getting anxious for a reply.

"That would be nice Jake"

"Great, let me sort out with work and then when you know your night off we'll set up a time"

"That's fine with me, Jake what work do you do?"

"I'm a freelance photographer mainly, so the jobs are all different"

"That must be interesting, you must show me some of your work"

"Err, yes, though some are for clients who may not like someone else seeing them"

Strange response, well, never mind I'd weasel it out of him.

"Goodnight Jake, I need to go upstairs and shower the smell of beer off me"

At that I quickly turned around and headed up stairs.

I met with Midge again the next morning and was mortified when he ordered a bagel with cream cheese and embarrassed enough to order the same.

"So Chica I did some work last night and am sure we'll get away with this, you bring your laptop with you?"

I nodded around a mouth full of bagel, actually it was really tasty, may be New York is where you need to be to eat them.

"I can't guarantee that they won't pin it to New York, but I'm feeling positive that we can bounce it around enough to confuse them, we need to be near to the transmitter up by the university"

"Okay, I have two days off coming up so how about in the morning after I've been to the gym?"

"You on the bike?"

"Yes, where should I pick you up?"

"Outside the back entrance to here, text me when you're setting off"

"Thanks Midge, I'll see you in the morning"

I left my laptop with him; he'd wanted to go into the settings and change things, don't ask me, he'd tried to explain! Back in work I was buzzing for the rest of the evening, feeling excited about doing something, is this where my forte lay? Could I maybe think about being a PI? I mean I could always find my skips; it was the capture that was a mess. Dam I'd forgotten to ask Tilly about her and Henri, never mind, there was always tomorrow.

SPOV

I had my biker gear on to pick up Midge, he laughed at me, actually laughed, then lifted my visor up and kissed me on my cheek.

"You are definitely one of a kind"

I waited for him to straddle behind me then turned to him.

"You know I can be a bit wobbly with a pillion on, so hold tight"

He paled, so I had my turn at laughing him, hell anyone would be better as a passenger than Lula had been and I hadn't crashed the bike then. At the university we just walked right in, I was surprised and yet I suppose students of all ages were constantly using the place. We found the computer science work room and Midge got set up connecting my laptop to their server. Once he'd finished he turned the open laptop toward me.

"Do your magic Chica"

All right lets see if this works because my first worry was that Hector had removed my login from the system.

"Yes, I'm in"

Midge was sat reading a computer geek book, it was a strange sight to see. I worked through the search system putting in all the data I had managed to find out about Janey Morgan, her date of birth, address, parents, id number, even her bank information and doctor. Id very carefully asked and then had quick looks at the employment books kept in Elsie's room. The system was humming with all the information I was putting in, and it was paying dividends with the information coming out. Midge had told me to download everything to a pen drive, and then he'd print it out for me. He'd also told me we had to be fast before alarms were raised, that's why we were both sat with hoodies over our heads, and plastic gloves on so we didn't leave finger prints! When I'd asked as much as I could think of and the search program had spit out all its information I logged off and handed the device to Midge, then he disconnected all the wires.

"I'll meet you by the bike when I'm finished"

He left and I packed up the laptop, putting it into my rucksack then with my head down made my way back to the bike. It didn't take long before Midge was handing me a wallet with a bundle of paper inside.

"Okay, I'll drop you off then spend a bit of time on this"

"Chica, I can't meet with you tomorrow, I've got to attend a family event, don't do anything without me"

Yeah right, this was me here, and I had a plan for tomorrow, tonight I was out for dinner with Jake, oh boy. I'd not forgotten how to be a Jersey girl! I'd showered, shaved, buffed and moisturized then panicked at what to wear. I needed something, not slutty like I used to wear for distractions, not sexy because that would give him the wrong idea, something classy but casual. In the end I opted for a black wrap around dress I'd found at Dougies. It fell just above my knee, hugged my hips and gave a small peak of a cleavage; well it did with the push up bra I wore, it was sleeveless with a low back. Thigh high black stockings and black FMPs and black clutch bag, and for a touch of color I added earrings and a necklace with a blue stone and a lacey shawl in a similar blue. Natural make up and a soft pink gloss on my lips and I was ready to go. My hair was still behaving but I'd noticed the roots were showing where the highlights had grown out and there was a bit more curl than usual, I'd need to find a hairdresser soon. I got wolf whistles from the locals as I walked through the bar, Tilly gave the thumbs up sign and I was out of the door. Jake was waiting next to a black Porsche SUV; ah shit did all the good guys have to drive these? He helped me in and then drove down by the river, parking outside a quaint little restaurant, I didn't say anything while he drove I was thinking how Ranger went into his zone so was happy with the silence. The maitradee showed us to a round table by the open doors. It was really nice and seemed quite intimate.

"This is a beautiful place"

"Yeah, a friend suggested it to me"

"You haven't been here before?"

"No, but I think it suits you"

I blushed and was happy the waiter brought us the menus. I distracted myself by reading through all of the choices, wow, they all sounded amazing.

"What are you going to choose?"

"Well, I'm spoilt for choice, but I'll go with the sirloin and shrimp sauce"

"Sounds like an excellent choice"

The waiter returned and Jake ordered two of my choice and two glasses of Pinot Noir wine. As I took a sip I could almost smell the taste of it and again the memories of who else ordered that wine. We chatted, likes and dislikes, I kept well away from personal information, keeping things simple about my parents and he seemed to be doing the same, was he hiding something from me as well? The meal was to die for and the dessert was my favorite, you guessed Tiramisu, I went with a strong coffee because I had work to do when I got back and needed to neutralize the effect the wine was having on me. Yeah, all right, I'd enjoyed my evening out, we'd laughed and talked and but I didn't feel relaxed. As Jake made a move to take a card out of his wallet I noticed the edge of a photo showing.

"Err, Jake, is that my photograph?"

"Yes, I kept a copy for myself, don't worry no one has seen it, the guy I work with is a real womanizer so I wouldn't show it to anyone"

Oh well I couldn't do anything about that, but I needed to make sure when he dropped me off I didn't give him any false hopes, something was beginning to knag at my senses, was it because he'd been so vague with answers to questions or was it because he wasn't Ranger? As we stopped outside the bar it gave me time to come up with an exit strategy.

I leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Goodnight Jake, I had a lovely evening, thank you so much"

"Yeah, me too. Night Melia I'll see you later in the week?"

"I think I'm on late shifts most of the week"

With that I opened the door and hoisted myself out as ladylike as possible and scooted up the stairs away from prying eyes and questions.

RPOV

We had nothing, no new information, and no sightings down by the river; I know it was only a day since the body had been found. The autopsy confirmed that she fit the profile of the other victims in respect to the injuries she'd sustained, she'd also died from blood loss and her body had been cleaned. I was wading through the reports from Blake and Santos putting everything together into a detailed report to send to the other team members. Blake had made good in roads with the locals at the bar, but to be honest I was annoyed at him for his distraction with one of the waitresses. The phone on my desk rang, strange, why would Hector be calling me and not Tank.

"Yo"

"Jefe, good news and bad"

"Report then"

"Estefania has been in our system, doing searches"

"You know where she is"

My heart hitched, maybe Hector had found her.

"Sorry boss, not sure how the hell she managed it, but the ip address for where she was is bouncing all over the country, she must have one hell of a hacker working with her"

"What was she searching for?"

"Someone called Janey Morgan, not sure who that is"

"Hector, find her, whatever it takes"

As I replaced the phone on the desk my thoughts were all over the place, why was she doing a search on Janey Morgan, surely she couldn't be involved in this, or was it that she had inadvertently been in the wrong place at the wrong time? Steph had always had the knack of that happening to her. I picked up the news article that Tank had sent through a few days ago and read it through again. I wonder if she'd seen it? She would be pleased that the article was a positive story for once. It had been written a few days after she'd disappeared, unknown source, but the editor had obviously liked it. The headlines "Trenton's own Bombshell Bounty Hunter leaves town" and went on to say how excellent her capture rate was, and the cases she'd helped the TPD solve, that would piss Morelli off, there were even quotes from some her skips saying how kind natured and understanding she was with them, even to the point of turning their lives around. That was my Babe, she had the biggest heart I knew of and certainly brought salvation to anyone who knew her. To be honest she was my salvation as well, she lit up my world and made me see how differently I could live. I needed to find her; I had to find her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

SPOV

So here I was sat on the bike looking down on the Hudson river, I mean I'm sure the police weren't that stupid, hell it hadn't taken long to work out that when I found her body the river was flowing at it's slowest, who would have thought a river this big, so far from the sea would still be affected by the tides? I'd seen dead bodies before and I knew she hadn't been in the water that long, hell a body left in water looks real ugly and bloated, I knew from experience, plus her body had still been moving with the water, surely showing that rigor mortis hadn't even started. So in my humble opinion she'd been dumped in the river soon after death and was pulled down river by the current, which would have been about 1mph, so based on where I'd found her she must have been dumped between a mile and six miles up river. According to Google earth Fort Montgomery was above the bridge, so too many buildings and people there. I suppose someone could have dropped her off the bridge, but I didn't feel that was right. No I felt that the enclave below was the best place, Iona Island, but there was nothing there to see. But maybe it was the dumping site and whoever was responsible lived somewhere nearby? There were a lot of state park areas out here and a hell of a lot of empty space. I was still sat there quietly thinking when something caught my attention, the sound of a car engine? I dropped my visor down and looked behind me using the side mirrors, my spidey sense was telling me, no screaming at me to get the hell out of here. I started the bike and accelerated back along the track I'd come in on, only to see a black truck ahead in the distance, hell I know a Harley isn't built for off road, but I needed to be off this road. I veered to my right and began to move into the woods, okay so this wasn't too bad and I'd found a track that was fairly wide, then shit, the truck came out of no where and was almost side by side with me. When I accelerated so did the truck, so I slammed on the brakes and pulled the back end round, racing now in the opposite direction. Fuck was that another truck ahead of me? I felt both of them getting nearer and again shifted the bars to steer me into the woods again. This time it wasn't as easy to keep my balance but I needed to keep up the speed. I couldn't hear the hum of truck engines, but I could hear an engine and it was gaining on me, a quick look showed me my worst nightmare, a trailer bike. I was starting to panic; I couldn't see a way out, that bike was faster and more maneuverable than me, so I increased my speed trying to lose them but my bike was no match against them. The bike was gaining on me and ended up next to me, then I let out a scream as the rider literally jumped across at me, taking me over the side, then down and down, banging and grunting until I came to a sudden stop with my back across the undergrowth and my head whacking against something solid. That's all I could remember as darkness overtook me, I may have heard voices but everything was a blur.

RPOV

For some reason I felt lighter today, the three of us had been staking out the river from early morning.

"Ranger we staying here much longer?"  
"Yes Blake, I have a gut feeling we're going to be lucky today"

Santos was with me listening in to the conversation from the radio.

"He's not on the ball today, had a date with that waitress last night, and I don't think it went as he'd planned"

"How do you mean?"

"Well, I gave him the address of this really nice restaurant, you know romantic, expensive, great food and all. He even took one of the SUVs from the garage to impress her, but he returned it quite early so I'd say she was playing hard to get"

"I don't like that he's getting involved with a waitress at the bar he's supposed to be doing surveillance on"

"I know what you mean, he won't show me a picture of her either, says I'll steal her from him, asshole"

"What's she like?"

"He said she was a beautiful woman, brown eyes, short wavy hair who had an amazing personality"

"Good luck to him, but he needs to wait until after we finish this case"

The radio crackled and Blake almost shouted into the truck.

"Ranger, there's a bike out here"  
"Where Blake? Send me the coordinates and follow discreetly"

"Shit they've seen me, they seemed to know I was here, I'm following, I'm gonna hit the next track over and head into the forest"

A few seconds later and he was shouting back from the speaker.

"Pay back, I'm right by their side keeping up with them, where are you Ranger? Shit they've done a 180 turn"

I looked at Santos who had the same look of despair on his face, how the hell did Blake manage to be seen, we could loose this biker; I stopped the truck and looked at him.

"Santos, use the bike"

Blake had managed to turn around and I was coming at them on the same small track, ready to hem them in, then the bike careered off to the side and back into the trees. Santos was quick to follow; he should have the advantage over the Harley, though I wasn't sure of the capability of the rider. I took the truck through the next opening that was wide enough and tried to follow Santos, god knows where Blake was. What I came across surprised me; both bikes were down on the forest floor, with no sign of any one.

"Santos"

"Down here, oh god, I'm sorry, I think I killed her"

I looked beyond the side of the track, down an embankment, where Santos was cradling the rider.

"Ranger, get rid of Blake and get down here now"

I wasn't used to being ordered around, but his tone suggested that I did as he asked. As I made my way down I used my phone to call Blake.

"Blake, move out, false alarm"

I just hoped for his sake he did as he was ordered. I felt a strange feeling in my gut, one I'd not felt for some time. The biker was sprawled across Santos and he'd lifted up the visor on the helmet. There in Santos's arms was the face of my Babe. I ran the extra feet to get to her, she was clearly unconscious, but how badly hurt was she?

"How bad?"

"I think just unconscious, I checked and nothing seems broken. Shit Ranger, I didn't know"

"Not now, we need to get her to a hospital, support her head and neck and I'll carry her up to the truck"

We left the helmet on to give support to any injuries she may have had, and Santos retrieved everything from the bike she'd driven, I held her tightly to me as Santos drove, then unwillingly passed her over to nurses at the hospital. Santos was going through the bag he'd found.

"Say's here her name is Melia Peri and she works at the Papillon Bar, New York."

I couldn't believe that the bar we'd been watching with Blake was where she was working. I found the number of the bar and called.

"Papillon Bar, how can I help"

"A young lady had an accident and was brought into the hospital, a Melia Peri"

"Is she all right, is she hurt bad?"

"Not sure yet, she's still in the admission area"

"I'm on my way"

The phone went dead, phone manners!

"Santos take the truck and get the bikes from the forest trail, I'll keep you up to date"

"Sure"

An hour later a doctor came out talking to an older man, I'm sure I recognized him, they came to stand in front of me.

"She's fine, though she'll have one hell of a headache when she wakes up, you can go in but only for a few minutes"

"Ranger?"

I turned to the stranger.

"You don't remember me do you?"

I knew I did, I just couldn't place where from.

"Stryker, I tried to train you and some of the others in your unit on using an IAV"

"Well shit, I knew the face but I couldn't place you, what're you doing here?"

"My girl Melia, of course"

"So she's staying with you?"

"Yes, you the one that found her?"

"You could say that"

We found the room where Steph was; she was laid so quiet; she was never this still, even in sleep she moved around. I bent down to her face, feeling her breath on my cheek and gently placed a kiss on her forehead, nose and lips. Stryker looked at me with a grimace on his face, then moved as if to get me to move away from her, that wasn't going to happen.

"You better not be the one that's trying to hurt her"

"No I'm not, but I probably haven't helped"

Steph had begun to move, her face was creased up in pain and she was mumbling and beginning to look agitated. I moved to the chair next to her, and taking her hand in mine whispered close to her ear.

"Vuelve a dormir mi bebé, estás a salvo, te tengo"

She drew in a deep breath and her whole demeanor calmed.

"What just happened there Ranger?"

"She can suffer from nightmares, I can calm her down and bring her out of them"

"You're close to her then?"  
"Yes, we're very close, she has the same effect on me"

"So you gonna be sticking around, or taking her back home?"

"No, not yet. Stryker you know the sort of jobs I do, well I'm in the middle of one now, she's safe with you isn't she?"

"Yes, she's safe and I'll make sure it stays that way"

"Good, I'm not far away, if she has any problems call me"

"You not waiting till she comes awake?"

"No, it's better if she doesn't know I'm around, then she doesn't get involved with the job I'm on. The bike is fine, just tell her she must have misjudged the fall off when she dismounted, and some walkers found her, I'll get the bike to your place in the morning"

Stryker had my phone number and I gave her a last hold before turning and walking out of the door. I think I felt lighter knowing she was safe and that she was with someone like Stryker, but it took a lot of will power to just leave her in that hospital. I met up with Santos at the truck; he could deliver the bike back to Stryker in the morning.

"How is she?"

"Just a concussion, so she'll be there overnight, though she still hasn't regained full consciousness yet, the doctor reckoned she'll have one hell of a headache when she wakes up."

"I can't believe it's her, what was she doing there in the first place?"

"I'd say she came across the body and reported it in, but because she's using a false id didn't want to get involved with the police. Blake said that Janey Morgan used to work at the bar, you know Steph, two incidents that are related like that and she's hooked"

"I cleaned up the Harley, it's a beautiful bike"

"I think Stryker's wife would have ridden it, she was killed in an accident years ago. Take it back to the bar in the morning, I'll give you the number so he can meet you"

"What about Beautiful?"

"We were never there"

He didn't look pleased at that, but I wasn't doing this to please him, I needed Steph to be safe.

SPOV

I awoke to beeping sounds and murmuring, god my head and body hurt. I tried to stay still; I didn't know where I was or who had me. My groans must have alerted someone close because they came up to me and spoke.

"Miss Peri, how are you feeling?"

I flickered my eyes open squinting at what seemed to be bright lights, a man in a white coat stood over me, a doctor?

"Where am I?"

"Hospital my dear, you took a nasty tumble and must have knocked yourself out"

"How did I get here?"

"Some walkers found you and called it in"

"Oh"

"Let's have you sitting up and then I can assess the damage, you're lucky, no broken bones and I'd say the helmet took the brunt of your fall"

The bed slowly rose and I looked across the room into the concerned face of Stryker. Oh god I'd wrecked Elise's bike.

"Stryker I'm so sorry"

"Hey no harm done, the bike just fell over, it's you that tumbled down the hill side"

"Miss Peri, you seem to be fine, you'll have a headache and aches from bruises but I'd say you can go home in a couple of hours, rest and take the pain medication and you'll be fighting fit in a couple of days"

I thanked the doctor and watched as a nurse removed the heart monitor and blood pressure cuff, at least there was no IV in my hand. Stryker moved toward me and handed me a bag.

"Here's some clothes for you, I'll be outside when you're ready"

It was late in the evening but I felt as though I'd woken up in an alternate universe. I just did things without thinking and within four hours of finding myself in the hospital I was in my own bed with strict instructions that I had to stay there. Elsie had brought me some chicken soup and to be honest I didn't want to think about what had happened. The drapes were closed, it was dark, I was warm, and so sleep soon overtook me.

I was riding on the bike again with the river at my side, the face of Janey Morgan looking up from below the water, and then she was rising from the water and was stood facing me. She was laughing at me as a hand came around me and I saw the man from the scrambler bike holding me by my head, forcing me to look at my own reflection in his visor, then the image of my face changed into the face of Janey, his hands were now on my neck and I screamed and screamed. The face in the visor changed again but this time it was Ranger holding my head, talking to me in a whisper in a language I didn't understand, the cadence of his voice calmed my screams and the tears flowing down my face, I felt his warm embrace around me. A gentle rocking, and in a hushed tone I heard him say. "You're okay, you're safe my querida, go back to sleep I'll keep the dreams away" I know my breathing calmed and my tears slowed and I slowly slipped back in to a dreamless sleep.

RPOV

I woke from a restless sleep and decided to hit the gym, I'd neglected that since being here, but I needed to excise to get rid of the feelings swamping me. Once finished I returned to the office to work, I'd produced so many detailed reports on this case it seemed ridiculous that we were no further forward. Everything found, from the soap used on the bodies to their neighborhood, friends and dumping site were giving us nothing. The other FBI field agents were being called onto other cases, so that left the three of us, with lots of paperwork and nothing else. I mused at the idea of what Steph would find, because she had the uncanny ability to ferret out the most miniscule thread and weave it into a plausible theory.

The call from Stryker came about midnight, I knew he would call, Steph always suffered from nightmares after an incident, especially if her memory didn't match what people were saying to her. I came in through the back yard and climbed up the fire escape to the top floor, Stryker let me in through the glass door, into a pleasant attic apartment, my eyes went straight to my Babe, she was clearly in the middle of a nightmare.

"She's been restless for a while then started to get really upset, I couldn't get her to settle"

"Leave me with her, please"

"Come down to the room underneath here when you're done"

I went over to the bed and laid down next to her, taking her in my arms, god it felt good to hold her again. The smell of her shampoo and feel of her skin under my hands.

"Estás a salvo, todo está bien, estoy aquí contigo, quítame fuerzas, amor y sueño. You're okay, you're safe my querida, go back to sleep I'll keep the dreams away"

She immediately began to settle, her murmurings quieted and her face took on a more relaxed look. She turned toward me, still asleep and snuggled into my side, my heart soared that I had such an effect on her, I really couldn't ignore the feelings that she evoked inside of me, as soon as was possible, if she wanted me, I would make her mine. Maybe that was one of my problems; maybe I pushed her away because I was afraid she might not want me. As she settled into a deep sleep I moved away, I'm sure she whimpered at the loss of contact, I know I nearly did. I pulled up a chair and sat watching her sleep, I felt calmer than I had done in weeks. Leaving the room was hard, but I made my way down to let Stryker know she was now sleeping calmer, before leaving and retuning to the house.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

SPOV

When I woke up I felt out of place, confused, Elsie got up from a chair that was now next to my bed.

"Oh my girl, how are you feeling?"

I assessed how I felt; my head ached a bit, as did my shoulders, hips and backside.

"Not too bad, just a lot of aches"

"Have some thing to eat first, then I'll fetch the painkillers"

I ate some toast with just jam, Elsie told me the butter might upset my stomach, boy, she didn't know my stomach. Half an hour after I'd taken the tablets, Elsie let me get up to use the bathroom, she said that was how long before the medication kicked in. She waited outside to be sure I managed okay on my own, hell she showed more concern than my mother ever had when I'd been ill or injured. I remembered the time I tried to fly from the garage roof and ended up with a broken arm, she'd shouted at me and locked me in my bedroom by myself. A look in the mirror showed no obvious injury to my face or neck, but there were large bruises on my elbows, hips, shoulders and knees, obviously where I had rolled down that hill. I took a shower feeling much better and emerged dressed in jeans and sweater, and mentally more prepared for the world.

"Elsie I'm so sorry about the bike"

"What do you mean, there's hardly a scratch on it"

"But it must have skidded?"

"No, the walkers that found you reckoned you'd toppled over when you got off the bike, there was a drop off that you probably didn't realize was there, the helmet saved your head, so we've thrown that away"

"But I don't understand"

"Now dear, there's nothing to understand, you rest here for today, then we'll see how you are tomorrow"

Elsie left me to rest, I couldn't get my head around what they were saying and what I thought had happened. Was I going mad? I'm sure that biker had thrown himself and me off the bike and they obviously didn't realize that there was a drop off; maybe they'd thought I was dead and just left me there. As I walked to the bed memories of my dream came back to me, how was it that I could be comforted by Ranger in my dreams, was it because in the past he'd always been there to pick me up and save the day? A single tear slid down my cheek, it was then that I realized how much I missed him, and how much I loved him. Move on Stephanie, he has. All right now I had some time on my own to maybe start to sort through those research papers. I'd hidden the papers underneath the shower, the plastic slid out easily as I retrieved them, I'm not sure why I felt the need to hide them, but I did. I found a highlighter and sat on the couch and re read the papers, then started to mark points that I felt were important, there was something here I was sure of it, my spidey sense was tingling. A knock on the door had me jumping.

"Wait a minute"

I quickly shoved all the papers underneath the large cushion I was sat on, telling myself that whoever it was, don't get up. Thank goodness I still had my contacts in, I must remember to change them out, I'd had them in all through my stay in the hospital and no one noticed

"Come in"

A smiling Jake walked into the room, not someone I really wanted to see, what was it about him that had me starting to dislike him?

"Hows our walking wounded?"

"I'm fine"

"You look well, more color in your cheeks"

"How would you know that?"

"I called at the hospital but you were still unconscious"

"Oh, well I'm feeling a lot better now, thank you"

I wanted him to go, I wasn't feeling comfortable with him here and I didn't know why.

"I have orders from Elsie that I have to take a nap, so if you wouldn't mind?"

"Err, sure I'll leave"

"I'll catch up with you when I'm back at work, thanks for dropping in Jake"

He got up and left, but he sure wasn't happy about it, I followed him to the door and slid the bolt across as the door shut. As I stood with my forehead against the door a fear crept through me, I needed to talk to Midge. All right talking to him wasn't a problem, it was what I needed to do that might be. I walked across the room and realized the door was open onto the small balcony, maybe, possibly, could I get down the fire escape? Could I feign that I didn't want to be disturbed, but what if someone were watching me?

I picked up my phone; I needed to be doing something.

"Midge?'

"I'm here Chica"

"Midge?"

"Chica, what's wrong, what's happened?"

"Oh god Midge, I don't know what to think"

"Start at the beginning"

So I did, I told him how I worked out that Janeys body had probably been dumped at Iona Island, how I'd been chased and ended up in the hospital, but it was the fears I felt now that I told him about.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Can you find out if someone is watching the fire escape from my room?"  
"You thinking about doing what I think you're gonna do?"

"Well, maybe"

"I'll check it out now, I need to change into some clothes that will help me blend in, and I'll call back, okay?"

"Okay"

I went back to the couch and dragged the papers out, they were all mixed up but I decided that reading and sorting was the way to go. It was the routines that Janey followed that had me intrigued, or should I say where the times were with no routine, that time shouted out that it was important. My phone went causing me to jump.

"Can't see anyone"

"All right I'm coming down"

I tucked the papers back into their hiding place and put my laptop into a rucksack, now to keep people away from checking up on me.

I opened my door and pinned a note to it "Please do not disturb, having a long hot bath then a nice long sleep, see you at dinner time" I hoped if someone saw it they would simply go away, I turned the radio on to a classical channel, no too much like Ranger, then found a blues channel, better, with the volume low I walked to the balcony and very slowly started to climb down the ladder. It took a while, to be honest my muscles in my shoulders were screaming at me, and then I realized I'd have to climb back up! Midge caught me several rungs up and took the ruck sack off my back and helped me down on to the ground. He certainly looked different, gone were the joggers and hoodie, and in their place were black jeans, a cream sweater and a black leather jacket.

"We'll take a cab, it's quicker than public transport, I found somewhere else we can latch onto"

With my hand in his he led me through alleyways and I'm sure some ones back yard until we came to a busy road. He hailed a cab and we were soon moving quickly through streets I didn't recognize. I sat quietly, waiting for us to reach our destination. A hospital?

"They have a good Internet system but their security is lousy"

Well I suppose that answered that. Midge sent a text and a minute later a young Hispanic girl, dressed in a nurse's uniform opened a door that read, "Staff only"

"Miguel you need to be quiet and quick, you've got an hour before the tech guy gets back from his break"

As soon as we were in I had my laptop out, it was hooked up and ready to go in minutes. I prayed that Hector had not noticed me using the system and blocked me out; I let out a breath as my log in turned to my home page. I typed in the names I wanted to search and every detail I could figure out along with some of the information I knew was important from the search on Janey. We sat waiting for twenty minutes for all the information to download; I wouldn't know what was there until Midge gave me the printouts. I looked at Midge as he removed the cables and I put the laptop back in the rucksack, then we were out on the street with ten minutes to spare.

"Printing?"

"Yeah over there, it's one of those places where you pay"

I handed over cash to the young boy and he handed me my printouts.

"Thanks Midge, I just need to get back up that dam fire escape"

All was right with the world, I was now laying on the bed, the papers were safely hidden and I had put the USB inside a tampon inside the box it came from, it took some doing to get the inside out of a tampon then get the whole thing back inside the protective packet, but I felt confident with my new safe place. I could have really done with a nap now. Armed with painkillers I made my way downstairs to have dinner with Elsie and Stryker.

"You still look pale"

"I still feel tired and a bit dizzy"

I felt guilty about how bad I felt because I'm sure it was the climb up the fire escape that had me feeling worse.

"Well have something to eat then back to bed with you"

I made polite conversation, Stryker was happy to take up the slack and Elsie could really be funny with her off center comments.

"You know Elsie you remind me so much of Grandma"

"Well we're cut from the same cloth, too old to give a hoot what people think and too young to care"

When dinner was finished Stryker walked me to my room.

"You know Stryker I can't exactly get lost between your floor and mine"

"I know, I just need to make sure you're safely locked up for the night"

"Thanks Stryker, I'm sure with a good nights sleep I'll be much better in the morning"

"Good night sweetheart"

I showered quickly, bolted the door and locked the windows and sank into the mattress with the covers pulled up to my chin. I was exhausted, and the painkillers were kicking in, so soon fell asleep.

My dreams were shifting and switching, but always Janeys face would appear, the faceless helmet from the scrambler bike now took on the faces of the people I had done the searches on. I felt myself falling with all those faces watching me, screaming at them to leave me alone, then I felt a calmness come over me, I was dreaming that Ranger was near, then that he was holding me, but this time his nearness didn't comfort me, I was hyperventilating and sobbing, because I knew he would never come for me again. I felt the warm embrace against me and the sound of his voice but I was screaming again, telling him to just go away, that he couldn't help me, couldn't comfort me, I felt myself thrashing and hitting someone, in my dream I'm sure it was Ranger, then the calm overtook me as my mind went blank and everything and everyone faded out to leave a blackness.

RPOV

I'd had typical morning talking with Tank, business was quiet with some clients asking to speak with me, otherwise nothing unusual happening. I'd finished the pay schedule and started on the quarterly reviews and that was why I was talking with him.

"Tank, you'll need to do the reviews on those two new guys, I don't know them well enough"

"Fair enough, you done the pay?"  
"Yes, should be in your inbox. Tank can you spare Hector?"

"Maybe, he's still pretty pissed that Little Girl managed to get into the system, what do you need him for?"

"I found Steph"

"You what, and you didn't think to let me know?"

"Tank, she doesn't know I found her"

"That makes it better?"

"No, but I'm worried that she's getting involved with something"

"Yeah, I can understand that, but that's how she is. Why Hector?"

"He can blend in and still try to figure out how she did it"

"Is she okay, you know safe where she is?"

"As safe as can be for her"

"Good, because Morelli is still strutting around, I had to pay a visit and evict him from Stephs apartment, he was harassing Mrs. Mazuur, though she definitely knows something"

"She'll keep the secret, she's probably the only one in that dysfunctional family that truly cares for Steph"

"You got that right, I'll tell Hector to call you and pack his gear"

"Tank, keep this totally off the books, remember Steph thought that we had a snitch"

"I remember, though I 'aint found anything to confirm that"

I ended the call and was immediately called by Hector.

"Jefe?"

"Pack your bags Hector, I need you to go under in the neighborhood near the Papillon bar, Steph's staying and working there, so be prepared to shadow her if you can"

"No hay problema, para ella ya está hecho"

I laughed, Hector was possibly one of the scarier of the men at Rangeman, even some of the other guys stayed out of his way, but Steph, well Hector had taken her under his wing, another person who would do anything for her. By early evening Hector called again.

"She's done it again, but I found out how and maybe who helped her"

"Who was she searching?"

"Jake Emerson, Henri Brook, Tilly Jones and Stryker, the guy who owns the bar"

"Anything come up on them that we should know about?"

"Too much nothing on all but Stryker"

"Forget Stryker, I know him, send copies to me, I don't know the others"

"Henri Brook is a cop, NYPD, and Jake is supposed to be a professional photographer"

"I may know who Jake actually is, a special ops guy. Anything look out of place to you?"

"A lot of fabrication, I'll see if I can get behind it. Ranger I also found out that a kid here in the neighborhood is the one helping her. I've got a search going on him, just in case, but you know, she looks good, different, I prefer her blue eyes though"

He was gone, what did he mean he preferred her blue eyes? I was reading through the searches Hector had sent when the phone went again, Stryker.

"Real bad tonight"

I unlocked a drawer and picked up a black case from inside it, something Bobby had given to us, just in case. I entered the apartment as before and immediately was as concerned as Stryker, Steph was in the middle of a full-blown nightmare, my heart ached for her; I knew what it was like to get caught in one like that. Stryker left as I moved to the bed, she was screaming and fighting her enemies in her dream, to such an extent I almost struggled to hold her without hurting her, then the screams turned to sobs with words pushed out in between, telling me to just go, that I couldn't help her, couldn't comfort her. It was as if I was part of her dream and because she knew I wasn't really around I couldn't help her, I felt helpless myself, especially as I couldn't calm her down. I retrieved the black case I'd put by my side and got out a syringe that Bobby had prepared if we needed to calm someone down. Bobby knew either Santos or I could loose control and if there weren't the men around to contain us then a sedative would do the trick. I only gave her a quarter of the dose, as she is lighter than we are and I didn't want her knocked out for hours. I held on to her as the sedative started to work, her muscles relaxed, her breathing calmed down and the pulse at her neck slowed. I held her in my arms relishing the feel of her, her smell; I didn't want to leave her. I didn't know how long she would have these nightmares for, or how long I could be invisible to her. I left via the fire escape but to be honest, I wanted to avoid Stryker, and did I feel guilty? Yes.

SPOV

I felt ill in the morning, I couldn't face food, my hands were still shaking and I couldn't understand why, well yes I could, I couldn't get through this, these dreams and the thought of Ranger and how much I depended on him, how much my heart was now breaking, but this time into large chunks.

I spent the morning sat helping Elsie with the wages and time sheets, then the shift rotas. By noon I was physically weak so she sent me back to my room with instructions to sleep, then she'd see me at dinner. I took the painkillers, and forced myself to look through the new searches. There was definitely something hinkey, and not just with one of them. I'd put the names of Tony Slater, Jake Emerson and Henri Brook in to the search program, beyond that there was very little information that I had on them, I had then put Tilly Jones and Stryker into the search, I'd got their information from the files in Elsie's room. Stryker surprised me, he'd been in the army and a Special Forces unit as well, obviously driving armored vehicles, his life was an open book and I was so glad because that meant he was in the clear for me. Tony, who I didn't really know that well was also clean, he was an advertising executive working in the city, divorced no kids, large mortgage and seemed to be just about making ends meet. It was the other three that made my heart hitch, hell Tilly? She'd seemed so open and friendly with me, what on earth was she hiding, and Henri, I never really took to him, possibly because he had never really spoken with me, the search said he was a detective, working for NYPD, would he know if I'd been accused of murder? Would he recognize me? But Jake? Hell he'd taken me out on a date, it wasn't that there was anything I could say, I was living a lie, I'd never even thought about someone trying to do a search on Melia Peri, it was the empty feeling I got from reading through it, as if the whole of his life had been made up. Yes it said he was a professional photographer but there was nothing of a personal history. I put all the papers away; I was way too emotional to even look at them with a critical eye. Again I didn't really eat much but tried hard to be jovial and talkative so Elsie wouldn't get worried about me. Stryker walked me back to my room again and wished me a good nights sleep. I looked at the bed and shuddered, I couldn't let myself go to sleep, I was more frightened of the dreams than I realized, more frightened of my life without Ranger. I wondered again if he now thought I'd killed that woman, if he would hate me. I ended up sat on the balcony, on the floor with my back to the wall, my knees pulled up tight and my head on my knees. I felt cold, but I didn't care, I rocked slowly, tears in my eyes, maybe I could fly from this balcony? I'm sure I was dozing when I felt a tingle down my neck and my tears burst into sobs, I could smell Bulgari and Ranger.

I started to shout, trying to wake up from this nightmare.

"No. No, please, I can't do this any more, I can't live like this; please let me alone, stop haunting me"

Arms were now around me and I felt as though I was being lifted, I felt the warmth surround me and instead of fighting it I clung to my dream. My dream must have purged the feelings that I had felt, because I actually felt more settled. Was I wrong to want Ranger to comfort me in my dreams? Was I wrong to feel that he seemed to be there only in my dreams? As I came awake I looked across to the clock, oh hell, it was only 2am, but I felt wide-awake, and strangely, I had no aches or pains. I needed a coke, I don't know why, but that was the urge that had taken me over and I knew there were some downstairs behind the bar. I was dressed in long PJs with a baggy T-shirt so decided that since no one would up at this hour to just stay as I was. I was very quiet taking the stairs down, fortunately they didn't creak, I didn't want to wake anyone up and frighten them. As I walked along the passage past Elsie and then Stryker's doors I stopped dead still, I could hear voices from inside Stryker's apartment.

"You can't keep doing this?"

Who was he talking to, and what were they doing here? I inched to just outside the door.

"I have to"

"Why, you can see the state she's got herself into, you're not going to make it any easier for her"

"I can't bare to see her in so much pain"

Wait that sounded like Ranger, why the hell was he here?

"Ranger you decided that she needed to be away from you"

"I know, but it's killing me, I need to feel her close to me"  
"For gods sake why"

"Because he's in love with her"

Was that Lester?

"I don't understand, why all the subterfuge, explain it to me"

Yeah me as well, why would he push me away then say he needed to be close to me, and let's not forget Lester's statement

"I'm on a very clandestine job, working with a multi agency task force. The people we're after are ruthless. If they find out that I'm after them I couldn't allow for Steph to be targeted because of me, and yeah Lester, I love her too much to have that happen"

"Does she know how you feel?"

"Not really, I've tried to avoid her getting too emotionally involved, look at the life I lead, is that the type of life to offer to someone, but if these nightmares she's having are anything to go by, maybe I got that all wrong"

"So now what?"

"I can feel when she's in pain, so I'll try to support her as best I can without her knowing"

"Primo what about when this is finished?"

"I don't know, let's just get this over with first"

"All right you two need to get out of here while everyone's asleep, I'll keep my eye on her, and if need be I'll call you"

There was movement and a lull in the conversation, I turned and headed back up to my room, as I was closing the door I heard footsteps going down the stairs, I wondered if Ranger and Lester would leave through the garage, probably. I went into the bathroom and looked at my face, a big goofy smile looked back at me, was what I heard right? I'm sure I'm awake and just to make sure I nipped the skin on my arm, yes, definitely awake. I just about danced across to the bed, jumping in and covering myself with the sheets, did Ranger love me? Did that mean that Morelli hadn't falsified the evidence, surely Ranger wouldn't have said all he did if he thought that I had murdered someone. Oh boy he had some explaining to do, and what about Stryker? Was he in on this? Surely it must be coincidence if he did know something, I know I'd read somewhere that he'd been a part of Special Forces. With a lighter heart I hugged the pillow and slowly fell asleep, thinking of the conversation I'd heard.

RPOV

I travelled over to Trenton today to keep up appearances, Santos was going to dig deeper into this Tilly girl and Blake, well he was behaving strangely, he said he had another job that needed some work putting into it. Rangeman was very quiet; men were either out on routine patrols or on installations. Tank was in his office trying to get his head round the shift rotations, why he wouldn't use the program we had to do that I could never understand.

"I'll do that Tank, it takes minutes"

"Good, well you do it then"

"Everything looks quiet, you fancy showing our faces at Pinos?"

"Can't hurt, noon?"

"Yeah, we any skips that we can pick up before we go?"

"I think so, a bloke called Hugo Met, done for trying to set up a whore house, only he thought using young kids chained up would be okay, and I mean young, all under ten years old"

"We got eyes on him?"

"Oh yeah. Suit up and let's have some fun"

Hugo was a big fat slob, who was currently living in a room in a block on Start Street. The place was disgusting from the smell, to the garbage on the floor and walls, fortunately he was on the first floor. We stood on either side of the door; I nodded to Tank to do the honors.

"Hugo Met, open this door"

There were sounds of movement, but Tank decided that Hugo was too slow getting to the door. He kicked at the door then we both moved back to the side, yeah a blast from a sawn off shotgun went whizzing into the opposite wall. We both moved in quickly, rolling as we went to each side of the room, Hugo was too slow again, so we were on him before he even lifted the gun to aim it at us.

"Hugo Met, you are in violation of your bond agreement, we're here to take you in"

I had the slob on his front with my knee in his back cuffing him, while Tank checked out the room. I added shackles to his ankles, he was going down and he was going down hard.

"Ranger, you bringing him down to the car?"

"Oh yeah"

I bounced him down the stairs, I didn't like slime like him on the streets and by the time we'd shackled him into the SUV he knew it. I took my time at the police station, most of the cops I saw seemed pleased that Hugo was there and hurting for it. As I was leaving it was Eddie, Stephs friend who followed me out.

"Ranger, do you know if Steph is safe?'

"Yes, she's safe. Why?"

"Morelli's been acting strange, someone thought they saw him with Steph a few days ago, but I know she wouldn't go back to him. Then he's saying he's going to marry her and that she knows why she has to, I don't like the mindset he's in, and he's still calling at the Plum house"

"You spoken to Steph?"

"Weeks ago, I'm worried about her though"

"Thanks Eddie"

As Tank and I made our way to Pinos he looked at me and stared.

"What Tank?"

"That's why you want to be out and about isn't it?"

"Something scared the shit out of her, I need to find out what"

"You think Morelli?"

"I think he has something to do with it, not sure what yet though"

Pinos was busy with the usual off duty cops and locals; we still got our usual booth at the back. As I expected Morelli came in, he looked to us and nodded his head, but it was the look on his face that worried me.

"He looks too smug, like he knows he's just got the candy from a baby, and it was aimed at you, Ranger"

"We still got eyes on him?"

"Yeah, reports don't show much, except the strange set up with a new woman he has on the side"

"Well?"

"A pretty nurse, who looked like she was falling all over him, and then she started to dress like Steph, even had her hair dyed brunette and curled, sick if you ask me"

So he was still hung up on Steph, was he dangerous? Maybe, especially as Eddie had implied he was in a strange mindset.

"Bonds office now Ranger?"

"No, I don't think I could cope with both Lula and Connie at me about Steph. Who's Vinnie got in bounty hunting?"

"Lula's picking up the easy ones, Joyce the dirty ones and we're picking up the mid and high range ones"

"You saying that Hugo would have been one of Stephs?"

"Yes"

"Then at some stage we need to do some talking with Harry, maybe buy him out, what do you think?"

"Well Vinnie just bails out anyone and doesn't seem to care what they've done or what they could do, so yeah, why not"

I spent another couple of hours at Rangeman, Tanks shifts didn't take long so I used the opportunity to watch the new guys, I didn't like the feel of them; Tank had brought them in full time from their usual contract work.

"Tank, I'm gonna pull two people in from Boston, it'll give you a bit of lee way watching Morelli and covering Hector"

"Good idea, you leaving now?"

"Ten minutes, I just need a quick word with Ella"

I found Ella in her apartment, preparing food.

"Carlos, you're here, are you staying?"

"Sorry no, but I have a couple of things I'd like you to do, please"

Yeah, I always say please to Ella.

"Anything, you know that"

"Could you arrange for some clothes for Stephanie to be delivered to this address, and for the beach house to be readied, and be prepared to stock it? Also some clothes there for Stephanie as well"

She beamed at me and just stood looking at me, hell I'd have to say something.

"All right, yes I do intend to move us along, okay? If she'll have me"

"Oh Carlos of course she'll have you, but you're going to have to grovel to that poor girl, you need to show her and tell her how you feel. Her self-confidence is not what it should be. And yes leave every thing with me"

"Thanks Tia"

I was back in New York by ten and for some reason went straight to the bar, I'd parked a few blocks away and came across Hector hidden in the alley.

"She's not well, look on the fire escape"

I looked up and there sat my Babe, was she rocking herself? I didn't like the feeling of panic I was feeling and was up the ladder before Hector could answer. I knelt down beside her and wrapped my arms around her; she was shaking and freezing cold.

"No. No, please, I can't do this any more, I can't live like this; please let me alone, stop haunting me"

Her words hit me, was she having nightmares because of me? I picked her up keeping her close to me and lay with her on the bed. My hands ran through her hair and down her back, she felt so good and I had to admit I felt better just holding her. She calmed immediately, it was as if she knew I was there.

"Cariño, te quiero mucho, no te dejaré, te necesito"

The words I had said came from my heart, I meant every one of them, I had to make things work out now; just give me time. It took awhile for me to settle, I had felt unsteady when I heard her words, and now with her in my arms again I just knew we'd work things out. I left her sleeping, it was nearly 2 in the morning, I was surprised when both Santos and Stryker were at the fire escape on the first floor, I stepped from the staging into an apartment I assumed was Stryker's. He was stood glaring at me.

"You can't keep doing this?"

"I have to"

"Why, you can see the state she's got herself into, you're not going to make it any easier for her"

"I can't bare to see her in so much pain"

Santos moved to stand next to Stryker, were they ganging up on me now?

"Ranger you decided that she needed to be away from you"

"I know, but it's killing me, I need to feel her close to me"  
"For gods sake why"

"Because he's in love with her"

Thanks for that Santos; Stryker was obviously confused at the conversation between Santos and me.

"I don't understand, why all the subterfuge, explain it to me"

"I'm on a very clandestine job, working with a multi agency task force. The people we're after are ruthless. If they find out that I'm after them I couldn't allow for Steph to be targeted because of me, and yeah Lester, I love her too much to have that happen"

"Does she know how you feel?"

"Not really, I've tried to avoid her getting too emotionally involved, look at the life I lead, is that the type of life to offer to someone, but if these nightmares she's having are anything to go by, maybe I got that all wrong"

"So now what?"

"I can feel when she's in pain, so I'll try to support her as best I can without her knowing"

"Primo what about when this is finished?"

"I don't know, let's just get this over with first"

"All right you two, you need to get out of here while everyone's asleep, I'll keep my eye on her, and if need be I'll call you"

He took us via the stairs into the bar and then through a door into what I assumed was a storage area.

"Watch your heads, it gets a little small in here"

I watched fascinated as he opened a secret door and led us through a narrow passageway, through another door and into the garage with the bikes.  
"Amazing escape route"

We walked in silence back to the car, even during the drive back to the house I don't think Santos dare say a word to me, I knew what he thought, the problem was his thinking was all wrong. As we parked I turned to him and was very serious with what I said to him.

"As soon as I can I'm bringing her with me, I can't leave her like that again"

I didn't wait for a response; his eyes said it all, as did the full smile across his face.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

SPOV

The sun coming through the window and drapes woke me, I remembered the conversation I'd overheard last night, I needed to believe what had been said, but I also needed to be cautious, at least now I felt that the chasm that had developed between Ranger and I wasn't as deep or wide as I'd thought, hell if we could go back to where we were before, then maybe that would be okay, as long as I could see a future with him as my best friend, someone I trusted, maybe that would be enough. Time would tell. So now I had to get on with my life and ignore what I'd learnt, act natural, yeah I could go into denial land for a while. Showered and dressed I was downstairs to help Elsie prepare a breakfast.

"You seem so much better this morning"

"I am, I had a bad dream to start with, then I must have slept deeply and feel so much better"

"Good, Stryker will be happy, he was beginning to get worried about you"

"I'll go talk to him after breakfast, you can put me into the rota for shifts"

"Well, we'll start with half shifts till the end of the week and then see how you're doing"

After breakfast I went outside to walk, I needed some fresh air and thinking space. I'd started to delve into people from around the bar and of course Janey; did I carry on with that? The problem was that I'm just too curious to let something go, yeah that's me, would it get me into trouble like I usually got into, not sure, but I made up my mind, I was going to continue investigating. With that decision out of the way I window shopped as I walked and realized I was looking into a hairdressers shop, well I did say I needed to do something with my hair. I went into the reception area and stood waiting for a young girl to acknowledge me, the room behind her looked pretty empty only an older women currently sat under a dryer reading a magazine and a woman cleaning up.

"Can I help you?"

"I was wanting someone to sort out my hair"

I suppose that was a stupid comment and the look on the young girls face told me that, at that moment the woman came through to look at something on the desk, then spoke to the young receptionist.  
"Kim, Mrs Pund phoned and cancelled, something about her having the flu"

"Well, this lady is asking for an appointment, maybe she can explain to you what she wants"

Was I stood in front of her? This young girl would not last long at the Cut and Curl.  
"Come on through honey and tell me what you're after"

I followed her through and sat on one of those chairs that swiveled, she was stood behind me, her hands combing through my hair, I looked at her through the reflection in the mirror.

"I usually have very curly hair that's brunette, my last hairdresser cut it into a style and used a chemical to soften it into waves then put highlights through"

"Yeah, I can see it's growing out, you want it back to how they did it?"

"Please, can you do that?"

"No problem, sit back and enjoy the ride honey"

As she worked on my hair we fell into an easy conversation, she was maybe my age, in fact she reminded me of a thinner Lula, small but big boned without Lula's extra weight. She was Afro American, with braids controlling her hair; her voice was loud as well as her laugh.

"So you livin round here?"

"Yeah, at Papillon, I work there as well"

"Nice place, me and my girlfriends sometimes get us a meal there, don't drink myself so no need for a bar for me"

"Well I tend to work the bar most times, I've had some of their meals though and I think they're good"

"Too right, I used to know that girl that worked there, you know the one that they found dead, god bless her soul"

"She'd already gone missing before I came, what was she like?"

"She was in the same class as me at school, hell she always was a wild one, but she didn't have an ounce of nasty in her bones, she'd always help anyone outta a mess"

"I don't understand then how she disappeared, my boss said she wasn't always reliable at work"

"Well see that's 'cos he didn't bother to ask her, she was always helping her ma out, and her ma she was hard work, god knows how Janey came out as good as she was"

"Her mother still in the area?"

"Hell no, she took off before Janey, said she'd found a man and he was treating her right and taking her away from here, aint seen nor heard of her"

"You think Janey went after her?"

"Nah, Janey, she was real happy, found herself a man as well, he was local as fars I know"

"Oh, so this man of hers, he must be devastated"

"Funny, I aint heard that he's about, I aint heard nothin, but then I don't go out as much, got a baby at home to look after"

"What did this man look like?"

"Whys you askin girl?"

"I don't know, I just feel no ones interested in her"

"You're too soft for your own good honey, let me finish this bit then I's gonna look for something"

I needed to sit for thirty minutes so took out my phone to check for messages. One missed call from Midge; I'd call him later. Tammy, well that was the name on the front of her smock, came back and put a photo in to my hands.

"This here was taken on her birthday, she was so happy that day, said her man had bought her a real pretty necklace, expensive, if ya know what I mean. I woulda thought her man was there with her, but I aint sure exactly what he looks like, I only saw them together at a distance"

"What did you see of him?"

"Well, he was taller than her, I'd say dark haired, but he had a hood up and glasses on, can't say I saw much more"

"It's strange but no one seems to have actually met him"

"You knows you're right, never really thout bout that, it is strange now you say it"

"You mind if I keep this, I'll let you have it back?"

"No prob, honey, tell you what I'll do some askin round myself, let you know what I find"

"Thanks Tammy"

"Now lets get this here hair finished, I'll have yous beatin back the guys"

Fifty minutes later I was looking at the incredible job that she'd done, dare I say even better than Mr. Alexander, and a hell of a lot cheaper.  
"Tammy, you are amazing"

"Why thank you kindly honey, use this gel to liven up the curls, and I'll see you in six weeks to freshen it up"

I paid and with a bounce in my step made my way back to the bar, I was due to start work in thirty minutes so headed upstairs to change, bless her, Elsie had been in and changed the bed linens. In the bar was a new girl I didn't recognize talking to Stryker.

"Hey Melia, looking good, this is Nicole, she helps out when we're short staffed"

"Hi Nicole, whose not in?"  
"Tilly was due some vacation time, said she was visiting her folks"

I got down to work, soon falling back into the routine, I didn't like that Tilly wasn't here, was I worried about her, yeah, I think I was. While I was on my break I took a chance and called her on the phone.

"Hey Melia, sorry I wasn't sure if you were up and about, or I would have spoken with you"

"No problem, I was just surprised when Stryker said you were going away that's all"

"Yeah, my ma isn't too good so I thought I'd surprise her. Any way enough about me, how you feeling now, Elsie was so worried about you"

"A lot better, I just needed to get a good nights sleep, so you travelling on your own?"

"Yeah, doing the bus thing, long trip but cheap and I'll sleep most of the way"

"How long you away for?"

"Just the week, so you behave, call so we can catch up"

As I put my phone back in my pocket I did feel a little easier, not much I could about it anyway. The bar got quiet early so Stryker decided to close early, no argument from me, I was upstairs by eleven sat on the floor with papers around me. I kept picking up the photo I'd got from Tammy, some of the people I knew, others I recognized as locals, and the rest were total strangers. Janey was stood in the middle between Tilly and Henri. I needed to find someone who could point out who all these people were. Now that I was feeling better I'd read through all of the searches, and highlight details ready for me to analyze, but not now, I was tired. Tucked up in bed I found sleep quickly, I was aware of dreaming but they weren't as intense as before, at some stage I felt a calm come over me and slowly the dreams faded leaving me to sleep peacefully.

SPOV

After breakfast the next morning I decided I should catch up with folks back home. I'd spoken to all my closest friends a couple of times now, and they were really supportive of what I had done, they assumed that the whole marriage to Morelli had spooked me, and as long as I was safe and happy they didn't see a problem. Now to face my mother, I'd left the last call on a downer and ultimatum, that she stopped trying to control me and let me be happy in my own way. I wondered if she'd taken any notice?

"Plum residence"

"Morning mum how's things with you?"

"Stephanie Michelle Plum you need to get home right now"

"I don't think so"

"Well I do, Joseph is going frantic looking for you, he says he'll marry you, so before it's too late get back here and we can start to plan the wedding"

"Mum, I already told you. . . "

"Nonsense, you don't know what you're talking about"

"Mum I already told you that I'm not going to marry him"

"Nonsense, you don't know what you want"

"I do, I'm happy where I am, so bye mum"

Yeah I finished the call, no way was she telling me what to do, and no way was I ever getting back with Morelli, I thought we'd moved on, until that awful day in Pinos. Maybe Grandma had more to tell me about this.

"Hi Grandma"

"Baby Girl, how you feeling now, Elsie told me you were a bit under the weather"

""I'm great now, maybe just a bug that took me down"

"Glad to hear, you still enjoying yourself?"

"Yes, I feel more settled, so what's your news?"

"Well have I got a lot to tell you, I know you and that horses patoot were on the off, even though he and your mother thought they were planning your wedding, then I hear that he's been seeing some nurse from St Francis. Well, would you believe she went and got herself kidnapped, Morelli went ballistic looking for her, then she just turned up a day later, non the worse for wear. Thing is she blamed him and told him to get lost. Next thing he's going round saying it was all your fault, he even had the nerve to come here, I sorted him though, called Lula and she got her big man to come over, should have seen the smile on the big mans face when he kicked him out, even gave me his phone number, just in case, and now Morelli's going around saying that he's forgiven you and you're still getting married"

Sheesh, I needed to take a breath, I don't know how Grandma breathed through that.

"Grandma who was the nurse?"

"Oh it was Sharon Lupton, you know her, year below you at school, anyhow that's been the talk of the Burg, so your mother's got a bee in her bonnet about you being back to marry that Morelli boy"

"You know that's not going to happen"

"I know, but it's been interesting so say the least"

"Well I need to get back to work, so be careful, okay?"

"Sure will Baby Girl"

Well that was a turn up for the books, I wonder, should I or not? Yeah can't do any harm, so I looked up the phone number for the Lupton's, they lived one street over from my parents, and I knew Sharon still lived at home.

"Morning, could I speak with Sharon please?"

"Wait a minute, I'll go get her"

I sat nervously waiting, should I talk to her or not?

"Hi, who's there?"

"Hi Sharon, it's Stephanie Plum"

"Oh you"

"Sharon I'm real sorry that you got kidnapped"

"Not your fault girl, I was stupid"  
"How?"

"Well I always fancied Morelli, I'm sorry, I knew that marriage with you was on the cards, but when you left, I thought that he was free, so I flirted with him till he took notice. Stephanie, he's out of his mind"

"Sharon what did he do?"

"Well at first I went along with it, I mean I'd have done anything for him"

"What did you do?"

"He said if we were going to go out I had to change a few things, oh god, I must have been stupid"

"No Sharon you're not stupid, what changes did he want?"

"He made me dye my hair to brunette, then have it permed curly, and then started to buy clothes he wanted me to wear, I walked out on him in the end, but the day after these goons grabbed me at the mall, I don't know how you lived with that Steph"

She was obviously getting upset so I needed to say something to calm her.

"Sharon you're safe now, make sure you stay true to yourself"

"Well I now have short blond straight hair, thank god I refused to wear the blue contacts, those thugs nearly had a fit when they saw my brown eyes"

"Sharon, I hate to ask, but do you think they were really after me?"

"Oh yeah, they called me the Bombshell Bounty Hunter"

"Well you're safe now, so take care of your self, and Sharon, find someone who wants you for you"

"Sure will, bye, and err, thanks for calling"

Who would want to kidnap me? Okay maybe the psychos who always wanted to kidnap me, but usually it was because I was getting too close to what they were up to. And Morelli, had he really lost it that bad? Maybe a call to someone I hadn't spoken to since after I first left was needed.

"Hi Eddie, it's Steph here"

"Steph, wow, I didn't think I'd hear from you again, how's life?"

"It's good Eddie, real good"

"So now we've done the nice conversation, what're you after?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to come over like that"

"No I'm sorry too Steph, we've missed having you around"

"Oh?"

"No, not for the laughs or the bets, you were dam good at your job Steph, top capture rate in the state"

"Honest?"

"Yeah, you always got your man"

"So what's happening with you?"

"For me all's quiet really, there was a woman murdered a few weeks back, FBI agent, undercover, in fact I think she was working with Ranger"

"What happened Eddie?"

"She turned up floating in the Delaware, hell she'd been taken apart Steph, someone out there is one sick bastard, think it'll end up as a cold case though, the FBI have taken over, us lowly cops have been pushed out. You hear from Ranger Steph?"

"No, I cut all ties, new life Eddie and it's going well"

"Well I just got to the station, but Steph, just so you know, Morelli is telling everyone you two are together and still going to get married, in fact one of the new guys swore he saw you with him a few weeks ago, what's with that?"

"He's delusional, Eddie, right, I got work to do, I'll keep in touch, bye"

Was the woman murdered the one I saw with Ranger that night? Was she the one Morelli was going to use my DNA with? Ranger will feel he's responsible, and okay I'm being selfish, that will only make him more determined to keep me away from him.

But could Morelli still suddenly bring in evidence to point a finger at me and what would Ranger think if he were told I was responsible, he'd hate me for killing her. I'd lose him permanently and I might go to prison.

I wasn't lying to Eddie, I really did need to get down to the bar, but now I had different things to process, I was anxious and nervous but knew I couldn't do anything about it. With a sigh I left my apartment and made my way down to the bar. Jake and Tony were in the bar when I got there, I was getting fed up with people asking if I was all right, so to be honest I was probably a bit curt with them, at my break time I went over to them.

"Sorry guys if I seemed a bit short with you, It's just that people asking me if I'm feeling better is getting a bit old"

Jake tried to pull me onto his knee, but I deftly moved to sit down opposite him.  
"So where's the third musketeer?"

"Henri? Not sure, maybe working"

"I didn't realize he worked shifts, what does he do?"

"Police, I think, he doesn't really talk about it much"  
"Well maybe it depends which department he's in"

"I think homicide, I know he wanted to move out of narcotics"

"Heavy stuff then, you boys want another drink?""

"Sure a beer each"

I fetched their drinks and went back to work, a lot of the regulars were stood at the bar so I took my chance and produced the photo from Tammy out of my pocket.

"Tammy gave me this, thought some of you might want to remember a happy time with Janey?"

They passed the photo around, laughing at some of the expressions on their own faces.

"So who is everyone in this photo, I recognize some of your ugly faces?"

An old guy, Gus, took on the role of spokesman.  
"Well that's Pete from across the way, changed jobs so doesn't come in much now, that's Fred, died last month, house caught fire, he'd been ill and didn't get out in time. That young fella, no idea, maybe just around for the night"

Jimmy was leaning over trying to get a better look.

"Thought for some reason I recognized him, but nah, I don't know"

"Well you would know Jimmy, you know everyone"

Gus pointed to most of the faces and recognized nearly all of them, that left me with the one that Jimmy thought he recognized, I asked Stryker if he knew him.  
"Hell girl, it isn't a very clear shot of him, he almost seems to be shying away from the camera, like he doesn't want his picture taken, it could be anyone where'd you get this?"

"Tammy at the hairdressers, thought it would nice to have a happy time to remember Janey from"

"Yeah, it was a good night, it was after then that she got sloppy with work, hell it was probably only one, maybe two weeks, before she disappeared"

"Well I'll put it on the board, I'm about finished serving, I'll start on the tables"

Later in my apartment I thought about that man who couldn't really be seen, was he Janeys secret boyfriend? Was he one of the bad guys?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

SPOV

A dreamless sleep and a day off left me feeling energized. I went to the gym and felt good with the progress I was making, but by the time I was showering and changing my spidey senses were tingling. In the afternoon I met with Midge for a coffee and chat, nothing really new going on, he was a bit nervous because a new guy had shown up who was obviously, in his words, a hard case. When I laughed at the description he gave me a murderous look.  
"Chica you do not laugh at people like him"

"Oh, maybe I know something you don't, tell you what see if you can send me a photo of this big, mal hombre?"

"You'll see, then you won't laugh"

I had a sneaky suspicion this big, bad man might be Hector, well I'd have to wait and see.

It was later than I realized as I returned to the bar, I was sensing immediate danger, I squatted down to try and look through the front window, ah shit, Morelli was there with Henri! I so did not want to have to talk with him, so I backed away and headed back down the street and took a left down the alley, I wanted to get to the garage, but then realized I didn't have the fob. Maybe if I waited long enough Morelli would leave. After an hour I was getting cold, I'd tried to look through the window again but there were too many people inside to get a good view, in desperation I text Stryker "Meet me at door to garage, please" then almost ran to get there. Stryker was just opening the door.  
"What the hell is wrong?"

"There's a man in the bar that is really bad news for me, please I can't be seen by him"

"The hot shot cop with Henri?"

"Yeah"

"You in trouble with the police?"

"No, nothing like that, he's an ex that I don't want seeing me"

"Well too late for that, he stood staring at your photo and told everyone who would listen that he's your fiancé"

"No way, that's a lie"

"Okay, how we going to do this, because this way only leads into the bar, and he's still there"

"Shit, all right I'll go up the fire escape, can you open the door up there for me?"

"I'll open the door one flight down, it's too high for you to be climbing up there"

"Thanks, see you in five"

With that as a plan I made my way back along the street and then around the alley to get to the back of the bar. As I pushed through the gate into the yard a hand came out and went across my mouth and I felt and heard the zing of a stun gun. I think my last thought was shit.

RPOV

I'd flown down to Washington and spent two days there, for some reason the analyst thought that there could be a victim that we were missing, the only data he was basing this on was a time line, he thought we should have one between our number two and three, so I'd combed through all the data there was on missing people. It was a waste of time; I didn't know which area of New Jersey to look at, what the victim would look like and the profiler was no help, according to him the victims were totally random plus the body hadn't been found yet so it could have washed out to sea. By the end of the second day I was getting annoyed, tired and frustrated, and I hadn't made any headway. I was also getting a nasty feeling in my gut. It was weird but having had contact with Steph recently it was as though our connection was strengthening. I wasn't at all surprised when Stryker called.

"She's gone, we can't find her, Hector, Midge and I have been everywhere and asked everyone"

"Stryker slow down, start at the beginning"

"There was this loud obnoxious cop here at the bar, came in with Henri, he kept calling her Cupcake and then Stephanie. Hell he was darn right rude to everyone, and then I got a call from Melia saying she's outside and can't be seen by this cop, saying he's her ex. So I tell her to come round the back and she can come in that way, but she didn't arrive. The cop went and seeing as the bar had emptied I closed up. Funny thing was I bumped into two guys looking for her as well, Hector, who said he was one of your men and a kid called Midge who said he was her friend. So we hit the streets, Hector found her bag in a skip a couple of blocks away, phone inside was smashed, but we've got nothing"

"I'm on my way back, tell Hector to alert Santos, but to keep Blake out of it, he'll understand"

It was morning by the time I got to the bar; flights had been delayed because of weather, and then delayed because a passenger didn't turn up so the airline spent nearly an hour getting their luggage off the plane. I was beyond tired and so worried I was nearly loosing it. I had to push the idea of her being held by those murderers at the back of my mind. We all met in the bar, seeing as it was too early to open.

"Anything?"

I knew they would have let me know, but I had to ask.

"Hector is chasing down traffic cameras, Midge is calling in contacts on the street and Stryker and I have been talking to anyone who might have been around here at the time"

Santos stopped and looked at his phone.

"Midge found a couple of ladies who were on the street, they may have seen something"

I got up but Stryker stopped me.

"No offence Ranger, but dressed like that aint gonna get those ladies to talk to you, let me and Midge do the talking"

I had to agree, I always dressed in a suit for meetings in Washington and hadn't had a chance to change.

"Stryker call back straight away. Santos where's Hector?"

"Up in Stephs apartment, I'll call him down"

I passed Hector on the stairs; he gave me a thumb up, as if that would help. I stood in the middle of the apartment; I was looking for the search papers she'd done. I spent an hour looking for them, I was cursing her for finding such a good hiding spot, and then worried that maybe they weren't even here. When I accidently dislodged the base of the shower with my foot I knelt down to replace it, and I spied the papers, that was a good hiding spot Babe. My phone vibrated in my pocket, maybe some good news?

"Yo"

"Ladies saw a scuffle, two men dressed in black, heads and faces covered, carried something into the boot of a black car, problem is they don't know what type of car let alone plates, but we'll work with it"

"Thanks Stryker, I'm gonna hit the streets for a while, I just don't know what else to do"

I hoped for her sake Steph hadn't come to while in the boot, she'd struggled with any closed in spaces after the whole coffin and cupboard incident, add to that the fact that she was in a trunk before being thrown off the bridge, well let's just say she struggled being in small spaces. I spent the afternoon and evening walking around the area, she wasn't here; she was in a different location, but where? I almost got to the point of thinking if I followed my sense of her I'd find her, yeah I know, stupid but that was how desperate I was.

"Santos can you take me back to the house to change and pick up another car?"

"On it"

Back at the house I needed to vent some emotion so I hit the gym first, I was in a red haze just pounding at the punching bag, I didn't even feel the needle hit my arm, I just felt my sight go black and my muscles relax, then nothing.

When I realized that I must have been asleep I tried to open my eyes, shit that light was bright, and I could here voices.

"He is going to be one pissed off man, so be warned"

"Why'd you do it?"

"We have an unwritten rule between the core team, when one of us looses it the others sedate him. He needed to sleep and center himself"

Of course I remembered what I'd been doing when he'd hit me with the sedative and then I remembered why I needed it, I sat up suddenly, my head regretting the sudden movement. Santos held me steady and put a hot cup between both my hands.

"Drink, then we'll talk"

I drank down the black coffee, feeling the kick of the caffeine hit, slamming the mug on the table I stared at Santos.

"Primo, you know I had to do it, so don't go all Ranger on me, it aint gonna work"

"What the hell time is it?"

"Nine in the morning"

I struggled with that one, I'm sure it was after nine when we got here, then it hit me.

"I've been out for nearly 12 hours?"

"Sorry about that, you tried to get out of my hold and I kinda gave you too much"

"Steph?"

Stryker took up that gauntlet.

"Nothing, we've hit everywhere, hospitals, police stations, even just about walked the Hudson, look Ranger, no news is good news, Santos was telling me about some of the crazy situations she's got herself into, and how she gets out. She's feisty, she'll get back to us"

"God Stryker I hope you're right"

I didn't add that if she didn't I wouldn't know what to do. We spent the rest of the evening and most of the night chasing ghosts. I had Stryker finding out where Tilly had gone, Santos seeing what Blake was up to and I was looking for the cop, Henri. I'd reported the situation to Tank and he assured me that Morelli was tucked up in his own bed, he didn't say if he was alone or not


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

SPOV

When I came to I was still shuddering, I really didn't react well to being stunned, I felt weak and oh so tired, my head was pounding and I felt nauseous. Moving my hands I realized they were tied behind my back and my ankles were tied together, zip ties, so no way to work those loose. I had tape over my mouth and I was face down into a dusty, stinking, rough blanket. I lifted my head to see where I was, on a mattress on a dusty floor. Ahead of me were bare concrete walls, I turned on to my side to see the same, except now I also saw a bare light bulb hanging in the center of the ceiling, my only source of light. I turned onto my back and managed to sit up, thank you Jess for making me do sit ups, there was the door and it looked solid with a single keyhole by the handle. Come on Stephanie, think, how do I get out of this, you don't, you wait and bide your time for the right opportunity that gives you the best chance. What would Ranger do? Resigned I lay back down onto my back and waited, I didn't have long to wait, two men in ski masks came in with a tray. One sat me up and used a knife to cut the ties on my hands, and then they both left again. The tray had a soggy beef burger on it and a can of coke, I wanted the coke, but was definitely not touching the burger, so really carefully I pulled the tape off my mouth, shit that took a few layers of skin with it. I opened the coke and started to sip it. Now what? My ankles were still tied together with zip ties, impossible to get off without something sharp. Having downed all the coke I put the can on the mattress and hopped over to the door, well I had to try they might have forgotten to lock it, so I put my ear to it to see if I could hear anything. Footsteps suddenly sounded and before I could move the door flew open knocking me on my ass. The two masked men again, laughing at me.

"Why am I here?"

"You'll soon find out"

"You gonna let me go?"

"No way, he's coming for you soon enough"

"Will you tell me what this is all about?"

Nothing, no response, as Hector would say, nada. Through the door I could see a corridor and that was it, I must be in a basement somewhere, they took the tray and left, locking the door behind them. Looking around again there was nothing I could use, or was there? Turning onto my knees I pushed up to my feet and hopped back to the mattress, I sat down and held the can in my hands, maybe if I could tear the soft metal it might cut the plastic, it definitely cut the skin on my finger. Then the light went out, what the hell? I was getting a bit mad here, but continued to work the opening in the can, shit that hurt, but I had a small piece of metal, so carefully started to work the sharp edge against the plastic. I think it was working, there was a section in the plastic that seemed frayed, then shit, the lights came back on, I blinked to get used to the light just as the door opened. I quickly shoved the can and piece of metal under the mattress, and then I stood up.

"I'd like to use a bathroom please"

Couldn't hurt to be polite, right? And at least it paid off.

"You take her"

I looked from one man to the other then yelped as I was hauled across a shoulder and carried out of the room, not a great position to get a look around from. He dumped me on my feet in one of the dirtiest rooms I'd ever been in, and boy had I been in some shit holes. Okay I needed to pee, remember how your mother taught you to pee without touching the seat? Well I can honestly say that lesson came in handy, but I was really struggling with my ankles tied, I must have moved awkwardly because suddenly the plastic snapped and I fell to the side. I automatically put my hand out to stop myself from falling and ended up down on my side. What just happened, I almost laughed out loud, the wall was so rotten I'd gone through the wet and soggy plasterboard. Move Stephanie while you can,

I quickly got up, pulled my pants and jeans up, and took a look around. I was in a small room but there was a window letting in light from the outside, outside, it was big enough for me to get through, so I hammered on the glass, then with the cuffs of my hoodie over my knuckles I punched it, then cleared the glass from the frame and hoisted myself out head first to land on gravel and glass, If I cut myself I didn't feel it, I was on my feet and running. The day was ending and the light was fading but that didn't deter me. I briefly heard shouts behind me, and that spurred me to run even faster. The area looked like a demolition site, old walls and remnants of foundations, I kept going and then veered onto a road to up the pace even more. Not a good idea, I thought, I'm out in the open, so now I headed into an area with more debris but at least some cover. I squatted down in the corner of two walls and let myself catch my breath, that also meant I was making less noise. I listened, and then heard a motor and could see a spotlight drifting back and forth. I sat tight, by the looks of their direction they'd miss me, but I knew I couldn't wait much longer, I'd loose the advantage when day light came I needed to be far away from here. I got up and looking at the skyline could judge where the main city was from the light pollution, a long way to go, but I got up and started to walk and walk. By dawn I was into the suburbs, factories, high rise buildings I didn't realize that New York was so big; I probably looked like I would fit right in here, hoodie over my head, dirty and torn clothes, and blood running from my hands and ankles. I didn't know where I was or how to get home. I needed to stop feeling sorry for myself, I was free, alive and not seriously hurt, I looked up as a group of kids passed me by, no not a second look at me. I noticed a queue of people up ahead; all had the look of living off the streets, I wonder, could I be so balsy? Why not? I joined the queue and slowly moved into a large hall where older ladies and some men were serving a hot meal and a hot drink. I took my tray and sat with my back to the wall and felt so lucky to be eating and drinking, the food wasn't too bad, it filled a hole and it was warm in here, a kind old woman who was collecting the trays jostled me awake.

"Come on luv, you look dead on your feet, a couple of hours rest will do you the world of good"

"What time is it?"

"Only 5"

She led me down a hall and helped me lie down; and I was asleep before she'd left me. I woke to the sound of laughter; three girls were sat on the bed opposite me deep into talking. They only looked to be young kids, why were they here, was life so bad they ran away to come to the big city? I stretched, wincing at some new aches, but decided I needed to get out of here, but first I needed to know where here was. The girls noticed me move and went quiet, but I still moved over to their bed and sat down.

"I'm sorry if you're talking, but I really have no idea where I am, can you help me out, please"

Their silence went on and on, until I finally gave up and started to get up

"Where are you? How can you not know where you're at?"

"Sorry, I'm new in town"

"Masbias Soup Kitchen, Brooklyn"

"Thank you"

"You got someone to stay with?"

"Yeah, but I need to phone them though to pick me up"

"Here, you looks like shit, use this phone"

"Thank you"

Who did I call? If I called Stryker then Henri or Morelli might be around and whoever took me as well, Midge would help, so that's who I called.

"Midge, I really need your help, can you come get me?"

"Where the hell are you?"

"Masbias Soup Kitchen, Brooklyn"

"Stay exactly where you are, I'll be there in about 30 minutes"

I thanked the girls and went back into the main hall, chatted with some of the woman who helped around here and had a second coffee, I was getting a bit nervous waiting when I felt a tingle on my neck, I stood absolutely still, it couldn't be, could it? I slowly turned and there stood in the doorway was Ranger, and even though I didn't exactly look like me, he was looking right into my eyes. He was wearing his black cargos and windbreaker and seals hat and he looked so edible, my heart hitched up a notch and I hesitated, why was he here, was he here for me? He smiled and held open his arms, and that was all the invitation I needed, I ran and jumped into his arms.

"God, Babe, I was so worried about you"

"I've only been gone over night?"

"No, you've been missing for two nights"

"But, how?"

He bent and lifted me into his arms and turned out of the soup kitchen, the girls were stood there with their mouths open, I gave a little finger wave to them and then disappeared in to the back of black SUV. Ranger held me close to him my head on his chest and his arms wrapped around me, the relief was profound and I actually thought about closing my eyes, Midge!

"How did you know where I was?"

"Your friend Midge"  
I sat up and looked at him, dam him his eyes were showing he was amused.

"Where is he, he's a friend, he's helped me before"

"Calm down, he's waiting for us"

I sat back because one thing about Ranger is he doesn't say anything if he doesn't think it's necessary. Even though I was tired I couldn't sleep I looked out of the window and began to notice that the city streets were falling away and there were now trees and hills, we turned in through a large gate and followed a drive that dropped down into an underground garage. Midge opened my door, and pulled me into a hug.

"Dios, you are aging me, I can't keep up"

"This last one was not my fault, what the hell happened anyway?"

"Babe, lets get you showered and changed, then we'll meet in the lounge and talk through everything"

He took hold of my hand and pulled me through a door into a wide hallway then up the stairs to a room at the end.

"The bathroom is in there and there are clothes in the closet, 30 minutes Babe"

I couldn't move as I started to shake, tears slowly dropped down my cheek, god I was a mess, and he was just leaving me here.

"Babe what's wrong?"

Ranger came up behind me and turned me in his arms, I clung to him, trying so hard not to brake down.

"I lost two nights and a whole day, and I don't know why"

"You're safe now"

"But why, why are you here now?"

"Babe?"

I needed him to say something, anything to show he really cared. I didn't reply, not like me, I didn't know what else to say. He released me and took my face in his hands.

"Look at me Babe"

I didn't move; I was frozen in time.  
"Please, let me look into your beautiful blue eyes"

I'm a sucker for him saying that word so I took out the brown contacts and slowly raised my eyes to his, what I saw made me hold my breath, his eyes usually so flat were warm and there was something there I hadn't seen before.

"Babe, I have never stopped caring for you, loving you. I could never ever let anything happen to you, you are the single most important person in my world"

With that he placed his lips on mine and teasing with his tongue, caressed until I had to open my mouth to him, and I had to move my tongue against his. The old feelings came back cursing through my body; this is what I'd missed, being close to him, tasting him and touching him. He pulled away and lent his forehead against mine. How did I feel now? The same as I had felt for a long time, I loved him without a shadow of a doubt and he loved me in his own way, but enough for a relationship? Yes I knew I was important to him, hell, he wouldn't keep coming to my rescue or ask for my help if I wasn't a good friend. I needed to protect my heart, but I knew I needed that friendship.  
"Babe we have to meet the others in twenty downstairs, so please, we can have our time alone later"

I turned and went into the bathroom to shower, I was still in a daze and really didn't take in anything. When I came out wrapped in a towel there were some clothes on the bed, dressed in jeans and a sweater I headed out of the door and down the stairs. I followed the sound of voices and stood in the doorway looking at the unlikely group in front of me. Ranger looked up and smiling held out his hand toward me, I went to him and sat next to him on the couch, tucked underneath his arm.

"Beautiful, I am so glad to see you"

Lester stood up and gave my head a kiss.

"I've missed you"

"Missed you too Lester"

Sat around the room were the people I could call my friends. Hector and Midge, Lester and Stryker. They had stopped talking and were now all looking at me, was I supposed to say something?

"Thank you for coming and getting me, though I can't work out how you're all here"

"Babe, tell us your side of the story first"

I started with the conversation I'd had with Morelli in Pinos and how he was going to force me to marry him by using either Rangers or my DNA on a murder he'd caught. How I decided to run once Tank confirmed that Ranger would have an alibi, and that I thought it was the only way out, that if Ranger thought that I'd killed that girl he'd hate me. Ranger interrupted me, and took my face in his hands and looked intensely at me.

"Babe, how many people have you ever killed?"

I thought about that, I'd shot two people but only because I thought it was them or me.

"Yeah, I know the idea of taking a life has only happened in self defense, and even then you hated it, I would never have considered that you would have done it, I can't believe that Morelli had you so frightened, that he would even go down that route to get you to marry him. Thank god you didn't cave into him"

I shuddered and tears began to fall, but I continued with my story. Ranger now had an arm around my shoulders and had linked our fingers together, resting them on my thigh. I also admitted that it was me who found Janey and called in an anonymous call to the police, but that I couldn't get involved with the police in case I was wanted for murder, that I had worked out where her body may have been dumped, and then being chased and coming off the bike. I finished with today, no two nights ago, and how I'd seen Morelli, and been afraid to go into the bar and called Stryker to let me in through the fire escape, but got hit with a stun gun. I finished with how I'd got free and ran and walked to the soup kitchen. By the time I was finished I was a hysterical mess, I'd finally been able to tell someone everything that had happened to me, and god, it felt so good. Ranger turned and pulled me into him holding me tight while I cried out all the pent up emotions that I had, as I began to calm down Stryker came and knelt in front of me.

"Melia why didn't you call me to come fetch you?"

"I didn't know if Morelli or Henri might be watching the bar and follow you Stryker, so I thought of Midge, no one knew he was a friend"

Ranger pulled me tighter toward him and kissed my forehead.

"Babe you should have trusted Tank, he would have called me. You know I have always believed what you've told me"

"But Morelli said he'd know if I talked to anyone at Rangeman"

"Tank told me that, so at the moment we're being cautious with any information and trying to find out if we have someone who would talk to Morelli"

"I'm sorry but you haven't really been around lately"

"I'm so sorry Babe, I should have told you what was going on, but it won't happen again,

Okay?'

I nodded my head and wiped my eyes, yes, I did feel better.

"I'm proud of how you managed to keep your self safe, but I'm annoyed at Morelli for threatening you. Now I suppose we need to tell you our side"

Stryker stood up and went back to his seat to start with his side of the story.

"When you didn't arrive at the fire escape I started to get worried, I spent nearly an hour searching for you and calling your phone, when I got back to the bar I called in Ranger, he and I go back a bit and I knew he'd be worried"

That had me frowning, how did Stryker know that I knew Ranger, I mean I hadn't really thought about why Ranger was at the bar the other night, I was just so happy with what I overheard I never even gave it a thought?

"Babe I found out that you were at the bar with Stryker the day of the accident with the bike, we talked about you and tried to work out why you felt the need to move to New York and leave everyone behind, I had no idea that you felt threatened by what Morelli could do, even Tank was at a loss. I stayed away from you because the job I'm on is dangerous and involves chasing a pretty fucked up group of individuals, I didn't want anyone to associate you with me, for you to get hurt. You'd made a good choice with where you were, so I felt you'd be safe. Babe the bike accident was actually down to us, well Santos really"

I frowned at Ranger, and then looked across at Lester, he jumped up onto his feet, and started to pace, yeah he even looked guilty.

"Beautiful we didn't know it was you, the police said witnesses put a motorbike on that road and at the telephone where the call went from to call the police, so we staked the area out and well this motorbike turned up again so we thought maybe that person was involved, you know someone going back to the scene of their crime, we didn't, I didn't mean to topple you over the edge, you were just supposed to come off the bike"

"It was you chasing me?"

"Babe we didn't even suspect it could be you, I never felt you close by"

Ranger looked over at Lester and laughed, yeah he actually laughed.

"You should have heard him when he realized it was you"

"Beautiful I thought I'd killed you, the way you tumbled and landed, I never ever want to see anything like that again"

"Okay, at least I wasn't badly hurt, that's gone and finished with, but why not tell me then that you were around, surely you didn't feel that guilty?"

"Babe, you didn't know who chased you, but you weren't too badly hurt, we all decided that staying with Stryker was the safest place for you, I never thought someone would kidnap you"

"So how did I loose all that time?"

"Stryker called me and we set up a search for you, there was nothing, Morelli left with Henri just before closing, but I made sure non of us were seen by him, I've had Ram on him ever since in Trenton. Babe until you phoned we couldn't locate you, you did really well to get yourself out. I think you'd guessed for some reason that Hector was in the neighborhood, you are still the best at searches Babe, and Midge there, he really pissed Hector off with how he could hide the log in location. Hector worked out that it was Midge who helped you and had bugged Midge's phone, so he called me when you phoned Midge and I came to collect you. I assumed you wanted Midge here"

"So we've no idea who took me or why?"

"No, Babe, and where you were held won't tie in to anyone now, they'll have covered their tracks, plus you didn't see the faces of those men"

"What now then Ranger?"

"I don't think it's safe for you at the bar, not until we find out more, it could all be down to Morelli or someone who thinks you've taken an interest in the murder of Janey, so you can stay here with Hector and Midge"

So I was on lock down, okay maybe I could cope with that, it still frightened me to think I'd been unconscious for a whole day, maybe Midge, Hector and I could do some more searches, try to help Ranger figure out who was responsible for Janeys death.

"I suppose, but I want to help if I'm gonna be stuck out here"

"You know the job I'm on is classified?"

"Surely the suits want this to be ended?"

"I'll see what I can do"

At that moment Rangers phone went off, he stood up then left the room to talk, when he came back in his blank face was in place.

"Santos with me, another body turned up"

I watched in stunned silence as they both fitted themselves up with Kevlar and weapons, and then they were gone. I sighed and turned to Hector.

"I'm gonna go up to bed, I'm tired and I need to get my head round what happened"

"Estefania, you come get me if you need someone"

Midge came up to me.

"Hell Chica, I didn't know that you were going through all that, next time talk to me"

They both gave me a hug and wished me good night as I left the room.

Back in the bedroom I still didn't look around, maybe tomorrow.

SPOV

I was tied up in that room again, but this time I felt terrified, the men had faces, but they kept changing, Morelli, Henri, Jake, Tilly and that nameless face from the photo, then I wasn't in the room I was under the water screaming. I could feel Ranger close to me, holding me, his voice close to my ear, talking in Spanish and then in English so that I could understand.

"Babe, please wake up, you're safe"

A sob shuddered through me as I came to my senses.  
"Querida I have you, I'm not letting go of you"

I was tightly wrapped into his body, his arms holding me around my waist and my head lying on his chest. I could feel his breath in my hair and hear his heart beating in my ear; I was safe, I was with Ranger. I opened my eyes to see him looking down into mine; his thumb came up and wiped away the tears from my cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I can't seem to keep them away"

"Don't be sorry, you've been through a lot, you're allowed to have nightmares"

"When did you get back?"

"About 30 minutes ago"

"Was it bad?"

"Yeah Babe"

"I need to help, I don't know why, but fate brought me into the middle of this for a reason"

Instead of answering he held me to him tighter and this time I held him back. We lay like that for a while, and then I realized he was fast asleep. I didn't often get the opportunity to see Ranger sleep. I looked at his face, in sleep he looked younger, the lines on his forehead and around his eyes disappeared, he looked relaxed and I marveled at how beautiful he was with his long lashes against his cheek and the fall of his silky black hair over his face. I so wanted to move the hair from his forehead, to touch his face, feel the strength of his muscles below his perfect mocha latte skin, but not now, don't scare him off with my emotions. I slowly unraveled myself and went into the bathroom to shower and change. Then ventured out of the bedroom into a hallway, I eventually found the kitchen with Hector and Midge both speaking Spanish and preparing breakfast.

"Buenos días"

They both turned round and smiled, hey I knew some Spanish.

"Estefania, pancakes for you"

"Chica, coffee is on the table"

Okay so maybe staying here might not be too bad. I looked around where I was sat; the kitchen was large with granite worktops and pale wooden cabinets, lots of gadgets that I knew nothing about and a large wooden table that was now covered with mugs, plates and food. A double glass door led through to another room that had a glass roof, a sunroom, and the sun was shining in from a blue sky. I ate some pancakes, but not a lot, I was still feeling a bit off today, then drinking more coffee I watched as the two men tidied the dishes in to a dish washer.

"Hector I could really do with the searches I did, can you maybe ask Stryker to get them?"

"They're all here"

"How?"

"When you went missing Ranger did a good search of your rooms and found them, it was a good hiding place, I'll show you the office and some new programs I have, then you can do some work"

"Did they say anything about last night?"

"No, Ranger and Santos are both asleep, but not for long"

Hector took us into an office that looked to have everything known to man, he showed us a new program and how to access it and blend it to the other searches I was used to. The room was light and airy and looked to have boards that were surprisingly empty of anything, strange because I know Ranger works things through using evidence on boards, had he removed everything? I sat down with Midge, he looked like a kid at a candy store.

"Estefania, you show Midge where you think you were held, then he can access satellite to try to backtrack a vehicle"

'No street cameras near the bar?"

"No, all broken"

I sat fascinated as Midge brought up an image of New York and then zoomed in on the soup kitchen, this was way more up to date than Google earth. I zoomed out a bit and tried to remember how I got from the place I'd escaped from to the soup kitchen, the problem was it was dark and I'd been more intent on listening and avoiding those men. I followed what could have been my route and smiled as I found the demolished site, then there at the edge of the site was a single story flat roofed building. Midge took the mouse and enabled me see the building as if I were stood there, and there, at the front of the building was the window I had broken out of.

"Hey Hector she's found the building, I'll send you the coordinates"

"No, I'll come to you"

"Okay Estefania, lets do some magic"

Hector seemed to switch to another program, but we were still looking down at the building, the image started to go dark, then light, hell it was like a video feed, were we hacked into satellites? Was this Big Brother watching us?

"What day is this?"

"The day before, I thought maybe someone would scope it out first"

Sure enough at noon a black car pulled up and two men got out, the problem was that because we were looking down onto them all we got were their heads, plus they were both wearing hoods pulled up.

"Don't worry, Chica, now I have a time and the type of car I can find them on a traffic camera"

Right, I knew that, so now we waited for more action, it came when it was dark and looked like a big SUV, a different vehicle than before, That was obviously me being carried inside the building by two men, a shudder ran through me, then the car drove away. The two men were still inside, so there must have been three men involved. There was nothing until about 3 in the afternoon, the car arrived, a man got out of the front door and entered the building, then left after about an hour. There was no more movement until later that evening; a car, the original one pulled up and a man took a bag inside.

"McDonalds"

Midge gave me a strange look.

"They brought in a soggy burger and coke for me"

Then the car left, I spotted when I left the building and which way I had gone, so where had the car come from that followed me? Ah there it was, the men inside must have had to make a phone call for help.

"I suppose a car parked there all the time would have caused someone to take a closer look?"

"Probably. Right I need to work on this to try to follow that car and get some details"

"I get the message, you need to work alone, you want a coffee?"

"Please"

I used the coffee machine then poured two cups out, I took them into Midge and Hector who were now in tech mode and went back into the kitchen, I found some bread and salad and turkey meat and made up a load of sandwiches, no doubt Ranger and Lester would be up soon. I felt Ranger before he appeared, he smiled and came up to me holding me in his arms to his chest and kissing my head.

"Morning Babe, you survived the morning?"

"Yes, that satellite program is amazing, we found the building so Midge is trying to backtrack the cars now"

"Good, something positive"

"Can't you use that satellite program to see where Janeys body might have been dumped?"

"No, unfortunately it's only set up to cover parts of New York and Washington, plus only a very few people have access to it, it's still in it's experimental stage"

"Ranger, have you thought any more about letting me help?"

"Grab some lunch and let's talk through there"

He pointed toward the sunroom, so I put things onto a tray and followed him through. I stood with the tray still in my hands looking out of the window. The view was stunning, we were next to a lake, surrounded by trees, there was no need for a garden; the forest just sprang up all around us. Ranger took the tray out of my hands and placed it onto the coffee table, I picked up a mug of coffee and a sandwich and gazed out of the window.

"I take it you like the view?"

"It's stunning"

"Come here and we'll talk"

I hate when he wants to talk, usually it's for him to set down his boundaries and make sure I understand, at least he couldn't send me back to Morelli, no way was that going to happen. I walked over to the couch and sat next to him, putting my coffee and sandwich on the table, he turned in the seat with his back against the arm and pulled me across so that I was sat between his legs, my back lent against his front, his knee bent up against the back of the couch, arms placed onto my stomach.

"Babe, if you help with this case there are two things that are worrying the hell out of me. You have been so sensitive about what's already happened to you and your nightmares have been bad, I don't like it when you have those, it's something no one should have to live with"

"But after the initial ones they fade and disappear"

"I know, Babe, but I live with my own nightmares and believe me they don't go away completely, you have always had them and seemed to get over them"

"How do you know?"

"I made sure when I could, to be with you after shit happened to you, I'd sit in your room while you slept and try to comfort you"

"I always thought you'd been there, but I couldn't remember, but weren't you there sometimes even if something bad hadn't happened?"

"Yeah, if I was being plagued with dreams of my own and couldn't sleep, or I was wound up tight after a mission, watching you sleep seems to ground me, your presence has the ability to center me"

Well that explained why the chair in the corner of my old apartment seemed to have moved during the night and there was the faint smell of Bulgari and Ranger in the air.

"The other reason is as I said yesterday, I really wouldn't cope if you were hurt badly because you were helping me"

"Ranger, I seem to have the ability to attract my own danger all by myself, and there have only been a few times it was anything to do with you"

I remembered Scrogg, Orin and Vladir, God they really were whackos.

"Anyway, Ranger I still say we work better together, and these people you're after are killing others, I need to help stop innocent people being hurt as well"

"Will you do as I ask, when I ask, not go running off on your own?"

"Talk to me first, I might have a different way of dealing with something, and I promise to talk with you first if I find something "

I felt him tilt his head back and could imagine him with his eyes closed thinking things through.

"I'll let you help, but you are not seeing any of the autopsy photos or close ups of any of the bodies, I don't want those images in your head"

"Thank you, for trusting me"

"Babe I trust you more than you'll ever know. I need to …"

At that moment I got a really weird feeling in my gut, I tensed up and sat forward, something was off.

"Babe what is it?"

"Something or someone, my spidey senses are humming"

He stood up taking me with him and holding my hand led me into the office where Hector and Midge were busy working.

"I trust your senses, Hector stay in here with Steph and Midge, put the room on lock down, no one in or out"

With that he turned and closed the door behind him. There was a whirring sound as covers came over the windows and locked into place and a clunk at the door, I presumed to lock it.

"Estefania, come here and we can watch, see what's got you on edge"

Midge looked from me to Hector, obviously totally unsure as to what was happening, Hector gave him an answer, but I wasn't sure how Midge would take it.

"Estefania has the best instincts that I know of, if she says something is off, then it is"

We stood watching a screen that was divided up into nine segments, each showing different areas in and outside the property. I pointed to one of the boxes as a car was making its way through the gates. We followed it as it pulled up to the front of the house and a door opened. Ranger was at the front door waiting, and he didn't look pleased. As the man went into the house the camera from the lobby picked him up, what the hell? I was looking at the face of Jake, why was he even here? Ranger took him into a room just off the lobby, another office, but not with the equipment that was in here. There was a computer and screen, printer and the usual filing cabinets, all the evidence of its function. They sat in leather chairs at a table, where there were files and paperwork.

"What are you doing here?"

Ranger knew him?

"I needed to let you know that something weird went down at this bar I go to"

"And just why would the goings on in a bar interest me?"

"Well, it's the bar where that Janey girl worked at and there's a woman who works there, and … oh hi Santos"

"Morning Blake"

I could just see Lester stood by the door. Ranger looked back to Jake or Blake?

Lester moved and sat next to Jake taking up the conversation.

"Who was she?

"A barmaid, she's the one I told you about, Melia, the one I said I really fancied, here's a photo of her"

Jake took out the photo of me and handed it to Lester.

"She's hot, so why are you worried, have you talked to the owner?"

"No not yet, but apparently there was a real commotion in the bar a couple of nights ago, Jimmy, one of the locals said that Henri came in with another cop who was shouting and ranting. The thing is he called her by a different name, Stephanie, and said she was his fiancé and needed to find her. I did a bit of checking and the name Melia Peri doesn't exist"

"Maybe she's just trying to hide from him?"

"Yeah well maybe, but she was too interested in that Janey girl that was found last week, then she's gone, maybe she has something to do with these murders, so I thought you should know"

Ranger got up and opened the door

"I'll look into it"

Then basically dismissed Jake, Jake didn't look pleased but got up and was escorted out to his car by Lester. Once the car was out of the gates, Hector's phone pinged and he de- activated the shut down for Ranger and Lester to come into the room. I looked at Ranger, I didn't know whether to be angry, upset or worried.

"Who the hell is that guy?"

Lester looked over at Ranger, who gave a minute nod for him to give me an answer.

"He's called Jackson Blake, Special Ops, Ranger hasn't worked with him before and I've only had the pleasure of his company once. He's supposed to be the best around at surveillance, blending in and he's a photo ops man"

Well what could I say, other than why was he hanging around the Papillon?

"Babe?"

This time the name Babe was a question that I probably needed to answer, like what was I thinking?

"Why's he hanging round the bar?"

Lester grinned.

"Maybe he has a thing for you Beautiful?"

I glared at Lester, and then thought through what was bothering me.

"But he's been around that bar a lot longer than I've been there for, if he's working with you how long has this investigation been going on for?"

"Only a few weeks, Babe, you think we need to look more closely at him?"

I nodded, it wasn't because he came on to me, was it? No, for some reason I didn't trust him.

"Well if you can give me something to work with, I'll get busy"

Ranger left and came back with a thick folder; he'd been awhile so I assume he'd taken out any photographs he didn't want me to see.

"Am I all right to put markers on these or do I need to make copies?"

"No they're copies from the original file"

I set to work reading through the contents first, to get a feel for what was going on, believe me it was going to take some time, Ranger had obviously put this together as it was extremely detailed and succinct. I sat on the floor in the sunroom surrounded by small piles of paper, still reading, but now the sun was out I felt too warm. I removed my jumper to be in a T- shirt and settled back to work with a bottle of water by my side. I felt Ranger was there even before he appeared by my side and the expression on his face was far too serious for my comfort.

"Ranger what's wrong?"

"Babe, how are your arms so badly cut?"  
"Oh, that was when I had to get out of the plastic and then when I broke through the glass window"  
"You haven't had them cleaned up have you?"  
"I showered!"

He got up and left, returning with a first aid bag.

"Come sit here and I can take a look at them"

I sat in front of him on the coffee table while he carefully wiped any scratches with a sterile pad, then put ointment on them, he was lifting my arm and twisting it to make sure he hadn't missed any.

"Ow"

"You've got a bad one on the back of your arm, hold still, I think it looks too red, so maybe you're getting an infection in it"

"Sorry, it just surprised me, I've some on my ankles as well"

I sat back a little and removed my socks, which were all I'd bothered to put on my feet, and lifted my feet onto the seat next to him. Ranger pushed up the bottom of my jeans revealing lots of nicks in my skin, he looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"I had to use a bit of metal to cut the plastic, and it was dark"

After he'd treated the cuts on my ankles he lifted each foot and gently placed a kiss on the top.  
"Thank you"

"Put some more ointment on them in the morning, but keep an eye on them to be sure non get infected"

"Ranger is there a gym here?"

"Yes downstairs"

I knew he wanted to ask me why I'd asked, but I couldn't stop the laugh coming from my mouth at the quizzical look he was giving me.

"Well, I was actually going to a gym fairly regularly, so I thought maybe Hector could help me out"

"Proud of you Babe, I'm sure Hector would love to do some training with you. Babe, Santos and I will be out tonight, we need to get a feel for the area where the latest body was found and try to find any witnesses that might have been around"

"I understand, I'm still reading through the information you gave me but tomorrow I'll start analyzing it, once I have a feel for the overall picture I can get into the detail"

"Hector will sort out dinner, I'll see you in the morning"

"Please be careful"

As he stood he pulled me into his arms, with one arm round my hips and the other in my hair, pulling my body in to mold against his, then he gave me a breath stopping kiss, I'm sure I would have fallen down if he hadn't beeng holding me so tight. When we both came up for air he rested his forehead against mine, his eyes were closed as he whispered.

"Te amo, Babe"

Before I could even reply he was gone. I stood looking at where he had been, was my mouth slightly open, probably, was I confused, definitely. I understood what he'd said, but why did he say it in Spanish? I shrugged, not the time to think about that, he often said he loved me and then added qualifiers, so this was not a lot different than before, I tidied my papers into piles, ready to work on tomorrow, then went in search of Hector and food. I moaned in delight at the sight of a thick cheesy pizza on a plate in the middle of the kitchen table, Midge was just putting plates out, so I found some orange juice in the fridge and glasses, and we were ready. I did moan at one stage, hell the pizza was incredible with different types of cheese melted in it, Hector laughed at me and Midge grimaced so I then made sure I stayed quiet. There was no talking while we ate but as we tidied up, I broached the subject of using the gym.

"Hector, would you help me out in the gym?"  
"You feeling all right?"

"Ha ha, yes, I started using a local gym close to the bar, doing some self defense and using their equipment, but I need a partner for practice"

"Estefania it would be my pleasure"

"Can I help as well, maybe Hector can give me some tips?"

I never thought of Midge, but I suppose living in a gang area he must have some fighting skills, though I wasn't too sure what they would look like.

"Sure, give me five to change"

I found the gym off the garage, it was well equipped and looked to be well planned out, I'd never really given much thought as to who owned the house, was it a rental or did it belong to a government agency, or did Ranger own it?

I was wearing yoga trousers and a tight sleeveless top with a built in sports bra, and was stood in the middle of the mats facing Hector. He seemed a bit reticent to come at me, and I'm sure he was holding back, so when I swept his feet from under him he sat on his ass laughing. I gave him a glare, and stood with my hands on my hips, why was he laughing at me?

"Estefania, I was not expecting you to be so fast and accurate, well done, I will not under estimate you again"

But did he give me a workout or what, but I was really pleased with myself, I managed to fend him off, and any time he got the better of me he would teach me a way to either get out of the hold or stop an attack.

"Tomorrow I teach you how to attack"

As I set up and used the treadmill I watched Hector and Midge on the mats. The way Midge fought seemed an absolute mixture of fighting methods, but Hector seemed pleased with how he was doing, he would stop and go through with Midge a move or hold. By the end of our session we were all hot and tired.

"Thanks Hector, that was fun, I'm going to shower and then head to bed, see you in the morning"

The guys said they were going back to the office, so Midge could show Hector some tricks he knew, I was pleased Midge seemed to get on so well with Hector. I ended up taking a long hot bath, then showered off the conditioner from my hair, I was buffed, shaved and moisturized and now as I sat on the side of the bed I took in my surroundings. The room was large with the bed and side cabinets, there was a small couch and coffee table, but other than that it seemed to lack any personal touches, don't get me wrong, the colors were soft and fresh and there were some pictures on the wall, but I didn't get the feel that someone lived here. I turned and crawled into the bed, the sheets were nowhere near as good as those that Ranger had in his apartment. I snuggled down with a pillow in my arms and found that sleep came easily.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

SPOV

I woke alone in the morning, the bed was cold and hadn't been slept in, it was only 6am but I couldn't sleep, I was worrying about Ranger. To take the edge off my nerves I dressed in gym gear and went down to the gym. I decided to use some yoga moves to warm up, Jess had said sometimes the yoga also helped to calm you down. I was stood in the middle of the mats when I sensed Ranger come into the gym and walk slowly up behind me, was he trying to surprise me? Well I had a move for someone sneaking up from behind. I bent my knees and pivoted at the same time bringing my right leg out in a sweeping action. Oh yeah, I got Ranger, and boy was he surprised. Then I took a look at his face; oh shit I was in trouble. He flipped back onto his feet and came at me, did I run or did I fight? I smiled and stood my ground, I lasted pretty well with the first moves he made, but then was totally thrown, yeah literally onto my back and he was suddenly on top of me. His hands were on my shoulders and he had pinned down my legs with his. His eyes were bright with laughter.

"Give up Babe?"

"Maybe"

"So you think you can get out of this hold?"

"Oh, definitely"

As his expression changed to question what I'd said, I used my lower arms and hands and pulled his head down to mine, plunging my tongue into his mouth I was totally kissing the life out of him. I felt him respond with as much ardor as me and as he relaxed into me I pushed his head to the side, flipped my hips over causing him to roll off me, I followed him over reversing our positions, so that I now had my hands on his shoulders and his legs pinned by mine. My tongue was exploring his mouth and dueling with his but I relented from continuing the kiss. I pulled away while I still could and smiled down at him.

"Yeah, definitely"

"Ahem"

I turned my head to see Hector stood behind me, I wasn't sure if he was laughing at me or the situation I'd put Ranger in. As I made to get up Ranger pulled my head back down, kissing my forehead he whispered.

"Later, payback's a bitch"

I got up and held out my hand to Ranger, as he stood Hector started to talk to him in Spanish.

"Ella es buena"

"El pequeño vinx ciertamente me atrapó"

"Ella ha aprendido mucho y es rápido.

"Y tortuoso"

"Hold on, in English?"

Ranger took me by my shoulders and looked me right in the eye.

"Hector said you were good and I said you certainly got me"

I smiled back at him.

"Proud of you Babe, now I need to sleep, I'll see you later"

As he left I turned to Hector.

"I know you both said more than that, I really need to learn Spanish"

I showered and changed into a set of joggers and a T-shirt I'd brought down with me to the gym, and then headed to the kitchen. With a bowl of cereals and a coffee I was ready to start analyzing the information. I had highlighted the things that were specific to each case in yellow, then anything common in pink, the information from doing this stood out from the pages and helped me to look at the victims as a group but also as individuals. Every person had a number of things unique to them, most obviously their type of job, place where they lived and where they were found and some injuries. The commonalities came up with a different picture. They had some injuries in common, had all bled to death and their bodies had been cleaned before being dumped. They were all dumped into a river, and not necessarily one local to where they lived or worked. I was sure that the river used to dispose of the bodies was important, and that the rivers had been chosen, that they were not random. In fact the more I thought about it the more important the rivers began to be. I needed to do some work on these rivers, not the town or city the body was found in. The other interesting point that wouldn't leave my thoughts was how clean the bodies were when they were found. I started by mapping out where the bodies had been found then added on the origin and route of each river, the rivers that the bodies were found in were all important rivers, in fact they were some of the longest rivers in New Jersey. All of them had two names ascribed to them, the modern name everyone knew and a Native American name, and these rivers were seen as important by these tribes. Now I know that New Jersey was an area that had a lot of Native American tribes, could a Native American or someone who hated Native Americans be the person responsible? So onto which tribe was predominant here, the Lenni-Lenape Indians were the largest. Their territory was the Delaware River Basin, which is now south eastern New York, eastern Pennsylvania and most of Delaware and New Jersey. All right how might that tie in to all of this? I was aware of some racism against Native Americans but not a lot, maybe isolated incidents, but in the back of my head I'm sure there'd been some dispute over land. Was there anything else that had happened? On my map I found and highlighted the two places that were seen as sacred grounds and are now historic sites, the Black Creek Site in Vernon Township and Delaware Water Gap National Recreation Area. So now my focus was in this area of New Jersey, west of New York City. I came across lots of information about a tribe called the Ramapough Mountain Indians, they numbered a few thousand, married largely among themselves, and were concentrated in three primary settlements: on and around Stag Hill, in Mahwah; in the village of Hillburn, New York, in the hollow below Stag Hill's northern slope; and, west of Stag Hill, in Ringwood, New Jersey, in the remains of an old iron-mining complex. What I found fascinating was that their life has often been a series of excruciating struggles over rights and resources. The tribe had an embattled history marked by colonial occupation, environmental degradation, discrimination, and clashes with politicians and real estate developers. Over the years, they have been left greatly diminished, a proud tribe working to stave off eradication and invisibility. The tribe remained the subject of mystery and mythology, most not good and injury and insult continued to mount. There was even talk of them wanting federal recognition, they already had state recognition. Rampo River "Split Rock Sweet Water," was a prayer ground where religious ceremonies were held for the roughly 3,700 registered tribe members who live in Mahwah, Ringwood and Hillburn. I spent at least three hours scouring the internet, newspaper articles for something that may have happened in this geographic area, my spidey senses were telling me I was on the right track and just about zinged when I found an article about an incident that took place in the Ramapo Mountains, the home to the Ramapough Lenape Indian Tribe. For generations they had raised their children; lived off the land and celebrated their culture there. Their way of life changed, however, when sinkholes and paint sludge were discovered on properties throughout their community, and then many people in the tribe fell ill as a result of toxic dumping that had occurred there, and this happened for more than two decades. The dumping had been largely attributed to the former Ford Motor Company plant in Mahwah. According to a 2007 report, preliminary data regarding the contamination revealed heightened levels of respiratory disease, skin disease, female reproductive disorders, miscarriages, birth defects, learning disabilities, behavioral problems in children, and various cancers. That would be enough to send anyone over the edge, how on earth could the people who did the dumping live with that on their conscience, or the people at the top who ordered it. Now wait a minute, the people at the top, were individuals prosecuted or was it something that the company as an entity was responsible for? But then why would any one from the company carry out these murders? No I think it is someone making a statement for the Native Americans and what was done by the contamination. Rivers, how clean of contaminants were they now? And how important were the rivers to their culture or beliefs, I mean I know they're important for drinking and food preparation but other religions see water differently to me. So next I did a complex search on the Internet on the relevance of water to American Natives. What I found was that they thought the rivers had a cleansing power, water symbolized many things including life and death, strength, change, healing, dreaming and unconditional love. So the bodies were all clean, did this have a part in how they were disposed of? All right back to how these people died, I wrote a list of wounds and the weapon the coroner thought might have caused the injury and then looked at the type of weapons used by the Lenape, interesting, obviously basic weapons but if I wrote in a third column and added one of the weapons commonly used by the Lenape, there sure was a correlation. The weapons I had added included war clubs, tomahawks, battle hammers, bows and arrows, spears, knives and axes. I sat back against the couch, I was mentally and physically exhausted, I didn't even have the energy to look at the time, I turned sideways and laid my cheek on the cushion and I was out like a light.

I didn't dream at all, it was the sunlight coming in through the windows that brought me nearly to consciousness, but what brought me all the way was the hard body underneath me, and the smell of Ranger and Bulgari. I didn't open my eyes but knew my head was on his chest, I could feel him breathing, the up and down of his chest, one of his hands was in my hair and the other was round my ass. If he wanted to move he'd have to untwine my legs from his and move an arm tucked under his. I felt Ranger move and he kissed the top of my head.

"Morning Babe, or should I say afternoon?"

"What? What time is it?"

"One in the afternoon, Hector said he gave up checking in on you after three, you were engrossed and he didn't want to interrupt you"

"What time did you get in?"

"Around four, you were fast asleep so I decided the couch seemed a good idea"

"Hell, I don't want to move but I have to"

I slowly opened my eyes to see his smiling face, kissed him on the lips very chastely, then got up and sprinted for the nearest bathroom, did I forget to pee last night? Suitably relieved I made my way back but discovered Ranger in the kitchen.

"Here's an omelet for you Babe, you must be hungry, you missed dinner last night"

"Yeah, I got on a roll and couldn't let it go"

"Talk me through it when you've eaten"

I don't think the omelet touched the sides, so to speak, as I just about scraped the pattern off the plate and then started on some toast and jam, washed down with coffee, of course.

"How did you and Santos do?"

"Very little, these people are so very careful, it's been impossible to even find exactly where they put the body in, they have really covered their tracks"

"Well, I might have a theory, but I know it's a bit out there, so maybe I'll . . ."

That's as far as I got.

"Babe, you know you have great instincts that takes your thinking out of the box, and that's where we should follow it, so grab your mug and tell me your ideas"

I picked up my coffee and went into the sunroom, it was a mess, there was paper all over the place, but it was organized, all right, it was my organized chaos. I knew Ranger was a neatness freak and suddenly felt embarrassed.

"I know it looks a mess, but don't touch anything, I know where everything is"

I looked sheepishly at Ranger who had now sat down and was pointing at the seat next to him. Without another word I picked up the important notes I had made and sat down with a sigh.

"Well I used all the information you gave me and found some patterns that took me down a particular road"

I was nervous, I mean in the light of day I didn't feel as sure about where I'd taken this, last night it had seemed like a good idea, I was biting my bottom lip and looking down at the papers in my hands"  
"Babe, we have absolutely nothing so far, so give me something to work with, if it's wrong it doesn't matter, if some evidence comes up to prove or disprove your theory then that's okay"

"So, I think that the actual people are not the initial motivator, I think when I put what I'm going to say into the search I may find something to tie them. The names of the rivers, not the towns or cities where they were found is important. Did you know that the rivers are some of the longest and most important ones in the state? So, sorry, I started to look at the history surrounding the rivers and that led me into looking at Native Americans. Did you know we are near the edge to the three most important places in their history? So geographically that fit, then I discovered that there was a really nasty incident that happened on Ramapo Mountain, here look at the map I produced"

He took the map and studied it, then simply took my notes and read through them, bare in mind here that my notes read like I think, but I'm sure Ranger can decipher that by now. After what seemed forever, and I'm sure he'd read them twice, he just looked at me. Oh shit, he thought the whole thing was stupid, I'm stupid, how could I even think I could help with something this serious? My eyes were watering and I was ready to bolt.

"Babe, you are an absolute genius, this is amazing, and you've seen patterns that no one else would even have thought about, I am so proud of you Babe"

He literally picked me up and spun me around; I started to laugh with absolute relief. When he put me down Lester was stood watching.

"You out thought us again Beautiful?"

"She has an excellent theory for us to follow, Santos get the others and we'll meet in the office and start to plan out where we go next"

As Lester left, Ranger pulled me to him, our lips met and my hands went into his hair to pull him closer, his hands on my hips molded my body to his and as the kiss deepened my long lost hormones started to come to life, I'm sure I moaned as I felt the heat work through my body and I didn't care where we were, I wanted to continue, that is until there was a loud cough behind me. I think I turned bright red when I saw a man dressed in what appeared to be a high ranking uniform. Ranger pulled away from me.

"General, I wasn't expecting you till later"

"Obviously, can you meet now?"

When Ranger pulled me with him I hesitated.

"Babe you can talk through your theory"

My mouth dropped open, me present to an audience with a General in it? Ranger pushed my mouth shut with a finger under my jaw.

"Come on, you'll be fine, I'll be sat right next to you"

We went into the office at the front of the house and I let out my breath. Okay, just Lester and the General.

"General this is Stephanie Plum, I told you she was our best researcher with uncanny instincts, she's used the evidence and may have a focus for us to follow up on"

"Miss Plum, I've heard a lot about you, and when Ranger said he was bringing you in I did some research of my own and asked around"

"I didn't . . ."

"Miss Plum, relax, I now know you hold the highest capture rate in the state, and you generally work on your own to do that, the chief at Trenton PD also said that without your input a lot of crimes wouldn't have been solved, so you have my backing, go ahead explain what you found and why you think you can shed some light on this"

So I did, I was better at explaining myself than I had been with Ranger, I used the evidence to back up my theory and then showed them my research and the direction I'd taken, when I'd finished there was absolute silence.

"Ranger can we sign her on?"

Ranger looked at me and smiled, then turned to the General with a very serious face and told him.

"No, definitely not"

The General laughed.

"I can see why you don't want to re sign on again"

What was that about?

"Okay down to business, General, I need to tell you that Steph was the person who found one of the bodies, and that was purely by accident, she was in the wrong place, at the wrong time. Then two days ago she was kidnapped, but managed to get herself free, if Steph is helping I don't want her out in the field. But that's not all, I need to keep a team that I can trust with my life, and this current team is making me twitchy, I don't like that one of the FBIs own agents has been murdered"

"You think there's a leak?"  
"Possibly"

"Could explain her death, she didn't fit into the pattern with the rest of the victims, have you had anyone after you?"

"No, but I tend to keep a low profile and always have backup"  
"You think Miss Plum was taken because of you?"

Oh no you don't mister General, you are not even going to have him thinking that.

"No, it has nothing to do with Ranger knowing me, by absolute coincidence I've been working in the neighborhood where one of the dead girls came from, and maybe there are people there who might see me as a victim"

The General laughed, a full blown belly laugh, I didn't know whether to hit him or cry, how dare he?

"My dear Miss plum, a challenge? Possibly. A threat? Probably. But if they see the fire in those blue eyes of yours they definitely don't see a victim, they should run like hell"

Was that a compliment or not? Then I heard him quietly say something to Ranger.

"No wonder you're leaving us, she's going to take up all your time and energy"

I looked across to Lester, who was grinning at me, then across to Ranger whose face showed, I don't know? Affection and trust? I turned to the General.

"Sir, you are pushing your luck you know, can we get back to this case?"

Everyone went serious.

"Miss Plum I think you opened a very viable lead to follow, and Ranger I hear what you're saying about who you trust. You can bring in any man from Rangeman who has clearance, but we can't get rid of the FBI or one of ours, it would send up a shit storm at the least. Maybe while clearing this case you can find the leak?"

"We can try, it may be difficult to keep ahead of them and not give away clues of our intentions, but we'll do our best"

"Good, Miss Plum it was a real pleasure to meet you, I hope we can meet again when all of this is finished"

We all politely said our goodbyes and as Lester escorted him from the house Ranger and I went to the main office. Hector smiled at me and nodded to Ranger, had he been listening? Midge wasn't there but came in a moment later.

"Sorry been trying to sort out a problem for Hector"

Ah, so Hector had made sure Midge didn't over hear the meeting. I sat down, suddenly tired, I think that meeting had kicked up my adrenaline levels.

"Right, what now"

"Midge report where are you at"

"Nada, the car wasn't on any streets with cameras, I think they used the back streets and knew where the cameras were located, so I have absolutely nothing other than there were three men and possibly two cars, I can't even give you a description of the men because they wore hats, gloves and glasses with scarves over their faces. They didn't want to be seen and they weren't"

"Hector I want you to look into the people who were living at Ramapo Mountain when there was a serious contamination, relatives, we're looking for someone who may be after revenge but have a strong Native American ideology"

"Babe can you maybe look at the victims for any reason they were taken?"

"Midge, you're new to our team, and I know you're loyal to Steph, but there are things going on that you have no idea about, do you want to be in with us?"

"Oh yes, definitely"

I had an idea, so interrupted Ranger.

"Ranger, could Midge go back to the neighborhood, ask around about Tilly and go see Tammy at the hairdressers, I need to find out who Janeys boyfriend was when she disappeared. Also do you think Stryker would take Midge on at the bar, you fancy that Midge?"

"I could do that, like undercover, and I can keep an eye on that cop and that Jake bloke"

"Midge you have to be careful"

"Chica, I'll be fine"

"Santos you and I are going to scout out the places Steph has on the map, see what groups are hanging out there"

With that everyone got up and made to move out.

Midge turned to Ranger

"Ranger can you call me when it's all set up with Stryker?"

"No problem Midge, talk with Hector he'll set you up with some electronic gadgets"

Hector nodded his understanding and they left the room, I went into the sunroom, and Ranger followed me.

"Babe, you doing okay?"  
"Yeah, though I don't know how long I'll last being cooped up"

"Talk with me and I'll get you out for a break, okay?"

"Okay"

"Babe, I do love you very much you know that, I care very much for you"

I felt a tear in my eyes and couldn't believe he'd just said what he had, and there hadn't been any qualifiers. I needed to make my move; surely he wouldn't reject me or try to pull himself away? But I couldn't do it, I was too frightened I'd scare him away instead I moved toward him then I kissed him softly, with feeling and care and love.

"I'll find you when we get back, here's a phone, use it if you need to talk to me"

"Shit, I don't know where my phone went"

"Hector found it in a skip in the alley after you went missing, it was smashed to pieces, so don't worry, but only call me from this phone, I don't want someone tracking a call back to you, okay?"

I nodded, he was asking me things now and that felt good. He took me in his arms and pulled my head to his chest and placing a kiss on my hair, he moved back and took my mouth in his, our lips parted and the movement was both feral and passionate, our tongues dueling as we each moved to try to get as close as possible. I was feeling so content and happy, I moved my hands through his hair and I'm sure I heard a low growl come from him. He finished the kiss, resting his forehead on mine.

"I love you Stephanie, I'll be back as soon as I can, stay safe"

And then he was gone. I was so confused now with what he'd said, he said he loves me, so why did I find that so difficult to accept? I returned to my work area, the house seemed empty, which if there were only Hector and me here it probably was. I sat on the floor amidst the files; I was lost in thought, chewing the end of a pen, what just happened with Ranger? Was he opening up or had we returned to that best friends status? No he had said the words out loud, with no qualifiers, I needed to trust that he wouldn't hurt me emotionally.

I collected up all my papers and began to look at the victims who had been found. There were seven so far, both men and women, and that hadn't included the woman I saw Ranger with, I hadn't realized that the FBI agent had been murdered in a different way, I wonder why?

Their ages ranged from twenty to forty and each had different occupations, were from different places. So what attracted the killer to them? Surely they weren't just a random choice? Maybe there was something that didn't come up in a search, something that made them different to other people? The first victim had been twenty-two years old, his name was Benjy and he lived at home with his parents, not a well off family and Benjy was working at a local grocery to support him self through university. He was a bright boy, must be to be studying medicine. Come on talk to me Benjy, I had a flash of inspiration and went onto face book, praying that his account was still active. Yes it was, since he'd died there were so many posts to commemorate his life. He was described as a kind compassionate person, in fact looking at some of the people who had written the posts it seemed that Benjy volunteered at a local drop in clinic in a poor area of Philadelphia, close to where he worked. I wrote all this information down and moved to the next one. Fiona had been older, at thirty-seven, she worked as a librarian and lived in her own apartment, no face book page. I reverted to the program for newspaper articles and in put her name. Her obituary was there, simple, written by her older sister, and was described as a wonderful person who helped so many. So what did you do for her to say that Fiona? My curiosity was piqued now, so I went in search of Hector.

"Hector I'm trying to find out about the personality of each of the victims and could really do to talk to relatives, do we have a phone that's secure that I could use please?"

Come on I was actually thinking here, I hadn't rushed off and used the phone Ranger gave me. Hector went into a drawer and handed me a large black one.

"Satellite, secure"

I returned to my room and looked up the number for Fiona's sister.

"Hello, I was wondering if you could help me out?"

"If I can"

"Well I noticed that you said that your sister, Fiona, helped so many, what did you mean by that"

"Why would you be interested in that, no one else has asked me that, they're supposed to be finding her killer, oh god, why is she dead?"

"I'm asking because Fiona was important and is to me, I'm helping to find out who killed her. Will you talk to me about her, she sounds like she was a wonderful person"

"Oh she was, she wouldn't hurt a soul. She was so quiet, kept to herself, she used to go down to the children's center at a weekend, took loads of books and read to the kids there, they miss her so much"

"Do you have a name for the place?"

I spoke for about another ten minutes, itching to finish the call but knowing the sister seemed glad of someone to talk to. As soon as I had finished I found the website for the place Fiona had gone to. It was for single parents who couldn't afford day care, the children's center was run as a charity, and there on a page dedicated to staff and volunteers was a picture of Fiona surrounded by children. The parents and children had nominated and voted her as the adult who had made a difference in their lives. Maybe I was on to something here and I remembered something that Tammy had said. The next call needed to be with Tammy.

"Tammy hi there, it's Melia, remember you did my hair last week, I work at Papillon?"

"Hell yeah I remember you, hows you doing honey?"

"I'm good thanks Tammy, just having a bit of a vacation"

"Well you do right"

"Tammy you remember I was asking about Janey, did she do volunteer work somewhere?"

"How'd you know that, she wanted to keep it private, you know so's people wouldn't laugh at her?"

"Well I thought about what you'd said about her, and well it sounded like she was maybe doing something to help people"

"God bless her soul, she'll be so missed. She helped out at the drug rehabilitation center, I think she went with her ma to start with, you know to make sure she went, and then ended up going when she had some free time"

"It seems you were right, Tammy she was a good person, I've got to go, but I'll be in soon for my hair doing"  
"You make sure of that honey and enjoy your vacation"

Interesting three of the seven had been volunteers, helping out people who were struggling, I wonder if that was important? With a new focus now I started to look into the other victims and whether or not they had also done some voluntary work, or had been picked out for helping others. After an hour Hector came in, he stood looking at me surrounded by paper

"What?"

"Estefania, you need to eat and have a rest, how about a session in the gym?"

"I know you're right, my brain is getting a little befuddled"

After a two hour break I was back at my computer, I felt I knew the victims like long lost friends, they were all caring and loving people who were the second born in their family. Each one had taken steps to maintain their health through gym or yoga sessions, or ran or walked a lot, they would be missed by so many people. As I was looking again at the many notes I'd made, I tried to see if their birthdays gave anything away, months were not the same, neither was the day, I added together the date, month and last two digits of the year together, then added those numbers as well, holy shit, the first to be found came to 1, the second came to 2, then there was a gap for 3, the rest followed in sequence up to the number 8. So the next victim would have a birthday that equaled 9, would be the second born have something to do with a caring or volunteering work and be reasonably fit. I needed to let Ranger know. I hesitated at first but then thought he'd given me the phone to call him hadn't he?

"Yo"

"Hi, how's it going?"

"Slow, no one really wants to talk to us, and a lot of the younger ones have left the area to work, what about you?"

"I found a pattern, Ranger I think there's still someone that hasn't been found, between the second and third one"

"How have you worked that out Babe?"

I went through with Ranger what they all had in common finishing with the number theory from their birthday that fit exactly into the pattern.

"I would never have even got there Babe, you really are amazing at what you can accomplish"

"Thanks, err, when are hoping to get back?"

"Probably not until late tomorrow night, you gonna be able to hang in till then?"

"Yeah, I'm tired, so I'll get some quality sleep, please take care"

"You know I will, bye"

Wow he actually said goodbye to finish the call, but still hung up on me before I could answer. Now to sleep, I didn't want to sleep in the bed alone; it felt too big and cold, the couch was comfy, so after a shower I snuggled up with a blanket to fall into a deep, dreamless sleep.

I awoke to the smell of coffee, feeling refreshed; it was 11am, so time to move. Hector was in the kitchen pouring him self a drink, when he saw me he smiled and got another mug out of the cupboard.

"You look well rested, you ready to hear any news I have?"

"Of course"

"Well, Midge is now working at the bar, he says it's quiet, Jake and the cop haven't been in at all. Tilly is back from her vacation looking good and sounding happy. Ram and Vince have been keeping an eye on Morelli, he's been fairly quiet, just going about his job as usual. Cal sent a message, that you need to read the local paper archives, apparently you were headlines just after you left town, but not for the usual"

"Why on earth would anyone want to write about me?"

"You're famous"

"Yeah right, I need breakfast and a shower, then I'll think about reading it"

I helped with breakfast, OK, I set out the plates and cutlery and put the jam on the table, I even toasted some bread in the toaster. Hector was busy at the stove cooking bacon, eggs and hash browns, I think I even saw some sausages. He served everything on to two plates then sat with me.

"Eat, you've been skipping meals"

"Yes sir"

We laughed and talked our way through breakfast, Hectors English was certainly better than I remember it being. After we cleared away I went upstairs for my shower. Most of my cuts were healing nicely, it was the one on my arm that was still sore and weeping slightly, as I applied some cream I tried to remember how I'd managed to cut myself there. I used some of Rangers Bulgari; all right not a good idea because I was really missing him. He had really opened up a bit more to me recently with his conversations, and he hadn't dropped his blank face in front of me, and I think, really hoped that what he was saying was him opening up his feelings toward me. I finger combed my hair and left it to dry then dressed in jeans and a T-shirt, I'd put on a beautiful bra and panty set I'd found in a drawer, I must remember to ask Ranger where all these clothes had come from. I'd just closed the bedroom door behind me when there was a loud piercing siren going off through out the house, I tried to get back into the room but it was locked, had the system automatically locked it? The lights flickered then went off, but not the sound. It was still light outside so I made way down the stairs hoping to find Hector. As I reached the bottom step there was an explosion at the front door that knocked me back to end up sat on the stairs, what the hell was that? Through the smoke I began to make out the shapes of men coming in through the door. They were wearing black, with black ski masks over their faces and all of them seemed to be carrying handguns. I made a quick decision, obviously the doors to the bedrooms were locked, so taking the other direction I ran toward the kitchen, open, thank god, but I was sure someone had seen me and were now following me. I tried to open the sunroom door but it was locked, I was trapped. I was near panicking when common sense jumped in, calm down Stephanie, get your self a weapon. So with a knife in one hand and a skillet in the other I hid behind the open door, hoping maybe they'd forget I was in here. No didn't think so, one of the men came in and turned to look right at me raising the gun to point at my chest. I had to look twice because to me it didn't look like a normal gun, when a dart hit me in the shoulder I realized it wasn't, it held tranquilizers and I'd just been hit with one.

RPOV

I didn't want to leave Steph alone in the house with Hector, but hell, the theory she'd come up with was incredible, not the theory, but the fact that she had totally out smarted those guys from Quantico. The General was certainly taken with her. I felt more positive than I had been since this whole case had started, and I felt at ease with now being more open with Steph. I could see in her eyes that she was still uncertain, I'd really messed her up and that alone made me feel guilty.

"Beautiful really has an amazing mind hasn't she, hell even those old farts from Quantico didn't see that"

"I was just thinking the same thing"

"So what are we looking for?"

"Well, to start with we'll head out to the villages on the mountain, see if there are any signs of people having meetings, or enacting old traditions. We may get a feel of resentments or underground groups, you know the play"

"Yeah, infiltrating and collecting information. Why'd you cut out Blake, he'd be good to have to get photos?"

"I don't know, maybe the way Steph reacted to him, plus he seems to have been off the grid"

"I know how she feels, there's just something about him, you pull a search on him?"

"Can't, it could send out an alarm to him, we've got the same system"

"Yeah, I remember when Connie and Lula tried to get information on us, especially you, all those alerts going out"

I remembered that, there was nothing a search could find out about me, I'd made sure of that, including my family and more recently I'd done the same on Stephs information. No one could run a search on her without me knowing about it.

"Santos, the problem is that we could be walking into a war zone, the Ramapough Mountain Indian tribe have been victimized by the media and press long before the contamination. For some reason they were, maybe still are portrayed as people you stay away from, so we need to be very careful"

I'd tried to do a quick research of these people, but to honest there was a lot to go at, what Steph had collected gave a good overview and she'd given us places to visit.

Stag Hill, in Mahwah, the village of Hillburn, the hollow below Stag Hill's northern slope; and, west of Stag Hill, in Ringwood, and the site near to Rampo River "Split Rock Sweet Water," a prayer ground where religious ceremonies were held for the roughly 3,700 registered tribe members who live in Mahwah, Ringwood and Hillburn.

We started with the townships, circling around the streets where houses were, it was quiet, few people were out, and then decided to stop at some of the cafes that were open. Most of the people out were young white Americans looking for somewhere to meet away from parents. We were on our way toward Stag Hill, when my phone went off, Steph was calling.

"Yo"

"Hi, how's it going?"

"Slow, no one really wants to talk to us, and a lot of the younger ones have left the area to work, what about you?"

"I found a pattern, Ranger I think there's still someone that hasn't been found, between the second and third one"

"How have you worked that out Babe?"

She explained what they all had in common with how they had volunteered, or been seen as caring people finishing with the number theory from their birthday that fit exactly into the pattern.

"I would never have even got there Babe, you really are amazing at what you can accomplish"

"Thanks, err, when are hoping to get back?"

"Probably not until late tomorrow night, you gonna be able to hang in till then?"

"Yeah, I'm tired, so I'll get some quality sleep, please take care"

"You know I will, bye"

I explained to Santos what Steph had come up with.

"How the hell does she do it?"

"Don't know, but however she does it there is certainly a pattern there"

"Not gonna help though is it, I mean how many people would fit into that pattern"

"Hundreds, so we're back to looking for the killers and let's hope the ninth isn't in their sites"

This was going to be a long night; we'd be lucky to get back to the house anytime tomorrow which I was disappointed at because I felt that Steph was slowly beginning to realize just how sincere I was about my feelings for her. Hell I knew I had still some work to do in order to vanquish all the crap I'd spouted off to her.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

SPOV

I had no concept of how long I'd been out for, or where I was, but I felt warm and comfortable and there was a really sweet smell around me. Maybe Ranger had come back in time? I felt quite content, happy even, now what was that all about? I didn't hurt anywhere and I think I could move, maybe I should open my eyes and see. On the other hand maybe I shouldn't as I quickly shut them again. I'd seen a strange shaped roof that seemed to have a small hole in the top, okay Stephanie get a grip, but I couldn't. My head was feeling light and I was feeling weightless, maybe I was flying? Yeah I could see the garage roof of my parents and this time instead of falling and hurting my arm I was flying across the rooftops. I looked down and could see people and places I knew, the sun was shining and the sky was blue, it was a euphoric feeling, floating, flying. Then I seemed to have landed in my apartment in Trenton, how strange was that, but then my happy feeling disappeared to be replaced with absolute terror as Ramirez appeared and walked toward me, I turned and Abruzzi was there and I was screaming.

"No one here for you"

Orin was laughing from a grotesque face, with blood pouring from wounds in his body. Sunny was singing a Sinatra song with his hands over a hole in his chest, his heart missing. The more I turned around the more people appeared and the more I screamed. I fell to the floor and was suddenly trapped in a coffin, no I couldn't be. Then I was under water in the depth of a flowing current pulling me down. I couldn't scream and I couldn't breathe, there was Ranger swimming toward me and then he was on the floor in my hallway bleeding from wounds to his neck and chest. This couldn't be, this shouldn't be. I'd only just connected with him; think of Ranger, think of his scent, his voice, how he feels when I touch his skin and how his touch makes me feel and his arms tight around me. Filling my mind with everything Ranger I screwed up my eyes tight and blanked out the horrors that were my life, thinking only of Ranger, him holding me, touching me, kissing in the alley, sleeping together on seven. I concentrated on these memories and felt a calm wash through me, and then the darkness came again. This time when I became aware that I was awake I held my breath as I listened carefully around me. I couldn't smell the sickly sweet smell from before, but I could hear voices not close by maybe outside a door, one, a man sounded annoyed.

"She can't have come through the trance state and smudging so quickly"

"Well she has, her reaction to the hallucinogenic and narcotic medicine was beyond anything I've ever seen. She was carrying terrifying demons within herself, but in an instant she achieved a calmness, a purity of her consciousness"

"Are you saying she has a strong inner strength?

"Yes, she has a strength unequal to any I've ever seen. She truly is the one"

"Shaman I bow to your knowledge"

"She's ready for the ceremonial sauna, I'll go get that prepared, once that's done she'll be ready for the final challenge"

The talking stopped and I was aware of them leaving where ever I was. I reflexively opened my eyes when I heard a fizzing sound; a young girl dressed in a simple Native American smock was pouring water on top of glowing coals. I tried to move but realized my arms were fastened down at my elbows to a bed, well not a bed, more like a wooden table, as I couldn't move my legs I worked out that there were bindings around my knees. With horror I also realized I had no clothes on. As she threw more water over the red-hot stones it released a profusion of vapor that was slowly filling the tent up. As I breathed, the vapor was drawn into my lungs and I was aware that I was beginning to get very hot and sweaty, like being in a sauna. I could smell and taste whatever herbs were being used and decided that as I couldn't escape from my bindings to relax and focus all my energy, I needed for Ranger to be here. When I thought I couldn't breathe and probably sweated half my body weight in water, the vapor began to lessen, turning I saw that the coals were cooling down. The girl now stood by my side with a bowl of water and a cloth. She poured the water over my body, I cried out at how cold it felt as it ran down my sides and legs, and then she very carefully dried my skin using several soft white towels. I was left alone again until three women came into what I now realized was a tent like structure. These women looked older and stronger, but they still wore a simple tunic. My bindings were undone and I was lifted to a sitting position. I must admit that movement caused my head to swoon, I couldn't have moved if I'd wanted to. A tunic was pulled over my head and my arms pushed through into the sleeves; I was stood up and helped into a pair of loose trousers to wear under the tunic. The clothes that I was wearing were very simple, but had intricate fringes sewn in at the seams, the sleeves were short and the trousers came to just below my knees. The overall color was white with reds at the cuffs, and made of a course cotton material. The final articles were calf high, flat boots that looked like they were made from leather. I was sat down again and one of the women worked on my hair with a thick-toothed comb, and yeah she wasn't gentle as she tugged it through my hair. Although my hair wasn't that long she managed to pull it back into something? When they were finished they left and the cloth across the door came down, no sooner had I stood up than two men walked in, they were wearing very traditional Native American clothes, a tunic and trousers, but also large head dresses with masks over their faces, cowards they couldn't even let me see their faces. The tallest one stood forward and with his arms crossed over his chest began to talk to me, I wasn't sure why but the voice sounded wrong, as though he were speaking through a speaker but he sounded like one of the men I'd overheard before, but not the one referred to as Shaman.

"You are the ninth and the most important of the ones to be chosen. Your mind and body are free of all impurities; all bad spirits have been expunged. Now you are a worthy adversary, you will go out into wilderness and face your enemies. Only a pure soul and body is worthy of this esteemed position. You will give up yourself to these warriors and the be prepared for the final journey into the running water, to finally cleanse that water"

What on earth did that mean, did I have to face off against men playing at being Indians like in some bad film?

"Will I have to fight these warriors?"

"You can try to defend yourself, but only they will have the weapons of our tribe"

The second man pushed me to sit on the bed.

"You have one hour to meditate, then one hour to loose yourself in the forest before they come for you"

With that statement they turned around and walked out. All right Stephanie think, don't panic. I wrapped my arms around myself, my right fingers touching the sore cut on my arm, as I tried to think my fingers unconsciously started to rub and worry at the wound. It felt odd, almost like a lump, I looked down and squeezed at the cut, a small amount of blood and yellow liquid came out, maybe I'd got something in there. I continued to work at the wound and was shocked when an oblong object came out. I looked at it; it didn't look like a piece of glass or anything I recognized. As I turned it a shiver passed through me, surely it couldn't be, could it? I actually thought it was some sort of tracker; it was a long oval shape and made from some sort of plastic. Ranger had always joked about putting one under my skin, but I know he wouldn't do that without me knowing. I must have got it when I got the cut and that was when I was stuck in that derelict building. I'd been unconscious for longer than I thought, so maybe they'd put it in me then. That would account for how they'd found me at the house, it had nothing to do with Ranger, and they wanted me for some reason. What did I do with it? I couldn't leave it here; they'd know I'd found it. All right, I needed to take it with me and plant it, I'm sure they would follow the tracker to find me. They were really flat out cowards, I'll use it as a bait and get a weapon, no way was any warrior going to get the better of me. I hid the tracker inside my boot; I really had nowhere else to put it. After a time the door was pulled open and the tall man came back in.

"You have one hour"

I casually stood up and walked through the door. I was facing a line of trees with even more trees beyond it. I turned and saw a large grassy opening with a small number of tepees, but not one person in sight. Stay calm Stephanie, don't panic and do not run. I smiled at the man, yeah; make the most of this because I will get you, if it's the last thing I do. I walked slowly into the forest watching where I was walking, no point in tripping and getting injured. The going underfoot was surprisingly easy, I willed myself to go into Ranger mode, no emotion but making sure I survived and got away. I was lost without a watch, so I didn't know how long I'd been walking for. I now needed to bait my trap with the tracker and look for a place to ambush an attacker. I just hoped I didn't have to face more than one at a time. I found a small clearing with broken branches and rocks with one side on the edge of a ravine. I placed the tracker on a piece of wood and balanced it with a rock so that the tracker was over the edge of the cliff. Shit, it was a long way down there, I needed to be sure not to go anywhere near the edge, the rocks were loose and there were no places to hold onto. I turned to look at my options, I found a place to hide at the side of the clearing but by the ravine edge, within the trees but with a rocky outcrop to shield me, I squatted down, listening and watching. I didn't have long to wait; I could here voices in the distance, shit that meant more than one.

"You two stay here, she's mine, she's trapped herself by the edge of the ravine"

I watched him approach, all swagger and no caution, he did have a look of surprise when I obviously wasn't where I was supposed to be. He was holding a devise in his hand and kept looking at it. He cautiously stepped to the edge to look down, so that's when I decided to make my move. These boots were amazing for creeping up on someone in silence, Without actually thinking about the outcome of what I was going to do, I swung a log I'd found at his head, bulls eye, and he sailed over the edge, I think he was so surprised he didn't even cry out, and my tracker was still in place. I went back to my hiding place, trying to keep my breathing down, trying not to think about what I'd just done, I heard another two walking toward the clearing.

"Hey, Peter you got her?"

"Don't use our real names"  
"You think it matters, I aint into all that shit anyway"

"That shit is why we're here"

"Nah, I'm in it for the pay off, aint you?"

"Well I suppose so, but the Indian stuff is cool"

"You see Peter anywhere?"  
"No, maybe she went over the edge and he's followed her down"

"No, that ravine is steep and the rocks are loose, it's a long way to fall though"

They both stood looking down the ravine, I was trying to decide whether to run or attack, they were both carrying small axes, what did they call them, yeah a tomahawk. I decided to stay put and see what they would do next.

"I think I see Peter down there, and he aint moving"

"You think that girl got him first?"

"Nah, maybe they went over the edge in a struggle"

"So now what?"

"Well Pete had the tracking unit so we've got nothing to tell us where she went"

"Let's catch up with the others, they were following us, they'll have a unit on them"

Shit more of them, I needed to get out of here. I turned and without meaning to, I dislodged a stone that went over the edge, the sound was loud in the stillness around me. The two men turned and started to move toward me, well it's now or never, I literally ran at the first one and bowled him over, quickly getting to my feet I faced the second one.

"Oh, I like a fighter"

I squatted down pivoted and swept his feet from under him, just like I had done to Ranger, then led with my foot into his face, shit, soft leather boots don't help to kick. He was dazed though, so I bent over him lifted his head and smashed it back onto the ground. By now the first man was up, and he was wielding a tomahawk in one hand and a knife in the other. I ducked to the side as the tomahawk came down in an arch toward my head, but it impaled me at the back of my shoulder, as I fell to my knees the point of the tomahawk came out of my shoulder, and he still had hold of it. I was now seeing red, I was hurt, I was angry, and I was so annoyed at this fucked up situation, so I threw myself toward him grabbing hold of the hand holding the knife. He dropped the tomahawk as we struggled back and forth, then we both went down with me underneath. As he lent down with the knife moving toward my chest I brought my knee up and managed to roll him. He had hold of the knife and I had hold of his hand. I twisted his arm changing the direction of the knife but he continued the roll, and then just went still. As he collapsed onto me I realized the knife had ended up stabbing him through his side. With a lot of effort I pushed him off me taking the knife in my hand I pulled it out and wiped the blood off it on his shirt. My shoulder was throbbing now and my arm was limp by my side, the only positive thing was that it was my left shoulder; I could still fight with my right arm. I picked up the tomahawk and then decided to move both men. I must have been mad, but after a lot of grunting I rolled them over the edge of the ravine to join Peter. Now what? The tracker was gone; it had probably fallen in the skirmish. I quickly followed a path that led along the ravine then decided to cut back up into the woods. It wasn't as easy walking this time, my shoulder was throbbing and from feeling down my back, it was still bleeding. I needed to find somewhere just to get my energy back up, just a few minutes. I'd almost decided to just lay down where I was when I realized I was almost back to the clearing with the tepees. I sank down on my knees and watched, they wouldn't expect me to come back here, would they? The sun had almost gone now and there were lights coming on inside some of the tents and the sound of laughter drifted in the air. If I stayed here until it was darker maybe I could cross to the other side, but then what? I decided if I stayed knelt down I wouldn't stay awake so made myself get up. I realized I had another cut on my hip, probably from when I fought the second guy; it hadn't hurt until I moved. I was feeling tired and was struggling with the pain, but I had to move, had to keep going. I followed the edge of the clearing and thought I was doing so well when a bright spotlight landed on me.

"Well, well, look who we have here. You going somewhere?"

I stepped back and to the side and slid behind a tree, I was out of the light and in the dark. The beam was moving around obviously looking for me, and this man was getting annoyed.

"You better come out of there, if I have to come find you, you'll regret it"

Did he really think I'd just come out of hiding? I waited until he was facing away from me and then turned and moved back into the forest where there were more places to hide. I could hear someone following, they weren't as careful not to make a sound in the undergrowth and I knew he was gaining on me, it was dark now and I lost track of the direction I was heading. Too late I realized I was back at the ravine edge, but further along than before. I was trapped, with no way out I turned toward him, tomahawk in one hand and knife held limply in my left hand. Before I even got near him there was shouting, both if us turned to see figures running toward us, there seemed to be lots of men suddenly just there, but they were wearing all black clothing with black on their faces and carrying machine guns and rifles. I hesitated and that was my undoing, the man who had followed me ran at me and literally knocked me backward off my feet, but there was no soft or hard landing and I screamed as I realized we were both going over the edge and falling down into the ravine. I clawed out in the hope of grabbing hold of anything and almost shouted out as my right hand managed to grab hold of a root system coming from the rocks and earth in front of me. It held my weight, but I wasn't sure if I could continue to hold on, my hand was slipping down the root. I scrambled with my feet trying to find a purchase to keep me up. More roots came to my rescue and I wrapped a foot inside of one. Now what? I couldn't last much longer before I fell. There was another root going across the rocks, so very slowly I moved my left arm and pushed it through the gap until the root was at the top of my arm across my shoulder, the pain was excruciating and I'm sure I was on the verge of passing out. I could hear voices above me shouting.

"Where the hell did she go?"

Please let that be a good guy.

"She's not over here, ah shit she didn't go over did she?"

I tried to shout out, but all I could manage was a soft moan, a light was now playing down the rocks and stopped as it hit onto my head. My face was pressed tight against the rock, I didn't dare move, and I don't think I could anyway.

"Use a rope"

"Abseil down"

"Take my weight"

"Rocks are too loose"

"You'll send rocks down"

"Bring in the chopper"

I kept hearing parts of sentences as I wavered in my semi conscious state, then I could hear a loud whooping sound and feel the air around me moving. Suddenly there was a weight behind me, supporting me, I felt something go around my waist and between my legs. I relaxed as I realized that it was Ranger, he'd found me like he always did.

"Babe, relax, I'm going to get you out of here"

As we seemed to move away from the wall I screamed out as pain shot through my shoulder.

'Hold your position, her arm is trapped in the roots"

"Babe, I 'm going to cut the roots, almost there, all done"

Every time he cut the roots it sent a jolt of pain down my arm, then suddenly we swung away from the rocks, swinging in mid air, and then moving upwards, at that point feeling myself in Rangers arms, his legs wrapped around my thighs I was glad of the dark that came.

"Babe, Please wake up for me, we're on our way to the hospital"

Hell that had my attention, I hated hospitals, I squirmed and groaned at the pain that seemed to come from everywhere. No, I needed to be well enough not to go to a hospital.

"No hospital"

"Have to Babe, you're hurt too bad"

My ears were bouncing with a loud sound and I could feel the vibrations that rattled through my bones. I seemed to be straddled on Rangers knee and was sat upright, being held, there was the sound of material ripping and then a sting across my shoulder.

"Hold her still Ranger, I need to stop this bleeding"

Was that Bobby?

"Bobby, is that you?"

"Who else could it be? You hold on Bomber, we're nearly there"

"Ranger I called ahead to the hospital, they're expecting us at the heli pad"

I'm sure I was laid with my stomach on Ranger with his arms around me, my face was against his chest, with the sound of his heartbeat in my head, that was the last thing I remembered.

RPOV

We'd scouted out the areas near to the city, and were surprised at the diversity of houses there, the conglomerate known as New York had slowly sprawled out into these areas. Large gated houses and private clubs were trying to vie for land and probably privacy. The ceremonial ground by the river was quiet, showing people going about their own business. By early morning we were heading toward the last two, Black Creek Site in Vernon Township and Delaware Water Gap National Recreation Area. There just wasn't anything to suggest a hide out, and the problem was these places covered a hell of an area, someone could be here and we would never find them.

"Ranger I aint getting a feel for here at all, the place is more geared up for tourists"

"Agreed, we need to talk to someone who knows these people and would be sympathetic to what we're asking"

"What about that Congressman who was at the meeting with the General, would he have any contacts?"  
"Maybe, but I'll need to check him out first"

At that moment both our phones sounded indicating an alert, shit, something had happened, something serious. I stopped the car and we both looked at the read out, the alert had come from Hector, insurgents had stormed the house and Steph was missing.

The phone went again, Tank.

"What's happened, we got the blue alert?"

"Stephs missing"

"Any ideas?"

"Tank, send a team up here to the house, fully equipped, use the helicopter, I'll meet them there"

"Santos I have a feeling about the Black Creek site, I'll drop you near there for you to do some reconnaissance, make sure you take what you need, I'll pick up your SWAT gear from the house. Santos be careful, don't do anything unless absolutely necessary, wait for us and keep in touch"

I slammed the car into gear after Santos got his gear from the back and headed to the house, I didn't care about my speed, I needed to find my Babe and to do that I needed a full team and information. I was surprised as I parked in front of the house at the damage done to the entrance, hell they'd had to blast the door down to get inside. Hector was in the back office trying to put together what surveillance video was available, and turned to me as I came in.

"I am so sorry, when the outer gate was breached lockdown mode kicked in. I thought she was still in the upstairs bedroom, then when I realized she'd been locked out on the stairs I went out to help her. The blast took me out, when I came too she'd gone"

I noticed the blood still weeping from a cut on his head and the tears to his clothes.

"Was Steph hurt in the blast?"

"No, I've found the footage showing that she got kicked back onto the stairs then was running across to the kitchen. But that's all the footage there is, someone disabled the camera system, we only have footage of the two black SUVs coming into the front and six men getting out. They're all covered but maybe I can get something"

I watched as my Babe was thrown back onto the stairs and her running into the kitchen, seconds later two men followed her and then the screen went blank. How the hell had they found this place? Had someone been following me? No I didn't so; we'd been extra vigilant when we travelled to and from the house. I heard the sound of the helicopter land on the area at the back of the house and went out through the sunroom to let them in. Tank had sent a full team of seven men, plus Vince who was piloting the helicopter.

Bobby was first through the door.

"Any news?"

"No I've left Santos at a site that may be a possibility"

"Tank's on COMs back at Rangeman, you think this is that group you're after?"

"I really don't know, hell I hope not, for Stephs sake, but they came in here armed and ready"

"Ram, set up a war room in the back office with Hector"

"Cal, have the COM system ready and have Santos patched through"

I set the maps of the areas we'd been to, but for some reason put the area around Black Creek at the front, it just a feeling I had. I was studying the map when I had to sit down, I felt weak, as if all my energy were being depleted, for some reason I felt that it was my Babe drawing energy from me, and I knew that the area I was looking at was important. Santos's voice came over the speaker system; everyone went quiet listening to what he had to say.

"Ranger I think you were right, there's a lot of traffic up here coming into the area, I'm going to head to the main site"

We pulled up a more accurate satellite image of the area and then Hector scanned further away from it.

"They wouldn't be anywhere near where tourists or park wardens would go, I need to find some possible sites, I just hope they're not totally covered under the trees"

While he was doing that I made the decision to call the General and ask him for support.

"Ranger, you got something?"

"Yes, I think we have"

"How did you manage that?"

"Stephanie had located some places to scout out and while I was gone a group infiltrated the house and took her"

"Shit, do you know where?"

"Yes, I think I do"

"What do you need?"

"A full SWAT team, I have my own team here and we'll use a helicopter to go in, but I need a team at the back of the area to stop anyone from making an escape"

"You got it, it'll take a bit of time to get them on the road, send me the coordinates and I'll give you the patch through to the commanding officer"

"General can you keep this on the low down?"

"You still worried we have a leak?"

"Yes"

"I hear you, I'll keep it on a need to know"

We made sure all the equipment for each man was ready to go, they'd be fully suited up, armed for combat with infra red goggles and throat mikes, Bobby had a full emergency field kit already in the helicopter, Binkie came up to me with black face camouflage paint.

"If we're doing this then we're doing it right"

I shook my head; hell I hoped we didn't end up scaring a group of tourists. I needed to focus on the goal, get in and get Steph out. Santos had come through for us; he was at the far end of a clearing due west of the central site for the Black Creek ceremonial ground.

"Ranger I can't get any closer without being seen, it's too open, but there are a large group of young men all decked out in Native American costume along with a few women. There's more movement at the far end by the edge of the clearing where the forest starts, I'll move round to there but it's going to take a while"

"Santos when the men seem to move let me know and get their direction. We're coming in hot, there's going to be a SWAT team coming up from behind so we'll coordinate our arrival with them, send the coordinates for the clearing"

We didn't want to spook the men so once Hector had isolated the area we found a clearing for the helicopter to allow us to rappel down to the ground. The nearest place was five miles north of where we needed to be, good enough. I spoke with the SWAT commander; they would be in place in an hour; that would give us time to be dropped off and walk into the location we needed to be in.

"We leave in twenty"

We all suited up, rechecking our gear and walked out to the helicopter, a black hawk, I'd acquired for just this type of job for Rangeman. Fifteen minutes later we were rappelling from the helicopter, Bobby and Hal were staying on board to help if we needed to use the winch system and they would hover out of earshot until called for. The terrain was easy to navigate, mainly tall pine trees but we were silent as we advanced. Once at the edge of the clearing I radioed the SWAT commander, green for go. We moved across the section between the trees and my heart went into overdrive, I could feel that Steph was near. I dropped to one knee and used the night vision goggles. There she was being confronted by a man, armed with a knife and tomahawk, he was using the beam of a torch to try to locate her. She slipped out of sight behind a tree and disappeared from view, but the man decided to go after her. I gave the signal to follow, we couldn't have been more than forty foot behind them, the man was very noisy as he clambered his way through the undergrowth, how he was following her I didn't know, but he wasn't aware of us as we stealthily followed him, as we reached a smaller clearing there were more men here, all dressed in traditional Indian costumes and wielding primitive weapons. They certainly didn't expect us and to be honest they were no match for us, my team went into combat mode, I noticed that Santos had joined us, it didn't take long to subdue them and have them cuffed on the floor. I looked around for Steph but couldn't see her; Santos and Ram were shining their torches around.

"Where the hell did she go?"

"She's not over here, ah shit she didn't go over did she?"

My heart stopped as the beams went into thin air, I didn't realized there was a drop off, Santos was laid on his stomach over the edge shining it down the rock face.

"She's there, but too far to climb down to"

"Use a rope"

"Abseil down"

I looked over and saw her clinging to the side and started to loosen the rope around my shoulders

"Take my weight"

"You can't, the rocks are too loose you'll send the rocks down on top of her"

I radioed for Vince.

"Bring in the chopper above my location and have the winch and harness ready to pick me up"

I heard the helicopter and prayed the downdraft wouldn't blow her from her hold, as I fastened the harness on I gave instructions to Hal and Vince. I swung out beyond the edge of the ravine then was lowered to the same height as Steph and slowly Vince maneuvered me until I was right behind her. I wrapped my legs around her and strapped the spare harness between her legs and round her waist. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, she was alive and she was in my arms where she belonged.

"Babe, relax, I'm going to get you out of here"

She wasn't talking and seemed to be hanging on to consciousness, as we seemed to move away from the wall she screamed out in pain, shit I didn't realize that her shoulder was linked in through some roots.

'Hold your position, her arm is trapped in the roots"

I used a serrated knife from my boot to gently saw away at the roots, I could tell every movement was causing her pain, in the dark I wasn't sure how severe her injuries were.

"Babe, I 'm going to cut the roots, almost there, all done"

Suddenly we swung away from the rocks, swinging in mid air, and then moved upwards, at this stage Steph had gone limp in my arms as we slowly moved up to the helicopter. Once close to the entrance Bobby helped to maneuver us in, he unfastened both harnesses and his face fell when he saw all the blood on my front, her back was covered in blood, I quickly turned Steph and sat down with her front toward me, I wasn't about to let go of her.

"Babe, Please wake up for me, we're on our way to the hospital"

"No hospital"

"Have to Babe, you're hurt too bad"

I held her against me allowing Bobby to access her wound; he ripped the material revealing a deep gash in her shoulder that was still bleeding badly.

"Hold her still Ranger, I need to stop this bleeding"

"Bobby, is that you?"

"Who else could it be? You hold on Bomber, we're nearly there"

"Ranger I called ahead to the hospital, they're expecting us at the heli pad"

My Babe was laid with her front against me, my arms around her, her face was against my chest, I rested my cheek against her hair, as relief washed through me.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

SPOV

I hate the sound of a monitor beeping and the more I listened to it the faster it beeped, then loud bells sounded, god why couldn't it be quiet. The next time I was aware of being conscious I listened for any noises, at least being alive it was quiet, or was I dead? There was no beeping but I felt that I was in the here and now. I tried to move my hand but couldn't, oh god was I back in that tent, had they captured me again?

"Babe, try to be calm, you're safe, and I'm with you"

I tried to open my eyes, my eyelashes felt like they were glued down.

"Good girl, keep trying to open your eyes"

Ranger, he was here, please make him stay, if I open my eyes maybe he'll stay. I got there in the end, but it hurt and I couldn't focus properly, everything was blurry, in fact everywhere hurt. I felt lips on my forehead and on my lips then nothing, was he going? I panicked, my breathing hitched, and then I felt his breath next to my ear.

"I'm not going anywhere"

That calmed me down, and I blinked, realizing tears were falling down my cheek.

"Shush querida, you're going to be fine, we just need to get you through the next few hours"

With that I closed my eyes and letting out a sigh went back to oblivion. The next time I was aware of being awake I could open my eyes, I carefully moved my head to the side, Ranger was sat with his head on his hands, his hands holding mine tightly, I gave a squeeze and his eyes opened and looked into mine, then he smiled. He looked so tired, his hair was disheveled and he had stubble on his face, but that smile was what I needed to see.

"Babe, I am so happy to see those beautiful blue eyes of yours"

"What hap . ."

My voice faltered and my throat felt sore and dry.

"Here have a small drink"

He held the straw from a cup against my lips and I greedily began to suck up the water, god that felt good.

"Slow down, Babe"

"What happened?"

"We got to the clearing just as you were going back into the trees, there was another man following you so we followed"

"How did you find me?"

"After Santos and I had looked around that site I knew there was something not right, when we heard that you'd gone I left Santos there to look more deeply into the wooded area, you were near to the Black Creek site, but further into the forest, I just knew where you were once we got near"

"Did I see right? Lots of men in black?"

He laughed, and then had a serious look in his eyes.

"Yes, I put a team together from Trenton, Vince piloted everyone up to the house and we came in just at the other end of the clearing, I also had the General call in a SWAT team to cut off anyone from leaving"

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"Finding me"

"Babe you are a force of nature, I'll always find you, though you frightened us all to death when we realized you'd fallen down into the ravine, we couldn't get to you until the chopper got there, then I winched down to you. I'm sorry if I hurt your shoulder"

"No, don't be sorry, you came for me, I couldn't hold on much longer so I hooked myself to the root and just let that hold me there"

"You did really well, you thought of the best way to keep yourself there"

"They had a tracker in me"

"What?"

"Where I had that cut on my arm, there was a tracker in there"

"So that's how they found you?"

"Yeah, and that's how they were going to make sure they caught me in the forest"

'Babe, this may seem a weird question, but did you have nightmares when you were taken?"

"They gave me some drugs, I think it was in the smoke, and I had the most terrifying visions, why?"

"I sensed that you needed me"

"I did, and I used your strength to get them out of my head"

"Good, I'm glad you used me"

"I remember going into the woods and tried to use the tracker, Oh god Ranger"

Tears came to my eyes as I saw myself fighting those first three men. I'd killed them, something took over in me and I killed them and pushed them over the edge of the cliff. What had I done? Tears were streaming down my face as the images ran through my head, I felt dirty and evil, stained with what I'd done.

"Babe, what is it?"  
"I can't talk about it, you'll hate me"

He held me as best he could, his face in my hair.

"Babe I could never hate you, talk to me Querida"

What did I say, he'd find out anyway?

"I killed them"

"The men chasing you?"

I nodded my head as another sob escaped me.

"Babe, they would have killed you, you had to do it in self defense, they would have killed you like they did the others"

I nodded my head, feeling a little better.

"I'm so proud of you Babe, how you defended yourself"

Okay that sounded like he wouldn't despise me for what I'd done.

"I just went into this zone, I didn't even think about what I was doing"

"Babe, you were in combat mode, you used your skills instinctively, and that's what saved you. And you've probably stopped them from killing someone else"

I tried to hold onto him but I could only move my right arm, as my tears began to disappear he was gently rocking me, I was taking my strength from him, god how I needed him. I needed to lighten up the mood and not show him how weak I was, he wouldn't want some weak woman clinging to him.

"How long was I gone this time?"

"Two days, we found you last night, and you've been here for one day"

"Shit, when can I get out?"

He pulled away from me, his eyes searching my face.

"Let's see what the doctor says"

"Did you get everyone?"

"No, there were only young men at the site and a few women, they've all been arrested because there was evidence found from some of the other victims. I'm sorry Babe but whoever set the whole thing up was gone and the underlings really don't seem to know who they were working for"

"That's not good"

"No"

The doctor came in not long after, would you believe it was the same one I'd seen before. He checked the wound in my shoulder, he said I was lucky, just muscle and tissue damage, the tomahawk had scraped past my shoulder blade, but I would need to wear a sling for at least a week, then he'd see where I was up to with healing when he removed the stitches. I had a lump on my head, concussion and a four-inch gash on my hip that had needed stitches. He was actually really nice and joked about not wanting to see me again.

The next day he said I could leave, I was ready for that but then suddenly realized I didn't know where I was going to go.

"Ranger where will I go?"

"Home with me"

"But they know that house"

"That was a government safe house"

I was sat in the front of a black SUV with Ranger driving. I knew there were other Merry Men around, I'd seen the cars and recognized that they were driving interference for us. After ten minutes of Ranger in his zone I'd fallen asleep, it was only as we pulled into Rangeman that I woke up. I fumbled with the seat belt and then with the door handle, as I tried to get out of the car Ranger lifted me into his arms and was carrying me.  
"I can walk"

"Don't think so, anyway I like to carry you"

We went straight up to seven and through into the bedroom where I was gently placed on the bed.  
"Stay, Ella is going to bring something up for you"

Struggling with my shoulder and the pain I put some cushions behind me and sat up on the bed, when I turned back around he was gone. It seemed like a lifetime since I'd been here, but it still felt like a safe haven for me.

"Stephanie where are you?"

"I'm here Ella"

"Oh lord, child, you certainly look better than I thought you would, how are you feeling?"

"Very sore, but I'm fine otherwise.

Ella stayed with me and chatted while I ate some of her amazing soup and bread, Pain tablets were on the tray so I took them with some water and then she cleared away the tray and straightened the bed covers.

"Do you need anything before I go?"

"No I'm fine now Ella, thank you for feeding me, where did Ranger go?"

"Oh I think there's a meeting going on downstairs"

"Just Rangeman personnel?"

"Yes, I think so"

As soon as Ella left the apartment I carefully got out of bed and put on a pair of loose jogging pants, I had one of Rangers T-shirts on, I wonder where that came from? I felt that what I was wearing would be all right for inside the building so I made my way out of the door, I was going down stairs to five, okay not such a good idea, it really took away a lot of my energy, My shoulder was hurting and to be honest so was everywhere else, but I was going to be in this meeting, no way would Ranger make a decision without me. I emerged and checked out Rangers office, empty, so made my way to the conference room next door. I quietly opened the door and tried to slip in at the back of the room, but no, I wasn't going to get away with that.

"Stephanie, sit here"

Ranger did not sound pleased with me and that sounded more like an order to me, so not going to follow that.

"I'm fine here"

I was stood between Cal and Vince, Cal I think, realized that standing was not going to last long for me, he put an arm around my waist and basically held me up. The meeting was predominantly Rangeman business and after half an hour Cal was doing more than just holding me up. When I woke up I was sat against Rangers chest on his lap, still in the conference room, but now they were talking about the case that I had got involved in. I didn't open my eyes, but I listened, reports from the sites where the bodies were found, reports from where it was thought they'd been taken from, at last a report on the operation from yesterday with information on some of the men captured and some of the evidence that had been found. Ranger bent forward and whispered into my ear

"You want to add anything Babe?"

"Yes, I think that there was contact before they were taken, I think they fitted them with a tracker, can I work with someone to look at that?"

"Of course, how about Cal?"

"Sounds good. One more thing, are trackers like the one I had easy to buy?"

"Not sure, because we don't know what it looked like, why don't you get together with Hector and describe it to him?"

"Thank you"

Ranger turned and addressed the rest of his men.

"I think we have enough for now, meeting at 0800, dismissed"

I listened as the men left the room, and then opened my eyes to find Ranger looking into them.

"You should have stayed upstairs"

"But then I'd have missed your meeting"

"Come on, you need to rest"

He carried me back to his apartment and left me in the bathroom to wash, I looked in the mirror and groaned at my reflection. My hair was a mess, but to be honest I didn't have the energy to do anything with it. My face was pale with small bruises and cuts down one side of my cheek and I had bags underneath my eyes. When I came out of the bathroom Ranger wasn't in the bedroom, he'd left another one of his T-shirts out on the bed along with some sleep shorts. I changed and then I crawled in to bed, I had to sleep on my front to keep off my shoulder so with a pillow tucked in front of me I fell asleep.

When I woke it was to the sound of my own screams, Ranger had me in his arms, speaking in Spanish trying to calm me, tears were rolling down my face.

"Babe, do you want to talk about it?"

'They were like the hallucinations, all the people who've ever come after me, god, I'm a wreck I'm so sorry I woke you"

"Babe, don't ever be sorry"

"What time is it?"

"Only four"

"I need to get up"

Ranger looked at me, trying to work out why I needed to get out of bed.

"I feel claustrophobic, I need a light, and there are too many shadows"

I was actually starting to panic, my breathing was coming in small fast breaths and I felt afraid that the dreams would come back. Ranger leaned over and turned on a light then he moved up the bed to rest against the headboard. He pulled me up to his side so I was tucked under his shoulder, my injured shoulder away from him, then with his arm around my back and another over my stomach he began to talk.

"My parents live in Newark, not far from where we were when we were looking for Scrogg, I have three sisters and two brothers. You'd love my sisters they are a lot like you, strong, and know what they want. The eldest, Celia is married with three children, she says she wants to get back to work when they get older"

I was listening intently as he described his family; he'd never talked about them before, well he had told me about Julie and snippets here and there. I settled and listened to the cadence of his voice, as he was describing the last brother, the youngest, I was so relaxed I dozed in his arms, all memory of the nightmare disappearing. When I came too we'd somehow moved down the bed, Ranger was still here with me using his phone to text or maybe email. I looked at him, he seemed relaxed, did he stay just for me, he noticed that I'd woken up and put his phone down.

"Babe, you feeling rested?"

"Yes"

"Would you like something to eat, Ella brought some things up for when you woke up"

"Please"

Why was I only answering with one word? What was wrong with me?

"Babe, look at me"

I turned very slowly and realized I couldn't focus my eyes. I was feeling a bit dizzy and felt toasty warm.

"Bobby, here now"

Why did he need Bobby to come here? Ranger moved so that I was lying on the bed on my good side.

"Shit"

What was wrong with me? I heard Bobby come into the room and felt him touching my shoulder, his hand felt cold and the pain now in my shoulder was throbbing.

"Infection, I'll get an IV set up with antibiotics, you get the doctor out"

That's all I really heard, well that I could understand, there were voices and sounds, and the hot and the cold, oh god was I back in that sauna tent, please don't let them do anything. I know I must have been shouting because I could feel Ranger holding me, then I felt warmth that started in my hand and slowly engulfed me. When I next became aware of my surroundings I wasn't in Rangers bed, where was I, was I back in the hospital or at the apartment at the bar? I felt much better, the pain in my shoulder wasn't as bad, though I'm sure I had more aching muscles than before, and a bit of a headache. I opened my eyes slowly, aware that a bright light would hurt. Bless Bobby, he only had a very dim light on. I was down in the infirmary at Rangeman, but why was I here, had Ranger got fed up with the nightmares? Bobby was sprawled in a sleep chair next to me, fast asleep. Ranger was stood in the doorway looking at me. I smiled and he seemed to let out a breath, then he was by my side placing small kisses on my face.

"Dios, I can't keep up with you, you were so ill and I didn't realize it"

"Back up a bit, what happened?"

"Your shoulder wound developed a deep infection, Bobby and Doctor Ainsley couldn't seem to get your fever down"

"Was I hot?"

"Yes, so they had to wash you to keep you cool"

So that's why I felt like I was back in that tent.

"Bobby had some tests done and it turns out you picked up a bad infection that had been deep inside the wound, probably from the weapon they used, it got a good grip, making you very ill"

"Am I going to be all right?"

Bobby had stirred and was on the other side of my bed.

"Yes, your test results this morning gave us the all clear, you'll need to finish the course of antibiotics and take Advil for any residual aches"

"Ranger, were there any toxicology tests done on the other victims?"

"Yes, but they didn't show anything"

"Thank you Bobby, when can I move out?"

He laughed and looked at Ranger, as if he was waiting for something, finally he answered me.

"When the bag has finished"

He pointed to a bag that was nearly empty with a tube that ran to the needle in my hand.  
"Babe, you may be able to move from here, but you woman are in bed for the rest of the day"

"Well, maybe Hector can come up to see me?"

"Smartass"

Three hours later I was sat up in bed on seven, with Hector by my side. He'd brought his laptop and we were looking through pictures of trackers, how on earth were there so many? Surely one was enough.

"Well it looks similar to that but it was more like a submarine shape"

"Like this?"

"Yes, at last, well where does it come from?"

"Not sure, it's an experimental design, see the size is small compared to the others, and it has a longer range than most of the commercial ones. I need to make some calls, maybe Ranger does as well"

That didn't sound like good news. As Hector left Lester came in.

"How you doing now Beautiful?"

"I feel a lot better"

"Good, I couldn't believe you'd gone over that edge, and then to have hung on like that, amazing"

"So what are you up to?"

"Looking at people that Hector came up with from your theory, but hell, there are a lot of people to track down"

"Anything I can do to help?"

"Nah, there's a few of us on it, you seen Cal yet?"

"No Ranger says I have to wait till tomorrow"

"So no work for you, lets watch some TV"

Lester carried me through to the lounge and made me sit with my feet up then he went and fetched a blanket. He was sat to one side of me so that I could lean against him. We were laughing at an episode of CSI, and how they always got the results so fast and got their man, when Ranger came in. I heard him throw his keys in the dish on the sideboard, take his shoes off, and then he appeared. He got a beer and a bottle of water from the fridge, passed me the water and took a pill bottle from his pocket.

"These are from Bobby, antibiotics"

"Thanks"

"I'm on shift now, so catch you later Beautiful"

Ranger and I spent the evening watching TV I know I dozed because he changed channels to watch the news, eventually I decided I really needed to use the bathroom and sleep properly.

I went to bed alone and woke up alone. I was feeling so sorry for myself; it felt like he was pulling away again. I got up, surprised at how much easier I moved, yeah I was still supposed to wear the sling. I used the bathroom and was dressed and sat on the couch, only staring out of the window. I couldn't stay here like this, but did I go back to the bar? Nowhere else to go really, Trenton just didn't do it for me now and I didn't want to have to face Morelli. I wasn't even aware that Ranger had come in until he was sat on the coffee table in front of me.  
"Babe, why the sad face?"

I didn't know what to say, how to express myself, I'd never been any good at talking about my feelings. He lifted my chin so that he could look into my eyes.

"Babe, I know I've said some stuff in the past, and at the time it was true, now things have changed, I've made things change. Babe don't ever think I don't love you"

"But not enough for me to be a part of your life"

"Oh Babe, of course I want you in my life. I thought that being near me would get you hurt, but hell you got hurt anyway, it's already happened, and to be honest I think you bring just as much danger as I do"

"So no more buts?"

"No,"

"I'm sorry, I've been afraid for so long that you'd push me away again, my emotions are all over the place"

"Babe, I'm with you for keeps, yeah, we'll have our ups and downs, but my father told me that every day you need to kiss the love of your life and tell her that you love her"

And with that statement he took my face in his hands and kissed me, a gentle kiss full of love and devotion. My skin was tingling and I felt warmth grow inside of me. I felt that I could face him with my feelings, that he wouldn't get rid of me, were we moving from friendship into something more serious, yes, because the depth of emotion in Rangers eyes showed it.

"I love you Stephanie"

"I love you too, you know I could never be comfortable saying that out loud before, but saying it to you is easy, because that's exactly how I feel"

"Unfortunately I got a lecture from Bobby yesterday, you won't be physically fit for four weeks, I had to leave this morning before I ended up ravaging you"

I laughed at that, I couldn't imagine how Bobby got away with that.  
"You wait, Babe, you'll feel just the same"

"I already know"

"How about after breakfast you work with Cal for a few hours then I'll take you out for dinner?"

"Sounds like a plan, Batman"

Cal and I took all of my research and pinned it to boards in one of the smaller conference rooms on five, though we didn't get much peace. I think every Rangeman I knew well came in to hug me and have a chat. Eventually things were quiet and as I'd spent some time going through my research with Cal, it gave me a chance to revisit it.

"Cal, you want a coffee?"  
"Please"

I went down the corridor to the break room and was preparing two mugs of coffee when two men I didn't know came in.

"Can you get us one as well?"

I turned around to look at who had spoken. He was tall and not as well built as the usual requirement to be a Rangeman, mousy brown hair, pale brown eyes and not overly good looking.

"Sorry you'll have to make your own like everyone else"

"You not the hired help then?"

"No"

He looked me up and down, paying attention to my face, then looked at the other man as if they were communicating something. I didn't like the feeling I was getting. I picked up one of the mugs, yeah a sling and sore shoulder stops you from doing the simplest things, I'd come back for the other one, I then moved to get past him.

"Excuse me, I need to get past you"

He stepped to the side, but I could feel his eyes on me. Fortunately a large shadow blocked the corridor.

"Little Girl"

"Tank, I've missed you"

He carefully picked me up, making sure I had a tight hold on the mug, and gave me a kiss on the head.

"Hell, its good to see you back, don't you ever do anything like that again. He nearly killed me on the mats when I told him you'd disappeared"

"Sorry, you know why don't you?"

"Yeah, I'd like nothing better than to pull that one apart piece by piece"

"Unfortunately you can't, not yet"

"You doing okay?"

"Yes, I am Tank, and thanks for saving Grandma"

"No problem, you working on this case?"

"Yeah, not easy when they pick you out"

"Say again"

"Well, what with that dam article that came out last month, then my birthday number, it seems they'd already picked me, now I have to work out how they found me, bet you couldn't could you?"

"No, you covered your tracks well, you made sure you stayed safe though"

"Well for a short amount of time"

"You're here now, so all's well"

With that he left me with Cal, I'm sure Cal had heard everything but he never said a word. I gave Cal his coffee, I'd do without; no way was I going back into the break room. Now back to work, but what I'd said to Tank was starting to bother me. I'd been taken the first time when Morelli had turned up at the bar, I'm sure no one had recognized me before then, but Morelli had spouted his mouth off and told everyone who I was. So someone in the bar could have made a call and I'd ended up kidnapped, the problem was who? Someone I knew or a stranger? No someone I knew. That meant it could be Henri, Jake or even Tilly. I shook that from mind and focused on what Cal and I were looking for. Cal and I had found some possibles for when an implant could have been done on the other victims, why they needed me for a whole day was puzzling; we'd combed through the medical records and had three possibles. One woman had a birth control implant and Cal assured me they didn't find one during autopsy. Benjy had been cut badly on his arm when he'd been attacked on the street and needed stitches and a third had been called as a possible donor to attend for tests. So maybe someone in the medical profession was involved? The centers they had attended were in different places but I knew that doctors do practice at different medical centers and hospitals, so we looked for a common name at each of the centers. There were four common names. So next I input their names into the search program. Ranger text me at 12.30 "Ready to go out?" Definitely, I was hungry, so tidying up a bit I told Cal I'd be back after lunch and went to meet Ranger in his office.

"Babe where do you want to go?"

"Oh, I never thought of that"

"Well, we could test the water, if the men on the floor know wer'e going to Pinos we can see if Morelli gets a message"

Did I want to see Morelli? I must have looked worried.

"Babe we'll have two teams as back up, Tank and Cal are monitoring all outgoings and keeping an eye on the men on monitoring duty, Hector is tracking Morellis phone, you don't have anything to worry about, I'll be with you."

"Okay, let's do it, I can't keep hiding from him and everyone needs to know I am not going to get back with him"

"Proud of you Babe"

I wasn't feeling as confident as we parked, my hands were sweating and my heart rate had definitely gone up. Before I knew it Ranger was out of the car, had opened my door and was bent down by my side.

"Babe, you're stronger than you think, you can do this"

I gave him what I knew was a weak smile, but used his hand to pull myself out, dam sling. He kept hold of me as we walked in and that in itself gave me the strength to go in. We sat at the booth at the back, but Ranger pulled me down to sit next to him so I could get a good view of the room, I certainly liked that he was sat close to me. The restaurant was packed; lots of cops but no Morelli, Eddie came over and kissed my cheek, then shook Rangers hand.

"It's good to see you Steph and I'm glad Ranger's with you. How've you been, obviously in the wars?"

"Bit of an accident at work, so I thought I'd make the most of my time off and visit friends"

"Good idea, I hated the idea that you'd never come back. I'll catch up with you"

With a frown I turned to Ranger.

"He has something to tell me"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because he said he'd catch up with me, that's not something Eddie would say"

I lent against Ranger and he put his arm across my shoulder, rubbing circles at the top of my arm.

"You trying to get back at me?"

He smiled and kissed my forehead

"Why. Is it working?"

I didn't answer, hell I didn't need to; the color of my cheeks must have given me away, but I loved that he was being so open with his affections and my body was certainly responding to how close to me he was.

Rangers phone pinged twice and he quickly looked at it and put it away.

"We have company, we also have our snitch"

I couldn't help shrinking into Ranger at that, I was frightened that Morelli would do something to hurt me or Ranger but as I watched Morelli strut into the restaurant I had an epiphany, he was just a nasty, small minded man and I had nothing to be afraid of with Ranger by my side. I saw when he found us with his eyes and he walked straight up to our table, he was looking at Ranger as he spoke.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Yes Morelli we do"

"Well that's a shame, because Manoso, I want to talk to my fiancé, alone"

With that statement he slid into the booth opposite us.

"Not happening Morelli, Steph told you, and showed you that she wouldn't marry you, so you need to leave"

"Cupcake, are you going to let this goon talk for you?"  
I purposely ignored him and turned to Ranger and kissed him on his lips.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Oh sorry are you talking to me, my name is Stephanie or Steph by the way"

"Don't you try to be a smartass with me, you need to do as I say"

"Oh, you mean like Sharon? We had a good talk last week and laughed at how ridiculous your behavior was"

That cut to the bone, his cheeks started to get red and he was fisting his hands.

"We have wedding plans to attend to"

"Not happening Morelli, you don't own me, you don't tell me what to do and you sure as hell don't try to blackmail me"

Yeah, I was getting really pissed off with him, if it wasn't for the fact that Ranger had increased the pressure of his rubbing on my shoulder I would have been out of the chair and in Morellis face screaming at him. I noticed the poor waitress hovering; poor girl didn't want to come near.

"Morelli we're trying to have a nice quiet lunch, so if you don't mind I think you should go"

"You haven't heard the last of this Cupcake, remember what I said right here in this restaurant"

That did not please Ranger; he knew what Morelli had threatened me with.

"Morelli if you fabricate any evidence that implicates Stephanie or try to do the same to me your badge will be on the line"

Ranger knew he was speaking loud enough for most of the restaurant to hear and everyone had gone quiet trying to listen in on the conversation, and so did Morelli, he looked around and then simply got up and stomped his way through the door.

"Thanks Ranger"

"De nada querida"

Lester and Vince came in to join us, they'd made sure that Morelli had left the area, we had a really good lunch, but soon enough it was time to leave. This time on the way back to Rangeman I appreciated the feel of the Porsche, and moaned quietly as Ranger shifted through the gears, he looked over at me, and then placed his hand on my thigh, shivers ran up my leg and my body started to warm up. Tank met us in the garage, suggesting Ranger might want to visit the basement, I knew the cells were down there, so probably was the snitch.

"Can I watch from the observation room?"

Tank shrugged his shoulders and Ranger simply took my hand as we went down the stairs. I recognized the man as the one from the break room, what is it about me that would make him act like that, I mean what loyalty does he have for Morelli? Tank sat opposite on a chair while Ranger stood at the door, arms folded over his chest.

"Thompson why were you talking with Morelli?"

"He's a detective, he said it was to do with an investigation he was doing"

"So telling him the whereabouts of your boss is helping him with his investigation?"

Thompson looked at Ranger, then Tank, I think he'd just realized that he'd betrayed his boss as well.

"No, he wanted to know about the woman who used to work here"

"Go on, because you have a very deep hole to dig out of"

"He, he said she was a murder suspect, and all of you were protecting her by hiding her"

"And what murder was that?"

"That woman who was found in the river"

"So when did Morelli ask you to keep tabs on Stephanie"

"Err, he approached me when she was working here"

"Before there was a murder then?"

"What?"

"He told you she was a murder suspect before the poor woman was murdered, why does that sound stupid?"

"But, he said, he's a detective, he said it was my civic duty to help him. I didn't know"

You know I actually think he got duped by Morelli, I don't think he had any idea what he'd let himself get in to. Tank got up and with Ranger following came into the observation room.

"I think he was duped by Morelli"

"Little Girl I tend to agree with you, Ranger what do you think?"

"Yeah, I think I agree, but I won't have anyone in my organization that would be a snitch, he's out with the warning that if I or Steph lay eyes on him he'll be shipped to Siberia"

Was that a code for something or did they really drop people off in a foreign country?

We made our way back to five, Ranger must have been feeling sorry for me because we used the elevator.

"Babe how's the work going with Cal?"  
"We might have a name for you if the searches have finished"

"Really?"

"Yes"

And indeed we did, a Doctor Jamieson, had not only been in the clinics for the three we'd identified, but he'd been on one off trips to a hospital or clinic where the other four victims had lived or worked. Cal and I high fived, then made it to the conference room just in time for the next meeting. I stood with Cal again at the back of the room; Ranger was just taking a report from Ram.

"Steph by the look on your face you and Cal must have something to report"

Cal nudged me forward, okay he expected me to do the reporting, I wasn't used to this and am sure my cheeks heated up.

"Cal and I followed up with how the victims may have been given the tracker implant and have a Doctor John Jamieson as possibly the person responsible"

There was silence around the room, with everyone looking at me; the heat in my cheeks was a sure tell that I was blushing.

"Babe, can you run a search on him and then see if you can track him and find out his schedule?"

"Can do"

"Beautiful, I now I'm not alone in saying this, but your research is unbelievable"

Now I know I blushed. Just then the phone went off so Tank answered it quite gruffly, I'm sure meetings weren't supposed to be interrupted. As he replaced the receiver he turned to Ranger.

"We've got something bad going down over at Heinbecks warehouse, the alarms went off but when the team arrived they were fired at and are now pinned down"

The movement of the men out of the room was like a military maneuver, yeah okay they are all ex military. Ranger stopped as he reached me.

"Babe, stay here, we shouldn't be too long, and I'll call when everything's sorted out"

"Don't get shot"  
"Don't go crazy"

Then he was gone and the echo of boots on the stairwell slowly receded as they were making their way to the vehicles. There were very few men left in the building, I wondered to the monitoring bay, but all seemed quiet, so let them know I'd be in the conference room working. I'd just started to input data in order to locate the doctor when the phone rang.

"Hello"

"Miss Plum?"

"Err, yes"

"It's reception here. Your mother called to let you know that your Grandmother has been taken to St. Francis. She's on ward 3 in room 311, and said she'll expect you to be there soon"

The phone went dead but I still had the receiver to my ear. Oh god no, not Grandma, she couldn't be ill, not her, she's so full of life; she can't be ill, maybe an accident? I grabbed my bag and ran down the stairs to the garage, shit I didn't have a car. I looked around and saw a set of keys on the key holder for one of the work SUVs, running down the garage I pressed the open button to identify which car the keys belonged to. Then I was seated, engaged the engine and drove out of the garage, slipping the sling off my arm so that I could drive properly. The fifteen-minute drive only took ten; the lights were all in my favor and no stupid motorists to hinder my way. I was fortunate to find a space to park straight away, a green Honda was just reversing out of a space so I quickly nipped in. I ran through the entrance doors and decided the stairs were quicker than the lift. Once on the right floor I slowed down in front of room 311, my heart was hammering and I was so afraid of what I would find behind that door. I rushed in and came to a complete stop, the door closed behind me. My mother was sat on the bed looking at me.

"Where's Grandma?"

Please don't let me be too late.

"Cupcake, you're here at last"

I swiveled around to find Morelli leaning against the door.

"What's going on, where's Grandma?"

My mother stood up and came toward me.

"Stephanie, Joseph needed to talk with you, so we had to get you away from those thugs, I knew they wouldn't let you go, so we had to come up with someway to help you"

"What are you talking about?"

"Ellen why don't you leave me to talk with Stephanie, I'll call you later to let you know how our talk goes"

My mother walked past me and Morelli opened the door for her, Mooch, came in right after she left.

"Morelli you better just let me out of here"

"Not happening Cupcake, Mooch you ready?"

I half turned toward Mooch and saw the syringe in his hand, it was too late to move and I felt the prick of the needle in my arm. Shit, why do I always walk right into trouble and why do they have to knock me out with drugs.

RPOV

I had to leave Steph at Rangeman, again, why did I feel so guilty? I felt that we had come a long way in the last day. She had allowed me to say things that I had never realized were so important to me, I knew she was still a bit afraid, hell, I'd said things to keep her away from me. At the time they were the right things to say, I really didn't see how anyone could love me for who I was, the danger I might bring or put up with the security I demanded. I knew how it felt like to loose someone close, hell I'd lived with loosing her twice in as many weeks, and believe me when I say it nearly killed me. The more I thought about it she really did have a life as dangerous as mine. I had nothing to do with her being targeted, yet it had happened. We worked well together, hell she had amazing instincts and intuition, so yes she was in my life to stay, I'd even thought about when to get the ring out of my safe to give to her, maybe when this case was over I'd take her away, somewhere like Hawaii, somewhere we could both relax. I wasn't happy to be going out to this fiasco at Heinbecks, for some reason it didn't feel right and I hadn't allocated anyone to keep Steph safe, something I should have done. Garcia was probably a good fit for that role, I know they didn't know each other yet but Steph would soon get to know him. And Garcia, well we'd grown up in Miami and then gone our separate ways only to reconnect in the Rangers, he was loyal to a fault and as fierce as they come but with an amazing personality, almost like Santos but he wasn't a womanizer, he had an unshakable respect for women, which is probably why he was still single. Tank broke me from my thoughts as we started to approach the warehouse.

"I don't like this Ranger, why would a gang attack our guys, firing at them?"

I agreed and then had a moment of clarity.

"It's a setup"

"Why?"

"To get us away from the building"

I hit the phone with a call to Steph, no answer, straight to voicemail, she still had the phone I gave her at the house, Hector had made sure it was taken to Rangeman along with all her research while she was still in the hospital. Next I called the men on monitors.

"Has Stephanie left the building?"

"Err, yes Sir, about ten minutes ago, she seemed in a rush to get out"  
"Do you know why?"

"No sir"

I finished the call and contacted the reception area.

"Rangeman Securities here, how may I help?"

"Did a message come in for Stephanie?"

"Miss Plum?"

"Yes"

"Yes Sir, her mother called to say her Grandmother was at the hospital and for her to get there straight away"

"What else did her mother say?"

"That her Grandmother had been taken to St. Francis and that she was on ward 3 in room 311, and said she'd expect her to be there soon"

We'd reached the warehouse by now and could see no evidence of any trouble and in fact two of my men were walking toward us.

"Sorry we called you out, we took heavy fire and got pinned down by the front door, then suddenly, about five minutes ago all firing stopped and two POS cars screeched out of the lot"

"Tank get to St Francis hospital ASAP"

Tank looked at me but did as I asked.

"What do you think is going on Ranger?"

"It was a distraction, Mrs. Plum called to tell Steph her Grandmother was in the hospital and to get there immediately"

"Ah shit, not again, hell that poor girl can't get a break"

"Maybe I'm jumping to the wrong conclusion, maybe she'll be there visiting her Grandmother"

Yeah and pigs might fly, I wasn't feeling confident as Tank dropped me at the entrance. I made my way up to ward 3, room 311 and just stood in the doorway looking at an empty bed and an empty room.

"Can I help you?"

A young blond nurse was stood behind me.  
"A message came that Mrs Mazuur was here"

"No, sorry, the room's been empty since last night"

"Have you seen anyone around who shouldn't be?"

"That asshole Morelli was here earlier, I just kept out of his way, I don't trust him or like him"

"Do you know when he left?"

"Sorry, no, I made sure I had jobs to do down at the nurses station"

"Thank you"

Tank came off the elevator and walked over.

"Tank, who's on Morelli?"

Tank was talking on his phone

"Manny says he's at home, all tucked up, came in about ten minutes ago, and he was alone"

"I don't like it, he was here earlier, and he's got something to do with it. I'm going down to the station to see if I can catch up with Eddie"

I took the keys to the Cayenne from Tank; he'd get someone to pick him up, and drove down to the police station. As luck would have it Eddie was working in one of the offices, there was no one else there so I sat down in the chair in front of his desk.

"Some things wrong isn't it?"

"Steph's missing and I think Morelli is involved"

"You think he took Steph?"

"Yes, what did you want to tell Steph earlier?"

"Yeah, I'd hoped to talk with Steph, but we just didn't get a chance"

"What did you want to tell her Eddie?"

"Well, I said he was acting weird when I last spoke to her, but he's got worse. He says that him and Mrs. Plum have organized the wedding and everything and that he just needs to get her to talk to him, how the hell can he arrange a wedding when he isn't even talking with her?"

"When's he due in?"

"In the morning, he's got two days on duty then he said he's taking time off"

"Keep in touch Eddie, I'll do the same"

I left with my phone in my hand.

"Tank, make sure the men stay glued to Morelli, I'm heading to a few haunts round town"

I drove to Morellis little house and sat outside, she wasn't there, so what had he done with her? She'd been missing for nearly two hours. Next I checked on his brother and cousin, both of their cars were parked outside their houses. I spent hours trawling the streets trying to get a feel for her, but gave up in the end and headed toward Rangeman. On the fifth floor Tank had set up one of the conference rooms as a war room, but there was no news and nothing to follow up on. The core team agreed that we needed to take shifts to get some rest, I couldn't even think about going up to seven, so stayed for my allotted time dozing on the couch in my office. How the hell was I good enough for her when I couldn't keep her safe?


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

SPOV

I was shivering but I'm sure it was from the cold, my skin felt cold. I turned over trying to find the covers and surprised myself when I bumped into something hard, very cold and hard, not a warm hard body. Opening my eyes I realized there was a dim glow from a light, and it showed bare wooden walls. My brain clicked in as I suddenly remembered what had happened at the hospital. Surely he wouldn't, he wouldn't dare, would he? I sat up and took in what I could see. Wooden walls surrounded me, broken by three doors and three windows; there was a concrete floor with dirty rugs covering most of it. I had a blanket over me, scratchy and smelly. I removed the blanket and looked in shock at my ankle, I was barefoot with a metal shackle fastened round it. In vain I tried to pull, and rattle at the lock, but to no avail. Then with tears in my eyes I realized that attached to the shackle was a thick chain. I picked up the chain and getting out of the bed followed to where the chain led. It was bolted down into the concrete floor, no way of dislodging that. The chain was long enough to explore where I was, my tears had abated and now I was feeling anger, dam Morelli to hell. The first door opened into a bathroom, a white sink, toilet and tub: all stained with yellow marks, but there were towels in blue that looked new. The next door went into a kitchen, empty except for two larder units and a stainless steel sink on a cupboard. I opened every drawer and cupboard, empty, nothing in there to attack the lock with, or Morelli with. I came back into the room with the bed; there was an old couch in a dirty red and an equally old gold colored easy chair. There was absolutely nothing else to be seen in the room, no pictures or ornaments, zilch, nada. All right that left the third door, I felt a bit reticent about this one, I wasn't sure why. I opened it a fraction and looked out into pitch black, beyond a rickety porch was nothing, no lights, and no noise. It was obviously the middle of the night and I felt a shiver go through me, I wrapped my arms around myself and realized that I was only wearing a T-shirt and joggers. I wasn't wearing a bra or panties either. They were mine, but I hadn't worn them in years, I'm sure they were in my cupboard at my parents. Shit, my mother had helped to set me up, how could she? I came back into the cabin, yeah I decided that was what it must be, and noticed a note pinned to the wall by the bed. Sitting on the bed I read "Cupcake" on the front. I opened it up and read it.

"Dear Cupcake, will bring you breakfast in the morning. Joe"

What the hell time was it anyway? I was wide-awake now, no way was I going to go back to sleep, not if he was coming back so soon. There was nothing of mine here, no bag, no phone; even all my jewelry had been removed, yeah Morelli wouldn't know where Ranger had hidden trackers, oh hell that meant Ranger wouldn't be able to find me. I was on my own, so deal with it. I sat on the bed slowly rocking myself; the cool air had forced me to wrap the horrible blanket around my shoulders. I hadn't worn the sling when I'd dashed out of Rangeman, but at least my shoulder was only aching now. I didn't have long to wait for Morelli to turn up. By the sound of it he wasn't in his usual POS car, I moved across to the door and opened it to peek out, he was in a beat up Nissan instead, in fact I'm sure that car belonged to Mooch. I went out and sat on the porch, the furthest the chain allowed me to go, and decided to stay there as he walked toward me. He stopped a few yards away, eyeing me up.

"Cupcake, you feeling better now?"

"No, Morelli, I want to go home"

"We will, once we're married we'll be together at home"

Was he nuts or delusional? How on earth did he expect that to happen?

"Cupcake, the key to the shackles and the car are in the car so no funny business, back up into the cabin and I'll leave your breakfast out here"

He wasn't going to come near me, yet, and I could smell pizza, what the hell, I think well on a full stomach. I stepped back just inside the door and watched Morelli place a large pizza box on the wooden step, then he stepped away grinning at me. I wouldn't let him see how afraid of him I was, schooling my face to hopefully show indifference.

"We're gonna be good together Cupcake, you'll see, you'll learn. I have to work for two days then I'm all yours, I'll bring you dinner tonight, meatball subs? Oh and if I were you I'd eat inside with the door closed, lots of bears around this time of year"

Then he just turned away and got back into the car and drove off. Sheesh, it wasn't as if I didn't have enough to worry about without thinking about bears. I started to shake as the car disappeared from view, and sank against a wall pulling my knees to my chest. I felt trapped and so afraid of what he could do to me, tears turned to sobs as I desperately tried to turn my fear into anger, what would Ranger do? Hell he wouldn't let anyone put him into this situation in the first place; I had to get my head on straight. The sobs and shaking slowly relented and I wiped the tears from my cheeks, think dammit, I'd got myself out of danger before, I think I was more frightened of Morelli than any bears. Bears, maybe I could use their help? Maybe I could use what I had and get the better of Morelli. Begrudgingly I put the pizza in the kitchen and then studied everything around me, all right lets get this going. I had a plan to put into action; I'd die out here alone before he got to me. I felt a wave of confidence surge through me, no way was Morelli going to hurt me or control me. I moved the bedding and pillow from the bed and put them in the bathroom in the tub, then the cushions from the couch and chair. The hardest part was dragging the mattress off the bed and across the room; my shoulder was beginning to complain, but clenching my teeth I moved past the pain. I fetched the pizza box and opened the lid, oh god I was so hungry, and my stomach was doing flip-flops. No, no, no, this is needed for my plan to work. I walked out of the door onto the porch and threw a piece of pizza as far as I could, then another piece slightly closer until I had a trail of pizza leading into the cabin and in front of the bathroom. Okay I cheated; I ate one small piece of gooey, cheesy heavenly pizza. I then dragged, pushed and heaved the mattress in side and closed the door with me inside. I needed to stop the door from opening, the chain stopped it from closing properly, so I squeezed the blanket under the bottom edge of the door, then laid the mattress down so it was wedged between the tub and the door. I was exhausted and nervous, but I really needed to sleep, I reckoned from where the sun was now it must be mid afternoon. I sang myself to sleep

If you go down to the woods today  
You're sure of a big surprise.  
If you go down to the woods today  
You'd better go in disguise!

For every bear that ever there was  
Will gather there for certain,  
Because today's the day the  
Teddy Bears have their picnic.

I didn't get past the second verse. It was still light outside when I came awake with a jolt, there were bangs and crashes coming from the main room of the cabin, and then I could have sworn I heard eating. Oh shit, it worked, I maneuvered myself and peeked through the gap in the doorway, I was smiling and I had tears in my eyes. In front of me were two adorable baby bears, sat eating pizza. Mama bear, well I assume it was mummy was curled up in the entranceway. The scene was magical and all right, bears can be dangerous, but these looked so cute. I caught lights coming from outside and the sound of a car; I wonder what Morelli will do now? I quickly moved away from the door and sat on the mattress with my back against the door and my feet wedged against the side of the tub, I was as ready as I was going to get.

"Cupcake, where are you?"

The wood outside on the porch creaked and I heard him shout.

"Oh shit!"

Guess he came across mama bear, I heard her running across the porch and lots of grunts, then there was silence, no way was I leaving the sanctity of this room. I curled back up with the towels, waiting for some sound or something to happen, time seemed to pass slowly with no more sounds coming through the door and no indication of what might happen. I turned my head and lay down with some towels across my face, maybe if Morelli looked he wouldn't see me, yeah I was happy to go to denial land, my eyes grew heavy waiting with anticipation, but still nothing and slowly I began to fall into a twilight zone of being awake and dozing.

I wasn't sure if I was dreaming, but I could hear voices, very soft voices and some whispering and I'm sure the room was filled with colored lights, if this was a dream I could cope, especially when I felt that Ranger was close. And that's what woke me up; my neck was tingling like it does when he's near. I knelt up to look through the gap, baby bear and mama were asleep in the middle of the floor, there were lights shining around the room.

"Do you think she's here?"

"I can feel that she's here"

"How the hell do we move these bears?"

"Food, get some food and lead a trail out into the woods"

"I don't think they're just asleep, I think they're out for the count"

All went quiet for a while, I'm sure I heard Eddie outside with Ranger and Lester, then I heard Lester, and I couldn't help but be concerned for the bears, they had come to my rescue when I needed it.

"Animal rescue reckons they've been tranquilized somehow"

There was grunting and scuffling, then silence again, I decided it would probably be safe to come out now. I moved the mattress and blanket just enough to pull the door toward me, and there with his hands out toward me was Ranger, I threw myself at him, legs around his waist and an arm around his neck. He caught me and pulled me in to his body, an arm around my ass and a hand in my hair at the back of my head.

"Jesus Babe, you'll be the death of me, I was so worried when you disappeared"

"How did you find me?"

"We only realized you were missing when we got to the hospital, the phone call from your mother told us where you'd gone, then nothing, no clues to follow. I spoke with Eddie, he said Morelli was acting weird, so we asked him to visit your parents, then when we thought Morelli was at home inside his house he was seen driving Mooches car out of town. He must have switched on his phone after the bear attacked him, Hector was able to get this location"

"What's happened to him?"

"Well, I'd say mama bear didn't like him too much. He must have been carrying food and of course she was protecting her cubs, so she went for him, he managed to crawl back inside the car, he's on his way to the hospital with Eddie"

"What about the bears?"

"They'd been tranquilized somehow, though not before getting hold of some Pinos bags"

I went still and I'm sure the blood drained from my face.

"Babe, what's wrong?"

"The meatball subs were meant for me"

I shuddered as I thought of what Morelli maybe had planned for me, would he hurt me if I were unconscious?

"Babe he's in police custody, he'll never get near you again"

"Can you get this off my leg please?"

Ranger looked at the shackle and I'm sure his face took on a menacing look; after he'd picked the lock with tools from his utility belt he picked me back up, touching his forehead to mine.

"Did he hurt you Babe, at all?"

I knew what he was asking, his eyes were showing worry and concern, had Morelli forced himself on me? No I'd know if that had happened, wouldn't I?

"No, apart from knocking me out and changing my clothes, I think he kept away from me"

"Eddie said he'd call at Rangeman to take your statement, do you need the hospital or to just go home Babe?"

"No hospital, please, just take me home"

As he walked out of the cabin the police cars were leaving but there were some plain clothed men still hanging around.

"They're here to process the scene Babe"

We got into the back of the SUV, Lester was driving and Hector was driving shotgun, two other black cars followed us out. I laid my head on Rangers chest and reflected over what had happened. Please don't let this make him think I'm too much trouble, don't make him push me away.

"I'm sorry"

"What for Babe?"

"For always causing you so much trouble"

"You're not, trouble just has a way of finding you, besides now Morelli's out of the way that one less to worry about"

A tear slipped down my cheek, I didn't want him to see me cry but his T-shirt was getting wet, he tilted my head to look into my eyes.  
"Babe, what's wrong?"

"I'm scared"

"What of?"

"That you'll think I'm too much trouble"

"I could never think that Steph, we need to talk when we get back"

RPOV

As the day wore on we all became more morose, Morelli had gone to work as usual and was now picking up a take away from Pinos, he hadn't gone to his house though instead he was at his cousin Mooch's. We had two teams on him, though I'm sure he would be aware of them. Cal reported in that Morelli was on his way home and Mooch had just driven out of his street.

"One team on each of them"

Ten minutes later I didn't need Tank to say a word I knew from his expression that something wasn't right.

"Ranger Eddie's on the other line"

I took the phone from Tank and listened, half expecting for someone to have bad news.

"Ranger, Eddie here, just had a strange call from one of the new uniforms on patrol, he says he's just seen Morelli drive by in another car, I think from the description it might belong to Mooch"

"Where Eddie?"

"Heading south on 206"

"Can you head out that way?"  
"On my way, I'll stay in touch"

"Tank, whose supposed to be on Mooch?"

"Barnaby"

"Who the fuck is he?"

"New guy, why"

"Find out where Mooch is, Eddie reckons Morelli's swapped out with Mooch"

Tank was back on his phone, and by the sounds of it he was not happy.

"He lost him"

'Tank get two teams out, we're heading along the 206 south"

We had three cars heading down the state road, for once going slowly so that we didn't miss anything. My phone went and I was pleased to see it was Eddie.

"He called in to emergency services, can you track the phone?"

"Will do"

I called Hector directly to get the location, my phone pinged when the location and a map arrived. We were headed to Wharton State Forest. I text Eddie with the location and agreed to meet him there. We were certainly deep into the forest, travelling on a dirt road, obviously not an area used very often. Up ahead was a small run down cabin and the car that should belong to Mooch. Eddie had just arrived and was stood by the car ready to open it up.

"Well I don't know what the hell happened here but I'll need to call for EMTs, he's in a bad way, haven't been in the cabin yet"

Santos was by my side

"Do you think she's here?"

"I can feel that she's here"

He opened the door and immediately stepped back out.

"Santos?"

"There's a bear in there with cubs, but I think they're all asleep, at least I hope so"

"How the hell do we move these bears?"

Now Eddie was in on the conversation.

"Food, get some food and lead a trail out into the woods"

"I don't think they're just asleep, I think they're out for the count"

"I'll call animal control"

It took them half an hour to get out to us, all the time I was going frantic to find my Babe, but no one would let me in the cabin.

"Animal rescue reckons they've been tranquilized somehow"

They moved them carefully into cages with the hope that if they left the cages open in a remote place they'd wake up no worse for wear. I entered the cabin and looked around, it was cold and devoid of anything other than a bed frame and chairs with no cushions. I heard a noise behind a door and there stood my Babe, I opened my arms to her and she threw herself at me, legs around my waist and an arm around my neck. I caught her and pulled her in to my body, an arm around her ass and a hand in her hair at the back of her head.

"Jesus Babe, you'll be the death of me, I was so worried when you disappeared"

"How did you find me?"

"We only realized you were missing when we got to the hospital, the phone call from your mother told us where you'd gone, then nothing, no clues to follow. I spoke with Eddie, he said Morelli was acting weird, so we asked him to visit your parents, then when we thought Morelli was at home inside his house he was seen driving Mooches car out of town. He must have switched on his phone after the bear attacked him, Hector was able to get this location"

"What's happened to him?"

"Well, I'd say mama bear didn't like him too much. He must have been carrying food and of course she was protecting her cubs, so she went for him, he managed to crawl back inside the car, he's on his way to the hospital with Eddie"

"What about the bears?"

"They'd been tranquilized somehow, though not before getting hold of some Pinos bags"

She went still and the blood drained from her face.

"Babe, what's wrong?"

"The meatball subs were meant for me"

"Babe he's in police custody, he'll never get near you again"

"Can you get this off my leg please?"

I looked at the shackle and I'm sure my face took on a menacing look, if I could get hold of Morelli I'd make sure he would never forget what pain could be like. I picked the lock using tools from my utility belt and then picked her back up, touching my forehead to hers.

"Did he hurt you Babe, at all?"

Please no, I couldn't bear it if he hurt her or worse still raped her, she shouldn't have to live with that.

"No, apart from knocking me out and changing my clothes, I think he kept away from me"

"Eddie said he'd call at Rangeman to take your statement, do you need the hospital or to just go home Babe?"

"No hospital, please, just take me home"

As we walked out of the cabin the police cars were leaving but there were some plain clothed men still hanging around.

"They're here to process the scene Babe"

We got into the back of the SUV, Lester was driving and Hector was driving shotgun, two other black cars followed us out. Steph laid her head on my chest and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry"

"What for Babe?"

"For always causing you so much trouble"

"You're not, trouble just has a way of finding you, besides now Morelli's out of the way that one less to worry about"

A tear slipped down her cheek, I think she was hoping I wouldn't notice, I tilted her head up and looked into those sad eyes.  
"Babe, what's wrong?"

"I'm scared"

"What of?"

"That you'll think I'm too much trouble"

"I could never think that Steph, we need to talk when we get back"

SPOV

Well, I suppose it was bound to happen, so instead of replying I laid my head back down and closed my eyes, but I didn't sleep, I was too busy trying to stop my thoughts from thinking the worst. I hated when he said we needed to talk, because it was usually to repeat to me all his reasons why I needed to stay away from him. Once back at Rangeman we travelled from the garage straight up to seven, I feigned sleep, I just couldn't cope with seeing anyone. Once inside Rangers apartment he sat down on the couch with me still wrapped round him.

"Babe, I know you're awake, talk to me, please"

Shit I thought I could put off this talk till later, what did I say? I suppose I just needed to say how I felt, I couldn't put off the inevitable from happening, better now than dragging it out.

"I feel that you'll not want me around anymore and I don't know what to do"

"Babe I know I've always said that I couldn't be in a relationship with you, but we're already in one. I want you to understand that I have tried to protect you from me"

I looked up then, not sure where his conversation was going or what he meant.

"Babe, I was still on contract with the government going god knows where for god knows how long, in some real shit holes where it was a real possibility I wouldn't come back. I couldn't let you get close and put you through that. Then there are enemies who could find me and subsequently you, I thought I was protecting you, but maybe I had it all wrong, maybe I was protecting myself"

Okay now I felt a little better, he needed to understand where my feelings were.

"Ranger there's a saying. It's better to have loved and lost, than never to have loved at all. Love is such an important experience that even the pain of losing someone you love is better than not having loved that person."

"I know that now querida, I realized that when we found you and you had those nightmares, we have a connection, and I can't and won't break it"

He tilted my chin up and pressed his lips to mine, pulling on my bottom lip until I opened to him. This kiss wasn't rushed or forceful, it was tender and passionate, and had an immediate effect on the rest of my body. I was sat now astride his legs and couldn't help twisting my hands through his hair and then touching my lips to his neck. My body was humming for him to touch me, to feel his hands on my skin. I smiled up at him, then leaned up and caught his lips in mine, putting every emotion that I felt into it. As he slid his hand across my shoulder I flinched.

"Shit, I forgot about your shoulder, turn around so I can check it out"

I turned to my side to allow him to see my shoulder.  
"It's fine, just a little tender"

"It looks all right, does it hurt?"

"No, don't worry about it"

I turned back to lie on him again, feeling my eyes grow heavy and my body relax, I fell asleep I was happy and safe.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

SPOV

I was on my own when I woke and had a moment of panic; I was curled up with a pillow in my arms and a rose next to my hand. A note was next to it.

"Querida left you to sleep, call when you are awake. Love C"

I stretched myself out, I think every muscle in my body ached. In the bathroom I used the toilet whilst the water in the shower heated up and then allowed the heat to soothe the muscles in my body. I washed my hair, scrubbed and shaved leaving the bathroom with a towel around me. I needed to choose my clothes carefully today for the visit I was going to make. I'd been thinking of what I should do and had come to the decision that I needed to confront my mother. I needed to know what part she'd played in Morelli kidnapping me, but I also needed to know just how much she would support me as her daughter. I smoothed gel in my hair and finger combed it into loose curls around my head and chose a dress that fell to my knee, with long sleeves and a cowl neck. It clung to my waist and hips, with a slit up the back to allow walking. The blue of the dress accented the color of my eyes. Black FMPs, short waist length jacket, black bag and I was ready to head down to five. I slipped quietly from the elevator and knocked then entered Rangers office, he looked up from working on his computer with eyes as black as coal.

"Babe you look dressed to kill"

"Well maybe I will, I'd like to invite you out to breakfast"

"I'd love to come"

"Good, but I don't suppose you have my bag do you?"

"Sorry no, I think Eddie found it outside the hospital so has it as evidence, why do you need it?"

"I don't have any money or a phone, again"

I felt stupid, I'd just asked him out to breakfast and I couldn't pay for it.

"Babe, don't worry about it, you can owe me"

"Promise"

"Yes, maybe I'll up the payback"

He had a mischievous grin on his face as he walked toward me, but all I could do was smile.

"Deal"

I must have winced at that because he held me in his arms, kissing my forehead.

"I'm so sorry for doing that to you, but I needed to touch you, have you. I thought once the sexual tension was sated we'd just move on"

"But we didn't did we?"

"No, Babe, it just made me want you more"

"Me too"

"Let's go eat, where do want to go?"

"The diner where we met"

He smiled and held out his hand to me. We walked to the elevator, some of the men smiling as we passed, and down to the garage; the lights on the Porsche Turbo lit up, yes, my favorite car.

Once in the diner, in the same booth we met, I was flooded with memories of those first encounters with the man of mystery.

"What are you thinking Babe?"

"Memories with you, here, in my apartment and some of the skips you helped me with"

"God, I can't ever forget you handcuffed to your shower rod, I had a few cold showers after that"

I laughed because I didn't see the man at the time; I think I was so pissed with Morelli. Our breakfast and coffee arrived; I'd gone for a full breakfast, while Ranger had yoghurt and muesli.

"That stuff will kill you"

"Hey I haven't eaten for two days"

"Didn't Morelli feed you anything?"

"Well yeah, but I gave it to the bears"

"You set a trap?"

"Mmm well, I suppose I did"

Oh god had I really been responsible for Morelli nearly getting mauled to death?

"Proud of you Babe, you did what you had to, to protect yourself, you're doing amazing getting yourself out of rough situations"

"Maybe, but I still need help to fully find my way back"

"Don't feel guilty about Morelli, he got what he deserved, those bears could just have easily attacked you"

"I know"

"Where do you want to go next, I assume the dress is for a reason?"

"My mother, I need to know how much she had to do with Morelli taking me"

"I'll be with you all the way with that meeting Babe, okay?"

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna need some of your strength to get through it, so thank you"

We finished our breakfast, with Ranger paying, and headed to my parents house. I was nervous; I didn't know how my mother would react to me or how I would cope with all the feelings swirling through my head. When we pulled to a stop and my door opened I jumped, looking into Rangers eyes, I knew he knew how I was feeling.

"Babe, you are one of the strongest people I know, be true to yourself, I know you think she has the power to hurt you but don't let her"

We walked hand in hand through the front door and on into the kitchen. My mother was so busy preparing food she didn't even notice us. I coughed to get her attention.

"Good morning mother"

"Stephanie, what are you doing here, and why is that thug here?"

Well she was doing a good job of getting me annoyed with her; yes anger was what I needed to feel, not fear.

"I need some answers from you first mother"

I sat at the table and waited till she'd dried her hands.

"Do you want coffee and cake?"

I just looked at her; did she really think I would be deterred by that offer? Once she realized I wasn't going to respond she sat opposite me. Her lips were pressed into a tight line, her face looking above me, she certainly didn't seem to want me here.

"Why did you lie to me about Grandma being in the hospital?"

"You needed to talk things through with Joseph, he's desperately in love with you, you needed to see reason"

"Did you know he and Mooch kidnapped me?"

"Don't be stupid Stephanie, he's your fiancé, he has a right to talk to you"

"Did you know where he was going to take me?"

"Well no, I just assumed you'd go to his house"

"So the fact that he drugged me, undressed me and took me to a cabin and chained me up, was that part of the scheme too?"

"Don't be silly Stephanie, you must have made a scene, and all you had to do was talk with him"

"So why did you give him some of my old clothes?"

She looked down her nose at me eyeing up the dress I was wearing.

"He doesn't like it when you wear those clothes, they're what this thug dresses you in"

"So you think he was right to do that to me?"

"Well, if you'd just listened to him, and married him, none of that would have been necessary"

"Why do you have to be in control of my life, why can't you accept what I want?"

"Why? You've never been a good daughter; you have to have someone to get you to behave as a good Burg woman should. Joseph is a good man for you, he'd make you into an acceptable wife with children"

"So me being miserable with him doesn't matter to you?"

"Don't be stupid Stephanie, any woman would jump at the chance to marry him, to put his needs first"

"Well you have a decision to make mother, accept me as I am or forget I exist"

"I'm your mother Stephanie you have to listen to me and do as I expect, no one else will put up with you if you carry on behaving like this"

I turned to Ranger and grabbed his hand and just about ran from the house.

"Stephanie you get back in this house now"

I ignored her shouts and slunk into the Porsche, my eyes were moist and I began to sob. How could she treat me like that, why could she never support me or love me for who I was? Why would she always want to control what I did, she had Val as the perfect daughter, hell that bear in the woods had more maternal instincts than my mother. And really when had she ever supported me, she always blamed me or punished me even when it was never me at fault. Why would she want me to be with Morelli so badly, but then she had never got angry with him when I was six or sixteen, he couldn't do wrong in her eyes. Both times she punished me, well I'd had enough of her and her bullying, if she wanted me as a daughter she'd have to do something about it, the question for me was did I just leave Eddie to decide if she would be charged with accessory to kidnapping, could I live with a decision either way? I hadn't noticed where we were until the car came to a stop in front of a small house, Ranger lifted me out of the car and walked around the side and sat me on his knee, his front to my back with his arm around my waist. He knew I needed to work through this, but when I really looked at where I was, my heart leapt. I was sat on a beach overlooking the waves pounding onto the sandy shore.

"Thank you for giving me time to think"

"Anything, any time querida"

"You know if it wasn't for the fact she was my mother I think I would despise her and her ways"

"Babe you have so many people who love you for who you are, I really don't understand her thinking"

"I know that now, I've been thinking of all the times she used to punish or shout at me, you know what's so sad? I can't ever remember her showing her love to me or saying she was proud of me, except maybe when I relented and married Dickie"

"Babe, you know how to love and I hope with me that you know how strongly I love you"

"I do, and I love you so strongly it almost hurts sometimes, so I think I'll leave it to Eddie to decide what happens with her involvement with Morelli and him kidnapping me, she knew more than she said, because she gave him some old clothes of mine from the house"

"Morelli wouldn't know if you had trackers on you"

"Yeah, did I?"

"I'm pleading the fifth"

I turned around and held his face in my hands.

"I love you"

Then kissed him with passion and feeling.

"Where are we?"

"I suppose you might call it the Bat cave"

He laughed and pulled me up moving through the glass doors into the house. It was beautiful, simple and elegant with color and pictures and ornaments, showing that this was where someone came to and maybe called home.

"Go take a nosey round while I get us some dinner"

The room I was in would be the lounge with black leather couches, a large flat screen TV and a music center, but I focused on the pictures and photos around the room. There was several of Julie, showing her growing up from a baby to the present, one of, I presume, his family. The core team from Rangeman and group shots with him in uniform, I recognized the one with Kinsey and Orin in. The pictures on the wall were of the sea and scenes that looked like areas of Miami. Open wooden stairs led to the upstairs rooms. There were two bedrooms, one was en suite with a double bed and closet, but the one room that was obviously the master suite was beautiful. The walls were a pale grey with dark blue furnishings on the bed and chairs. Doors opened onto a balcony overlooking the beach and sea where there was a small table with three cushioned chairs. The bed was enormous with soft covers and cushions, bedside tables built out from the wall, and a ginormous closet filled with clothes of black but also colors. In fact some of the clothes were womens clothes. Shit, did he have a girlfriend that stayed here?

"Babe those clothes are ones I had Ella buy for you when I eventually brought you here"

I turned to him with a frown.

"Yes Babe, I always planned on bringing you here one day, and now you're here"

"It's a beautiful house, how long have you had it?"

"I bought it after the Scrogg incident, because that's when I knew I could only ever love you"

I felt my cheeks flush, why hadn't I told him how I felt before now, why did I always go back to Morelli? Ranger walked over to me, embracing me in his arms.

"Babe, we're here now and the time is right for both of us"

I knew he was right, why was I so distrustful of situations, why couldn't I be more confident with what I wanted?

"Get showered and comfortable, dinner's ready when you are"

I'd put on a comfortable T-shirt and pajama bottoms and was now glad that I had room for my stomach to expand. The meal that awaited me was delicious, spicey chicken with brown rice and grilled veg, followed by toffee fudge cake and ice cream. We were sprawled out on one of the leather couches watching TV.

"You feeling better about today Babe?"

"Yeah, I'm determined not to let her get to me. I know I still have Grandma on my side, she's always been a rock to me, ever since I was little"

"How's that?"

"Well whenever my mother started on me she'd try to make sure I stayed with her and Granddad until my mother had calmed down, she'd let me play the games I wanted to play and wear clothes I liked"

"She sounds like she gave you more support than your mother"

"I suppose she did, I know she's a little out there now, but she had to play the role of the housewife, that's how women behaved back then, it just seems that my mother hasn't grown with the times"

"Maybe"

We decided to watch a film that we could both enjoy "Taxi" the problem was I never saw the end, I was so comfortable and warm that I think the events of the last few days caught up with me. I think I felt myself being lifted and carried, but to be honest I was too far gone to even care

I awoke refreshed from a dreamless sleep, weird how Ranger could chase them away. I could hear the shower turn off, dam I was slow there, and proceeded to put on a beautiful soft bright red robe from the closet. I wondered downstairs prepared to work out how the shiny new coffee maker worked in the kitchen, pleased to see it was already perking away. I opened two cupboards before finding the mugs and had just turned when I saw a man standing at the door. The mugs crashed to the floor and I gave out a squeal, and backed up against the worktop. Another door slammed open and before I could have my second fright of the morning Carlos came in, his gun pointing at the man and a face intent on killing.

"What the hell do you think you're doing in here?"

Who me? I think I stuttered something, and then realized Ranger was addressing the man in the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, I just put the coffee on; I thought you'd be down first Ranger, I'm sorry Ma'am if I scared you"

"Out now"

I watched as the man scooted quickly from the kitchen then bent down to pick up some of the larger broken pieces of the mugs. Carlos came over to me and lifted me onto the counter, standing between my legs; he loosened the belt on the robe and moved his hands to my breasts, as his mouth devoured mine. I whimpered as my skin tingled and warmed under his touch. I didn't care that we were in the kitchen; I just cared that I could get a hold of my man, yeah my man, and loosened the fastener and zip of his cargos. Instant success, as usual he was commando, and his erection sprang free into my hands. I moaned as he continued his attack and I swept his shaft in time with his tongue sweeping across my nipples. His hands moved down to the promised land and I opened my legs wider to give him access. I knew I was wet for him, my hormones had gone into overdrive but the feel of his hands and fingers, caressing me and then plunging into me had my muscles clenching against him. I cried out and arched my back as the feelings ran out from my core to the tips of my fingers and toes. He was hard and hot, the skin taught as I caressed and teased him, I could hear a growl emanating from his throat. His hands moved to my hips pulling me forward toward him; I was balanced at the edge of the worktop, open for him to do as he pleased. I moved the end of his shaft to my opening, rubbing it with my juices .

"I want you, hard and fast"

As soon as the words left my mouth he plunged inside of me, I used my legs around his hips to encourage his speed. I couldn't get enough of him, tightening and releasing my legs to increase his speed and depth. His tongue and mouth were laving a fire across my neck and breasts, small bites and cooling licks only enflamed me more. I was moaning and breathing hard, writhing below him.  
"Oh god, yes"

I didn't realize how quickly I would get to feeling my orgasm build, but the faster and more force he used, the deeper he went, I arched my back slightly and used my hands to massage his sacs, with the friction created I was at the edge.

"Come with me Carlos"

Two faster powerful thrusts had me spiraling out of control, screaming his name as the force of my orgasm wracked through my body. When the shuddering calmed and I had caught my breath I laid my head on his shoulder, if only to ground myself, then nibbled on his earlobe.

"Good morning Ranger"

I felt sated and happy and maybe a little bit playful.

He laughed and moved away slightly, looking at me.

"It sure is, Babe. But shit Steph I didn't mean to attack you in the kitchen, I wanted to spend a long, long night worshipping you, showing you how much I love you"

"We can still do that"

He smiled at that sassy reply and kissed me on my forehead.

"How's the shoulder? You know we're nowhere near the four weeks Bobby mentioned"

"It's good"

"Stay there while I clear away the broken mugs, you've got nothing on your feet"

When he'd finished he came back up to me, tying the belt he lifted me down, then gave me a swat on the ass.

"Go get ready, while I sort out breakfast, or we'll never leave"

I ran up the stairs laughing and into the bedroom. As I pulled up the covers on the bed I noticed a frame sat on the side of the bed Ranger normally slept in, I lifted it up to take a look; tears moistened my eyes when I saw a photo of us together. I was lent against the Turbo with Ranger looking down at me; we were entirely focused on each other's eyes. Shit, we looked captivated and the look in both of our eyes was that of a deep emotion. I shook my head, we were together now; that's what was important. Showered and dressed I returned to find omelets on two plates on the table and next to them was two mugs of coffee. I sat down and started to eat, mmm, these were delicious.

"Glad you like them"

"Who was that man in here before?"

"We brought down a couple of guys from the Boston office to cover, Garcia's a good guy, I'm sure someone put him up to coming in here this morning"

I added milk and sugar to my coffee thinking through how I should respond. I actually felt okay that there was a team as backup with us, I'm sure it meant that Ranger could relax a bit.

"So who else is here and where are they staying?"

"Cal, Ram and Vince and they stay in the apartment above the garage. You don't seem surprised?"

"No, I actually feel okay about it"

Ranger gave me a surprised look, like I would be annoyed with it.

"I can be reasonable when I need to be"

We set off to drive back to Trenton; Eddie had sent Ranger a text to say he'd be at Rangeman at 10.30 to take my statement. As we neared Trenton the old concerns tried to worm their way in, but I was determined not to let that happen. I chanted my new mantra, I must be strong; I must stand up for me. Ranger placed his hand on my thigh and smiled as I turned toward him.

"Proud of you Babe"

"Out loud?"

"Yes, but I like to hear your thoughts, especially when you sound strong and determined"

As we entered the garage Ranger received a text, he turned off the engine and viewed his phone.

"Eddie's here in conference room 2, do you want me to stay with you?"

"Please"

I had a death grip on Rangers hand all the way to the conference room. I felt I looked confident on the outside, in my black jeans and black cashmere sweater, but not so much on the inside. Eddie was sat with a man I'd never met before, they both stood up as we entered and as Eddie introduced me to Detective Miller he shook my hand. For some reason I didn't like him, he was maybe mid forties, with receding dyed black hair and a squashed up nose, his skin tone was darker than mine but not as dark as Rangers. I sat still holding tight to Rangers hand at the left side of Eddie. Eddie began the whole process by saying they'd record our conversation then ask me to sign it when it was typed up.

"Is he staying?"

I looked from Detective Miller to Eddie, pleading with my eyes for him to understand that I needed Ranger there.

"Yes Miller he is, this is Mr. Manoso CEO of Rangeman and a close friend of Stephs. Steph why don't you start at the beginning and tell us in your own words what happened"

So I did, I spoke slowly and deliberately chose my words carefully, Eddie prompted me with some things I'd forgotten, like the clothes I ended up wearing and a description of the cabin I found myself in. He also took photos of the bruise still round my ankle from the shackles. I could tell them word for word what Morelli had said to me and the tone he used, the only part I was vague on was the time of day. Eddie seemed satisfied and turned to Detective Miller.

"That's great Steph, any thing else you can think of Detective Miller?"

"I don't understand, if he was your fiancé why all the games?"

"I was not his fiancé, we'd been split up for weeks, and I've never been his fiancé"

"Well word around town was he was going to marry you?"

"That was his word not mine"

I was getting agitated with his attitude and Ranger realized I was getting upset.

"Detective whatever the word on the street is Morelli kidnapped Miss Plum, drugged her and kept her restrained"

"Suppose so, let's go Eddie and get this done with"

I hugged Eddie goodbye but ignored the Detective, Vince who had been outside the door escorted them from the premises.

"I didn't like that detective"

"Any reason Babe?"

"Not sure yet"

I shrugged and walked out to the elevator.

"Will Morelli get bail?"

"He's still in the hospital, so we'll have to wait. Tank's talked to Vinnie and Sebring so they won't bail him out if it gets to that "

"Okay, I need to move on. Work, I need to work, I've neglected what I was doing, I'll go find Cal and get back to where we were"

"I've got client meetings this morning then I need to meet with the FBI contact this afternoon, dinner on seven?"

"Yeah, err Ranger, would you let me look at the file on the FBI agent that was killed?"

Ranger turned and looked at me, he knew that I knew he'd been with her.

"Babe, it was a distraction, just like you do, part of the job, okay?"

"I understand"

I turned but was pulled back by my arm into him.

"Trust me when I say I have only ever had eyes for you"

He ended the sentence with a searing kiss then turned and was gone. I was left stood in the middle of the corridor wondering what the hell I was supposed to be doing. With a shake of my head I headed into the conference room where all my notes were. A minute later Cal came in and handed me a file, it was of the murdered FBI agent. She seemed prettier in the photo than what I remembered and hell she was younger than me, only 28. The file said that her background was from a family who worked within the police or law enforcement, she'd been married then divorced two and a half years later, at least I got out sooner, apparently her husband had been keeping a mistress on the side. Strange that she'd kept her married name, I couldn't wait to get rid of mine. The ex had been killed in a hit and run a year ago, only four months after their divorce, which was when she'd moved to the New York office from Philadelphia. I felt bad for hating her so much; if she was killed because of Ranger I knew he'd feel the guilt. I needed to find out who could have a reason to murder her and if it was anything to do with the case we were looking at. Cal was still trying to locate the good doctor, but he was being allusive with his schedule, so I started to input data on Sara and Pat Harding her ex husband. I left them to run and sat on the floor re reading the searches I'd done on Jake, Henri, Tony and Tilley. I'd need to re do Jakes with the name Lester had given me, but would that send a warning out that someone was researching him, maybe I'd ask Lester about that first. Tilly though, she actually reminded me of Sara, my spidey senses were starting to hum, why not, it could be nothing? So I put in Tilly Pendle, Sara's maiden name into the search and sat back trying to get somewhere with Henri. I visualized him in my mind, he wasn't fair or dark skinned, in between, brown hair curling at the ends, with blue/grey eyes and seemed to be one of those men who sported a permanent stubble beard. Jake was darker skinned with dark hair and eyes, his face had a strong bone structure seen in the shape of his nose and jaw. The beep of the machine broke me from my memories and I sent the reports to print. Now again sat on the floor with the three reports in my hand. The first reading didn't seem to give much, but I knew from experience it was the minute details that would be important. What surprised me was that there was a person called Tilly Pendle, so what, if any was her relationship with Sara? Neither had sisters, so maybe cousins? Back to the laptop I used the names given as the father for Sara to search for any relationship. Bingo, their fathers were brothers, Sara and Tilly were cousins, but how did that tie in to Sara's murder and Tilly being at the bar? Was Sara's death why Tilly had gone on vacation? I needed more information from the years after Sara's divorce and obviously the search I had was pretty tame, no doubt courtesy of the FBI. Facebook, my new best friend, was next. I logged in but couldn't find a page under Sara Harding, but there was one for Sara Pendle, but her privacy settings were too high to see anything. Next Tilly Pendle, yes! She had obviously forgotten about this because the last entry was a year ago. I skimmed through the pictures first, lots with friends, family and I suppose boyfriends and as the years went back there were some with Sara. Okay now to read some of the threads, this is the part that takes forever. I wasn't disappointed, the last entry a year ago was between Sara and Tilly. Tilly was obviously trying to comfort Sara over the death of her ex husband, Pat; in fact Sara seemed to be really upset that he was dead? Would I be this upset if something happened to Dickie? I'd might be sad but no way would I be as upset as Sara had been, couple that with the fact that she kept her married name, I wondered what the real reason was for their divorce. I tried to go back to that time but Tilly had nothing going back more than two years, so no joy there. I needed a break and realized it was nearing six o'clock; Ranger should be around by now. I left the conference room and knocked to go into his office and felt someone stood behind me, I turned around to find Garcia stood there.

"He's not back from his meetings yet"

"Oh, thanks"

I gave him a good look this time, this morning when he'd frightened the crap out of me I hadn't really noticed what he looked like, great witness I'd make. He was probably taller than Ranger and slightly bigger around the shoulders and hips; he had his dark hair cut short, but not a crew cut and big pale blue eyes. He really did fit in with the Merry Man image, definitely good looking. I turned away and went back into the conference room; I didn't want to go up to seven until Ranger got back anyway. Cal had left, probably the end of his shift and he was pissed off this afternoon because he couldn't find a viable location for Dr. Jamieson. Back to the floor and my searches, I think I'd exhausted most of what I could for the moment on Sara and Tilly, there was something more going on there but nothing I could find. I picked up the one on Pat Harding. He was the opposite of Sara, a bit like Ranger and me, he was fair skinned, blue eyed and blond, another good looking guy. He'd worked at the local hospital as a Practitioner Nurse and had done really well career wise, no arrests or brushes with the law and very little about their divorce. As he worked at the hospital there were regular medicals, everything normal, including tests for fertility done a year after he'd married Sara. That seemed strange, unless they were trying for a baby and nothing was happening, but the results showed he was fertile, I wonder if the problem was with her? Her details had all medical missing after she reached 21, FBI again? I lay down on the floor and bent my knees, my feet flat on the floor by my ass, then closed my eyes and thought through what I'd found.

The sound of an alarm jolted me awake, it was dark, where was I? As soon as I moved the lights came on, dam these energy saving lights. I stretched as I moved quickly to the door and opened it to find a hive of activity outside.

"What's going on, what's wrong?"

"Bomber's missing"

It took a moment for Bobby and I to realize what he'd actually said.

"But I'm here"

"Where were you?"

"In the conference room"

"But it was dark in there"

"The lights went out"

"You fall asleep?"

I looked down at my feet, embarrassed that I had fallen asleep.

"It's all right, cancel the alert, she's right here"

"Sorry, I was thinking and just dozed off"

"Not to worry, we've sent the green follow up out"

"Green follow up?"

"Yeah, says you're safe and sound, so no one will be panicking"

"Where's Ranger?"

"Still with the FBI, not sure why it's taking so long"

"Who went with him?"

"Santos"

"I'm gonna grab a sandwich and go back to work, shit I slept for five hours?"

"Let me reset the lights and knock off the time control and motion detector. Steph I might as well take out your stitches if that's okay with you?"

Back to work again with a sandwich and strong coffee, I texted Hector and asked him to send me a list of the names of families who were caught up with the contamination incident on Ramapo Mountain. I'd read somewhere that a lot of the families and leaders were suing for damages. An email arrived several minutes later with an attachment; I downloaded the attachment, and then sorted the list by surnames alphabetically, I stopped when I got to those starting with B because my spidey senses were tingling, I knew I had something that was at the edge of my memory. Going back to Sara's search I looked at surnames, all right Pendle, Harding, Begay, that was Sara's mother's family name and it matched to one on the spread sheet. I highlighted that name and found there were three people, a mother, father and daughter. The daughter had been twenty-eight, and had married a local police officer when the full disclosure of the contamination was revealed. Could this be Sara's mother and father? Back to the search on Sarah Begay, it showed that she had been born before the contamination was discovered; her parents hadn't got married until Sara was eleven years old, Sara's mother had only been seventeen, maybe only sixteen, when she got pregnant, I bet that caused a ruckus, I remember reading somewhere that the Ramapough Indians didn't like marriage out side of the tribe. So she would have been conceived when her mother was still living with her parents on Ramapo Mountain and possibly lived there until her mother married. Her father had lived in Spring Valley, New York with his brothers and parents. Sara's mother had died five years ago from ovarian cancer after trying for years to beat it with all sorts of therapies. So Sara the FBI agent was one of the Native Americans to be affected by the incident and if my senses were telling me right, she couldn't conceive. Was her husbands hit and run an accident? Now that really was putting it out there, and what part did Tilly play in this? I'd felt I'd got as far tonight as I had the mental energy to do, Ranger wasn't back and I was getting worried, I went in to talk to who ever was on monitor duty. I sighed a breath of relief when I saw Hector there; I squished my bum next to him on the seat and smiled.

"Estefania, why so late, you should be sleeping?"

"Can't Hector, can you tell where Ranger and Lester are?"

"They went off line, disabled trackers and phone"

"I'm worried about them, they've been gone for hours"

"You have phone that Ranger gave you?"

"No, it was in my bag at the hospital"

"You don't tell a soul right?"

"Right"

Hector changed one of the screens to a map of Jersey, then he clicked on an icon I couldn't even see, The map changed slightly and there on the screen was a red and a blue blip, travelling along a road heading in the direction of Trenton.

"Route 95, maybe three or four hours, I think they must have ended up in Washington"

I kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you Hector, I'll go to bed now"

"Goodnight Estefania"

By the time I'd had a quick shower I was dead on my feet, but now I felt relaxed, as I knew Ranger was on his way home, home where did that come from?


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

SPOV

I wasn't aware that Ranger had slid in next to me until I awoke sprawled across a hard, warm body. His breathing was steady and slow as was the beat of his heart next to my ear. I lifted my head and saw the time was just 7am, usually too early for me, but this morning I wanted to get up. I slid ever so quietly off the bed and picked up some gym wear I'd put there the night before, then tip toed into the lounge, changed and headed for the gym. I did my warm ups and noticed Garcia again; well maybe he'd help me on the mats?

"Hey, Garcia, would you help me out by partnering me on the mats?"

"Err, Ma'am, I'm not sure about that"

"It's Steph or Stephanie, come on I need to practice on someone"

He really didn't look happy, and after I'd put him on his back three times he looked even less happy, the problem was he wouldn't come at me with any enthusiasm. Then I felt the tingle at my neck and knew Ranger was here and probably trying to sneak up on me. I bet he thought I 'd do the same move as I did before. Well no chance of that, instead I feigned to carry out that move but when I saw him move away I literally ran at him, turned sideways and with one leg around his knee, my momentum put me at his chest and he literally fell over with me on top.

"Gotcha"

"You definitely have Babe"

He held my head in his hands and the kiss was an explosion in my mouth, but I remembered how I'd distracted him, so when he flipped me over I carried on with roll, in the end we rolled several times to the edge of the mat, with me pinned underneath him and there was no way I could move, apart from the fact I had a case of the giggles. I felt eyes on me, and turning my head noticed everyone had stopped to watch.

"We have an audience"

"Yeah I know, come on, up you get"

He pulled me up and had me stand in front of him, my back to his front, with the evidence for his dilemma poking me in the back.

"Let's just walk carefully to the lift shall we Babe?"

I think I was laughing all the way to seven, until the door was shut behind us and I ended up against the door experiencing a very erotic kiss and my clothes being ripped off. Did I say I did the same? I was sweaty from the gym but my body was hot everywhere else, I needed to feel him, to connect with him, and tightened my grip on him. We ended up in the shower never once taking our lips apart, our heads moving to increase the dueling between our tongues, I felt his fingers play down from my breasts to my folds, I moaned and writhed my body against his, using my hands to stroke at his erection, then feeling that I would need to move things along, I lifted my legs around him. He fell to his knees and pushed my shoulders to the floor and entered me in one swift move. God the angle was touching all my sweet spots and as we sped up his hands tweaked at my breasts, nipping and massaging, then after a few thrusts he found my clit and rubbed in time with the thrusts, I moaned and screamed as he squeezed together on my swollen clit and on his next thrust burst into a thousands pieces screaming his chosen name, Carlos, I don't know why I used that name, I just did. But that was his undoing as he followed me over, my clenching muscles pulling him in and extending the orgasm for both of us. As our breathing slowed he pulled me back to his chest. The water from the shower was still cascading down around us.

"I missed you yesterday"

"I missed you as well Babe. Use my name again"

"I love you Carlos"

"I love to hear my name on your lips"

He kissed my forehead, my nose and lips, and then stood up so we could wash each other. I found that as erotic as making love. I'd never allowed anyone to be so intimately close to me before, and I found with Carlos I loved it, and told him so.

Once dressed and over a breakfast of toast and jam for me, and fruit for Ranger I marveled at how easily we lived together, okay it had only been for a short time, but I'd always marveled at how easily we got along.

"How did your meeting go?"

"A waste of time, they had us drive up to Washington so the General could be there"

"Wow, that is a long way to go"

I wasn't going to let on that Hector let me see where they were.

"How much do they know?"

"They don't know anything about you, but they know that we went up to the site that night, I also let the guys from Quantico know that my best researcher had out smarted them, there were some red faces at that"

"So exactly who goes to these meetings?"

"Santos, the General, your friend Blake, three FBI field agents, they've replaced Sara with an older more experienced guy and then there's a profiler and an analyst from Quantico. We usually have this guy who's a Congressman from New Jersey

"So quite a mixture then, what happens now?"

"Well there are people to interview who we caught up at Black Creek, evidence from there to go through"

"I found out some pretty interesting things yesterday"

"Oh?"

"Tilly and Sara were cousins and knew each other well"

"Tilly from the bar?"

"Yes. And. Sara was originally from Ramapo Mountain, well her mother was and Sara was conceived while she lived there"

"So you think Sara was involved in the murders?"

"No, I think maybe she found out who was, which is why they killed her, the way she died suggests anger to me, and someone close up to her. As an agent she wouldn't have let someone she didn't know that close, and there were no defense wounds on her"

"So you're saying she knew the people responsible?"

"I don't think she was looking for them because of this case, I think she was looking for who ever turned her husband away from her, or even killed her husband. It's just a feeling I have. They were happily married, and were thinking of starting a family, then suddenly he's supposed to be having an affair and they're divorced, but she keeps his name and then within a year he's dead and she moved to the New York office and Tilly turns up at the bar"

"You realize you've added more pieces for us to puzzle out?"

"Yeah, but I think we need to find this doctor because I think he's a major player in this"

"All right, what do you need?"

"Access to FBI records"

I'm sure he choked on a piece of fruit at that.

"Carlos, why don't you let me talk with the General, I'm sure I can persuade him"

I batted my eyelashes at him and used a purring voice as I asked. He laughed.

"Now that's something I'd love to see, you being able to coerce the General, I'll set up a video conference with him. Say noon?"

"Sounds like a plan Batman"

"What are your plans for this morning?"

"I probably should go see Grandma, and maybe talk to Mary Lou and Lula and Connie, god knows what gossip is out there"

"If you go out .."

"I'll have a Merry Man with me and shadows and trackers and panic button"

"Thank you"

I was pleased that Lester was my partner, I'd missed being with him and our joking and banter, he insisted on driving one of the Rangeman SUVs, and he went via the Tasty Pastry for doughnuts, luckily it was empty and the girl behind the counter didn't say anything. As we parked outside my old apartment block I was surprised to see that Garcia was one of my shadows.

"Why Garcia, Lester?"

"He's good, and Ranger trusts him"

"Oh, he didn't want to spar with me yesterday"

"I heard, I also heard how you sparred with Ranger, you got some dirty tricks up your sleeve Beautiful"

I'm sure I blushed as I remembered the outcome from that in the shower. Grandma was overjoyed to see us, but I almost thought I'd walked into the wrong apartment. The place looked really good.

"Where'd you get all this furniture from, the place looks amazing?"

"Well Gladys down sized to go into one of those care homes so she let me have what stuff wouldn't fit, and you know she had such a big house so I ended up with loads of furniture and drapes and cushions"

"Hell, why couldn't she have moved when I lived here?"

"Well when you want your apartment back just say, but I ain't going back to that house to live with her, I just don't know where I went wrong with your mother"

"Well what's done is done, I told her I wouldn't speak to her and Eddie said they may press charges against her for how she helped Morelli"

"I heard Baby Girl, He's still in the hospital with those bear wounds, so make sure you keep away from his family. His mother and Grandmother are saying it's all your fault"

"Nothing new, so how's life with you?"

We spent an hour catching up with Grandma's antics; even Lester was laughing at some of the things she said she'd been up to. I left feeling that Grandma was going to be all right even though she'd cut ties with my mother, her own daughter. I decided to go back to Rangeman to call the girls, time was moving quickly and I felt that Ranger had thrown a challenge at me with this General of his. I managed the call to Mary Lou, she had a similar story to Grandma so after explaining what actually happened I agreed to let her spread it around. At a minute before noon I was at Rangers door.

"Babe, you don't need to knock just come in"

"But you might be with clients or someone important"

"So, I still want you to come straight in. You ready for the General?"

"Yep"

He clicked on an icon as he placed me in his chair in front of the computer.

"Good morning Miss Plum"

"Please General call me Steph or Stephanie"

"Very well. I'm glad to see that you seem recovered from your ordeal and am really impressed with your research"

"Thank you General"

I'm sure I blushed at his words of encouragement and looked down at my hands.

"Why do you feel you need to speak with me Stephanie?"

"Well I unearthed threads that tie together the FBI agent who was murdered to the case we're working on of a personal nature, it seems that Sara Harding is of Native American descent, in fact part of the Ramapough Tribe, and lost family with that contamination we talked about. Also there's a cousin of hers who works at the bar where one of the victims worked and the Special ops agent who frequents that bar. So I feel that in order for me to have full information in order to complete my research thoroughly, that you allow me access into the FBI data programs"

"So what you're saying is that you can tie together a special ops and FBI agent together in all this and one is dead?"  
"Well, that's a simplistic way of saying it"

"And you want access into their information?"

"Yes, please"

"What do you hope to find?

"I need more detail about Sara and Tilly Begay, that isn't available and about a member of the NYPD and an agent Jackson Blake, who is working on this case"

"Ranger you there?'

"Yes sir"  
"If you can guarantee that Stephanie only works in a secure room an a secure computer on the names you request, I'll give her access, sorry but no printing, the programs won't allow it so you'll have to take notes"

"That can be arranged"

"All right I'll send the access through your government link, oh and Stephanie?"

"Yes Sir?"  
"Well done"

"Why thank you"

The screen went blank and I laughed as Ranger shook his head. I wrote down the names and handed them to Ranger, and then I needed to decide what to do next.

"Babe this clearance won't come through until at least tomorrow, what you up to next?"

"I think I probably need to go back to the bar"

The look on Rangers face told me he didn't like that idea.

"Why"

"Well, I can catch up with how Midge is doing and see if I can get anything from Tilly and maybe those other guys as well"

"Babe I don't like that idea"

"I know, but I have an in there and Stryker will be on hand"

He stood and rubbed his hands over his face, not a good sign, and I wouldn't go unless he agreed to it, something I would never have done in the past; I'd have just gone.

"All right"

"All right?"

"You know I'm going to set some things in motion to safeguard you don't you?"

"I know, so what do you want?"

I'm sure his face showed surprise, hey come on I was trying really hard to be mature about this.

"Garcia to be your shadow, and I'll have Hector back in the area. Obviously trackers and panic buttons"

"Don't you need Hector here?"

"He can work remotely. Babe I agreed to question some of those low lifes we caught out at the forest, so Santos and I are going to be tied up with that"

"Well then I'll go this afternoon, and maybe the sooner that happens the sooner we'll both have some answers"

He pulled me to him and held very tight.

"Please be careful and don't go wondering out on your own"

"I won't. I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you too Babe"

We went our separate ways after a long hard goodbye kiss, hell I think I'd have agreed to staying here afterwards, but seeing as Ranger was going to be away as well, at least I'd feel like I was doing something. Hector set me up with some snazzy equipment and another new phone and I was on my way with Garcia driving.

"Garcia how are we going to explain you being with me?"

"How about an old boyfriend?"

That answer had me looking back at him, I wasn't sure what Ranger would think of that idea.

"Don't look so worried, if we say that we are very good friends and I might be moving up to New York, how does that sound?"

"Better, Garcia please don't tell Ranger, but I'm feeling really nervous about doing this"

"Stephanie you've been kidnapped three times in as many weeks, you have every reason to be nervous, I'll be right beside you all the time"

"Thanks for that, so how come you know Ranger?"

"We hung around a lot in Miami, then met up again in the Rangers"

"Wow, so you've known him longer than the others?"

"Except Santos, but I know him as well as Ranger"

Interesting, another person who knew Ranger well, maybe we could be friends like the other Merry Men. Garcia parked the Cayenne opposite the Papillon and came round to open my door.  
"Well done for waiting for me"

I hadn't actually done that intentionally; I was feeling a bit apprehensive. I'd put the brown contacts back in and was dressed in jeans and sweater so with a deep intake of breath allowed Garcia to help me out of the car. As soon as I put foot in the bar I couldn't understand why I'd been so worried. Everyone I passed on the way to the bar spoke and asked if I'd had a good holiday. Fortunately I didn't need to wear the sling anymore, stitches were coming out tomorrow and Bobby said my shoulder was healing well. Garcia was true to his word and he stayed on my left side as if protecting my shoulder, I didn't see Midge so assumed he wasn't working, but Tilly was around as were Jake, Henri and Tony. The thing I hadn't thought through was how to explain Morellis outburst and him using a different name. I decided to collar Tilly first; she hadn't been here when Morelli had come in, so I followed her as she went out into the tables.

"Tilly"

"Melia, girl, I've missed seeing you, how you doing?"

"Good, what about you, you on your break yet?"

She looked at her watch and shrugged.

"Yeah, why not, lets go in the kitchen and catch up"

We sat at a small table in the kitchen, Tilly eating a meal she'd been given and me nursing a coffee; Garcia was just inside the door keeping me in sight.

"I get back and you're not here, what's with that?"

"Well I had some time off due so decided to go home and visit with my family, I really missed my sister"

"You did right, you close to your sister then"

All right now I knew I had to lie, Val and I tolerated each other, she'd be friendly when she needed something, like when she first got back to Trenton after her husband left her and she was happy to use my apartment, but that was the extent of it, she usually sided with my mother"

"Yeah, we're fairly close in age so spent all our time together as kids growing up"

"Must be nice to have someone like that"

"You not got a sister?"

She stopped eating and looked down at her hands, sadness came over her face.

"Tilly, what's wrong? You look upset?"

"I had someone who was as close as a sister could be"

"What happened?"

"She died"

"Oh Tilly, I am so sorry, was she ill?"

"No, someone killed her"

I feigned surprise; at least Tilly was being open with me and took her hand in both of mine.

"Hell Tilly, what happened, did they get someone for it?"

"No but it's not just that, she was worried, she thought she knew who might be involved with Janeys death"

"Did she tell you who?"

"No, but it's so much more complicated than that"  
"Can't be as complicated as me"

I felt in order to squeeze information from Tilly I had to give her a bit of me.

"You know that cop that came in here shouting his mouth off?"

"Yeah, Henri told me about him"

"Well he used to be my boyfriend, hell I've known him for years. Well I finished with him and he didn't like it, and he started to threaten me, and him being a cop, I decided to disappear"

"So that's why you came here?"

"Yeah, but he found me here and then he kidnapped me and kept me locked up with a chain and shackle"

"Oh god, but you got away, where is he now?"

"Hopefully in prison, as long as he doesn't get bail"

"So your not really called Melia?"

"No. Hi I'm Stephanie or Steph"

"Hi Steph, I'm Tilly"

"So what's the story with you and your friend?"

"She'd been married and was really happy until she realized she couldn't have kids, so Sara, that's her name, her husband and I agreed that I, that I would have their child"

The last part came out in a rush, and left me reeling from the implication of what she had said.

"Wow, I don't know what to say, that was such a selfless act, so what happened?"

"Well someone saw her husband and I meeting and confronted Sara, said it was atrocious that her husband was having an affair, they just walked her to see a solicitor and the next thing she knew they were divorced. They still saw each other though. Then he was killed in a hit and run, which we both thought was a bit odd, no one was caught for that either"

"So why New York?"

"Sara thought who ever was responsible was in New York, so I came here to help her"

"I don't understand, how does the death of Janey fits in?"

"I don't know, I've been trying to figure everything out and I've got nowhere"

"So have you spoken to Henri about all this, he's a homicide cop?"

"Yeah, he came on to me, and well, you know he is kinda cute. Jake, I don't know why, but I don't trust him"

"Yeah well, it was Henri that brought my ex here"

"Yeah, he said he'd worked with him undercover a year ago so knew he had a girlfriend, then Henri suggested coming over for a night out, Henri swears he didn't realize that you were the girlfriend, then he saw that photo of you and apparently just lost it"

"So you don't think Henri was in Sara's sights?"

"No, she actually liked Henri, I think it was Jake that spooked her"

"Tilly how long has Jake been hanging around the bar for?"

"I think I first saw him, maybe three months ago, here at the bar"

"Tilly have you looked at that photo I brought in, the one taken here at Janeys birthday?"

"No, it's not there any more"

"Who took it?"

"Don't know, why, do you think it was important?"

"There was a man in it and no one knows who it was"

Garcia came up to me then and pulled at my arm for him to whisper in my ear.  
"Be careful, there are some people taking an interest in the two of you talking"

I explained that quietly to Tilly, she wrote down her number on a napkin then told me to leave through the back exit of the kitchen, while she went out the front and went back to work. Garcia and I left the kitchen and headed through the back yard, circling back to the car.

"It's late, let's head back home. Ranger text that he has some information for you to look at"

I was trying to sort out in my head what Tilly had told me today, were the people who forced her to divorce her husband the same ones as those who had killed Sara's husband and the river victims? If so how did it all tie together, it must have something to do with the Native American tribe, or did it? Or could there be a mastermind manipulating these terrible things? I was so deep in thought that I hadn't noticed we were inside the garage at Rangeman, when I turned to get out of the car Carlos was there waiting for me, mmm Carlos, I liked the feeling I got when I said or thought his name.

"Me too Babe"

I turned red, I'm sure, why can't I control what I say out loud. He helped me from the car, whispering so only I could hear.

"I love to hear your thoughts out loud"

We went up the conference room where all the river murder paperwork was, yeah; I'd started calling them that. I sighed as I sat down, still trying to puzzle out what Tilly had said. It was just Ranger and me in the room.

"Talk me through what you're thinking Babe, maybe if you say it again it might make more sense or I may have an idea to add"

So I repeated the conversation I'd had with Tilly, and the reason she gave for being in New York and also her distrust of Jake, but that she liked Henri.

"You know Babe, I always thought she just wasn't cut out to be an FBI field agent, she just didn't have the experience or instincts, maybe if we find out how she ended up with the FBI that might give us a clue"

"You think someone pulled some strings?"

"Possibly, the General sent word that you could access the data tomorrow on the names you gave him"

"Won't that send out an alert or something to them?"

"Not the way he's configured it, because it's seen as been an internal search the system shouldn't see it as a threat"

"Okay, how did you get on with the prisoners?"

"Interesting talks with some of them. Most really hadn't a clue what they were involved with, they'd been told that they were part of a re enactment of an old Native American custom so weren't aware that the people they were chasing were eventually killed"

"That's not what it felt like to me, those men wanted to hurt me"

"I know, and I'm sorry that you got hurt, but I think the other victims didn't put up such a fierce fight that you did. One of the men said that they followed and captured a woman, frightened her, then handed her over to another group. The women had absolutely no idea what was going on"

"So did you find anyone who took part in physically hurting them?"

"Oh yes, and by the time Santos and I finished with him he was all too happy to tell us whatever we wanted to know"

"Go on, you can't just leave it at that"

"Well he said there were two men who gave the orders, problem is he only ever heard his voice over the phone or when they were dressed in tribal gear, similar to you he said their voices sounded off"

"I remember, one was referred to as the Shaman, he was smaller and the other one was taller and did all the talking, and it did sound like his voice was coming from a speaker. Hey wait, I heard them when they were outside the tent and their voices were normal then, maybe I'd recognize their voices"

"Long shot Babe and I wouldn't want you in the same room as them"

"So what else did he say?"

"He was paid a great deal of money, in cash, to hurt people, but swore he didn't kill them"

"Did he say how many were involved in hurting them?"

"He thought there were four plus the two leaders, he also thought that it was them who finally killed them"

"So why did they disappear that night you came?"

"Don't know"

"Okay, I'm starved and tired so how about we head up to seven?"

"I'll call Ella to send something to eat"

I didn't know why but although I was hungry I didn't eat as much as usual, I felt bloated and had the beginnings of an ache low in my stomach. I panicked, instead of helping Carlos to tidy up I grabbed my bag and went into the bathroom. Sure enough my period had started, as I sat on the loo I rummaged through the cupboard next to the sink and spied an old box of tampons that I must have left here before. Weird, I would have thought Ella would have got rid of them. I undressed and quickly showered then used one of the tampons and emerged from the bathroom wrapped in a large soft towel. Carlos must have been in to check on me, because he'd left out one of his sweatshirts and a pair of flannel PJ bottoms. Having finger combed my hair I walked back into the lounge and then stood still. Shit my phone had all of my appointments and dates I needed to remember, when the hell was my next appointment with my doctor?

"Babe, you're pale, you okay"

I looked at him but wasn't seeing him, I was trying to remember when I'd had my last appointment. I think Carlos had moved because I found myself sat on the couch.

"Babe, talk to me"

"I've forgot"

"Forgot what?"

"When I was last at the doctors"

"Babe, why is that important?"

"I'm on the injection, you know for contraception, and I need to remember so I can work out when I have to go back for the next one"

"Why don't you look on your medical file?"

"Huh?"

"Bobby gets sent all medical information as we hold medical proxy and carry the insurance"

"Really?"

"Yes, I'll call Bobby"

Yeesh this was embarrassing, sharing my medical record with Bobby was bad enough, but him knowing information from my gynecologist visits, I'm sure I was beyond red, my cheeks were feeling a tad hot.

"Bobby says you were there 12 weeks ago so you need to go as soon as possible. Babe it's nothing to be embarrassed about"

"That's easy for you to say"

"Remember I have sisters, so nothing would phase me, and Bobby is a medic"

Okay I knew that, but Morelli had always made such a big deal about what contraception we used, I hadn't told him I was getting the injection, to be honest I really didn't trust that he was faithful to me even when we were in an on phase, certainly not when we were off, so I insisted he always wore a condom. The only man I had sex with without was Carlos. That probably told me how much I trusted him. Then it hit me, no sex for a few days, what a bummer, well better than being pregnant I suppose.

"Babe, where've you gone to?"

"Sorry, Just thinking how I still made Morelli use a condom but not you, why didn't you?"

"I knew you were on the injection, it came by me as an item to clarify with the medical insurance company"

"Oh"

"Come on, you're tired, let's go to bed"

"Err, I need some Advil first"

"Babe?"

Shit, did he have to ask? Yes he would, because he worried about why I'd need to take some.

"My period just started, so I have real bad cramps"

"I'll get them, off you go"

I sat down on my side of the bed ready to swallow the pills, for some reason he seemed to take ages to come in. After I'd swallowed the pills down I wriggled down in the bed and was surprised to feel Carlos behind me, his front spooned to my back, even more surprised when he positioned something hot against my stomach and held it there with his hand.

"My sister swore that a hot water bottle takes the edge off the cramps"

"Thank you"

"De nada, Duerme bien mi amor"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

I awoke alone the next morning; no doubt Carlos was at the gym or working in his office. I had work to do this morning so I really needed to get up. A quick look at the clock told me it was nearly nine, why had I slept so long? I dashed to the bathroom and showered, then dressed in a Rangeman uniform I found in the closet. Finger combing my hair into waves and going without makeup, I was staying in the building today, I headed down to the fifth floor. Cal was coming out of the conference room and stopped me.

"Steph I'm really sorry, but not only can't I find that dam doctor, but the photo of him in the searches isn't him"

"How can that happen?"

"A good hacker, or the id he used in the first place was false"

"Was there ever a Dr. Jamieson?"

"Yes, but he died of old age"

"Hell, I thought we had a good lead there, maybe we could find someone who knew this man as Dr. Jamieson and get them to do a description"

"How about an artists impression using a sketch, Henley, one of the guys here from Boston is good at that. I'll find some local witnesses and take him with me, leave it with me"

Then he was gone; wow I think he'd done all the talking. Carlos was just where I thought he would be, he sat back in his chair and beckoned me to him with his finger. Oh, this was playful Ranger, I put a hand on my hip, bent my knee then toyed with a finger in my mouth; two could play at this game. Suddenly he was out of his seat and moving toward me, I ran to the other side of the table, I felt like a mouse being chased by the cat, a big powerful black cat. Once I started to giggle I was a goner, and when he lay me on the couch and started to tickle me I couldn't help but start laughing out loud. He suddenly stopped and held my face in his hands, looking into my eyes.

"What?"

"God I love you Babe"

I just held him as tight as I could to me. I knew how he felt, it was moments like this, laughing and joking, that we shared that made me love him even more, A beeping from his computer interrupted us and he sighed, yes a sigh, and then lifted himself off me.

"Time for you to play being a spy Babe"

Oh boy, I rubbed my hands together and started to input the names of the people I wanted information on. I knew from past experience that something I might ignore as being unimportant usually ended up being a vital clue. Carlos sat with me, he was making his own notes, which seemed like a good idea, and at least hopefully between us we wouldn't miss anything. We spent hours looking at the screen and taking notes, at one stage a coffee and sandwich appeared next to me, I barely touched either, as I continued, thing was that I wasn't really taking in what I wrote, I'd reread the notes, highlight and then analyze after.

"Babe, have you finished?"

"Just a minute"

"We're going to get locked out, times up"

I finished the section I was taking notes on and put my pen down, then rubbed my eyes, hell, I felt tired.

"Go upstairs and have a rest, I need to catch up with Tank, then I'll be up"

"'Kay"

I lay on the bed in my thinking position, a pillow over my head; it was the sound of a phone that woke me. Reaching over I picked it up.

"Hi"

"Steph it's Bobby here"

"Oh, what's up doc?"

"Very funny, you have an appointment at your obstetrician in the morning at nine"

"Thanks for that Bobby, how do you know?"

"I phoned them up"

"Thanks Bobby"

"You know if you bring the prescription here I can give you it"

"I'll think on that"

Nah, might be easier not to forget, but did I want Bobby injecting my ass, though I suppose he's seen me naked before with all the times he's put me back together again. Carlos came into the apartment not long after, I heard his keys drop into the metal tray by the door, right now he would be taking his boots off and then he'd walk in here.

"Babe, you get a rest?"

"Yes, thanks, though my brain feels like mush, is that Ella I hear"

"Don't lie, you smelt the food"

As if on queue my stomach rumbled really loud. We sat at the kitchen bar and I'm sure I moaned my way through an amazing combination of white fish and brown rice, there was pineapple upside down cake sat next to my place. I stopped and looked at it before putting my fork into it. My mother, that thought came to my mind and for once I felt so sad, so deserted by the one person who should love me unconditionally.

"Babe"

I looked up through tear soaked eyes, why couldn't I control my emotions? Carlos lifted me out of the seat and we were soon settled on the couch, snuggled up watching TV. He didn't say a word, he didn't need to, his constant physical presence was enough to placate those feelings. His touch was calming and I soon felt more settled.

"What are your plans tomorrow, Babe?"

"Well I have an appointment at nine with my OB/GYN , then I'm gonna start on all that information we got today. What about you?"

"I've an appointment with my girlfriend with an OB/GYN"

"What, you can't"

"I can, and I am"  
"But why?"

"I want to go with you"

"But, but . . ."

"Plus didn't you say one of the victims got tagged when she had an injection?"

"Shit, I forgot about that"

"That's settled then"

I wanted to be moody with him, but it only lasted about a minute, he wanted to come with me, is that love or what? Especially if he had to control me while I had a needle jabbed in my ass.

All right I was nervous, I hated hospitals and doctors for a reason, needles, I hated them, even the thought had me worried. Carlos must have picked on it, because he laced his hand on my thigh and started to rub circles. Not working, the fact that he was trying to calm me down made it worse. The first time I'd had the injection I think the doctor had to give me something to calm me, and then she'd called for backup, a big burly nurse who had almost sat on me. Maybe being pregnant was better.

"I'd like that"

"What?"

"I like the idea of you being pregnant with my child"

I just looked at him, was he serious?

"What happened to a condom would be handy?"

"That was before"

"Before?"

I think I was shouting at him, then I suddenly shut up, I realized I wasn't hyperventilating like I had done in the past with Morelli, in fact the idea was starting to sound like something I would want, just not yet. When we were parked I came to my senses and allowed Carlos to help me out of the car, yes he'd driven the Porsche Turbo, I think because he knew how much I liked it. He held me back from going in, then nodded his head.

"Are you wearing an ear bud and mic?"

"Of course, we have backup front and back"

"You better switch that off when we're with the doctor"

Sheesh, I didn't want the whole of Rangeman in on the goings on with my OB/GYN.

We were taken straight into the doctors' room, I frowned at Carlos, that wasn't usual, and what was certainly not usual was the male doctor who walked in. Carlos must have read my concerns because he sat with me on the bed with an arm around my waist.

"Ah, Miss. Plum, I see you're due your next contraceptive injection, Depo-sub Q Provera 104, that's what you had last time, and according to your file you were a bit, err, uncooperative"

"I hate needles"

"Well I'll give you a sedative first"

I was starting to shake and I don't think it was just nerves, my spidey sense was off the scale.'

"We'll need your companion to wait outside"

"Well Spiderman, time to spin away"

God that was bad, but hopefully the doctor had no idea what I meant and Carlos did. He winked at me, god he looked so sexy when he did that, and turned and walked out of the room. What the hell, where was he going, why was he leaving me here? Was I going mad? No I was hyperventilating.

"Miss Plum, please calm down"

"All right, I'm getting there, no sedative"

"Well then lay on your tummy on the table and pull your trousers down so that I can access your buttocks"

Who the hell says buttocks? I slowly lay down with my jeans just below my cheeks; I was gripping the sides with white knuckles and biting down on the sheet. I closed my eyes tight and flinched when I felt a coldness on my skin.

"Just some antiseptic to keep things clean, so now I'm going to place the needle on your skin and it will be over before you know it"

I felt the tip of the needle then? Nothing happened; I felt a warm hand massaging my skin, what the hell? I quickly turned my head and looked up into warm chocolate brown eyes.

"Mmm, I love the feel of your ass"

"What the hell just happened?"

"We removed the good doctor"

"Why did you wait till he almost gave me the injection?"

"Proof, Babe, we caught him red handed, in the act and we have one of their trackers"

"So we could lay a trap for them?"

"We could"

"Well let's go and start planning"

"Babe, Bobby's here"

"Why?"

I shouldn't have asked should I, Carlos lifted me off the bed into a mind blowing kiss, he hitched my legs around his hips, his hands holding me by my thighs, my hands locked around his neck to deepen the kiss.

"Shit, shit, shit, that hurt"

I moved my hand to rub at where the pain was.

"No Bomber, don't rub it"

I moved back and noticed Carlos was smiling.

"You bastard, you tricked me, you knew he was going to do that"

"It was worth the pain Babe"

He dropped me to the floor and pulled up my pants and jeans then fastened the zip and button back up. I wasn't going to talk to them; I was going to block everyone out, so there! We drove in silence back to Rangeman, and up to five, and then I walked into the conference room and slammed the door shut. I tried to sit down, but my butt hurt, my pride hurt and I hurt. Tears slowly came to my eyes and I knelt on the floor lent over with my head onto the seat of a chair.

"I'm sorry Babe, please don't cry, I shouldn't have agreed to do that to you"

He tuned me around and kneeling in front of me, pulled me into his arms. I was going to stiffen but then thought about it. I suppose he did take away my awareness of having the injection, and now I was covered for another three months.

"Babe, do you forgive me?"

"Only if I can be there when you interrogate that doctor"

He smiled at me, and gave me a similar kiss to the one at the doctors.

"Deal?"

"That's my line Babe"

The good doctor was in a cell down in the basement, we'd agreed that Carlos and I would go in, me taking the lead. His wrists were handcuffed to the table and his ankles shackled to a bolt in the floor, and to be honest he looked scared shitless. The cell had four white walls and two chairs opposite him. I sat down and looked at him, he was maybe in his fifties, thinning black hair going quickly white and eyes that were skittering around, eyes with flecks of brown, washed out and tired like his face. I just sat and waited for him, yeah a silence I didn't want to fill, he'd crack first.

"Why am I here, who are you?"

"Oh doctor or should I say Shaman?"

His eyes dilated and he looked away, then quickly collected himself, yeah he was the man who was at that dam tent, but no way was he Native American, he was darker skinned than me, but not the color you would associate with a Native American. I looked him straight in the eye, I had a controlled rage going here and he was going to get all of it.

"Doctor or should I call you Shaman, I have been drugged, cut, implanted with a tracker, nearly blown up not to mention being kidnapped twice. Oh and let's not forget being given hallucinogenic drugs and being chased and nearly killed by your goons"

My voice was strong and loud and he listened to every word, getting paler by the minute.

"It wasn't my fault"

I pulled a knife from my side and stabbed it into the table, he flinched and I think he was looking at Carlos for some reprieve.

"I am about as pissed off as anyone can possibly get and the only way you are going to keep those precious fingers of yours is to tell me everything you know"

He smirked at me, he actually had the nerve to think I wouldn't or couldn't do it. Carlos took his smirk as a queue and came over to the table, grabbing his right hand and splaying his fingers onto the table. I pulled the knife from the table, making like it took a lot of effort.

"Sharp or I'm stronger than I think"

I lifted the knife and started its downward arc.

"No, don't let her do this, I'll tell you whatever you want"

"Who was the other man with you at Black Creek?"

"I can't tell you that"

Carlos took the knife from my hand and brought it down into his pinkie finger. Do not flinch, keep your façade up girl, he has to know we're serious and it was only his little finger.

"All right, his name is Alwen Garnett, but he's like me, we just do as the top man says"

"Who the hell is Alwen Garnett?"

"I don't know, he's powerful and rich, that's all I know"

I stepped back and took a good look at him, he seemed relieved as though he thought we believed what he was saying. I needed to think through this and not rush in, there was something else going on and I knew I was on the edge of finding out what it was.

"Can we take a break and come back to him later?"

"Sure, he can sweat in here for as long as you want"

On the elevator to five I stayed quiet, thinking and Carlos knew better than to interrupt me. I walked into the conference room and set up a search to find Alwen Garnett.

"Babe, what are you thinking?"

"It doesn't feel right, I'm sure he gave us false information, he's lying"

"All right, let's run his finger prints and do a face recognition scan for him, he still insists he's called John Jamieson"

I couldn't get the pieces to fit, I was positive he was the man at Black Creek, so why would he lie? To protect himself? No he was too weak for that, but maybe to protect someone close to him. I went to the notes I'd made yesterday, somewhere the word doctor was in there.

"Babe what are you looking for?"

"One of the pages had "doctor" in it, I need to find it, because I think that man down stairs is protecting someone, someone close to him"

Carlos got out his notes and began to read through them.

"Babe I've nothing"

"Shush"

There it was, I'd been right, it was a piece of inconsequential information, one I'd noted because of that fact and this doctor was the father to one son, Jackson Blake.

"I think his name is Dr. John Blake, father to Jackson"

I know it would be a big coincidence if he was, but I don't believe in coincidence.

"We need proof, let me run him through a search, but Blake has a father who's a doctor in his fifties, I noted it down"

Carlos just looked at me, no doubt milling the statement I'd just given him around in his head, he shook his head, and started to pace.

"Babe, I can't believe Blake had any thing to do with it"

"Why don't we let these searches run and go upstairs, we need to get more information"

I could sense his tension as we walked upstairs and even as we entered the apartment he hadn't said a word. What if I were wrong? What if Blake had no idea his father was involved? I sat on the floor by the couch; using the couch as a backrest I brought my knees up to my chest. Suddenly the door slammed and Carlos was gone, I was up and out the door to follow him, but he'd already left the lobby. I ran down the stairs to his office, empty, and then went to the monitors. Cal was there and turned to smile, but could tell that something was wrong.

"Steph what's wrong?"

"Can you see where Ranger went?"

He scanned the cameras until the one for the gym came up, and there he was, beating the shit out of the bag. I turned and ran to get there.

"Steph don't . . ."

I wasn't listening, why was Carlos so annoyed? Was it at me?

As I entered the gym I noticed men leaving.

"Wouldn't go in there, he's in one hell of a mood"

I entered and stood behind him, mindful not to be within his reach.

"Not now Stephanie"

I sank to my knees, oh god, what had I done, why was he so angry with me? A tear slipped down my cheek and my face was looking down at the floor.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get you annoyed, please, I know I'm no good at all this, I rushed in, please don't hate me"

I flinched as he put his hands on my face.  
"God Babe, I'm not angry at you, I'm angry for you"

He pulled me to my feet and into an embrace.

"When I listened to everything that they've put you through, I lost it, I'm sorry I scared you, I didn't mean to"

His eyes looked so sincere and full of pain, I'd never really thought about what he went through when something happened to me, I know it would kill me if our positions were reversed.

"How about Santos and I go talk to the doctor again, you can be in the observation room?"

I nodded as I wiped my face; Lester came up to my other side and kissed me on the head.

"Beautiful, you have been through hell, you deserve to be a bit upset"

They left me looking into the cell at the man who had been part of all the upset and horrendous deaths. Carlos sat down, where I had been this morning and Lester stood at the door, between them their looks alone could frighten someone.

"Doctor Blake"

I could see the shock on the doctors' face at the sound of the name, so he was John Blake; I listened intently for more information.

"How did you find out, he said there was nothing out there that would show who I was?"

"Doesn't matter does it? We know, what does matter is your son"

"No. No. He has nothing to do with this, he's innocent"

"Then tell me why, Doctor Blake, because otherwise I'll bring Jackson here as well and he'll be under suspicion for murder"

"He said I had to help him or he would leak information about Jackson, information that would ruin his life"

"What information Doctor Blake?"

The doctor had his head in his hands and resigned himself to what he was about to say.

"He, Jackson, raped a girl and beat up her ex boyfriend, the boyfriend died"

Shit, that was not what I expected, how had Jackson got away with it?

"How do know that happened?"

"Jackson was only seventeen, he'd been seeing this girl. He came home late one night, he didn't know I saw him, but he'd obviously been in a fight, his face was a mess and covered in bruises and his knuckles were swollen. The next day it was all around the neighborhood about her being raped and the boyfriend being dead. The thing was that they'd kept their relationship quiet, no one knew about it. Then a year ago I got a message saying that unless I helped, they'd make sure that Jackson was arrested, that there was DNA evidence from the rape and the beating that belonged to Jackson, I didn't know what to do, I couldn't let him be arrested for murder"

"Doctor Blake you realize that you are part of a group that murdered eight innocent people, you heard earlier what the woman said was done to her, how could your conscience let you be part of that?"

"I couldn't get out, I didn't know they were going to kill them, I thought they were just using the Native American customs to scare them. After the first one he said that he had enough evidence to have me locked away, and my son would be in the next cell"

"What was the girls name?"

"Maria Jolson"

Carlos and Lester left the cell and came into the observation room, Carlos held me tight, but he was looking directly at Lester.

"Ranger what do you want to do now?"

"Well Steph is going to see if she can find out about the woman and any murder associated with her, you and I are going to find Jackson and bring him here, quietly"

That seemed logical, and it would keep me occupied, I couldn't believe the web that had been woven around Doctor Blake or that he would commit murder on the say of something said through a message. I don't know, Mary Lou had always said she would stand up for her boys, but if they did something really wrong then she knew that they would need to learn the consequences of their actions. Is this how a parent protects their child?

"Babe, you okay with that?"

"Yes, I'll go get started, be careful"

"Don't go crazy"

"Don't get shot"

I smiled as we repeated that saying to each other but I was hoping that finding Jackson Blake wouldn't come to anyone getting shot at. Back at my computer I put in the name of the girl for the search, the one on Alwen Garnett had come back as subject unknown. Maria Jolsen would be in her thirties; I wondered what had happened to her. I didn't have long to wait, she was thirty-five years old, married with two children and now lived in Baltimore, her eldest child was ten, so at least she didn't have a child through the rape. There was mention in her medical history of her being admitted to hospital when she was sixteen with a variety of injuries following a possible rape. She had multiple wounds to her face, concussion and bruised ribs, tearing of her vagina and anus; she'd been really badly hurt, so badly that she couldn't remember any of it. I noted the date of her attack and the place she'd been living then went into the newspaper search. Unfortunately she'd been living in New York, and there was a lot of crime for the area she'd lived in. The papers wouldn't have released her name, so this was going to be a long process of reading every entry. After four hours I'd narrowed it down to four possibles, where a girl was raped and her boyfriend had been murdered. So how did I find out which one was the one I needed. The names of the men who had been beaten to death were given, so I followed up those names in the newspapers. Two had been gang related; in one two gang members had been fighting over who the girl belonged to and a second was the girls father who had come home early and found who he thought was an intruder attacking his daughter. That left two, but only one was unsolved, the police had put out a plea for any witnesses to come forward and interestingly it was a lieutenant Brook, it couldn't be Henri, this officer would be a lot older. So I went back to my files and found the original search on Henri Brook. There it was, his father had retired from the NYPD as Captain Carl Brook. There were those coincidences again; Henri's father had been the lead officer in the rape of Maria and the murder of her boyfriend. So was Brook senior, junior or both of them involved?

Or was I chasing smoke because I thought it felt right? I rubbed my eyes feeling the tiredness overwhelm me, but no way was I going to fall asleep in here again. Instead I decided the couch in Carlos's office would be better, after leaving a message with the guys on monitor duty I wrapped the blanket thrown over the back, curled up and went to sleep. Soft kisses on my cheeks, nose and lips brought my mind awake, an earth melting kiss brought my body awake, I smiled as I moaned out loud, and twisted my hands threw long, silky hair.

"Morning Babe"

"Morning to you"

"You hungry"

"Always"

He laughed as he pulled me up onto my feet; I stretched surprised how fresh I felt.

"What time is it?"

"Ten, I've been working and watching you for two hours"

"Oh, so how did you and Lester get on?"

"We couldn't find him"

"That's not good"

"No, so we're no further forwards with him"

From the round table wafted the smell of pancakes, maple syrup and coffee.

"Yum, did Ella bring those in?"  
"Just for you, while you eat you can tell me what you found"

No chance, when I eat I don't have time to talk, so I made him wait till every last pancake was gone, man they were good.

"Babe, I'm getting impatient"

"Okay, so I eventually found the case involving a rape victim and murder; it's still unsolved, but guess who was lead for the investigation?"

"Go on, I have no idea"

"Captain Carl Brook, Henri Brooks father"

"A lot of fathers cropping up in this"

A thought went through my brain, what was I missing, fathers, they are there to protect you and pick you up when you fall or someone hurts you. Yeah, that's what should happen, my father just seemed to sit back and let everything wash over him. Was it because my mother had driven him to it, or was that his nature?

"I smell smoke Babe"

"Sorry, maybe we need to look at the fathers, did you know Sarah and Tilly's fathers were brothers, of course you did I told you, but if a father is there to protect them, maybe the fathers were protecting them or protecting something close to them"

"Babe, where are you going with this?"

I ran out of the room with Carlos right behind me and managed to pick up Santos on the way, then Cal and wow was that Tank? I'd not seen him in ages. I rifled through the files scattered all over the table, picking up and putting them back down.

"Beautiful if you tell us what you're looking for we'll help find it"

"Sara Begay, and Tilly Begay and Pat Harding, I know there here somewhere, got them"

I sat down with the files: yes I'd noted who the fathers were of Sara and Tilly, but not Pat Harding. Pendle, that was the name of the brothers.

"Lester can you run a search on Pat Harding's father, here, this file has the basics, I'll run Pendle, Carlos can you run Captain Carl Brook, I think he's retired"

All right something was wrong, they were both looking at me like I'd grown a second head.  
"What, what did I say"

"Shit Ranger, Harding's the one on the committee meeting, the obligatory politician"

"This isn't going to be easy, Santos you find anything on Harding senior?"

"Yeah, he's the Congressman we met at that first meeting, and get this he has business interests in a company called Sojourner Petroleum Corporation"

I sat down, hard, and the wheels in my head began to spin. I reached for a pen and paper and started to theorize what may have happened. Carlos and Lester were busy at computers. So, what if Sara's father killed her husband because he thought he was protecting his daughter from a man he thought was having an affair. Then Pat's father got wind of it and decided to get back at Sara's family. The tribe on Ramapo Mountain was in a very precarious position at the moment, a lot of unrest and bad feelings. In fact the tribe were trying to get recognition from the government, so the land would maybe be protected and I'd read that there were companies trying to put oil pipes through it, let alone the contamination that had already happened. So if Harding could make the murders look like the Ramapough tribe did them they would be discredited. The land would be fair game and maybe so would the people of the tribe. Hell this went beyond protecting your children, this could be revenge and greed, and I now I knew which company Harding had an interest in it all fit together.

"I know who did what and why, I just need to tie Brook and Harding together"

Carlos and Lester looked at each and at the same time both said.

"Army"

"Hell Beautiful, explain"

So I did, though a little better than the notes I'd written down, we each had questions to banter around, but they both agreed it was one hell of a theory.

"So now we need proof, or we need to catch them in a trap"

"Shit Carlos, how are we going to do this, I mean, he's covered himself really well so far, I bet he doesn't get his hands dirty"

"Let's take a break and think on it, I'll call a meeting at 1500hrs, Babe that's 3pm"

I tidied up all the paper back into files and then just stood there, I felt almost defeated; I mean we'd worked it out and everything made sense, but how do you get your man when he seems so unreachable?

"Hey, we'll work something out Babe, you'll see. I always said your skills lay in finding your man, well mine lie in catching my man"

Okay I could go with that and what I needed to do was clear my head.

"Carlos, I'm gonna go down to the gym"

"Okay, I'll see if I can locate Blake, I'll see you at the meeting"

I felt much better as I entered the conference room for the meeting, energized and clearer headed, I sat next to Carlos this time. Tank was on his right and the rest of the team came in en masse. Lester chose the seat to my left, kissing my head as he sat down.

"Feeling better Beautiful?"

"Yes, thanks"

Carlos started the meeting asking everyone to quieten down, and then he turned to me.

"Babe, would you go through with the men what we've found and your theory as to whom we may be up against"

So I started with the people whom I had met, Tilly, Henri and Jake, or Jackson Blake and Sara Harding. The web that involved them all together with their fathers, Carl Brook, Douglas Harding, Bane Pendle and Doctor John Blake. I finished with my idea of why the murders were happening. Carlos took over from there.

"Doctor John Blake is downstairs and admits to being part of the murders, what we don't know is how much involvement their respective sons or daughters have in all of this. We can't locate Jackson Blake, Bobby"

"We took the doctor as he was going to administer another tracker on Steph, so we have that now"

"Men, I'll go round the table for your thoughts on our next course of action, General if you would go last?"

General? Where was he, I didn't see him come in.

"Babe, he's on video conference, look up at that screen"

Sure enough there on the screen was the General. Tank went first.

"We could use the tracker to draw them out, let them think its Steph, that way we control the when and the where"

He turned to Cal, who shrugged his shoulders; obviously he didn't have anything to add, but Garcia did.

"I think we need to confirm the whereabouts of the parents and the children and confirm how much they actually interact"

Yeah, I'd have to agree with that, except there were a lot of them and they could always talk on the phone or via email, in that case we wouldn't learn anything. Lester decided to add his say.

"Too many people involved and they could have phones we don't know about, I agree with Tank, set a trap"

No one really had any other options, even the General agreed with the idea of a trap, for some reason I was the most nervous about that. The next two hours were spent with planning, and needless to say I wasn't a part of the trap, I was totally out voted, and was to stay here at Rangeman.

"Babe, you can be on the Coms team and monitor the video feed and radio"

I suppose that was as close as I was going to get. It was now 6pm and they were due to set off at seven and be in place by nine; that gave me some time to myself. I wasn't really sure of how it was planned out; the men seemed to have an unspoken communication system as to where each team would be. They'd decided on using the house I'd first gone to with Carlos, the General assured us that it had been repaired, so to all intents and purposes we were simply returning there. Garcia was staying here with me along with Hal, Binkie and one of the new guys. There would be contract workers on the monitors and in reception. I went up stairs to seven for some peace and quiet, the Merry Men were sorting out equipment and their gear.  
"Babe?"

I heard Carlos come into the apartment, dressed as SWAT Ranger, wow he looked so sexy, almost on a par with Ghetto Ranger but no where near . .

"We'll get to that when I get back"

"You promise to be careful"

"Of course, come here"

He took me in his arms and pinned me to the wall, one leg between my legs, which was probably a good thing because when he started to kiss me I lost all control of my legs. I fisted my hands in his hair, removing the leather tie, then kissed him from his mouth across to his ear, nipping on his lobe. He pulled away, with his hands on my face.

"Babe I have to go, I'll be back before you know it, and we'll pick this up"

"Okay"

I gave him his tie back, and with a kiss to my forehead he was gone. I went into the bedroom and lay down in my thinking position, for some reason I was feeling off.

I was in the conference room when my phone pinged and I opened the text without looking at the senders' number. The photo that came up had me screaming, it was Carlos, but not as I'd seen him before, his face was pale with cuts across his cheeks and forehead, there was no blood coming from them. His neck had a large gash across the front and here was where the blood was running from. His chest was bruised and had large holes in it. Around his face and body were ripples of water, catching in the sunlight. I continued to scream and could my heart rate increase and my breathing begin to hyperventilate.

"No, it can't be, he can't be dead, I can't loose him now"

I was shouting yet at the same time I could feel arms holding me, talking to me, but I couldn't see them.

"Stephanie wake up, it's just a dream"

"Come on Bomber, there's no one else here, your safe, wake up"

I opened my eyes to see Garcia and Cal both holding on to me, I shuddered as my tears stopped, using a tissue from Cal to wipe my face.

"Oh god, it was so real, they have to stop, they can't go through with it"

"What are you talking about?"

I took the opportunity of them slackening their grip on me and bolted for the door, going down the stairs to five at full speed. I slammed against the wall, not even feeling it and bolted toward the COM setup in the conference room. Picking up the microphone I prayed I wasn't too late.

"Ranger, you have to abort, it's a trap, they know you're there, please Carlos, hear me, please"

I was wiping tears away, begging for him to answer me.

"Babe, what is it?"

"You have to abort, please trust me, please get out, they're going to kill you"

"Babe is your spidey sense telling you this?"

"Yes, and they're so strong I dreamt what could happen to you"

"I believe you Babe, men abort the mission. Pull back"

"Thank you"

I was still shaking as I heard him order the men to abort the mission; please god let them be all right.

"Babe we're regrouping, we should be back in fifty minutes, we've set up some remote cameras so keep an eye on them for me, all right?"

"All right"

I sank into a chair and rested my head on the table, my senses were still going haywire, but now they felt different, they felt as though the danger were closer. I stood up and moved toward the door, when there was the sound of gunfire outside in the corridor, I quickly stood to the side of the door as it swung open hitting the wall.

"Why Melia, or should I say Stephanie"

"Jake or should I say Jackson?"

"Very clever, you know I said you'd be a problem, and boy have you caused us problems. But never mind I'm here to put that right, and since everyone's out playing cat and mouse, there's no one here to help you"

I moved further away from him and put my hands behind my back, yes, Hector had provided me with a new watch. I pushed the top button in twice, once would activate the panic alert, the second would transmit our conversation to the core team and be recorded at the same time.

"Jake what do you mean I caused you problems?"

"You were an ideal candidate for the ninth victim, good newspaper coverage and your birthday fit in line, then you did a disappearing act and no one could find you. Hell even I was taken in with the disguise. I knew Ranger had a thing for you but he didn't seem to be around you, then when I saw Ranger and Santos at the hospital looking so concerned I started to have my doubts. The decider was that stupid detective who came into the bar shouting his mouth off that you were in fact Stephanie Plum, his fiancé. So I called a few men in to capture you, you know you weren't meant to escape; we were ready for you up at the clearing"

"You were pretending to Janey to be her boyfriend weren't you?"

"Yes and it worked until you found that dam picture, I knew I couldn't be identified from it, but someone with the skills could have enhanced and cleaned it up"

"So it was you who took it from the bar?"

"Yeah, first opportunity I had"

"But aren't you supposed to be one of the good guys?"

"Depends whose side you're on, now, doesn't it?"

"No, you've killed innocent people, for what? Money? Power?"

"Come on Stephanie, don't tell me you wouldn't be tempted?"

"No"

"This is wasting time, we need to get out of here"

"How did you get in?"

"Just showed my government card to the idiot downstairs and said I had to meet Ranger here after this last job"

"You knew he was going to be there?"

"Of course, that old man of mine is pathetic, letting himself get caught like that. I knew Ranger would want to use the tracker to set a trap, so we set one up for him"

He looked at his watch

"In fact he should be in the trap by now, just another victim of the river murderer"

He walked toward me with a gun pointed at my chest, yes Hector had shown me how to avoid that one, and so I went for it. On the first strike I surprised him and the gun went flying out of his hand, unfortunately this guy was probably as well trained as Ranger, and he blocked me at every punch and kick I tried after that, then with his fist he punched me in the face. I flew backwards and toppled over a chair to land in a heap on the floor. He was on me instantly and lifted me across his shoulders, in a fire mans lift, so that my head was flopping down his chest. I had tears in my eyes, not from being upset, but because of the pain from my cheek. He bent down to retrieve his gun and then I felt and heard us going down the stairwell and coming out into the garage, but then he suddenly stopped.

"Ranger, I didn't expect to see you here"

"Obviously not, you need to put her down Blake"

"Don't think so, she's my way out"

All right I needed to get myself away from this nut case, then Ranger could take him out, but how, what could I do? As we'd walked down the stairs my head and chest had ended up lower down on is body, maybe I could use that to my advantage. I slowly brought my arms together; I was banking on him thinking I was unconscious, then pushed them between his legs, like a diver, and then grabbing his thighs pulled with everything I had. It worked, well something worked, he lost his balance, but instead of going forward he toppled backward and landed on my shoulders and head. I don't know what happened after that, I wasn't quite with it, I knew I was hurting, and my ears were ringing. I tried to take in a breath as the weight on top of me was moved, but I was struggling, I heard Bobby above me, shit was I injured again?

"She's dazed and winded, him falling must have knocked the wind out of her, lay her on her side and draw her knees up to her stomach so she's comfortable. Steph, can you hear me? Breathe in slowly through your nose and out through your mouth"

That felt better, I wasn't panicking as much, I could feel the air going in and out of my lungs.

"You're doing great Babe, in through your nose and out through your mouth"

I groaned, well at least I could do that, sheesh; at least I'd gotten myself away. It must have taken five minutes or more before I felt I could breathe properly, Carlos was knelt behind my back, rubbing soothing circles and speaking to me in a low tone. To be honest had I not been laid out on the garage floor I could almost have gone to sleep? I took in a deep breath and decided I needed to move, Bobby was still hovering and between him and Carlos they helped to me to my feet. Okay I was steady on my feet, at least I was with an arm around me, but having spent so long laid down my brain was going mad wanting to know what had happened tonight.

"Can I see what happens at the house?"

"Sure Babe, once Bobby checks you over"

"Steph are you injured anywhere else?"

I turned and looked at him, sure that my cheek was inflamed, and winced as he gently poked and prodded at it"

"Ah shit girl, I'll get an icepack, but it doesn't look as though anything's broken"

"What happened to Blake?"

"He's being escorted downstairs"

I walked into the conference room with an icepack on my cheek to the applause of all the men there.

"Way to go Little Girl"

"Beautiful, you're one of a kind"

I went and sat on Carlos's knee, come on I deserved that at least, and felt safe when he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head.

"Men, the video feeds"

We looked as the picture cleared showing six different views, two were outside looking down the drive to the front door and the other four showed the lobby, stairs kitchen and sunroom. The sunroom had been set up with mannequins seated around the coffee table, four in all, and one had wavy hair. I'm sure I jumped when several of the glass windows in the roof broke and there was a huge explosion, at that moment Hector switched out the views to cameras covering three black SUVs. Men came at them with machine guns and yanked the doors open, only to stop and look at each other.

"The cars were empty Babe"

Then one by one each man fell to the ground, had they been shot? Surely that wouldn't happen, we needed those men alive and talking? The screen went blank and Carlos turned back to the table.

"All the men you saw there were hit with tranquilizer darts, what you didn't see was a helicopter land down by the lake, the men in there were also captured. Babe, I don't know how you knew, but we changed the plan at the last minute and the General had SWAT teams surrounding the area. The good news is we have Douglas Harding, and Carl Brooks in lock up, and Brooks is singing like a bird, he's giving up everything he knows, though I'm sure it will be so he can either turn as a witness for the prosecution or reduce his own time in prison. A job well done"

I looked around the room at the smiling faces of the men, I didn't want to put a damper on things, but what about Jackson Blake?

"Babe, I smell smoke, what's wrong?"  
"Jackson Blake, what's happening about him?"

"He's being transported to a maximum security prison, then he'll be interviewed and charged, Babe you did really well dealing with him, we now have his confession on tape so he won't be able to talk his way out of this one"

Lester came over and placed a kiss on my head, much to Carlos's annoyance then made an announcement that everyone seemed to be in agreement with.

"I think this calls for a celebration, Shortys anyone?"

"Hooha"

"Babe you up for that?"

"Yeah, I think it would be good"

So after 30 minutes, yeah that's how long it took them all to change, we were in Shortys enjoying as many pizzas as we could eat and pitchers of beer. I stayed clear of bear, but oh boy the pizza was amazing. There were four cars each with a designated driver, Garcia was ours, but I didn't last long before I was fast asleep against Carlos in the back seat.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

RPOV

It had been a long time coming getting to the bottom of those murders and I have to admit we would never have got there without Steph, she was still asleep in our bed, yeah that sounded good to me, our bed, and I was in my office with the General. He had taken over jurisdiction of the prisoners because of the involvement of the Congressman.  
"So Ranger, care to explain how Stephanie managed to put all this together?"

"She sees the details and looks outside the box, she gets a feel for what to follow"

"Shit Ranger, how did she know we were going to get ambushed at the house?"

"You want the truth?"

"Of course I do"

"She had a nightmare and she gets what she calls a spidey sense, you know, a gut reaction, but hers is finely tuned"

"So you just aborted based on this spidey sense of hers?"

"Yes, I would trust that sense of hers with my life, in fact I think we did"  
"Sure as hell did"

"You know she'll want to know the final outcome, to know if she was right"

"As long as it doesn't go outside these walls, because the trial is going to be a nightmare with all the publicity, especially when it's made public who instigated it and why"  
"Did you find out who killed Sara Harding?"

"Yeah, Harding met her in Trenton at her request, I think she was just after talking to him about her ex husband, but he thought she knew more than she did, I don't think he actually got his hands dirty though, likely a paid lackey did the deed""

"Was Steph right about the rest?"

"Spot on, Sara's father may well have had something to do with the ex husbands death, but we've nothing on him. Then Harding saw a way to kill two birds with one stone. Get revenge for his sons death by discrediting the Native Americans and he'd get the land for the pipeline as well. I don't think Brook was in on the killings, but he certainly knew what Harding was up to"

"What about Blake, did he rape that girl and kill the boyfriend?"  
"Turns out he did, DNA testing wasn't as accurate in those days and it was a cold case Brook swore he'd close, even after he retired. He'd always spoken with Harding about it and began to suspect Blake was responsible, problem was by the time he'd put all the evidence together Blake had the anonymity of special ops, so Harding saw it as leverage to get both the doctor and Blake involved by blackmailing them. Problem was that Blake had too much of a taste for violence, so he was in it for that and the money of course"

"Was Henri Brook involved at all?"

"No, he's just your typical arrogant cop"

"So in the end we got there"

"Yes, but if we have something similar come up would you and Stephanie help out?"  
"Maybe, we'll have to see what it was and only if both Steph and I agree

"One hell of a woman, so what are your plans now?"

"I've got to tell her that Morelli made bail, so I'd like to take her away somewhere until the trial"

"I read up on that, he should get found guilty"

"That's not what I'm worried about"  
"She gonna be called up as a witness?"

"Yes"

And that was just one of the things I was worried about. The General left after that so I decided to go upstairs and wake Steph up and hopefully she'd take me up on my suggestion to go away for a few weeks.

SPOV

He kissed my head and sighed. Shit he never sighs, I lifted my head to look at his face, whatever he was thinking was gonna be bad, I could feel it.

"Babe, I heard this morning that Morelli got bail, someone out of town is the bondsman, but we've been in touch and he's agreed for us to pick him up if he doesn't appear"  
What was I supposed to say to that, I couldn't let Morelli have a chance at ruining my life again.

"Babe. Now that the case is closed I'd like for us to get away for awhile, what do you think?"

"Where to"

"I'd like to take you down to Miami and then on to the keys, there's a beach house down there"

"Would it be hot and sunny?"

"Yes, you could sit on the beach and swim all the time if you like, but I'm sure Julie would love to show you some of the shops she likes to go to"

"We'd see Julie?"

"Yes, she's always asking after you"

"I keep in touch by email, but with everything going on I've not done it"

"So, you have the day to pack, talk to Ella as I'm sure she has a closet somewhere with clothes for you"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why would she have clothes for me?"

"Because I asked her to"

"So the clothes at the government house and the Bat cave?"

"Bought for you, mi amor"

Wow, he really did think of everything, and he hadn't said we were hiding from Morelli, we were visiting Julie and staying at his sisters house. Yeah, I felt all right with the decision to go away. I must let Grandma and the girls know, but not where I was going.

"Babe the General was here this morning, he's really impressed with what you did and how you helped, he even asked if we would help out with other cases. I said we'd talk about it when one came up, that okay with you?"

"Yes, I like that we'll discuss it, though I really feel I need a break at the moment"

"No problem; we both need a break. I'm going back downstairs to tie up some loose ends with Tank before we leave. You get yourself organized and I'll see you for dinner"

"Whose with me today?"

Yeah, I knew he would want me with someone, especially if Morelli was out and about.

"Garcia would like to partner with you, is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, I like him, I'll introduce him to Grandma"

"Babe, be careful, especially if you go to some of your usual places, please"

"Will do, I love you Ricardo Carlos Manoso"

I quickly kissed him on the lips and flew out of bed to the bathroom. Now where had that come from? Because that's exactly how I felt.

Garcia was waiting in the garage for me and I was so surprised to see Midge as well.

"Midge, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I've been asked if I want to try working here, Ranger said he liked what he saw"

"That is brilliant, I'm so pleased, you'll be brilliant, just don't let the guys intimidate you, ask me if you need anything at all"

"Chica knowing you has already changed my life"

I was smiling as I got into the Cayenne, yeah that was a really good surprise. I texted Carlos

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"Giving Midge a chance"

"He's a good kid with potential, and you trust him"

I directed Garcia to my old apartment block, it was weird coming back here, but I must admit I was very wary that Morelli might turn up. I noticed we had a shadow, but couldn't work out who it was. Garcia saw me looking in the side mirror.

"Cal and Ram, just to make sure no one disturbs us"

We didn't spend long with Grandma, she was going on one of those mystery coach trips for the day with Mavis, but she took heed when I told her to be aware that Morelli was about.

"I've got that big fellas number, Tank. Any problem then him and Bertha will sort out that Morelli"

"No shooting anyone Grandma"

"If you say so. I'll just use this here stun gun then instead"

"Grandma I'm going on vacation for a couple of weeks so I won't be around"

"Good for you, you going with that hot Bounty Hunter?"

"Yes Grandma"

"Thank god the pair of you got your heads outta your asses"

Was it that obvious, I remembered the photo I'd seen at the Bat cave, maybe to everyone but me? The next stop was the Bonds Office, but we were going to park at the back so the Cayenne wouldn't be obvious from the street. Connie and Lula were sat just as I always remembered them, Connie at her desk painting her nails, and Lula on the couch eating.

"Morning ladies"

"White girl, where've you been?"

"You know I was out of town"

"Yeah but then we heard that when you came back that Morelli kidnapped you"

"Well he'll be in court soon"

Connie gave me a sideways look.

"Steph do you have to be there?"

"I don't know, nobodies said anything to me"

"Well you be careful girl, he was nuts before so god knows what he's like now"

"Well one of the reasons I'm calling is to say I'm going on vacation for a few weeks"

"Good for you, you deserve some time to relax, where you going?"

"Don't know, it's a surprise"

"A Ranger surprise?"

"Yes"

"Good for you White Girl, at last you've both seen the light"

And there it was again; they'd noticed the attraction between us as well.

"How's the Bounty Hunting going Lula?"

"Good, as long as I stay with the quiet ones, Joyce gets the dirty ones and I think Rangeman picks up the rest"

I suddenly realized I hadn't even thought about who was picking up the skips now and would I come back to the job? Something I really needed to think about, I mean I was still at Rangeman, yet the case was closed; I'd need to think about what to do after Morellis trial. A new apartment or what? A new job, but doing what? I must have been quiet for too long.

"Steph, you okay?"

"Sorry just thinking"

"Well don't White Girl 'cos you end up overthinking"

We chatted for another 30 minutes then Garcia suggested we leave, was that because Morelli was about? Not sure, but It was time to leave anyway. Next was Mary Lou. Again we parked in the alley behind her house, she was expecting me and had coffee and cake ready. Garcia made himself scarce leaving us to natter.

"So honey, how's life at the moment?"

"Good, I'm going away for a vacation tomorrow, but don't ask where, I don't know"

"I take it you and Ranger got your act together then?"

There it was again, hell was there anyone who hadn't realized how addicted we were to each other?

"Err, yes I suppose so"

"Good, your good together. I take it you know Morelli's out on bail?"

"Yeah, I heard this morning, that's why I have a partner with me"

"You heard anything from your family?"

"No, I think Eddie was going to charge her with conspiracy to kidnap. She never reached out to me Lou, never said she was sorry or was worried that I might have been hurt"

"Steph you know she'll always try to control you, I don't know how you put up with her for so long, you deserve better honey"

"Well Val seems to be taking her side and I haven't heard from my dad. It's just me and Grandma now"

"Yes and Ranger and me, Connie and Lula and all your friends at Rangeman. We can't all be wrong"

"You're right and I need to move on, maybe after the trial I'll be able to"

"Well you make the most of your vacation, you deserve it"

We chatted for another half an hour and then again Garcia suggested we make our way back to Rangeman. I'd enjoyed catching up with friends, so now needed to catch up with Ella and look at trying to pack for this time away with Ranger.

RPOV

I watched as Steph left the building with Garcia, she seemed more relaxed than I'd seen her in awhile, and yes, I was worried for her, the thought of Morelli getting anywhere near her was what worried me. I had honestly thought he was a good man, a good cop, but now all I wanted to do was to rid the world of him, slowly and painfully for what he had done to my Babe, and at the same time I felt an overwhelming sense of guilt for sending her back to him. All the times I would take her to him, ask him to help keep her safe, when in fact I should have been keeping her safe from him. I'd spoken with the men who were shadowing her this morning to keep a lookout for Morelli and make sure he didn't get anywhere near her. Poor Garcia must have wondered what on earth had hit him this morning when I reamed off instructions if he were with her. We'd tried to keep tabs on Morelli, and the fact that he so easily lost them, swapping out cars, finding trackers, told us that he was someone we needed to be on high alert with. Hell Blake had just walked right into the building yesterday, the man at reception hadn't even considered him a threat; he would definitely be going through a retraining program, if I decided to keep him on. I had made sure that my paperwork was up to date and contacted clients who seemed to demand a personal review from me. Now I just needed to arrange our flight down to Miami and make sure no one was using the house on the Keys, I'm sure they would be full of questions, my family knew of Steph, hell they'd seen her when I was in the hospital after being shot by Scrogg. They took her to then so I'm sure they'd be eager to meet her, I just didn't want her overwhelmed by them, and neither did I, it isn't that they don't care, probably the opposite. I'd kept a distance from them but it was probably time to rectify that now. Shit Ram was texting, Morelli was trying to find Steph, going to some of her old haunts, I needed to trust my men with her safety; I trusted them with my own.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

SPOV

I'd really enjoyed myself today, catching up with people had seemed so normal, and that had me feeling more relaxed, yeah, I had been worried about Morelli turning up, but I'm sure that Garcia had kept me away from him. Was he still so determined to get to me? Why would he do that? Surely the fact that he was going to be in court should keep him away from me. I was really looking forward to going away, Ella had an amazing choice of clothes for me, and she helped me to decide what to pack, from dresses for evenings out to casual beech wear, and the shoes, my god that woman had an eye for fashion, I was spoilt for choice. She told me she would move some more clothes up to seven whilst I was away. Did that mean I was moving in with Carlos? He hadn't asked me or said anything. Is that what I wanted? Yeah, I did want that, but I was still nervous, still waiting for this wonderful dream to come tumbling down around me. I needed to be more confident, Carlos would have asked me to leave if he didn't want me, wouldn't he?

By six I was waiting nervously in the kitchen for Carlos to arrive, he'd text to say we were leaving this evening, and the nerves? Due to flying, but also because I would be meeting new people, I hoped they liked me and didn't see me as too plain or too beneath Carlos, hell, I knew Julie and I would get on, but what about Rachel? She'd come up to Trenton to pick up Julie when Carlos had been shot and Scrogg had been arrested, but she'd not given me a second look, would she despise me or think I wasn't good enough to get to know Julie, or that I was just a passing fling that Carlos had, after all even she must know that he didn't do relationships, but he'd kept saying that what we had was serious and he was with me for keeps. I hope so; I really don't think I'd survive if he suddenly decided he wanted to move on, that he was bored with me.

"Babe, you ready to go?"

I had been so deep in thought I hadn't even been aware he'd come in.

"Yes, my bag's down in the car, are we eating before we go?"

"No we'll eat on the plane, let me change then we can get going"

I sat back down on the couch and heard the shower turn on, how he could shower and change so quickly was always a source of amazement to me. He came out carrying a bag and stood in the doorway, my god he looked so hot, wearing black jeans and a cream sweater, his hair loose and damp, I felt myself respond to the nearness of him and the smell of the Bulgari mixed with Ranger as it wafted across the room toward me. The look in his eyes was a mixture of amusement and love, and it was at times like this that I didn't doubt our feelings for each other.

"See something you like?"

Oh yes, and my heart swelled as I took him in.

"Babe your eyes are the deepest blue, so I think we'd better get going, or we'll never leave"

I sighed and smiled, he was right; I could definitely stay here for a while longer. Before I knew it he was in front of me, holding me to him I felt a surge of warmth wash through me, yes this is where I belonged. He kissed me on the top of my head, yeah, he was feeling it too, I'm sure, then we were out of the door and down the stairs, coming out into the garage where a group of men were waiting. I looked around realizing some had bags with them, would we have so many travelling with us?

"Babe, Hector's taking Midge down to Miami so they can work together on the systems down there and we'll have two men with us all the time"

Well I suppose that is what being with Carlos entailed, I'd have to get used to it, as long as I didn't end up feeling hemmed in. I was beginning to feel nervous as I climbed into the front of a Cayenne, I wasn't sure what was setting me off, maybe the thought of flying. Carlos sensed my unease, and turned to me from the drivers seat, of course he did.

"Babe, what's wrong?"

"Not sure, maybe the thought of flying, but I don't usually get nervous until I'm boarding the plane"

A nod of his head sent two men out through the side door, what was he expecting? A moment later his phone dinged and we were moving out of the garage. The roads were quiet unlike the last time I been driven to an airport, hell, that seemed such a long time ago, I wonder how Tilly is and Stryker and Elsie, and I must remember to ask Carlos whether Henri was involved. I was taken away from my thoughts when we turned through security gates and were driving out to the side of the runway, next to a small plane. Surely this wasn't how we flying down to Miami was it? I was still sat in my seat with my mouth open when Lester opened the door to help me out.

"We're flying in luxury Beautiful"

"But it's too small"

"Nah, we'll get there quicker and no waiting or security checks to go through"

I very slowly moved toward the steps leading up into the cabin, and said to myself, you can do this; this will be good.

"Babe, it's the best way to fly"

I must admit inside was luxurious with leather seats, tables and thick carpet. Carlos led me to a seat and fastened my belt just as Midge came through the door; I stifled a laugh at the look on his face, when Midge made a move to sit next me, Carlos nudged him and pointed to the seat behind. I was glad because I felt I might need Carlos next to me. As the plane began to move his arm came around my shoulder, but those awful butterflies were making themselves known, I gripped his hand as we picked up speed but then forgot everything when his mouth came down on mine. I could feel myself relax into him, our tongues vying for space in each others mouths, wow, now that was the best way to forget about flying. He moved back, leaving a hand on my cheek, I moved into it savoring the feel. Our eyes locked and intuitively I knew what he was thinking, because I was thinking the same. The flight was a bit bumpier than I thought it would be, but Lester lightened the time by playing hostess, serving drinks and a snack of cheeses and fruit, he even gave me an Ipad with Ghostbusters playing. As we approached Miami I could see the lights below us and soon we were descending from the plane and walking toward a fleet of cars. Carlos took our luggage and opened the doors of a black Lamborghini. I didn't say anything, this was luxury to excess, I was happy with the Porsche Turbo, but oh my, I wasn't going to complain as the engine roared to life, sending goose bumps down my spine. We drove into a garage similar to Trenton but it was on street level and on a bigger scale with more vehicles. Then we went up in the lift to level 3, I peeked around the corner as the doors opened not knowing what to expect, certainly not a duplicate of Trentons fifth floor.

"No basements here Babe, but each floor has a bigger square footage, so there are more offices on this level, apartments are on level 4 and then we have 2 apartments on level 5"

The floor went silent as we emerged, Carlos had a hold of my hand, and it was obvious to me that they were curious about me.

"Stephanie, I didn't know you'd be here, how are you doing?"  
I turned to see Silvio come toward me.

"Silvio, I'm good, how do you like working down here?"

"Love it, and so does the family"

"You here for long?"

"I don't know"

I didn't get time to continue the conversation before Carlos pulled me in front of him to face three men, definitely Merry Men.

"Babe, this Raphael, Adam and Stephan. They run things down here. Men this is Stephanie Plum"

Raphael literally hugged me, then held me at arms length and gave me a look over.

"Carlos, this can't be the Bombshell Bounty Hunter can it? She's far too pretty to be doing that job"

What? Why can't a woman do that job, and anyways I wasn't that pretty.

"Raphael, hands off, and unless you want to end up on your ass I wouldn't insult her that way"

I held my hand out to Adam and Stephan to say hello, and was surprised when each of them kissed my cheek, what was it about these men, why all the touching?

"Come on Babe, let's go upstairs before I have to take them to the mats"

There were two doors on the fifth level.

"That apartment is used by Raphael, and when the core team come down we use this apartment"

The door opened into a large entrance way with a table at the side, the color was similar to Trenton. But that was as far as the similarity went. There were open stairs leading out of a second room and two more rooms.

"En suite bedrooms for the core team, we'll be upstairs, that's my personal space"

The apartment was like a house, with a kitchen that opened into a dining area and a large lounge downstairs, but up stairs was built into the roof space with skylights showing the night sky. Up here was a beautiful lounge and separate kitchen and dining room, an office and an enormous bedroom. There was more color here than in Trenton, pale terracotta and pale blues. The large leather couch had cushions and throws on it, and on the surfaces of bookcases there were books, ornaments and photo frames. It felt more lived in, is this where Carlos felt was more his home than Trenton? Sitting me down on the couch Carlos sat next to me.

"I was intending to live down here permanently and just do visits to Trenton, so there are more personal things here"

"Why did you stay in Trenton then?"

"Well I met this curly haired brunette with blue eyes that I couldn't leave alone"

That made me blush, that he thought so much of me that he'd stayed in Trenton.

"I'm glad you did, but this is a beautiful apartment"

"Would you prefer to live down here in Miami?"

I was lost for words, I'd never even thought of that.

"I would like to live where ever you are"

Because that was exactly how I felt.

"Babe, I've never really asked you properly, but would you live with me, here or Trenton or even the Bat cave?"

"I'd love to"

I had tears in my eyes at how happy I felt, yes this was how it was meant to be, and any uncertainty I had vanished.

"Come on, we don't have an Ella here but we have a Clara and she's been pestering Ella for your favorite foods"

The meal was to die for, paella with chicken, white and green beans and vegetables, and I'm sure I moaned my way through it.

"These are Miguelitos. Fluffy phyllo-like dough filled with chocolate, Clara's specialty, you'll love them"

Oh boy, a new favorite to add to my list, they just melted in my mouth. After we tidied away we sat on the couch, well I sprawled across Carlos, I felt full and very happy.

"Babe, tomorrow Lester has asked if he can show you around some of Miami so that I can get caught up with what's going on down here, you okay with that?"

"Should be fun, I'm sure Lester will be an excellent tour guide"

"I'll meet you here at 6 and then I want to take you out for dinner and dancing"

"Dancing?"

"Yes, so wear that pale blue dress that Ella packed"

He pulled me up so that I was laid on his chest and with his hands in my hair began a slow and seductive kiss, there was no rushing or urgency as we devoured each other; it was soft and romantic. He sat up, and then stood up, taking me with him and without breaking the kiss carried me through to the bedroom. Our lovemaking was slow and seductive; I craved the touch of his hands on my skin almost as much as the feel of his skin below mine. As our breathing returned to normal he rolled over to his back pulling me onto his chest, my last words before falling to sleep.

"I love you"

I awoke alone and panicked until I realized where I was, there was a phone ringing somewhere. I grabbed it from the bedside table and swiped to answer it.

"You there Beautiful?"

"Maybe"  
"Thirty minutes then we're leaving"

"Shit, all right, I'm moving"

I ran into the shower and was out in ten minutes, next clothes, it looked warm out, a simple sundress would do with flat sandals. A brush to my hair in the lift and I was ready for Lester to be my tour guide. As I came out onto level three Carlos was stood in a doorway, presumably his office, he beckoned me to follow him and pushed me against the closed door.

"I miss the alley Babe"

Then he proceeded to wrap me in his arms and ease his tongue to play with mine, oh oh, this was playful Ranger, why was he in such a good mood?

"What's with you this morning?"

"I'm happy"

"So am I"

"Good, I'll pick you up from the apartment at 6. Babe, you'll need to use this"

He handed me a bottle of high factor sun lotion and turning round proceeded to rub, then massage it across my shoulders, my arms my legs.

"Stop, you're driving me insane"

I turned to see him laughing, yes a full out laugh, and couldn't help joining him. And that was how Lester found us, laughing as we clung to each other.

"At last, what's up with you two; hell come on before he forgets who he is"

He grabbed my hand and led me down to the garage to one of the cars.

"Okay road trip to South Beach, then I'll show you the highlights along with one of the best places to eat"

I had an amazing day with Lester, he showed me the shops and some of the bars where the tourists came to say they'd been to Miami, we ate ice cream as we strolled along the beach, and then sat and people watched. There were so many beautiful people, tanned, wearing sexy clothes with amazing bodies, and that included the men as well. It was obviously a pick up paradise and we laughed as we watched how some of the men would act out to attract a woman. It was 4 when I eventually got back to the apartment; I was hot, sweaty and had probably caught too much sun. I needed to get ready for dinner and dancing with Carlos. With five minutes to go I was stood in front of the mirror in the bedroom. I had definitely not packed this blue dress, I would have remembered. It was sophisticated, sultry and fun. The glam factor was all in the demure, off-the-shoulder sleeves, creating an elegant sweeping neckline, a bodice that hugged from my breasts through my waist and down to my hips. From there it flared out into a full skirt, longer at the back than the front. Now that my hair had grown a bit I'd managed to pull it back from my face almost mimicking a French roll. With shoes in navy and a matching bag I was set to go. I caught a movement in the mirror and looking up saw that Carlos was stood there; he looked so handsome, so sexy in a black linen suit and light grey shirt, the top buttons undone. He came and stood behind me, his arms encircling my waist, looking at me through the mirror.

"So beautiful"

I turned in his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him from his ear to his lips. He pulled away.

"Babe, I have plans tonight so please, can we go?"

RPOV

I'd asked Santos if he would play tour guide with Steph today, I did need to catch up with business, but it would only take the morning. This afternoon I'd made sure we had reservations at a Cuban restaurant that also had a dance floor, but its draw was that it was on the beachfront. That was where I wanted to end the evening tonight, the beach where Steph felt at peace. Her dress, shoes and bag were all laid out for her to change into and I arranged for one of the men to drive us to the restaurant, we wouldn't be returning here tonight, I had another surprise that would pick us up at the restaurants pier. I was nervous, something I rarely felt, because I was always so sure of the outcome. The one thing I'd learnt these past few years was that nothing ever went to plan when Steph was involved. I changed in my office into a suit, I know it was black but with the grey shirt it looked good, I patted the inside pocket to make sure the box was inside and safe, the box I'd kept in my safe for this day, the box that I hoped would make me the happiest man alive. At just before 1800 I took the stairs up to the apartment, there was no sound or sight of Steph so I continued up to our bedroom. The sight that greeted me in the reflection of the mirror had me catching my breath. I knew she would look good in that dress, but she was absolutely stunning, beautiful beyond words. I walked up behind and held her in my arms and had to express what I was looking at.

"So beautiful"

She turned in my arms and wrapped her arms around my neck, then kissed a trial from my ear to my lips. My body reacted immediately and I could feel desire pool inside of me, I had to pull away while I still could.

"Babe, I have plans tonight so please, can we go?"

She smiled, she knew exactly what effect she was having on me, I took her hand and led her to the lift, then out into the garage. Adam drove us to the restaurant, from the outside it didn't really look much, but I knew that looks could be deceiving, inside it was a kaleidoscope of color and lights where the dance floor was, then upstairs were pastels and whites with intimate tables. We were shown up stairs and to our table, I insisted Steph sat next to me; I needed to be able to touch her.

"Carlos this place is amazing, it just doesn't look much from the outside, why'd they do that?"

"Well it's been here a long time and their reputation keeps them very busy, they don't want people walking in from the street"

I loved as her eyes danced over the menu, the food here was mainly Cuban, but at least they had the choices written in English as well. I had my arm around the back of the chair and was drawing lazy circles on her shoulder when she looked up at me.

"What do you think would be a good choice for me?"

"Bistec a la Milanesa, breaded steak topped with ham and melted cheese with Guava cheesecake for dessert"

"Thank you, that sounds good"

When the waiter came I ordered a selection of appetizers, the steak for Steph and a Mahi fish with salad and brown rice for myself. Two glasses of Pinot noir arrived at the table, I'd ordered these when I booked.

"Have you been here before?"

A question I didn't really want to answer, yes I'd brought women here before I bedded them, the meal was probably the only payment they'd get from me and I never knew anything about them and never saw them again.

"Yes, remember I grew up here in Miami, so I know the best places to go to"

The look on her face told me that by avoiding the question I'd upset her. Truth and trust, that's what we needed to build on.

"Yes I've brought women here, but I only ever brought them here once, I never saw them again"

"You mean like a one night stand?"

"Yes, I suppose I was very much like Lester, then I met a women with curly brown hair and blue eyes and didn't want to take another women to bed"

She looked down at her hands, obviously embarrassed that she'd asked but I think I saw a hint of guilt.

"Babe, I've slept with a lot of women, but I've only ever made love to one"

I hoped to god she realized that was her, fortunately the waiter brought the appetizers so I placed a small amount from each one on her plate, and one at a time fed her with them, explaining their name and what each was made with. She obviously liked all of them, from the sounds she made, and was now occupied with the different ingredients that went into Cuban food. The rest of the meal was spent in trivial chatter, nothing too serious or personal, was she trying to protect herself again?

After I'd paid the bill I took her down to the dance floor, all of the music was typically Cuban so I was surprised at how adept she was; she made an excellent partner following my lead. I was pleased when the music for the bachata came on, I turned Steph into me so every inch of our bodies were touching and began to lead her through what could be seen as one of the sexiest dances going. As the end move I dipped her holding her waist close to me, then caught her mouth with mine. When I brought her upright there was the sound of applause from the other dancers who had obviously stopped to watch. Steph was mortified, but I needed to keep her close to me.

"Babe, lets go outside and cool down?"

I led her down the path and through a gate onto the cool sand; she bent down and removed her shoes then held out her hand to me. I changed our hold; I wanted to have her next to me, to feel her, to touch her. As we came to the waters edge I turned her to face me, it was now or never and I had never ever felt like this before, if she said no I wouldn't know what to do.

"Babe, I've told you I love you, and I will forever. I want to wake up with you every morning and go to sleep with you every night, I want to make love to you wherever we are. You are the most important person in my world, you give me hope, trust and love and that's what I want for you, Babe, will you marry me?"

I sank down on one knee with my head on her stomach, praying that her answer would be yes.

"Babe?"

I looked up as she knelt down in front of me, she had tears in her eyes, I'm sure my heart was going to break, I felt winded and so, so lost.

"Yes, I would be honored to marry you"

I just looked at her, somehow not believing her words.

"I'm sorry I didn't answer straight away, I felt sucker punched, I couldn't believe what you you'd just asked"

I removed the box from my jacket pocket, opening the lid to remove the ring; I then slid it onto her finger. It was a perfect fit and looked perfect on her.

"Babe, lets get married"

"You just asked me that didn't you?"  
"Yes, but let's do it here in Miami or on the keys, before we go back to Trenton"

She was obviously thinking about it, shit that was more than I had done, I was impulsive because that was what I really wanted, my words had come from my heart.

"I don't mind where, when or how we get married. It's up to you as well, but I'd like a quiet ceremony, somewhere private even on the beach. As long as you're there I don't care"

"We'll got to the courthouse in the morning and apply for the license, then we can decide on the ceremony afterwards"

I think she was actually jumping up and down; I reached for her and swung her around placing her in front of me, then bringing my mouth to hers. She tasted so sweet and felt so warm I couldn't get enough of her. It was the sound of a horn that brought me to my senses.

"Come on, the night hasn't finished yet"

A yacht had just pulled in to the pier and there were Clara and her husband looking around eagerly for us. With Stephs hand in mine I led her down the pier then helped her as she climbed the small ladder to get onto the deck.  
"Babe, this is Clara and her husband Samuel, they're going to be crewing the yacht for us"

I'd rarely seen Steph lost for words but here it was, she was so quiet I was starting to worry, had she changed her mind? I gave her a look as if to ask if she was all right.

"Sorry, I'm so happy I'm waiting for me to wake up"

We went out on the deck at the back of the yacht, her sitting with her side to my chest snuggled up under my arm, she was looking at her ring and smiling, I let out a breath, yes, all was right in my world. She watched the lights and I watched her, her eyes were alive as she took in the scene. I turned to point out landmarks that were now fading in the distance. When she shivered I wrapped a blanket around her.

"Carlos does it normally get that black?"

I turned to the west and realized the stars were gone and the boat was now rocking more than it had before. There was a sudden flash of lightning, miles out to sea, but it wasn't a good sign if you were out at sea. Sam suddenly came onto the deck, looking worried.

"Carlos there's a storm brewing out at sea and the lifeguard reckon it could be coming our way, we need to batten down and head back in"

"Babe, go inside where it's warmer, there are lifejackets there and some spare waterproofs, go get them on"

"Where are you going?"  
"I need to help Sam lower the sails and then make sure we're heading for land"

As usual she was reluctant to go, but a wave caught her unaware and I think it was then that she realized being out in a storm at sea was not something she could cope with.

"I'll be down soon"

I made sure she was inside then went to the front of the yacht to help Sam to lower the sails, whilst yes this boat had all the mod cons and electric motors the ropes still needed to be tied off. The rain had just started to hit as we finished the job.

"Sam where's Clara"

"Manning the radio and making sure we stay on course, go stay with your woman, she'll be worried, we can mange, done it before and will probably do it again. Carlos it could get rough"

"Come get me if you need help"

I found Steph sat on the floor against one of the bench seats; she was looking very pale.

"Babe, are you feeling all right?"

"I feel a bit queasy, and thought the floor was the best place to be"

She flinched as a crack of thunder broke close by.

"Babe, let's sit in the middle where there's less movement"

I pulled her toward the back of the cabin and in the middle of the room, folding myself around her.

"I'm sorry, this is not what I had planned"

"It's not your fault, you can't control the weather, and I'm sure I'll look back on tonight as one of my happiest"

It took two hours to get back and into a safe docking space. I'd messaged Rangeman to send two cars when we knew where we would be heading. Walking from the yacht to the car took us through wind and rain and when we all managed to get to a car we were soaked. One car took Clara and Sam home, the other was to take us back to Rangeman. As I lifted a shivering Steph from the car Raphael appeared.

"The whirl tub's set up in your apartment to get you warm"  
"Thanks for that, not exactly the evening I had planned"

"Didn't you once say nothing goes to plan when Steph is involved?"

True but this was definitely not her fault. The tub warmed us both up but Steph was so tired she was nearly falling asleep in it. I lifted her out into a warm towel and after dressing her in one of my T-shirts snuggled up to her with my front to her back, the place that I loved to be.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

SPOV

I felt so warm and comfortable, remembering being on that yacht and then soaked walking to the car. I couldn't feel Carlos behind me and was almost tempted to go back to sleep, then my eye caught the reflection from the ring on my finger. I smiled, I felt so happy, he loved me and wanted to marry me. And you know what, there were no feelings of panic or thoughts of running like I'd had with Joe. This felt right, it was what I wanted and had dreamed of. I looked again at my ring; it was beautiful. There was a large round diamond in the center of blue stones, were they blue diamonds? Each set in white gold with engraving on the gold, holding the blue stones and looking like leaves. A last look and then I needed to move, I'm sure Carlos said we needed to go to the court house to get a marriage certificate today, and where would we get married, did I need to find a dress, but where would I go? I headed for the shower, trying to remember getting changed last night, though I did have memories of being in hot bubbly water. More awake I found a dress that was more classical looking. Sleeveless, with buttons down the front and a small collar; ending just above my knee. I found the matching lilac sandals and took a brush through my hair; I really needed to decide what to do with my hair now I didn't need a disguise. I rushed into the kitchen to find Carlos just coming through the door.

"Babe, you didn't need to get up yet, I was going to bring you some breakfast"

"I'm up now, good morning, where have you been?"

"Well I got in some gym time and then showered and changed downstairs so I wouldn't wake you. How are you feeling this morning?"

"I feel fine, I must have slept well, I can't remember a thing after leaving the yacht"

We both sat down and looked under the domes to see what Clara had brought up, omelets for us both, but she was as good as Ella at making them taste scrumptious.

"Ella will be jealous you know"

"I know so let's just not say anything to either of them"

"Do you have everything you need?"

"Sorry?"

"We'll need a photo id and social security number"

"Yeah, I picked them up when I visited Grandma"

I felt nervous going into the courthouse, like people were watching me, but was pleased that we didn't have long to wait before being seen by someone. The woman filled out the forms and asked questions, like the exact date of my divorce from Dickie, not a date I would ever forget. She also gave us a copy of the Florida's family law handbook, saying we had to read it. Carlos paid the fee and she gave him the certificate so now we were heading back outside. I relaxed slightly as I realized that one of the hurdles to getting married was over, but before we walked through the door I froze. My heart rate went up and I was starting to shake.

"Babe?"

"Something's wrong, we can't go out of that door, something bad will happen"

I took a step back and pulled Carlos with me, he always believes in my senses, especially when I feel danger, so he put his arm around my waist and we headed for a rear exit, a phone already in his hand.

"Santos will meet us at the rear exit, that sound all right to you?"

I nodded my head; I didn't feel that the rear exit would be a problem. As soon as we got to the exit I was sandwiched between Carlos and Garcia and bundled in to the back of an SUV that Lester was driving.

"Hector and Midge are at the front videoing any one who's there, then they'll pick up anything from cameras in the area"

Why was this happening now? Or had I been wrong, had I misinterpreted the feelings I'd had? I'd been so happy this morning and now I was back to feeling defeated and questioning myself.

RPOV

Steph had been so quiet in the car on the way back; she looked dejected which was not how I wanted her to feel. I'm sure her senses were accurate, I would never doubt her, but the problem was that she doubted herself. Hector was back by the time we arrived hopefully with something to give us.

"Jefe, descargaré el video y le avisaré cuando esté listo"

I turned to Steph and repeated what he'd said.

"Hector will let us know when the video is ready to see, why don't you go upstairs, Clara wants to show you something"

She frowned at me but without saying a word disappeared into the lift. I knew Clara had been talking to Ella and between them they wanted to find a dress that Steph liked for our wedding, I'd already started to put together in my mind what needed to be done, now I needed to put things in action. From my office I called Tank to take care of one of these plans.

"Ranger, everything all right?"

"Yes and no"

"Spill it"

"I'd like you to arrange for Mrs Mazuur, Mary Lou and her husband, Lula and Connie to be flown down to Ballast Key, use the helicopter"

"Err, why?"

"Steph and I are getting married, so fill up the seats with yourself and those closest to Steph and I"  
"Shit, when?"

"Sunday, that will give Steph and I a week before we return to Trenton"

"You using Miami for security?"

"Yes, Tank, have we got eyes on Morelli?"

"Yeah, he's still not really recovered from the bear attack, he's at the hospital most days for physio. Must say I don't think I could have done a better job"

"Good, and Tank those arrangements are on a need to know, don't tell Stephs friends or Grandma where they're going or why. They'll only be there for the day, so it's the flight in and out on the Sunday, maybe Vince can pilot"

"Count it as done, and congratulations, oh, do you want anything brought down?"

"No, see you Sunday, but keep in touch"

I felt so much easier with that out of the way, the island actually belonged to the family, I'd bought it a few years ago as somewhere they could all go, but it was well hidden in the records as to who the property belonged to, I hadn't been there for years. That brought to my mind my next problem. What did I do about my family, I couldn't invite everyone, there'd be too many, and to be honest I didn't want all of them there. Maybe if my mother and father could keep it to themselves, not always possible with a family like ours, but if my mother didn't get invited then there would be hell to pay.

"Mama, are you busy next Sunday?"

"For you, never, why?"

"I'd like to speak with just you and padre, privately"

"Carlito, what is wrong?"  
"Nothing is wrong, are you busy or not?"

"NO, where do you want us to meet you?"

"Here in Miami"

"Okay, we'll fly in Saturday evening"

"Are you staying with Celia?"  
"Yes"

"I'll have a car pick you up at 11 in the morning, dress nice mama, I'll take you somewhere special"

"Hijo, serás mi muerte con tus secretos"

"Bye, mama"

That was as good as she was going to get, at least Steph would get to meet them, though I'm sure she'd have a go at me for not forewarning her. There was a knock at the door and Santos came in, he definitely didn't look pleased.

"Santos?"  
"Good news and bad news"  
"Just spit it out"

"Beautiful was right, there was a threat outside the courthouse"

"And, who?"  
"Your friend Jeanne Ellen Burrows"

"Shit, not a coincidence then?"  
"Not from the look on her face, what do you want to do?"

"I need to visit her and let her know exactly what I'll do to her if she goes anywhere near me or mine"  
"You'll need backup, so give me a text when you want to go, do you know where she'll be?"

"She has a condo here in Miami"

"What you going to tell Beautiful?"  
"I'll think of something, so don't say a word to her"

Shit, that woman was like a piranha; she wouldn't leave me alone. I'd slept with her once, before that one night with Steph, in fact it was probably not long after the shower rod incident. She'd been around at the time, here in Miami, and I'd thought why not? I always made sure any woman I slept with knew the set up, it was gratification only; it scratched an itch. Besides Jeanne Ellen was not even a good lay, and I had avoided her over the past few years. Did she think she had some sort of feeling for me, when the only feeling I had for her was disgust. I didn't want her anywhere near me and especially not Steph. I checked in with Sam as to where Clara was, pleased when he said she was still with my Babe. Clara and Ella were organizing everything, food, flowers and I'd asked for them to provide cake as well, I'd been in touch with the Justice of the Peace and he was pleased to carry out the ceremony and ensure that the paperwork was filed, all I needed now was to get rid of Jeanne Ellen and reassure Steph. I text Santos to meet me in the garage, it was 2100 hours and I knew where she'd be. We travelled to the condo complex in one of the undercover cars, the dingy red color and make of the car wouldn't stand out, and I didn't want either of us to be seen. Rangeman covered the security for this building so I had Hector remove it from the observation system, but keep an eye on it for any other problems. After all I didn't want there to be a break in and Rangeman not be aware, as soon as I was finished a quick text to Hector and he would put it back into the routine monitoring. As I entered the floor where Jeanne Ellen's condo was Santos hung back, he'd be listening in on his phone through mine, and any sign of a problem he'd be with me. I didn't bother with knocking; I opened the door using tools to the sound of Rap music, I heard her in the lounge at the end of the corridor, unfortunately she also heard me.

"Carlos, I knew you'd come to me"

"No Jeanne Ellen, I'm here to warn you"  
"Darling, I know you've missed me, that stupid bitch has you running in circles. You deserve someone so much better than her"

"Jeanne Ellen, I choose who I will be with and it's her not you, so you need to understand that I won't tolerate you near us, and certainly not threatening us"

"Don't be naive Carlos, she's not good enough for you, but you and I, we're a team, we think the same"

"Jeanne Ellen let me say this once and once only. You and I don't exist, I would never have you anywhere near me and I've told you that over the years"

"But we were so good in bed together, and we work well together, you're my other half"

"Not happening, no we weren't good together and we never will be, what will it take for you to understand?"

"That disaster out of the way"

I was getting annoyed and frustrated and also very afraid of what she might do. I needed to play one last card.

"You still doing special ops Jeanne Ellen?"

"Of course, we could partner up"

"What do think the General would have to say at your behavior?"

"He likes me, he'll give me anything I want"

"You're wrong Jeanne Ellen, he has more respect, more trust and certainly more admiration for Stephanie Plum than he has ever had for you. I'd be all too happy to hand over the mission report of your goings on from that mission in Columbia and your new friend in Italy, Paolo Di Lauro, one of the bosses of the Camorra organization"

She physically paled and took a step back from me. I'd hit the bitch where it hurt, I always knew she had somehow misdirected some of the Intel on that mission to protect someone, and after time spent pulling together my own Intel I knew who it was.

"Why would you do that, you love me?"  
"Because Jeanne Ellen I do not even like you. If you come anywhere near me or Stephanie, if a single hair on her head is damaged, or me, that information will automatically be released to the General"

"I won't be blackmailed, not by you"

"Then you'd better leave America and don't come back, go live with your boyfriend Paola, and live a free woman Jeanne Ellen, because what I'm saying isn't blackmail it's a promise"

With that said I turned around and left the condo, I'd have her watched, I'd already placed trackers in her bag and coat on the way in and would do the same with her car, Hector had set up monitoring devices on her phones. Hopefully she would leave the country. I nodded to Santos as we went back down the stairs.

"You think she'll take your advice Ranger?"

"Yes, otherwise the General will have all the data to have her locked up for treason"

"Why do you have that information?"

"Insurance, I have all sorts on a lot of people just in case"

I felt lighter because I knew Jeanne Ellen would take what I'd said seriously; she never did have the guts or skill to outmaneuver me, and she knew it. Now I had another woman to placate and apologize to, because even though I didn't want to I had to tell Steph what I'd done and why, our relationship had to have trust between us and that meant no lies and no hidden secrets. I'd seen Clara down in the break room so knew that Steph would be alone.

"Clara do you have any donuts or cake I could give to Steph?"

"She'll need more than cake young man, she's upset that you've disappeared for most of the day without a word to her"

"I know, but cake will help, please"

I knew she couldn't refuse and followed her along the hall to the kitchen; there she had hidden away a large chocolate muffin with what looked like chocolate icing drizzled over it. I thanked her and headed up to the apartment. I entered quietly, not liking the silence that greeted me, even on the stairs it was quiet and the bedroom and lounge were empty. I was panicking, where the hell could she have gone; surely she wouldn't leave me, would she? I called down to Raphael.

"Do you know where Steph is?"

"She wanted some fresh air so I showed her how to access the roof terrace"

I calmed, realizing that she'd been cooped up all day and was probably going a bit cabin fever, not a good state for her to be in. With my offering in one hand and a bottle of wine and two glasses in the other I negotiated the doors and stairs onto the terrace. When we'd had this building renovated the designer had insisted the positive features of having this area and though I never used it I knew it did get some use, even if sometimes it was for drunken parties. As I turned into the roof area I could see Steph, she was sat cross-legged, hugging her knees, sat on a large mattress looking out toward the sea. The evening was beautiful, calm and warm. I knew exactly when she realized I was there, she straightened slightly, but didn't turn. I sat behind her with my legs on either side of her and kissed her head.

"I'm sorry Babe, I should have talked to you, with you, but I'm not used to that yet"

"Where did you go?"

"There was someone in the crowd today, I'll always trust you with what you feel"

"That's a relief in as much as I wasn't being paranoid"

"No you weren't. I know who it was"

That made her turn around and look at me.

"Babe, remember how I said that I was like Santos?"  
She nodded her head and I think she realized an ex lover had been the one outside the courthouse.

"Babe it was Jeanne Ellen Burrows"

"What, she's an ex girlfriend?"

"No, nothing like that. I slept with her once, here in Miami a long time ago, and I was with her for maybe an hour at the most, then left"

"So why did I feel threatened?"  
"She's always tried to get together with me again, through work or just being on similar cases. She thought I should be with her not you"

"So what now?"

God she sounded so miserable, could she think I'd go to Jeanne Ellen and leave her?

"Babe, I love you and on Sunday we are getting married. I don't want to be with anyone else but you"

"So why did you go see her?"

Clever, she'd assumed that's where I'd been, but not for the quickie she thought I'd be there for.  
"I threatened her, to make sure she never comes near either one of us again"

Now she was curious, she her eyebrows raised, she never could just raise one.

"I have information that would put her in prison for a very, very long time"

"So this information is pretty bad?"

"Oh yes"

"You think she'll do as you asked?"

"Yes, I do. So are we good?"

"I suppose so, but please talk to me first, I was worried about you, me, and us"

"You will never have anything to worry about, I promise I'll try to talk with you, but sometimes it's habit, sometimes because I want to protect you and sometimes I don't want to hurt you"

"OK, but no secrets"

"No secrets"

I turned her and molded her to my front, god this felt so good and having told her the truth I did feel lighter, more at peace with myself and as strange as it sounded I felt closer to her, that we understood each other better.

"Babe, we need to move down from here if you want to continue with this kiss, there are cameras up here"

"Shit, I'd love to have you make love to me under the stars"

"Then I'll make sure that we do that, soon"

We returned to the apartment and sat on the couch finishing our wine.

"Did you have a good time today with Clara and Ella?"

"Are they related?"  
"Yes, cousins, they're both my aunt"

"Well, that accounts for it, they just seemed to complement each other with what they could do, and they are so organized, all I had to do was to make a choice and they did everything"

"So we're organized for Sunday?"

"Yes, but I have something that I need to get, with you"

"What Babe?"

"Would you wear a ring?"

"Yes, as long as it doesn't interfere with the work I do"

"Thank you"

I hadn't thought of a ring for myself, I already had the one for Steph, it matched her engagement ring and I'd had both made by a friend who was a jeweler here in Miami, maybe we needed a visit to see him tomorrow. I moved Steph up my body so that she was straddling me, her hips were in just the right place to send shivers through my body, and for me to feel my erection growing against her. I loved the feel of the way my body came alive when she was near to me, her smell, her moans the way she moved her body, but most of all the way her eyes turned to a deep blue when she was aroused. And right now she was as aroused as I was, her lips were moving across my face to my ear as I removed her T-shirt to feel her smooth skin and to feel her nipples harden under the ministrations of my hands. I loved how sensitive she became, how she became so aroused yet was still eager to please me. I moved to taste her breasts as my hands moved down to her firm ass, I wanted to feel more of her skin so lifted her to pull her joggers and pants out of the way. Her hands had moved down my chest and were now touching and massaging the muscles, I know she loves the way I look, as much as I loved to look at her body. I felt her hands trying to undo the fastener and zip of my cargos, if she got her way I wouldn't last long enough to fully satisfy her, and part of my turn on was seeing her come to orgasm by the power of my hands or tongue. I moved to sit up pushing her onto her back, I was right where I wanted to be, between her thighs, I lifted her thighs so that I could taste her folds, so sweet, so wet and just for me. With her legs now over my shoulders I could feel her small movements and her moans of satisfaction as I used my tongue and fingers to entice and pleasure her, moving them in and out with a curl of my finger to hit the most sensitive spot. God she tasted so sweet and she was quenching my thirst with her juices and I felt I couldn't get enough. My own hormones were swimming, I felt so contented so at one with her, she was my soul mate, the only one for me. As I felt her muscles tighten and her hips move toward me I bit down carefully on her swollen clit, and with a final plunge of my fingers she cried out as her orgasm hit her. I prolonged the clenching of those muscles by moving my fingers slowly in out against the inward pull. I wanted to be inside her, I had to be inside her. I lifted her down to my knees and removed the cargos that were now in the way and as she wrapped her beautiful long legs around my waist I pushed the tip of my erection through her folds, using her wetness to lubricate my length I pushed inside of her, so beautiful, so tight, so perfect, I loved the feel of skin on skin and it heightened my sensitivity. I needed to see her eyes, I needed that connection to her.  
"Open your eyes Babe"

I looked into the depth of blue eyes that were almost midnight blue, the movement of her hands, her nails on my skin were like electric pulses going through my body, her moans and sighs were like music to my ears. I felt that I was touching her womb and then as I felt myself shudder, I stilled to rub at her clit, preparing for both of us to come together. I'm sure I saw stars in front of my eyes, but maintained the contact we had by looking in to the depth of her soul. I cried out her name, hearing mine in the distance and felt my muscles eject my seed from my body as an excruciating pleasure overcame me, heightened by the flexing muscles of my Babe. I was so in love with her it almost hurt, but it also made me feel so connected to her, that she was a part of me I could never live without, my soul mate.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

SPOV

We had driven down to Key West and were now boarding a large motor boat, how on earth everything that we had brought would get on here, and the people, was going to be a feat worth watching. Then we only had one day to get everything unpacked and set up for Sunday, wow, Sunday when I would be marrying the love of my life. There were at least eight men on board I didn't really know well, they came from Miami Rangeman and were to be our security and also be in charge of the boat. Others were friends and I was glad they were going to be here, Midge and Hector got on really well and I'm sure he was fitting in with the Merry Men even though he was probably the youngest employed. Garcia and Raphael I had got to know better, Garcia was so attentive and never questioned anything I said or did, instead he'd phrase a question that made me rethink things through. Raphael, well he always knew of something to make me feel better, from a coffee in the morning, doughnuts at lunchtime or an amazing video collection. I was sad that none of my friends were going to be here, but what was important was that Carlos and I were going to be married, I'd show them photos, they'd get over it. I hadn't thought about my mother, Clara and Ella had filled that void with so much love and joy that I had remembered nothing about my mother to miss. Carlos had assured me that the man officiating the service would be on the island by 3 pm and the service would start at 4pm, but I was still going to worry, I had to have something to worry about didn't I?

"Babe, do you want to sit out back, it's only a 25 minute boat ride?"

I nodded and went to sit with him outside in the fresh air, the sea was so blue and the sky had wisps of white cloud floating across it. There was nothing to see on the horizon and I wondered if he had exaggerated how long the ride would take. Once out of the harbor of Key West the engines suddenly got louder and the speed of the boat increased, I snuggled under the protective arm of Carlos and smiled up at him, he seemed to sense me looking at him and turned then kissed me on my head. There was no point in talking, the engine was loud and the air was being whipped past us at high speed. As we slowed I stood up to see where we were and was astounded at the scene in front of me, there was a long pier that we were headed for but beyond the pier were pristine white beaches with a backdrop of green trees, the water lapped on to the beach with a quiet murmur. There was the sound of birds in the air and insects in the wind; it was beautiful.

"Come on Babe, let's get to the house and let the men unload everything"

There were golf carts sat in a line underneath the trees, did I laugh, oh yes, the idea of Carlos driving a cart was beyond funny.

"For that we'll walk to the house"

"Out loud?"

He just smiled at me then proceeded to pull me along a track that wound through the trees.

"So who actually owns this place?"  
"I bought it so my family could come here for peace and quiet"

"Do they come often?"  
"Not really, I think they prefer the all inclusive route, they find it too quiet"

"Do you come here?"

"No, never had a reason to before now"  
"I love it, it's so peaceful and quiet, and no one to annoy you or interrupt you"

"So would you like to spend our honeymoon here?"  
"I'd love to"  
We passed by a house set into the trees, I then realized it was overlooking a small lake.

"That's the guest house it has three en suite bedrooms, kitchen, lounge and dining area, and a terrace overlooking the beach"

We followed the track around the lake and came to a tall house. It was painted blue and made from boarding, with a combination of glass doors and open decking. The second floor was encased with a balcony, but on top of that was a structure that came up from the roof.

"That up there is our room, you have a choice of four balconies and can go higher onto the observation deck. The house has four bedrooms on the second floor and then a kitchen, lounge and diner on the ground floor"

We walked around the house, there were stairs on the outside going up to the second floor, but as we turned the corner I couldn't believe the sight of the beach right in front of the house.

"In front of the house we've put rocks to protect the beach but if you look down there, that's where you can swim safely, wer'e going to use that arbor for the ceremony"

I couldn't believe how perfect this place was, I felt safe here and it felt right. I heard the carts coming along the track, and decided I really needed to help move things.

"Stephanie you need to come with me"

I turned to see Clara looking at me, and frowning at Carlos.

"Sure Clara, where to?"

"You are in the guest house tonight"

"What?"

I didn't get an answer and when I looked at Carlos he obviously wasn't too pleased either. I mean we'd spent every night together for weeks.

"Tradition my dear, you'll get ready for your special day there tomorrow, so everything you need will be there"

I approached Carlos and shrugged my shoulders and then kissed him quickly on the lips. As he bent down he whispered.

"I'll find you later, when she's asleep"

"Carlos don't you even think about sneaking around, the men have strict instructions"

I laughed at that, I'm almost sure they wouldn't defy Clara. The guesthouse was spacious and bright and had been tastefully furnished, it had a comfy feel about it and every window had views of water. The rooms upstairs all had en suite bathrooms and closets and were furnished in pastels and soft linens.

"At sunset stay inside until the bugs go to sleep, we've brought mosquito traps and the men know to set those up tonight"

There was a hive of activity as Clara orchestrated the men with boxes and bags, she sent all of my things up to a room and gave me instructions to go unpack. My wedding dress was in a long bag and the dress looked just as good as when we'd packed it, I hung it in the closet with some clothes for the morning. Cosmetics and toiletries all went into the bathroom, leaving me with a T-shirt and panties to sleep in. When I was finished I wondered into the kitchen to find Clara and Ella, both preparing food.

"Ella, you're here, I'm so happy to see you"  
"Good lord child you look so beautiful, you've caught the sun and your hair has highlights in it. Have you decided how to have it tomorrow?"

"Not really sure, I'll decide tomorrow"

"Well come on we have dinner to eat and you can tell me all about the rest of the preparations for tomorrow"

Yeesh, I'd only spoke to her on Face time a few days ago, but we had a fun evening chatting whilst the two of them were cooking and baking, I know we had a lot of men here but the amount they were preparing seemed an awful lot to me. I eventually left them to it and went up to my room about 11, I felt lonely on my own, so wondered from window to window looking for any sign of Carlos. After half an hour my phone went off with the Batman theme, yeah, I'd eventually managed to keep a phone long enough to program the call themes.

"Babe, I can't get to you"

"What, you have to be kidding me"

"No, I'm currently in the bathroom, the only place where I don't have two men on me"

"Oh"

"I'm sorry, I don't sleep well without you beside me"  
"Me neither, but after tomorrow"

"Yeah, after tomorrow never again"

"Will I see you at all tomorrow?"  
"No, you'll be too busy, so know that I love you, very much, and can't wait to see you walking toward me"  
"I love you too"

I resigned myself to a night alone, needless to say I didn't do too well, I know I had dreams but luckily couldn't remember them. The bright sunshine woke me in the morning and loud talking. Who on earth talks that loud, I didn't think Ella or Carla could be that loud. Dressed in a robe I opened my door and was immediately engulfed by Lula?

"What? How?"

"White girl you think we'd miss this?"

"But how?"

"Your man, he got Tank to bring us, an wait till ye see who's downstairs, come on girl, get movin"

I was literally dragged downstairs and in to the lounge, all I could do was burst in to tears.

"Baby girl, why are you crying, it's a happy day today"

"Oh, Grandma, I'm so happy you're here, and Connie, and Lou, is it really you?"

"That man of yours had us all flown here, we didn't know what was going on, he just about kidnapped us"

"What about Lenny and the boys?"

"Lenny's here, and his mum has the boys. Oh Steph I'm so happy for you, I can't believe we're here"

"Stephanie, Clara and I have put breakfast on the deck for you all, go on, eat and catch up"

It was amazing having these four people here today, Carlos really did know what I needed, and I loved him all the more for it. We must have spent at least an hour just chatting, laughing and reminiscing until Ella declared that we needed to start getting ready. The girls were shown a room to use and Grandma came with me, she said she needed to give me something.

"Baby girl, I'm not sure why but somehow I knew that I had to bring this with me"

She put a dark blue box into my hand.

"It's something that your ancestors wore when they were married, for some reason I knew that you were the one to pass this on to"

Inside the faded box under a layer of velvet, faded with time were four pieces of jewelry. They had been cleaned and looked intricate and delicate. There was a necklace on a gold chain with a small butterfly made from a deep blue stone with filigree wings, the next piece was a hair comb again with the same butterfly but larger wings spread out across the width of the comb. Earrings with a profile of the butterfly hung down from old-fashioned clips that squeezed onto the lobe and lastly a bracelet, but this was different, the gold chain from the wrist hung down onto the back of the hand meeting a butterfly identical to the necklace, from the butterfly another gold chain fitted over the middle finger, the combination of the chains held the butterfly in the center of the hand.

"Oh Grandma, they are so beautiful, are you sure?"

"Oh yes, they were meant for you, to help you to fly"

I gave her a hug, my eyes watering as I took in her frail frame, then shooed her out, telling her to go and get ready.

Once showered Lula did my makeup, I wanted a natural look, the sun had already given my skin a glow, so light eye shadow and only one swipe of mascara was needed. I'd add lip-gloss once I'd put my dress on. Connie was next up for my hair.

"Steph I'm going to sweep back one side of your hair into the comb and leave the rest to fall as waves, you can still see the earrings and it's not long enough to spoil the look of your dress or the necklace"

Lastly Lou helped with my dress, I'd chosen it for its simplicity. It had small spaghetti straps that held up the top at the front then came to the back under my arms allowing for the dress to be backless to the waist. From under the bust, which had built in cups to give some cleavage, it hugged at my waist and hips then flowed out to above my feet, being slightly shorter at the front to show off the flat ivory open sandals. The material was made from a pale blue silk overlaid with a fine ivory lace, allowing the blue of the silk to be seen. I was ready and turned to the girls, I think we all had tears in our eyes.

"Dam girl, you sure clean up good"

"Steph, honey, you look beautiful"

"Baby girl, I'm so proud of you"

Not to be outdone Connie passed me a bouquet of yellow, blue and white peonies tied with an ivory silk bow.

"Amazing Steph"

We chatted as we walked along the path toward the main house; Lester was waiting for us and led us to the door facing the arbor.

"Beautiful you look amazing, I'm really happy for you two"

RPOV

At last the sun was showing on the horizon, I'd been waiting for it for what seemed hours. No way could I sleep when I knew Steph was alone just along the track. I slipped into shorts determined to run until I felt more in control, and determined to make whichever man was on me suffer. Having run for forty minutes I returned to find Ella in the kitchen with the evidence of food being prepared for later in the day.

"Ah, Carlos, there's some breakfast for you out on the deck when you're ready"

"Thank you, I'll be down when I've showered"

A quick shower and some breakfast and I was ready to meet our first arrivals, Tank had done a brilliant job with bringing Stephs friend and Grandmother here, though he said I owed him, big time. I knew the helicopter had landed and from the sounds of the voices knew that people were walking toward me, of course Lula could be heard long before I saw her.

"Tankie you better have a dam good reason to drag me down here, I aint impressed with all this secret stuff"

"Lula, just wait and see will you, you'll love the surprise"

"Ranger, what you doing here? Is my White Girl okay?"

"She's fine"

I turned to the rest of the group, waiting for Mrs. Mazuur to catch up.

"Thank you for coming, I asked Tank to bring you all here to join Steph and I, well mainly for Steph, she needs bridesmaids so I thought who better than her friends"

All right the sound level just went up and I was swamped by women trying to hug me.

"I knew it, I knew you two would work it out"

"I owe you Connie, it's because of you that we even met"

"No, you would have met up with her without me, but I'm glad to have been the one to introduce you to each other"

"Ladies you have a job to do, Steph doesn't know you're here, so if you go with Ram he'll take you to her, Mrs. Mazuur, a word?"

"Call me Edna, I'm over the moon with this, I always knew you were the one for her"

"Well Edna you have a special job, Steph will need someone to give her away"

"Of course I will, you know I don't know why, but I brought our family heirloom with me, something just told me I'd be needing it today, come on young man and let me see my baby Granddaughter"

I left Edna outside of the guesthouse as Marta came to the door; I knew that Steph would be in good hands so returned to the house where we would be husband and wife. At 1400hrs I was stood waiting for the helicopter to land, I had three very important woman who would be landing soon and no doubt would be plagued with questions. "Carlos what on earth is going on?"

"Mama can we wait till we get to the house then we can sit down and I'll answer any question you have for me"

I helped my mother down from the helicopter pleased to see that Santos had managed to help my Abuela and then turned to see Julie in front of me, she was beaming at me, I didn't know whether to be worried or not. She didn't know anything either and I just hoped that she would be happy for Steph and me. She linked an arm through mine as we began to walk down the road; Mama and Papi had decided to take up the offer of a ride in one of the buggies along with Abuela.

"I think I know what's going on here"

I stopped and looked at her with surprise.

"You do?"

"I can see it in your eyes, please just tell me its Stephanie"

How on earth did she come to that conclusion?

"Oh come on, when you took me out last week I could see how much you two loved each other"

I stopped and looked at her, pulling her in front of me to look at her face.

"When did you get so wise?"

As we continued walking I cast my memory to the day that Steph and I had taken Julie out for the day. Steph had been really nervous and didn't want to go with me at first, she certainly didn't want to have to meet Rachel and from the reception Rachel gave me when I walked to the door to collect Julie I couldn't blame her. Rachel was looked different as she invited me into the house and it took me moment to work out what it was. She was dressed in tight black jeans and a strappy top that revealed too much cleavage, her hair looked as though it had just been styled and her face had on excess amounts of make up.

"Why don't you have a coffee before you leave Carlos?"

"Thank you but no, I've got a full day planned out for Julie so we need to get going"

I also knew Steph was waiting in the car for us.

"Well I have some photos of Julie to show you and her school report"

Why did I feel that she was trying to delay me?

"Mum he can look at those on the way, they're in my bag. See you later"

With that Julie grabbed hold of my hand and dragged me out of the door rushing to get into the car. As we set off I looked in the rear view mirror to her face set like stone, in fact she had on an excellent imitation of my blank face. Steph was sat looking at her hands nervously; she could sense that something was wrong.

We drove in silence to the mall where Steph and I agreed would be a good place to start the day. As Julie got out of the car she linked arms with Steph and immediately her face changed, she was animated and smiling as the two of them walked in front of me into the shopping area. What the hell was that all about? The day had gone really well, shopping, a meal and then time on the beach before we headed for the spa so the two of them could relax and have the effects of the beach and sea washed from their skins. By evening as we sat at a beachside restaurant I couldn't contain my curiosity any more.

"Julie what was going on this morning when I picked you up?"

"Oh that, Mum doesn't like the idea that you're with Steph"

"Oh"

Yeah it's not often I'm left speechless. I left it at that because I didn't want Steph to get upset with that idea, or for her to even think that Rachel meant anything to me, she didn't in fact she never had, she was a one-night stand where things went wrong. The only redeeming fact was that Julie was born. I'd asked my mother to have Julie for the day today, which Rachel readily agreed to, I wonder what she'd think when Julie went back and told her that she'd been at my wedding to Steph?

As we got to the house I took her over to where my parents were sat, in the shade on the verandah and sat down with them.

"Well Carlos, why have you dragged us all the way down here and what on earth are we celebrating, poor Ella and Carla looked rushed off their feet"

"He's getting married, isn't that brilliant, I'm gonna be getting another mom"

Well at least Julie's outburst saved me from having to find the right words to tell them the news. My mother was obviously thinking through what she'd just heard but after a whisper from Julie my Abuela was beaming.

"Who?"

"Stephanie"

"The one who saved Julie?"

I nodded my head hoping Julie wouldn't think too much on that. My mother smiled at last and stood up kissing me on each cheek before her hand came down hard on the back of my head.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"What and have the whole family descend on us. We're having a ceremony on the beach and a small celebration"

That was the last I saw of my mother as she disappeared to help Ella and Carla. My father stood in front of me and took my hand.

"At last, everyone could see what she meant to you, you tell her you love her every day for the rest of your lives and never go to sleep on an argument and you'll be fine"

The rest of the day went by in a haze, I was anxious that everything would be just right for my Babe, but as I watched everyone working together under the leadership of my mother, Ella and Carla I knew it would be perfect.

SPOV

I felt pretty stood waiting in the doorway, and I didn't feel nervous, this was right, I was going to be walking to the man I loved and who loved me. I watched as the girls walked out of the house, each being partnered by a Merry Man, all of them looked stunning in a black tuxedo with ivory shirts and pale blue ties, the same color as my dress. The girls had been told to bring dresses suitable for an important occasion and they all looked amazing. Mary Lou was the first to leave with Lester, dressed in a calf length coral dress that suited her large frame, next went Connie with Raphael, in a tight fitting pale gold dress, and lastly Lula, who thankfully had abandoned her usual spandex for a long flowing violet dress an arm through Bobby's. I looked down at Grandma.

"We ready Grandma?"

"Sure am Stephanie, don't they all look so elegant"

Please make sure she behaves today. I linked my arm through hers, pleased that she was wearing a dress appropriate for the occasion, a two-piece deep blue skirt with a matching short-sleeved blouse. As we walked I felt so proud to have her here with me, she was the only person in my family that had stood by me and always supported me. Turning toward the beach I looked up and all I could see was the man of my dreams. His eyes looking straight into mine, holding me to him, inviting me to walk the last few yards. As I approached we both smiled at each other and my Grandma slipped behind me leaving me stood next to Carlos. We faced the man there to officiate the ceremony, he was younger than I expected, with a smiling face and a magical lilt to his voice, making the whole process feel enjoyable and emotional all at the same time. We'd discussed the vows that we'd say and agreed on the same ones, something simple that encompassed how we felt, I turned to face Carlos as I repeated those words, my voice loud and clear, my face sincere and loving with a heart that was bursting with love.

"I choose to give you my whole heart, with abiding courage, trust and faith.

I choose to laugh, cry and grow with you.

I choose to respect, encourage and support you.

I choose our unconditional love.

I choose our forever"

I had tears in my eyes when I heard the words repeated back to me, His eyes were deep brown and showed every emotion that I had ever seen through his face. He took my face in his hands and ever so gently kissed my lips, my arms moved on their own, to feel him and to show him that I was his forever. As we turned and were presented as husband and wife I was overcome with emotion, I didn't realize there were so many people here, and the cheers and whistles lifted my heart as I fully appreciated how lucky I was to have so many close friends who supported me. We walked hand in hand toward the guests, I think I knew nearly everyone, but was taken aback when a small elderly woman engulfed me, holding me tight to her.

"Mi querido hijo, estoy tan feliz por ti que haces feliz a Carlos, así que estoy feliz"

When released I turned to Carlos, not sure what had been said. She turned to Carlos and spoke to him in Spanish.

"Babe, this is my Grandmother Rosa, she wants me to translate what she said to you. My dearest child I am so happy for you, you make Carlos happy, so I am happy"

I turned to the elderly woman and in my best Spanish put together a response.

"Abuela, gracios"

At every turn I was being hugged and kissed, there was laughing and crying, but all the time I kept tight hold of Carlos's hand. We were headed for tables adorned with the food that Clara and Ella had prepared when Carlos stopped and pulled me in front of him.

"Babe, I'd like you to meet my parents, Maria and Ricardo. Mama, Papa this is Stephanie, the love of my life"

Maria stepped toward me and took me in her arms; her embrace was so warm so I found myself holding onto her.

"Hija, welcome to the family. Carlos, you never said how beautiful she was, you two look good together"

His father waited patiently and when Maria eventually let me go he kissed each of my cheeks in turn.

"I am so proud of the two of you, welcome Estefania"

I'm sure I was blushing, well that seemed to go well, not everyone can say they were introduced to their in laws on their wedding day. The evening was warm and balmy, as I looked around at the people here I felt contented and so happy with my life, the laughing faces, the way the friends from my life fit so well with those of Carlos, my Grandmother was talking intently to Carlos's mother, Lenny with his father and did I see Lula sneak away with Tank? As the time came for us to finish our celebrations everyone helped to move what was left of the food into the main house, I made sure any cake that was left was boxed and in a fridge, that cake had been amazing to look at and even better to eat. Everyone was leaving, by boat or on the helicopter and it wasn't long before Carlos and I were walking alone back down the track to the main house, our arms wrapped around each other. As we approached the stairs he lifted me up into his arms and carried me up two flights of stairs setting me down on my feet in the room at the top of the house. I stepped forward and felt his strong erection between my legs, I think I moaned with pleasure and began to run my hands under and up his shirt. He took my face in his hands and kissed me with so much passion and love, as our kiss continuing he walked me through to the bedroom. God I loved this man, he meant everything to me, I wouldn't survive if anything happened to him. His hands were now touching my skin; tingles then a slow fire assuaged me and his hands and mouth ran down from my mouth to my neck and then to my breasts. I moaned and pulled his shirt up and over his head to give my hands access to his skin. He felt warm and as I moved my fingers over his abs I could feel his skin react. As he moved down my body the straps of my dress followed then the dress floated to the floor. I felt his hands on my waist and then his thumbs hooked through the elastic of my panties and he slowly inched them down my thighs, the feel of his hands sending sensations throughout my body. Then he lifted me up and laid me on the bed, his eyes devouring every inch of me.

"So beautiful"

As his hands returned back to my hips his mouth followed, showering me with kisses and nips along the way. As he stopped at my curls I think I nearly came just with the anticipation, when his fingers entered me and began to slowly move and his tongue and teeth swirled at my clit I unraveled with louder moans and words of encouragement. My breathing hitched as I sighed, god I loved what he could do to me. He held my hips to the bed and used his tongue to massage my folds and then he used one finger then two and was deep inside, I gave a cry as I realized I couldn't move my hips with the rhythm he was using. I cried out as the first orgasm hit me, my muscles clamping on his fingers inside of me, as the feeling subsided he pulled me up to straddle him as he knelt before me. I raised myself and felt him as he slowly entered me, every inch bringing a new feeling and eliciting moans and sighs from me. When he was fully inside he pulled his face away from mine.

"Babe, look at me, I love you more each day, you are my other half, and I can't live without you. Come with me amante"

He held my head looking into my eyes; his were like black bottomless pits, filled with emotion and love. His slow rocking was creating absolute pleasure, as with each thrust he seemed to touching my heart. The feelings and sensations were building higher than I'd ever been and the emotion I felt was like my heart was bursting to overflowing, he moved a hand behind my head and brought the other to where we were joined, a squeeze and two forceful thrusts and we exploded together, my entire body feeling his spasms within me, feeling my inner walls clenching around him. I screamed out his name as the feelings engulfed me. Stars passed before my eyes and my whole body went limp from the assault to my system. As we both calmed down from that he held me close to him it was almost as if our hearts were beating as one. He fell forward and to his side, taking me with him, I lay across his chest my hands unconsciously stroking circles on his chest.  
"Te amaré por siempre, more every day"

"I love you, and you hold my heart in your hands"

"Then I shall treasure it for always"

Having woken each other up during the night, just to re affirm our wedding vows, we spent most of the next day lounging in bed. I felt really embarrassed when Carlos appeared with a basket of food that Ella and Carla had put together to get us through our first day. The island was beautiful and the although I knew there were men her with us I never saw or heard them, Carlos assured me that they would stay at the other side near to where the pier was. Our days were spent relaxing by the house or swimming in the water, even relaxing with a book, who knew Carlos would be happy sitting in the hammock with a book in his hand. We spent every minute together and I even learnt how to cook some simple recipes obviously with Carlos close by to encourage me. I learnt how to fish but refused to take them off the hook or gut them, but they tasted divine with freshly cooked vegetables and brown rice. The day before we left I felt a little bit off, I didn't think I knew why but the more I thought about it the more I realized it was because we going home the following day. What was I going to do? I had no job anymore and I wouldn't be going back to the bar. My life was with Carlos now so assumed we would be living on seven. I suppose I could do searches like I had before, but would that be enough before I went mad?

"Babe, what's wrong, you're too quiet?"

Carlos had pushed me forward on the lounger I was sat behind me pulling me back to his chest.

"Talk to me Babe"

"I feel kinda lost as to what I'm gonna do"

"You talked about doing some investigative work"

"Yeah but how does that work?"

"The General asked if we'd work on some of his high profile cases if you want to do that?"

"Yeah, I'd like to do that, but those only come up once in a while"

"What would you say you are good at?"

"I don't know"

"Babe"

"Okay, maybe at ferreting out information"

"You were good at finding out where your skips were"

"I don't think I could go back to that now"

"Tank and I discussed taking over the Bonds Office, we've been picking most of them up anyway, how about you find the skips and then arrange with the men to have them picked up?"

"What about Lula and Connie?"

"Connie could continue with what she does and maybe even she could write the bonds, she's good enough to do that"

"You mean have an office at Rangeman?"

"Yeah, think about it, you could always apply for your PI license and expand on the work you do"

"Okay I'll think about it"

But not now because my husband, yeah I like the sound of that was slowly rubbing circles on my thighs and that was definitely a reason to focus on something else.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

RPOV

Our honeymoon was officially over as we touched down at the airport near Trenton. I can honestly say I didn't want it to finish, the intimacy and love between us had grown to a level I had never know to exist, Steph was my life, my world and I would do anything to make sure that we continued to grow closer together. Steph was quiet as we drove through the streets of Trenton; I know she was worried about the upcoming trial of Morelli. My legal team had been in touch to say that she would be needed to be there as a witness for the prosecution. We had three days to prepare, and for Steph three days to mull over the idea of being in the same room as him. As we pulled into the garage most of my men were there to greet us, hell, was anyone watching the monitors?

"Chill primo, we're covered, some of these men actually finished their shift an hour ago"

I looked around for Steph, yes, this was the best possible reception for her; she was laughing as she was handed from man to man. I still found it amazing just how much she meant to those men who worked here, she lit up their lives, she saw beyond the façade of the gruff hard exterior to the person, and brought out of them a nature I'd not seen before, these men would do anything for her, and not because I asked them to, because they wanted to. She sensed me watching her and turned to look, her eyes were bright, and I felt such a sense of pride and devotion for her. Eventually we were allowed to leave the garage and travelled up to the apartment on seven. Ella had obviously been in, flowers decorated the hallway and dining table, throw pillows now brought color to the room, yes this felt like home, especially with Steph here. After putting our bags down in the bedroom I pulled her back out of the door, then lifted her in my arms to carry her back through.

"What're you doing?"

"Carrying my wife over the threshold"

Her arms came around my neck and her lips rested on mine, oh yes, this was the feeling I needed.

"You know having you all to myself for so long is going to make it hard for me to leave you to go back to work"

"Mmm, when do you have leave?"

"Now, or I won't ever leave. What are you plans?"

"Not sure, what time is Mr. Ingham coming?"

"Two, Babe I'll be there with you, so don't worry"

"I'll be fine, don't stop work for me"

I could tell that she was trying to be brave, and I felt for her as she struggled to cover her feelings from me.

"Babe, remember we said no secrets, tell me exactly how you feel"

She looked down at her hands and started to twist the ring on her finger.

"Scared"

A whisper that said it all, but what exactly was she afraid of?

"Querida, what is it that has you afraid?"

"Being in the same room as Morelli, having him looking at me. But, I'm afraid he'll get away with it"

"Babe, that's not gonna happen, let's deal with the other parts first, together, okay?"

She nodded her head, but still seemed down, there was something else that I'd have to weasel out of her. For now though I had work to do, and Tank wasn't going to wait much longer.

"I'll see you for dinner, if you go out call and see me first, all right?"

I kissed her on the head then turned and left, whilst I still had any will power. Tank was waiting in my office as I suspected, he was lounged back in the chair with his feet up on my desk.

"Tank, report"

"Well, all current clients have been updated with new equipment where needed. New clients systems are being installed now and patrols and procedures are running smoothly"

"We still picking up skips?"

"Yeah, going all right but the men on rotation tend to take too long to locate them, then they have to put in for overtime to apprehend them"

"So knowing where they'll be would be more productive?"

"Yeah, it would"

That gave me an idea, I wonder if Steph led up a team that was devoted to skip chasing, she could do the research to find them, then the men could go out and capture them, hell if she was with the men I wouldn't be adverse to her going along, at least then she'd be out and about.

"Tank, you thought any more about Vinnies?"

"We've had some minor scuffles with skips that are worse than a file gives, so yeah, I think we could take it on, maybe dedicate a team to it, or rotate the men through"

"What would you think if Steph led that team?"

"She's good, she'd be an excellent choice, maybe bring Connie in to write the bonds, she's on the know how about a lot going on in this town"

"And Lula?"

"Hell Ranger, you know she can be a liability, she's probably put Little Girl in harms way more than the skips"

"What if we insisted that she trained before she could go out, or she only brought in the regulars we know won't cause trouble?"

"It's a plan, you talked to Steph about it?"

"I broached the idea with her, the thing is, the General was very impressed with her investigative skills and intuition, he's asked me if we'd be prepared to take on board some of the higher profile cases that come his way"

"So are you saying you're looking at the both of you working for him?"

"I don't know"

"I suppose it would only be the occasional job?"

"I suppose"

"And, what's Steph saying?"

"She wants to branch out into the investigative side, maybe she can do both, find skips and work for the General"  
"You don't sound keen, but if you're going to be doing his jobs yourself she'll get involved anyway. So you might as well work together on it, that way you can keep her close"

I knew what he meant, but the whole thing made me nervous, she would do well with finding skips but was that enough? Probably not, she needed the thrill of the chase, just like me. So probably as Tank said by keeping her close I could try to ensure she stayed safe, well as safe as Steph could ever be.

"Tank, I'll talk more with Steph, but after the trial, can you contact Harry for me and we'll go ahead and put in an offer for the Bonds Office anyway"

"Will do"

It was nearly two so I closed down my computer and made my way to the monitoring screens, sure enough Steph was on the lift coming down and Jason Ingham had just entered the front door. I went out to step into the lift as it opened, much to Stephs surprise, I'm sure she forgets that there are cameras throughout the building.

"Jason's just arrived, so we'll meet him down there and use conference room 1"

I held her hand and walked up to Jason, I'd known him a long time and I suppose you would say we were friends, he'd certainly served Rangeman and me well over the years and had moved across to the prosecutors office, I'm sure he had political aspirations.

"Jason, nice to see you, it's been a while"

"You too Carlos, how are things going?"

"Well, may I introduce you to Stephanie"

I didn't like the way he looked her up and down, I was becoming a very protective jealous husband, and I knew that it was a useless emotion, Steph would never betray me; we had a connection that couldn't be broken.

"Miss Plum, a pleasure"

Steph looked down and I could see a slight blush on her cheeks, what was that about?

"Well Jason, it's Mrs. Stephanie Manoso"

"Wow, congratulations, when did this happen?"

"Steph and I got married a few weeks ago"

"Have you legally changed your name?"  
"Yes"

As soon as we arrived back in Miami Steph had insisted on taking on my name, and that made my heart swell, I'd never put much store into a name, but her calling herself Mrs. Manoso was an absolute turn on for me. Now though we needed to get this meeting started.

"Jason can we get started, we're here in this conference room"

Once seated Jason gave me a look as if to say, why are you still here? Steph picked up on it immediately.

"He stays, please Jason"

"Very well, I've gone over your statement and as far as I can see he'll be found guilty, I received the recording of your mother phoning here so she definitely conspired with Morelli, though she swears she didn't know he was going to kidnap you"

Steph looked perturbed and was obviously thinking things through.

"What does she say about bringing him old clothes of mine from her house?"

"Well, that's one of the arguments we'll be using, plus her behavior toward you and cooking up a wedding with Morelli, so don't worry about her"

Steph still had a look that showed she was worried about something else.

"Babe, what's got you so upset, what are you worried about?"

"It was my fault"

Even Jason looked confused at that statement.

"Why would you say that?"

"I brought the bears, he'll say that I got him hurt"

I looked at her, there was something that was eating at her, making her feel guilty.

"I encouraged the bears"

"How?"

"I put pizza out and left the door open, I just thought that they were preferable to Morelli, I didn't think they'd attack him"

"Babe is that why you've got yourself upset, you feel guilty about Morelli getting hurt?"

She nodded her head, of course she would see it that way, she hated for someone to get hurt because of her.

"Babe, no one thinks you purposely enticed the bears to attack Morelli"

"But I did"

"No, you did it to protect yourself, to keep him away from you"

"Stephanie no one has questioned why the bears were there, they know Morelli brought you pizza and the assumption is they followed the smell into the cabin. Don't say anymore than that"

"I can't lie"

"Don't then, but as I've said the bears followed the smell of the pizza, this is Morellis fault and it happened because he took you by force"

Jason's words seemed to be making an impression, Steph looked at me and smiled.

"Okay, I can do this, and come out on the other side"

"Proud of you Babe"

I knew those four words meant so much to her, she still needed to have her confidence lifted, but she now seemed more in control and less worried.

SPOV

The day of Morellis trial started today and as much as Carlos had tried to shake me out of my mood it wasn't working. I couldn't sleep the night before; I'd woken myself up with images of Morelli and the many times he'd belittled me, shouted at me and tried to control me. I don't know if I woke Carlos or not, I'd lain so still afterwards trying not to show how afraid I was. Now he was trying to ply me with food and was chatting about something, I'm not sure what, I couldn't concentrate on his words. Suddenly he was holding me, rubbing my back whispering to me in Spanish, that he sensed my fear was almost as scary.

"Querida, I'm with you all of the time, when you're on the stand look at me, only me, when you answer, answer to me, and everything will be fine"

"I know, but I also know something bad is going to happen"

"We've Tank, Santos, and Garcia in the court room and Hector and Midge are outside"

I knew what he was saying was making sense, but it didn't do anything to calm me down. I needed to do something.

"I'm going to change"

"I'll wait here for you, I'll be in the office"

I knew he wouldn't leave me, and I did find some comfort from that. I changed into a dark blue suit and cream sweater, I felt the outfit was demure enough for a courtroom, Jason had said not to give the jury any opportunity to think I'd led him on. So the fitted skirt hit my knee, with a small slit up the back. The blouse buttoned up to just underneath my neck, and the matching blue shoes only had a one-inch heel. No makeup, except cream to soften my skin and a gloss to moisten my lips. I was as ready as I would ever be. I called out to Carlos as I picked up a bag, phone, trackers, panic button, all accounted for.

"Carlos, I'm ready"

He held my hand as we went down to the garage and throughout the drive to the courthouse. I was walking in a daze and was grateful for the Merry Men who shielded me from the barrage of questions thrown at me by the press. Once through security we waited outside the courtroom for Jason to arrive.

"Stephanie, you'll have to wait out here until you're called. Carlos I suggest you go in and get yourself seats at the front."

Then he was gone. I looked after him, dumbstruck at his curt dialogue, what did that mean, was I going to be out here on my own?

"Babe, Tank and Garcia will be with you, I'll make sure I'm right in front of you when you're on the stand, okay?"

I think I nodded, and then I was pacing in front of the seats. What if Morelli walked past here? I felt alone and yet I knew I wasn't, I needed to focus, and focus on Carlos, just like I did when I was in that tent so long ago, draw strength from him.

"Miss Plum"

I almost didn't respond to that name, but turned to see a smiling man holding the door open for me. I saw Carlos as soon as I walked through the door and true to his word his eyes held mine all the way to the front. I sat down as instructed; chanting to myself, I must not look at Morelli, look at Carlos. I was sworn in using the bible, with a very quiet voice, when they asked for my name I told them, Stephanie Michelle Manoso. Jason stood between Morelli and me so he was out of view, and we went through the questions and answers as we'd practiced, I felt relieved when he smiled and walked away from me. Then it was the turn of the defense lawyer.

"Miss. Plum . . ."

"Objection your honor, the defense needs to use the witnesses legal name"

"Sustained, Sir?"

"I'm sorry I thought I was"

"Surely you can read the name at the top of the witness statement"

Jason was having too much fun teasing the defense lawyer; I could see the glint in his eyes as he turned again to the defense lawyer.

"The witness is to be called by her legal name, Mrs. Manoso"

"NO"

The scream came from behind the lawyers and I made the mistake of looking to where the cry had come from. I couldn't look away, and yet at the same time I knew I should, Morelli stood up and started to walk toward me, his hair had grown and he now had a beard, but what drew my eyes was the grotesque scar that ran down from his forehead though his left eye and down his cheek. It changed his whole face from the good-looking man he had been to someone who now only had hatred on his face and in his eyes.

"I told you, if I can't have you, then no one else can"

An officer tried to stop him but Morelli was too quick, he'd fisted him in the face and then bent over him, I didn't have any place to retreat to, there were wooden slats surrounding me, I stood up, no way was he going to intimidate me again, never, and it was then that I saw what he was now holding in his hand. Two shots rang out, a split second apart and as I automatically ducked I knew I was too late, I heard Carlos scream my name and could feel him wrap himself around me, but even the feeling of him being close vanished as a starburst of color erupted behind my eyes, then faded out to black.

RPOV

What the hell was Jason doing? Did he have to antagonize the defense lawyer, all we needed was for him to get his questions asked and then I could take my Babe home. I saw surprise on faces around me as Jason loudly said her married name, but it was the look on Morellis face that gave me concern. He was up and spoke something to Steph, I could see her face pale and even though I was on the move I was relieved as an officer stood in front of Morelli, but not for long, in one swift move Morelli had punched him to the floor. I saw him stand and saw the gun in his hand, then just as I had reached my Babe I heard two shots, she seemed to duck down but then she was falling backward.

"Stephanie"

I was there holding her to me, but she didn't respond or answer me.

"Babe, please, talk to me"

I pulled back to look at her face and couldn't believe the amount of blood in her hair and on the floor around her.

"No, you've got to stay with me, Babe, you've got to wake up"

I was pulled away from her by two EMTs and held back by Tank and Santos; they knew I needed to be with her, why were they holding onto me? My Babes body was lifted onto a gurney and quickly wheeled toward the door; drips were being set up, a heart monitor and a swathe of red bandages pushed up against her head. I needed to be with her and with a look to Tank he knew that as well. As the ambulance door was about to close I pushed my way onto a seat and reached for her hand.  
"You can't be here, sir"

"I'm her husband, and yes I can"

He had the sense not to argue and soon I could feel the movement of the vehicle and hear the sound of the sirens. A quick stop and the back doors flew open, and again they took her from me, and this time even I couldn't get into the room. I rested my head against the door and felt the tears slide down my cheek; absolute desolation overtook me. I felt a hand on my shoulder but didn't move, I'm sure I felt that tingle down my spine, she was alive, at least for now.

"Was that Steph taken into there?"

"Yes"

"I'm Sharon, a friend, you her new husband?"

"Yes"

"Give me a minute and I'll see how she is"

Even as I turned Sharon was leaving, her blond hair bouncing as she ran down the corridor. All I could think of were the memories of my Babe, her smiling face, her blush, the dark blue of her eyes as she came underneath me. I knew Tank and Santos were here, but they made a good call to leave me be. I was still lent against the door with my palms and forehead when Sharon spoke with a whisper next to me.

"Come with me"

I turned to her with a question on my face, but followed her before she disappeared. She took me through doors and along corridors until a double door was all that stood between me and my Babe'

"Go on, they're expecting you"

I tentatively pushed through the door fearing the worst but hoping for the best, I knew she was alive, I could feel her energy, and there she was, laid on the bed with a bandage around her head. I stood at her side and held her hand, then kissed her on the forehead, nose and lips. There was a hint of a smile from her lips, then she stilled. I knew she had a head wound but I was still unsure how serious it was, something I really didn't want to have to face. The doctor who I assume had been treating her walked over to me.

"You her husband?"

"Yes, I am"

"She was real lucky, the bullet grazed her head, hell of a lot of blood, but apart from a killer headache she'll be fine. She needs to rest, but I've dealt with both of you before so you know the drill"

"Thank you, I'll be having her moved to a private room with guards"

"Already organized, Bobby had us put some protocols in place for just this"

I stayed with her, the relief was overwhelming, I couldn't leave her side, she was too important to me. Once inside a private room Tank came in.

"Bobby says she'll be fine, just needs to rest"

"Yeah, Christ Tank, I thought I'd lost her"

"I know, we all did, how the hell that bullet missed her"

"She ducked down as the gun went off"

"Well Morelli didn't, another officer shot him, killed him dead. The thing is, the officer was Eddie and he said he was there because he didn't trust Morelli not to try something"


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

SPOV

Shit, my head hurt, but it was quiet so hopefully not in a hospital. I felt a hand holding mine, and the feel of soft hair falling onto my arm. I knew Carlos was with me, I just couldn't remember what had happened to give me this headache, hell the last time my head hurt this much was when Santos had knocked me off my bike. What was the last thing I remembered? I remembered getting married and our honeymoon; hell I could never forget that wondrous week alone on the island. But what happened after that? Why couldn't I remember? I must have frowned because that hurt and I moaned, that of course had Carlos next to my head.

"Babe, can you hear me?"

"Mmm"

"Good, I'll turn the lights down so then you can try to open your eyes"

Did I have to, for some reason I knew that movement would hurt, I pried my eyelids open just a fraction and was pleased that it was pain free, so opened them all the way. I blinked to focus my eyes and found a pair of beautiful brown eyes looking back at me.

"Hi"

"Hi, how's the head?"

"Hurts"

"I've called the doctor so he should give you some pain meds"

"Don't want to sleep"

"You won't unless you need to"

'Carlos, I can't remember what happened"

"Don't worry, if you're meant to remember you will"

"When can I leave?"

"Soon"

"Are you laughing at me?"

"Me?"

I smiled and closed my eyes, apart from the headache I felt fine, better than fine, I felt, I don't know content and that my whole world was sat next to me. I heard the door open and looked to see a doctor enter the room, holding the obligatory chart.

"Mrs. Manoso, glad to see you awake, once we've carried out a few tests I'll release you to the care of Bobby Brown, so shall we get started?"

I didn't lie about how I was feeling, there was no point; Carlos could read me like a book, but three hours later I was tucked up in bed on seven, with my favorite source of heat. It was still dark when I woke and I wasn't sure what had woken me up, Carlos was still laid with his front to my back, so it hadn't been him moving. For some reason I needed to get up, I didn't feel tired but I did feel thirsty. I moved quietly through to the kitchen then returned to sit down with a bottle of water on the couch. I touched my head and winced at the pain and in my head I could hear two gunshots that made me physically jump.

"Babe, are you all right?"

Carlos came and sat beside me, drawing me into him, he looked worried so I felt I needed to give him an explanation.

"I woke up and was thirsty, then as I touched my head I heard two gunshots; it made me jump"

"Querida, the doctor said that you may remember bits and pieces, all of it or non of it, only time will tell"

"I know; I hate losing time. Why two shots?"

"One hit you and the other was aimed at the person who shot you. Babe, I can't give you your memories back"

"I know, I remember we were in the courthouse and that I had to take the stand. What's really weird is I remember thinking Jason was winding up the defense lawyer"

"Yeah, I thought so too. Come on, it's much warmer and more comfortable in bed"

I allowed him to lead me to bed and snuggled up to him as he lay on his back, an arm under my shoulders, and my head on his chest. And that's exactly how I was when I woke again to the sunlight coming through the drapes. I felt rested and the headache was gone, which I took as a good sign, but why couldn't I remember what happened? When I looked up Carlos was watching me, how is it he always wakes up first?

"I love to watch you sleep, that's why"

"Smartass"

"Well Mrs. Manoso, I have a busy day today and one is a meeting with my second in command and my wife"

"Really?"

"Yeah, really, it starts at 10am, in the lobby to Rangeman, so don't be late"

"What?"  
"Not telling you anything else, it's a surprise"

"Mmm, I like surprises"

He slowly raised himself and rolled out of bed, I'd never get tired of seeing my naked man. He turned and raised an eyebrow. I laughed as I said his words back to him.

"Yes, I like what I see"

As he disappeared into the bathroom I reached for my robe to hunt down breakfast.

At 9.55am I was stood in the lobby waiting, I'm not sure whether I was excited or worried, no I was excited, Carlos had been too playful this morning for this to be something to worry about. At last the lift doors opened and Tank and Carlos came out. They didn't say a word and with one holding each of my hands they walked me out of the front door, then turned me around? There on the wall was a bronze plate with the words, Rangeman Investigation and Bail Bonds Office, inscribed on it. We'd talked about this and my possible role but because no one had mentioned it again I'd pushed it to the back of my mind.

"It's real? It's happening?"

"Yes Little Girl, we're official from Monday"

I threw myself at Carlos, yes this was something I wanted to be a part of; I could find my niche with this and still be active and part of the Rangeman team. As Carlos released me I moved over to give the big man himself a hug, but suddenly their was the sound of a gun, and I could see Morelli in front of me, holding the gun aimed at me, I ducked down to the floor, still seeing his face, the scar across his eye, eyes that held absolute hate in them. I couldn't breathe and my head was hurting, but I could feel Carlos surrounding me, talking to me. Slowly I looked up and instead of Morelli I looked into the face of Carlos. I wasn't crying and my breathing was slowing down. Oh god that's what happened, I was remembering being shot in the courtroom and it was Morelli who shot me.

"I remember"

"Babe, what do you remember?"  
"Morelli shooting me"

"Let's get you back inside.

RPOV

I picked Steph up and carried her to the lift and up to my apartment, She was shaking slightly and other than a couple of words outside she hadn't said anything. She was pale and her eyes were wide. I didn't know whether to be pleased she'd remembered or not, that car back firing must have triggered something, because she'd dropped like a stone at the sound it made. She was on my lap sat so still, I pulled a throw over her and made sure her feet were raised. Shock, she'd gone into shock with the memory. My heart went out to her; she'd had such a tumultuous month with everything that had happened to her.

"Babe, can you hear me?"

She gave a slight nod.

"Do you want to talk to me about it?"

She shook her head. I asked Tank to leave us; I knew that I needed to give her time for her to process what she'd remembered. That was how she worked, she needed time and I could give her that.

SPOV

I knew I was with Carlos in our apartment and now I knew how I'd got shot. I think what shocked me the most was the look of absolute hatred from Morelli as he looked me, how had it got so bad that he would have killed in a courtroom full of people. Did he think I deserved to die because I didn't want to be with him? Or was it that I had married Carlos and he didn't want to lose to him. I could feel Carlos tighten his grip around me, I knew he was worried but I also knew he would give me time to think through what I'd just remembered.

"Is Morelli dead?"

"Yes Babe, a police officer shot him, he died instantly"

So someone was now carrying the weight of killing for me again, was I worth that?

"Babe he was going to kill you, he would have known he would be taken down"

"But someone killed him because of me"

"No they killed him because of what he did"

"I don't know how to feel, yeah I'm glad Morelli won't harass me again, but I feel guilty if I say I'm glad he's dead"

"Babe you have nothing to feel guilty about, his actions are responsible for his own death"

"I suppose"

"You feeling better now?"

I shook my head and felt Carlos kiss my head where the bullet had hit me, hell Morelli nearly got what he wanted and there was no way I would ever let him win, Carlos was right Morelli got exactly what he deserved.

"You go back to work, I'm gonna freshen up and then I'll be down in a minute"

He gave me a strange look as though he couldn't believe what I'd said so I leaned into him and brushed my lips across his.

"Carlos can we go to the beach house this weekend?"

He kissed me back and then held me close.

"Of course we can"


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Epilogue

I was sat on the edge of the decking laughing at the antics of the men playing football on the sand in front of the house. Okay so I was also admiring the view of those butch sweaty bodies. It had been eighteen months since Carlos had brought me here after Morelli had been shot and as I soaked up the calming atmosphere of being by the beach we had talked, more than we had done ever before. Our hopes and fears and yes our feelings, not just for each other but for our future together. I heard a noise behind me and turned as Tilly and Stryker came out to join me, carrying trays of drinks for when the men had finished.

"Hey Steph do miss this?"

"What?"

"Carrying trays of drinks"

I laughed as the memory of the bar came back to me.

"No, I love my life just the way it is"

"Yeah it's certainly been an adventure"

"So when are you and Henri tying the knot?"

"Three weeks and then we'll head down to Florida, you're still invited"

"I know but Carlos doesn't want me to travel that far"

I gently rubbed my swollen stomach, feeling a foot suddenly sweep across my skin"

"I'd say he wants to go join in with the football"

"Probably"

Yeah one of the things we'd talked about was having our own child so I never went back for my injection letting nature take its course. Of course my life has slowed down in the last month every man at Rangeman was keeping an eye on me and I couldn't even stand up without someone being there to help. We'd used a section on the ground floor to house the Bails Bond office and soon had it up and running. Connie was managing the bonds and paperwork and I was researching to find the skips, when we realized that I was being stretched with the workload from the General Tilly had asked if she could maybe help. She was a brilliant worker and had an eye for picking up the threads to find people. Lula, well she didn't like having me as a boss or the idea that she needed to train so she was now working at the mall in one of those small boutiques, I didn't see her very often which I worried about at first but after Carlos and I discussed it I realized he was right, it was time for her to make her own way in life. I hadn't spoken to my mother since that conversation with her so long ago. She ended up being convicted of a misdemeanor; the court ruled that there wasn't enough evidence to raise it to a felony offence. I really didn't know how to come to terms with that but the Burg gossip and hierarchy of woman dished out their own sentence. They ostracized her refusing to talk her or even serve her in the local shops. Eventually her and my father moved away, I don't know where they went and I didn't care. I knew Carlos kept tabs on her to ensure that she never came near me. I was upset that my father stood by my mother, she must have weaved a tale to him, or he just didn't want to rock the boat by upsetting her. Mooch had been convicted of assault and accessory to murder so he was safely locked up. I heard from Mary Lou that Angie and Bella had disowned them both, even refusing to go to Morelli's funeral, she said she'd suffered too much from her husband to condone the actions of the Morelli men. There was a sudden cheer from the beach and I watched in fascination as Miguel headed for the makeshift goal posts with Garcia in hot pursuit, Sharon shouting encouragement to Garcia. Yeah I'd found out how she helped Carlos, not only when Morelli kidnapped me, but when I'd been rushed into hospital, so with Garcia as my daily shadow I'd taken the time to seek her out and thank her. I knew immediately I saw them looking at each other that was a match that needed a little nudge from me. Carlos looked up from the beach and I held his eyes with mine, yeah we really had found our someday and every day I fell deeper in love with him.


End file.
